Follow Me Down
by fairytellerxo
Summary: SEQUEL TO CRASH INTO ME -Amidst a bloody war between the Sons and the Mayans, there is old love holding strong right along side new love but when the war spirals out of control Happy, Dasha, Kozik, Malia and Esai will be forced to pick a side. Will the group be able to keep it friendly while standing onopposite sides of the war or will bonds fall with the bodies?
1. Chapter 1 Seven Dwarves

**So here is Follow Me Down, the sequel to Crash Into Me. It takes place three years after we last left the gang. Enjoy it and don't worry I plan on filling the three year gap with flashbacks and maybe one shots. (:**

* * *

Dasha Kozik studied the man sitting across from her, three happy years and counting and she could still admire all his features without getting bored. "This is fun." She looked at the people moving around them and smiled.

"I don't think it is." Happy shook his head and grabbed his girlfriend's hands, sending a silent string of curses her way. Somehow he let her talk him into taking a trip to Disneyland, a place he had successfully avoided his whole damn life. "If I have to take a picture of you with another fucking princess I will lose my damn mind."

The brunette smiled. "Come on Happy, we haven't even met the seven dwarves. They surely will get a kick out of your name being Happy." She leaned over the table and gave him a quick kiss. "I need to take a picture with Snow White and we can leave. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can get back to the hotel and have some not so Disney approved fun."

"I think we can skip her and just go straight back to the hotel." He grabbed her thighs under the table and flashed her a sly smile. "She might get jealous anyways, she's not half the princess you are Dasha."

Dasha scoffed, leave it to her boyfriend to try to sweet talk her out of Disneyland for sex. "Please Hap." She grabbed his hands and stopped them sliding further under her skirt. "I will fuck you until you're out of jizz if you let me take this one last picture. I have _every _princess except for her. She's classic Disney."

"I don't even see why you want to be here. It's for six year olds and women who still think they're six years old and obsessed with dumbass princesses." He stood from the table and adjusted the hat on his head. "Let's track her down."

"Babe." She grabbed his hands and smiled. "I still can't believe you came down here with me."

"It's our anniversary and I let you pick and now we're here and I should have seen it coming but with all that damn ink, I didn't peg you for a Disney lover, at all." He locked eyes with her, hers were bright and brown, full of life. "Plus, you look cute in those dumbass ears." He flicked at the ears perched on her head and knocked them sideways. "Nah leave it, gives you character."

She righted the ears and rolled her eyes at the tattooed man who seemed to be drawing very curious stares of other park goers. "Look, babe you're quite the attraction." She poked him in the side and laughed as they reached the line for Snow White.

"I'm never letting you pick shit out again." He growled as he watched her scroll through the pictures on the high tech camera. "This isn't the activity of an outlaw, this is the activity of a girlfriend and her _pussy whipped _ boy toy."

"I really didn't know someone could hate Disney so much." Dasha stepped forward and pressed the camera in his hands as she positioned herself next to the princess. "Hurry and take the picture." She smiled and a few seconds later the flash went off.

"Let's go." Happy grabbed her hand and started yanking her towards the nearest exit. One thing and one thing only on his mind. "I'm cashing in on the fuck me dry offer."

**SOA**

Happy wasted no time when he walked into the hotel room. His hands were instantly under Dasha's skirt as she nipped at his neck. His erection pressing painfully against the fly of his jeans. "Fuck." He slipped a hand into her panties and quickly found her center.

"Shit." Dasha moaned as she gripped his wrist with both of her hands. "Fucking love this." She smirked up at him as he slid another finger inside of her sopping wet cunt.

"You love that little girl?" He smiled as she attempted to move his fingers inside of her faster. "You're so damn turned on right now."

"I love it." She nodded and dropped her hands from his. Her attempt to make him finger her faster had failed. "Take me." She smiled and slid her hands under his shirt.

The biker pushed her back on to the bed and pulled her panties down and off her legs before removing his own clothes as he watched her free herself from her shirt and bra. "Keep the skirt on." He stroked himself a few times before moving on his knees between her legs.

She nodded and let out a soft moan as she felt him rub his cock over her pussy. "Fuck me." She propped herself up on her elbows and watched as he pushed into her slowly before pulling back out. "You're so mean."

He chuckled as he slammed back into her causing her to fall back of her elbows. "You know I love to tease you Dasha." He slammed into her a few times before slowing to a more excruciating pace.

"You're suffering right along with me Happy." She let him pin her hands above her head as he rocked into her body.

"Nah." He released her hands and grabbed her hips and started to slam into her over and over again. The sound of her moans and skin smacking against skin filled the room. He pulled out of her and quickly flipped her over. His hand tangling in her long brown hair as he pushed back inside of her.

"Fuck." She moaned into the pillow as he filled her with every rigid inch he had to offer. "Oh fuck." She cried as she felt him grip the waistband of her skirt and start to pound into her over and over again. Her orgasm creeping up with each thrust.

Happy pounded into her without a single hint of caution. This was his way of releasing his pent up anger from being forced to walk around Disneyland with her all fucking day. He reached under her and started to rub her clit as felt her walls tighten around him.

"Oh God." She fisted the sheets at her sides and moved her hips up and down as she shuddered violently through her orgasm.

Happy pushed her down into the bed as he worked to get himself off. His fingers dug into the flesh of her ass as he started to feel his own climax begin as he felt Dasha massaging his balls. "Fuck." He lost it and started pumping his seed inside of her.

"So much for safe sex." She laughed as she felt something warm drip down her thighs. She pulled away and dropped on to her back. "That was some very not Disney sex."

"Yeah but we're trying for a kid remember." He laid down next to her and rubbed her belly. "That wasn't the ideal position but still."

"I still can't believe we decided to have a kid. Two psychos will probably make a little psychotic serial killer. Maybe the world is working against us and that's why it's taking us forever to conceive. I mean look at Malia pregnant again on her first damn try." She rubbed her face and cast him a sideways glance.

"You are putting way too much fucking thought into this shit." He traced the prominent scar on her upper abdomen and smiled. "It'll happen when it's supposed to happen."

"Maybe it's because of what happened three years ago." She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking back to the talk she had with the doctor.

_Dr. Baxter stood at the side of the hospital bed, looking between Dasha and Happy. "I got the test results back, I really don't see how we missed this twice but your baby didn't make it." _

_"Baby?" Dasha looked at the doctor in utter disbelief. "I wasn't pregnant." She felt Happy squeeze her hand tightly. _

_"You were, it was an ectopic pregnancy, there was no chance of the baby making it past the first trimester. I'm sorry Dasha." Dr Baxter frowned at the young brunette, her heart bleeding for the loss of a child that they weren't even aware of. _

"It was a miscarriage, it was never going to stay." Happy kissed her neck. "Let's not dwell on that awful piece of history, let's move forward." He rubbed her stomach once more. "Let's take it day by day, minds on the future."

* * *

Malia rubbed her stomach as she watched her husband Esai chase their three year old son Xavier around the backyard.

"You good?" Esai stopped in front of his wife and pressed a quick kiss to her baby bump. "Are both my girls good?"

"Yeah, we're both good. I'm just tired is all. I forgot the physical toll pregnancy took on my body." She combed her fingers through her blonde hair and smiled at her two favorite guys in her life. "I can't wait for this kid to get here. I'm over this hormonal rollercoaster."

"Few months and my princess will be her. What're we naming her? You give any thoughts to naming her Jameson like I suggested?" He laughed and gripped her stomach with his large hands.

"No, I'm not naming our daughter after a liquor. I thought you were drunk when you suggested this." She rolled her eyes and sat on the swing. "I'm tired, my feet are getting so damn fat."

"They're cute chubby feet ruca." Esai sat down next to her before lifting their son to sit between them. "How do you like being a Mayans wife now?" He rubbed the back of his neck and slowly moved them back and forth.

"It's an adjustment. I love you and your brothers. The club, your parents. What I dislike is the fact I'm against my family. This Sons versus Mayans war couldn't have come at a poorer time." Malia frowned and ruffled her son's brown hair. "I don't want to be in a feud with my sister."

Esai grimaced at the statement. "You're not in a feud with your sister, you can see her whenever you want Malia. That's not the issues here, you can go back and forth between the clubs because your dad is a Son. You choose not to because we're married, you distanced yourself from them."

"I'm hungry." Xavier interrupted their conversation at the perfect time. "I want tacos!"

"What kind?" Esai stood up and grabbed his son. "I'll take him to the restaurant and grab us all dinner. Is that good with you?" He smiled down at his gorgeous wife and she nodded yes.

"I want steak tacos." She smiled and watch them go inside the house, leaving her to her own thoughts and memories.

_"This is crazy!" Dasha frowned and shook her head, her hair falling from the loose bun she had. "I can't believe they're at war!" She looked down at the Reaper Crew shirt she had on. "The Mayans killed a Son in Nevada. Now it's a blood war." _

"I didn't believe her." Malia frowned at the memory. Her older sister had warned her but she didn't believe it could get bad so quickly. Two years and it was still waging on. So many fallen men and innocents. It was so surreal to her.

**SOA**

Esai walked into his dark bedroom, he could make out his wife's form under the blanket and quickly removed his clothes before sliding in next to her. "I missed you."

"I missed you." She flipped and draped a hand on his chest the best she could. Her belly in the way, causing the cuddling session. "She's been kicking up a storm, X went down with a fight. He almost kicked me in my stomach. I almost lost my temper with him."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. I don't like that shit at all. I didn't raise little man to disrespect women let alone his own mom." He rubbed his eyes before placing a hand on her belly to feel their daughter kick. "Can we name her Shei? Like the word shy?" He chuckled.

"Shei Alvarez?" Malia rolled her eyes and smiled. "I like that name actually, it's kind of unique." She rubbed her thumb over her name that was tattooed on his chest. "Shei it is, unless we come up with something else that we love better."

"I love Shei, I'd say Dasha but we already have one of those in the family." He laughed earning him a playful smack on the chest. "We can always name her after your mom, Jennifer is a cute name."

"Nah, I like Shei the best." Malia yawned and shook her head. "Shei for the win babe." She turned the lights all the way down and molded herself against his body the best she could. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Esai smiled and kept a hand on his wife's belly as his daughter kept kicking. She wasn't even born yet and he was head over heels in love with his princess. He could see her, a dimpled chin like her mom's, dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes. She would be a mix of both her parents. He could only hope she would have a more level headed temperament than her older brother.

* * *

**Alright, chapter one of Follow Me Down is in the bag. I hope you guys enjoyed it and as always let me know what you think. (: **


	2. Chapter 2 Talk to Me

**thanks for the reviews. Much aappreciated. **

* * *

"You're going to hurt yourself." Kozik warned his daughter Dasha as he watched her grab a knife. "You don't even know how to throw them." He smirked as he picked up one of his own and tossed it at the board. "How was your trip?"

"It was fun, especially the last two days. I could stay on the beach for life dad." Dasha tossed her knife and frowned when it hit the board and dropped to the ground. "Fuck, I thought I would be good at this." She tossed another knife and the same thing happened.

"You see that they're selling your book at Walmart not?" He smiled and crossed his arms. He was a proud father. "I picked up a few copies."

"Dad, you own like over a dozen copies already. Are you trying to keep giving me your money?" She laughed and dropped the knives back on the table and sat down. "I am working, or well trying to work on another book. This one is proving to be difficult. I haven't exactly been going through shit. I've been stable and happy. It's pretty damn amazing."

"Happy treating you well then?" Kozik looked over at where his friend was standing and smirked.

"Amazing." She waved over at Happy who waved back at her. "How's shit with my step mom?"

"Pretty damn good." He smiled and played with his wedding band. "Told you that you would end up calling Delilah step mom."

"I never had any doubts. When are you going to give me a baby brother or sister?" Dasha laughed at the horrified look on her dad's face. "I'll take that as a definite no. Does she have kids?"

"Yeah she does, they're Malia's age and younger." He nodded slowly. "She has her tubes tied. No kids for us. The five of you are all enough. I do enjoy my grandson when he stops by for a visit."

The gorgeous woman nodded and smiled. "How long will this bullshit war with the Mayans continue dad? I don't like it. It's nerve racking." She braided the ends of her hair as her dog Dozer came running towards them, Lucifer hot on his heels. "There's my boy." She smiled and petted the massive pit bull.

"That is not a dog." Kozik looked at the massive creature. "That is a genetic muscled mutation Dasha. You and Hap feed him steroids or what?"

"Nah." She laughed and the dog took off running towards Happy. "Don't dodge my question dad, when do you think it'll all end? How many more guys have to die to end this bullshit war that's going on? Malia barely even talks to me! Ima and Winsome are currently on the outs, I have to pick one or the other to hang out with and then I get twisted up in their bullshit which I abhor by the way."

"I don't know Dasha, I can't really say. I don't think it'll end until either Jax or Alvarez fall dead." He nervously tugged on the ends of his spiky hair as Jax walked past them. "It's not your war to worry about you little shit head."

"Yeah but it's fucking with my life Herman." She stood up and scratched her back. Her vision going blurry as she held her arms to her side to stop the dizziness.

"You good?" Kozik stood up and steadied his daughter. "You look pale Dasha." He sat her back on the picnic table. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He made a peace sign in front of her face.

"Four." She rubbed at her eyes and it made things worse. "Holy fuck dad, can you get me water and Happy?" She continued to rub her eyes as she heard him walk away from her.

Kozik and Happy came rushing back to Dasha. "You good babe?" Happy asked as he dropped to meet his girlfriend's eyes. "You don't look too well."

"I don't feel too well. The last time I felt like this was the day I got shot, like before it happened. Before I left to go back to Charming." She pinched the bridge of her nose and started to slowly breathe.

"Drink the water and I got you some juice." Kozik handed her both liquids and watched her take a sip of both. "You get tested for diabetes yet Dasha? It runs on your mother's side of the family." He rubbed his brow bone and sat down.

"That's a good idea." Happy nodded and continued to stare at his girlfriend. "Rule it out at least." He rubbed her hands and smiled.

"Alright." She nodded her head slowly at the two bikers in front of her. "I'll make an appointment with my doctor then. See what's up with my body."

"Keep me updated." Kozik pressed a kiss to her temple. "I have to head out but I'll be around later if you are Dasha. Love you."

"Love you too dad." She smiled and offered up a small smile and watched him leave.

**SOA**

"How's Dasha? How was her trip?" Delilah looked at her husband and smiled.

"She's sick and her trip was good." Kozik grabbed a beer from the fridge and knocked the top off. He looked at his beautiful wife and pulled her towards him by the waistband of her skirt. "How was your day though?"

"Dramatic, my youngest son is going to be a dad. I don't like his girlfriend at all. She can drop dead and I wouldn't mind a bit." She let out a huge sigh and sat on his lap. "I don't even know what to make of the whole situation."

"He's grown, he has to get it together and figure out what he needs to figure out." He played with her hair as she continued to vent to him about her son and how he was tossing away his life. "Don't stress yourself babe."

"I'm trying not to but this shit is stressful. What would you do if your kid got knocked up and couldn't even take care of herself?" Delilah tried to get her point across the best way she could.

"Nothing. That's her fuck up not mine. I'd help the best I could and if needed take the kid." He shrugged and rubbed her back. "This shit is pointless, I'm not letting your kid and his crazy girlfriend move in. So if that's what you were trying to get at then the answer is no. I just got rid of my kid and her boyfriend. I like it just being us."

"So you'd let my son be homeless?" The blonde stood and raised a brow at her husband. "Is that what you're saying right now?"

"Pretty much Delilah." He rolled his eyes and mentally prepared for an argument. "I don't want two young adults and a baby in the house. If I wanted that Dasha and Malia would be around here. I've been wanting quiet, I love quiet. I love coming home to my gorgeous wife and a clean house. I like sleeping through the night and not being woken up by a crying baby."

"I have to disagree, if it comes down to it they're moving in. They can take Dasha's old room. It's beautifully furnished already." She crossed her arms and dared him to go against what she wanted. "It's our home, if my kid needs help getting on his feet then we'll help him."

"Whatever." Kozik stood and tossed his empty bottle in the recycling bin. "I will be back later." He pulled on his kutte and grabbed his keys. "You don't have to wait up." He walked out of the front door and let it slam. There was no way he was going to keep having a pointless conversation with that woman. He loved her and he was just going to have to bite his tongue and let this shit go.

.

Happy watched as Dasha pushed herself closer and closer to a diabetic coma. She had blown through two bags of skittles and now she was working on a piece of cake big enough for three people. "I don't think that's smart." He turned the water on and pushed the cake into the sink. "Don't get mad either. I don't want to hear that shit. I'm just trying to look out for your ass."

"Whatever." Dasha waved the man off and dropped her spoon onto the ruined cake before walking out of the kitchen. "I don't want to talk about this shit." She dropped onto the sofa and draped an arm over her eyes and steadied her breath so she wouldn't start to cry.

"Talk to me." Happy lifted her legs and sat down and draped them on his laugh. "I know something it wrong, it's better if you talk to me and I don't have to play a fucking guessing game babe." He was confused at her behavior, the doctor appointment hadn't gone well but it wasn't the worst appointment either. Now his lady was on a seemingly endless cycle of up and down emotion.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Happy. I really don't know what you want me to say." She looked at him with tear filled eyes before covering her face with both hands. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I get it." He rubbed her thighs and squeezed them gently. "What I want to know is if you want to go to bed? I'll tuck you in."

"I don't want to be pre anything or whatever it was the doctor said. Is it so much to ask for at least one of my mom's fucked up family dispositions skip over me? It's bad enough that I have a mental health issue now they're trying to give me diabetes." She sighed and sat up. "I don't want this shit Happy!"

"You don't have it yet, you keep fucking eating like a goddamn fat kid then you'll end up with it." He smacked her thighs. His mind channeling through differents way to get her to see the poor eating habit she developed over the past two years.

"Can we go to the grocery store? I feel like I need to start eating like Juice again." She stood up, getting lightheaded for a minute but slipped her feet into her favorite pair of UGG boots. "Please?"

Happy stood and grabbed the keys. He didn't even bother trying to get her to put different shorts on, he doubted that anyone would step to her with him standing at her side. "Don't forget your phone, maybe you can use an app to tell you recipes or some shit."

"Good thinking." She grabbed her phone and was thankful that he was using his mind. She was just a mushed brain mess this week. "What would I do without you?"

"Get tattoos that say psycho on your wrist." He laughed and pulled out her wedgie. "You didn't feel your ass eating your fucking workout shorts Dasha?"

"No but I feel like I have a front wedgie." She laughed and turned around to let him adjust the front of the shorts. "Thanks m'love."

"Camel toe." He rasped and rubbed the front of her shorts before pulling his hand away. "You need bigger shorts or some shit babe. You want me to catch an assault case and violate my parole on the last year I'm on it?"

"No." Dasha walked back to their bedroom and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts. "I need you around, especially if we have a kid."

**SOA**

Happy pushed the cart behind Dasha admiring the swing of her hips. In the past three years she had gone from slender to curvy, filling out in the best way. "I'm going to grab beer." He stopped the cart beside her and backed away to grab a case of beer.

Walking back to the brunette he left he paused. There was a man talking to her and from the looks of it, Dasha wasn't having any of what he was trying to sell. "Excuse me." Happy tapped the man on the shoulder. "She doesn't look interested."

"How would you know?" The man in the suit asked Happy on an eye roll.

"Because she's been my girlfriend for the past three years, so I know a thing or two about her." The tattooed biker draped an arm around Dasha's shoulders and kissed her neck. "You can leave now."

"Thanks for that." Dasha squeezed him. "I tried to tell him to go away but he didn't take no for a damn answer." She finished dropping the ingredients she was looking for in the cart and slid her hands in the front of her boyfriend's jeans. "I want you."

"Don't start what you're not going to follow through on." He nipped her neck and pulled her hands out of his jeans. "I'd take you right here but you're too loud and there are cameras."

"It was worth the try." She smirked and stood on the front of the cart as he pushed it. "I was thinking about things while I looked for that oil stuff. I think all my health issues could be side effects of my medicines. I think I need to look into lower doses or something."

"Maybe." He shrugged as the got in line and Dasha's phone started blaring some dumb song. He laughed as she didn't answer it, instead she started to dance and sing to it. "I haven't heard you sing in a while."

"I know huh." She flipped her hair and tried her hardest to remember why she stopped singing in the first place. Singing took her out of reality and gave her a sense of purpose. "Maybe I should start again, less devil worshipping though." She laughed and rested her back against Happy's chest as they waited for their turn to check out.

"I loved hearing you sing." Happy rubbed her hips. "Especially when you used to sing to me." He rested his head on top of her head and closed his eyes as she started to quietly sing to him. He had truly forgotten how soothing it was to hear her sing. It lowered his level of anxiety and anger substantially and for that he was grateful.


	3. Chapter 3 Mommy Dearest

Dasha walked into the Charming house she used to share with her father and looked around. Nothing had changed, it was still furnished the exact same way, the only new addition were wedding photos and drawings three year old Xavier gifted the couple. "Dad!"

"Yeah?" Kozik walked down the hallway, a towel wrapped around his waist as he rubbed his eyes. "What are you here for?"

"I am here to get the furniture from my old bedroom and from Malia's. She said I could have hers. I have rooms to furnish in my _home._You don't mind right? I figured since I paid for my furniture and everything I can take it. I have the truck and the manpower here now." She pulled open the front door and the two newest Sons of Anarchy prospects walked inside. "So do you mind, or do you not mind?"

"No, no go ahead." He smirked. "It'll give me another reason to tell Delilah why her grown ass son and his pregnant girlfriend can't move in." He tightened his towel and sat down on the leather sofa.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "She's already trying to walk over your ass dad? I think you should have stuck to easy lays and left the marriage thing to Malia and Esai. They excel at it. They're like the perfect fucking couple." She laughed and played with her bracelet. "I went to the doctor and I am pre diabetic, however that's not the shit that's causing it. I found out that I'm pregnant, I haven't told Happy yet. I want to tell him in a cute way."

"Aww, my baby is having a baby." The spiky haired man smiled. "It's not all that it's cut out to be is it? I think pregnancy is going to kick your ass, badly Dasha."

"Tell me about it." She shrugged and smiled. "I am not looking forward to what my tattoos are going to look like when I'm at my biggest." She tapped on the dagger and snake on her belly and frowned. "I am looking forward to a little tan grimacing baby."

"I hope you get stuck with a girl." He rubbed his eyes and watched with annoyance as his wife came rushing in the room in a panic. "Relax, Dasha is taking her shit to furnish her guest room of her home because it's _her _stuff."

"Oh." Delilah's face dropped as she looked at her husband appraisingly. She wasn't sure whether he was behind the sudden actions of Dasha, or if the young woman had come here on her own volition to pick up the furniture.

"I'm taking Malia's too, she said I could have it all." Dasha smiled at the blonde woman before her. "I have two rooms and then the nursery to furnish and I don't want to spend money if I don't have to spend it. I mean I'll dole out the cash for the nursery but not the other two rooms."

"I was just hoping it'd be here for when my son moves in." The blonde sat down on the sofa next to her husband.

"Ew." The tattooed brunette wrinkled her nose like she smelled something funny. "I don't think that's such a smart idea, plus I don't want strangers living in my old home, in _my _old room. I want it to stay the way it is." She shrugged and bent over to wipe the smudge of dirt off her white Nikes.

"You have your own home." Delilah laughed at the absurd comments coming from her step daughter's mouth. "You have no real claim on a room you don't even live in."

"And? This was my first actual home, that I shared with my dad. If I want to stake claim on a room I spent a lot of time in, then I shall stake that claim. If you have problem with that, then I suggest we take it to the ring and handle it like real women." Dasha flipped her hair before crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's our home now." The blonde stood up and moved to stand toe to toe to the young brunette. "It's not up to you what we decide to do with those rooms not being used."

"It's not _your_ home, it's _his _home." She pointed to her dad. "I don't think you're realizing what you're doing trying to move your son into _his_ home. Have you ever seen my dad pissed off? Ever see him become filled with angst and anxiety? If you move your kid into this house, you're going to have one pissed off Herman. When Herman is pissed off his daughters are pissed off. Are you trying to have three pissed off Koziks on your hands?"

"Is that a threat Dasha?" Delilah backed away. "I don't think you can threaten me in my own home, young lady."

"I don't think you can threaten me in my own home, young lady." Dasha mimicked her voice and shot her a glare. "This shit is not going to go well for you Delilah. I'm moving back in. I'll stay here one day, one random day and I don't want anyone in my damn room."

"Are you going to let her do this Herman?" Delilah looked to her husband for backup only to realize he was entranced with whatever game he was playing on his phone. "Herman! Are you hearing her right now, she sounds like a goddamn brat!"

"Oh!" Dasha gasped. "Dad! She just called my a goddamn brat!"

"I honestly am not getting involved in this shit." Kozik looked at both women and decided it was best if he let them hash it out. "I don't want your kid in this house, I don't want my kid in this house. If any of them move in, then I will pack my shit and move back to the clubhouse. I like having my own shit, I like being able to walk around _my_ home in a towel or naked. I don't want to deal with the bullshit that comes along with having a young adult around 24/7. I like it being us two but if you insist on moving your kid in anywhere, why don't you get the little punk an apartment up the road." He stood up and secured his towel. "I am not dealing with your stubborn ass and her hormonal ass. I rather get a tooth pulled, a perfectly good tooth."

"Dad!" Dasha laughed and hugged the man. "I love you."

"I love you too but you cannot move back in, shit gets bad with Happy, you kick his ass out and that's how it is." He kissed the top of her head and walked into his room, happy to be away from the bullshit argument.

"Let yourself out when you're finished." Delilah huffed and left the living room.

**SOA**

"Malia!" Dasha walked into her little sister's home and smiled as she took in the sleeping form of her nephew Xavier. "Malia!" Her voice dropped to a whisper as she watched her sister waddle over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Malia hugged her sister. "There's a war, did you bring a tail or what Dasha?"

"Calm down, I came to talk to you about mommy dearest and how our dad seems to have lost his fucking spine now that he's married." She pulled her blonde sister down to the sofa and crossed her legs. "Like Delilah is a fucking bitchy ass cunt bag."

"Woah, watch your mouth Dasha but tell me how you really feel about her." Malia scooted closer to her sister, loving the fact that she had come all the way to see her and talk to her. "Is mommy dearest a true terror?"

"She's trying to guilt dad into letting her son move into the house. You know how dad is, he doesn't like having people in his space if he can absolutely avoid it. He threw a party when I told him I was moving out Malia." She laughed. "Then she had the nerve to get mad when I was taking the furniture from the house, called me a brat. Herman had enough and stood up for himself but still. It was a fucking mess Malia. She's thinking she can walk all over him and get away with it."

"Dad really didn't need to get married." Malia wiped her face and rolled her eyes. "Why did we let him get married? Oh wait, they eloped and didn't even tell us."

"I know huh?" The brunette nervously twirled her hair and bounced her knee. "Anyways, I really came here to share some good news with you Malia, I'm finally pregnant and I need a cute way to break the news to Happy. Like a baby shoe, bib, or onesie."

"Definitely a onesie, a custom one, like a Harley Davidson one but instead it says like congrats, you're about to be a dad." Malia started to get excited as she continued to think about her older sister finally having a kid. "I can't believe this shit D! You're finally going to be a mom, my kids will have a little cousin to torment."

"You realize, it's gonna be Hap's child. I doubt he's going to let your kids torment his son or daughter. He'll flip out." She laughed and traced the tattoo on her wrist absentmindedly, hoping that the baby would be perfectly healthy. "I have to look into lowering my doses of my medication, don't want them to interfere with the baby. I don't want to give birth to a two headed freak of nature Malia. I want the baby to be healthy, all ten fingers and toes."

"Yeah, look into it." Malia took her sister's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Feel, she's kicking up a damn store. Her name is Shei, it's cute right? She'll probably be far from shy, but it's a unique name."

"I love it." Dasha smiled and marveled at her niece kicking at her hand. "She's going to either be an ass kicking ninja, or Esai finally has his little soccer player. Xavier still too into baseball to try to play soccer?"

"Yes! He's obsessed with it!" The gorgeous blonde smiled and looked over at her son. "It's cool with me, I just love the fact he has friends and endless play dates, that his friends actually come over and Esai just loves to be the doting hands on dad. It's fucking amazing."

Dasha nodded. "I hope Happy will be hands on, he was really cute with Xavier. I love seeing them interact. It's pretty fucking amazing to see them interact. Damn, it's pretty amazing to see him with any child."

"Yeah, big bad biker isn't so big and bad after all. Go figure." Malia laughed and stood up. "I'm about to order lunch, do you want anything special? You start getting your weird cravings yet? Or you still too early?"

"I don't even know how far along I am, I have that appointment tomorrow. I have to go home and let Happy know what's up so he can go with me."

"Yeah, let him know. I won't be mad if you cut out early Dasha." Malia lifted her phone to start ordering take out.

"Nah, I'll stay for lunch. Then I'll head out and get the onesie and shit to surprise Happy with." Dasha pulled her legs onto the sofa and settled in comfortably. "I do want Chinese food, I haven't had it in forever but I really want some. Make it happen Malia."

* * *

Happy walked into the home he shared with Dasha, kicking his boots off as he went. She had texted him, saying she needed him to come home right away. Without a second thought, he was on his bike and speeding towards her. "Dasha!"

"I'm in the bedroom!" Dasha yelled out. He hurried into the bedroom and saw her sitting on the bed, her legs crossed.

"What's wrong babe?" He was next to her instantly, looking her over for any sign of injury. "Talk to me Dasha."

"I have something for you." She smiled and handed him a black gift bag. "I know, I shouldn't have made you think I was hurt but I wanted you to have this before tomorrow. I have a doctor's appointment and you're going to need to be prepared for it…"

He rubbed his head and released a breath he had no idea he was even holding until that moment. All that reckless riding was for nothing. "What is it?" He reached in and pulled out a piece of cloth. "No hint?" He unfolded it and looked at it before looking at her. "A little small don't you think Dasha?" He laughed and looked at the emblem on the front and started to smile widely.

"So, you prepared?" She rubbed his head and pressed a kiss to his nose.

"Yeah, yeah." He kissed her back and clutched the onesie to his chest. "How far along are you? Is that why you've been all thrown off babe?"

"I don't know, we find out tomorrow and yeah I think that's why." Dasha smiled and continued to rub the back of his head. "It's happening Hap, you still want this babe?"

"Yeah, I'm ready for it, I want this. If I didn't, well you would have swallowed every pop shot." He laughed and settled back on the bed and pulled her back with him. His hand landing on her stomach and rubbed it gently. " I can't believe we're going to be parents D."

"Me either, let's not get ahead of ourselves though. I don't want to get too excited and you know. It goes bad or some shit babe." The brunette frowned, her mind on the baby she lost but had no idea she was even carrying. "I just hope the baby is in the right spot this time, that'll make the whole difference."

"My mind is on a positive note." Happy rubbed the little Buddha on the front of Dasha's shirt. "When did you even get that? You're far from religious."

"That's not true, I believe in shit. I just don't go blabbing about it, or shoving it down people's throats." She shrugged. "It's not really anyone's business about what I do or do not believe in. Plus I got this shirt in Little Tokyo."

"With all that Hello Kitty shit you just had to fucking have?" He pointed to the stuffed animals on their shelf. He had fought her so hard on having those in the room but as soon as she pulled out the one he had given her, he gave in and let her add two more to their room.

"Pretty much." She laughed and stood from the bed and grabbed the plush that he had given her, then brought it to her when she was in the hospital.. "This one is my favorite, nerdy Kitty. She is so cute, I fell in love with you even more when you actually got it for me."

"I knew I was in over my head when I got that shit." He grabbed the plush and looked at it. "What's so good about this little bitch anyways? It's a damn cat."

"It's not a cat, she's a girl who is dressed up as a cat." She dropped her head and ran the ends of her hair over his face. "It's a girl thing, you won't ever get it. Just know that if you have a daughter, you're going to be up to your eyeballs in shit like that."

"I don't care what we have, long as the kid is healthy. I do however know, that if we have a little girl. She's going to fix cars and play in dirt, she's not going to be that annoying girly girl type of girl like your sister. I want her to be like you, you aren't overly girly. I like that you can hang with the guys and not be grossed out but you can clean up and break fucking necks when we go out. You're the best of both worlds." Happy pulled her down on top of him and kissed her nose softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed his chin. "I cannot wait for tomorrow to see what's happening with the baby and my body. I am praying for everything to be good."

"Everything will be good." He kissed her temple and rubbed her lower back. "Just remain positive and good shit will happen. It's a Buddha thing babe."


	4. Chapter 4 She's not a criminal

**thanks for the reviews you guys, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. **

Malia Alvarez moved slowly through her house, her three year old son Xavier was attached to her right leg as she attempted to get her cleaning done. "You're really doing this right now little man?" She looked down at her son and couldn't help but smile at him, he was a spitting image of his dad from when he was younger.

"Yes!" Xavier increased the strength of his grip on her leg and smiled. "Where's dad?"

"He's at work, he'll be home soon. Probably with some cupcakes from your grandma." She smiled and started to straighten up the vases of fresh flowers on her mantel piece. "Do you want anything to eat? Are you hungry my love?"

"Yes! I want tacos." He yelled and removed himself from her legs. "From the place dad goes mom!"

"Jesus!" She smiled at him. "Alright, let's go but first I need to tell your dad and see if he'll meet us there. He's obsessed with tacos just like you."

"Tacos are the best!" He instantly started jumping around as she sent a quick text to her husband and smiled. "Tacos for life mommy!"

"Is that right?" Malia pulled her hair into a bun and looked at her phone. "Your dad will meet us there he said so. You, me, and him."

"When's my baby sister getting here?" He poked at her belly and smirked. "I want to see this princess."

"Give it a few months." She shrugged and slipped her feet into a pair of sneakers. "You going to be a good big brother to her? You going to teach her how to play baseball?"

"Yes!" He poked her belly again and his sister kicked in response. "She kicked me! I saw her foot mom!"

"Yeah, well don't poke your sister. She doesn't quite like it baby." She helped him into his sweatshirt and shoes. "We're going to eat tacos and you have to be nice to your sister, don't poke her a lot. Is that good with you little one?"

"Yes!" He grabbed the car keys off the table by the door. "Can I drive?"

"Nope, not until you have a driver's license and your own car." She took the keys and walked out of the house. Her hand on his shoulders as she quickly got them into the car and buckled in. "Remember behave when we get there and you'll get a desert."

"Okay." He laughed as she kissed all over his face. "No more kisses!"

"I just gotta show you some love." Malia laughed and got into the driver's side. "Now let's go see your daddy."

**SOA**

Malia freed Xavier from his carseat and let him run towards Esai who was on the phone and leaning against his bike. His sunglasses covering most of his face as he picked up his son and placed a kiss to his forehead. "Hi." She stood in front of him and let him finish his phone call, it sounded important from the part she could hear.

"My family." Esai slipped his phone into his pocket and hugged Malia. "You ready to sit down and have some lunch before I have to head back to the clubhouse?"

"I want to go too!" Xavier yelled as he ran around the legs of his parents. "I want to see grandpa marcus!"

"Ask and you shall receive." Marcus walked up to the trio and picked up his grandson. "I hope you don't mind me and Tessa coming with."

"Not at all." Malia smiled at the little girl hiding behind Marcus. She was wearing a frilly pink dress and she could picture her daughter in the same type of dress but in a purple color. "Hey Tessa, I love your dress."

"Thank you." Tessa looked up at the blonde. "You look like a doll, I like your eyes."

"Thank you." Malia laughed and grabbed the girl's hand. "Let's go inside and get some food. I love the steak tacos, what's your favorite kind?"

"I like the chicken tacos." She slid into the booth across the the men and smiled. "Huh daddy?"

"Yeah, my Tessa can live off the chicken tacos if I let her." Marcus winked at his young daughter before turning his attention back to Esai and Malia. "So you guys pick a name for my granddaughter yet?"

"Yeah pops." Esai smiled. "Her name is Shei." He reached across the table and rubbed his wife's belly.

"I like that." Marcus nodded as he looked at the menu. "It's unique. How's this pregnancy? Better or worse than your first?"

"Same, this time around I'm bigger and I don't even know why. Xavier was pretty big but I think Shei may tip the scales." Malia laughed and replaced her menu. "I'm excited for her to be here. I'm due in less than three months now."

"That's good." Marcus smiled at his daughter in law. "I can't wait to see her."

"Me either." Xavier raised his arm. "She's a princess grandpa!"

"Oh yeah?" Marcus looked at the young child and smiled. "You have to protect her with your life when she gets here X, you always have to protect the women in the family. I told your pops the same thing. He's doing amazing at it."

"I do!" He smiled. "I take care of my mom. She takes care of me." He nodded proudly as the food was placed in front of him. "Tacos!"

"Ay, inside voice." Esai rubbed his son's head. "You know your manners son."

"I can't eat this." Malia pushed the plate of food away from her, all of a sudden feeling nauseous. "I feel sick, I'm going to step outside and get some air."

"I'll come with you." Esai stood up and grabbed his wife's hand and walked outside. "You look green ruca, sit down." He handed her the glass of water he was holding in his other hand. "Sip is slowly baby."

"Thanks." She smiled at the biker, loving every moment of his soft side. "You should go back in and enjoy the food and company."

"Nah, I'm staying out here with my girls." He rubbed her belly. "Plus, I don't want you anywhere alone. Not with this bullshit still brewing."

Malia tilted her head to the side. "I think we're being watched. There's a black van parked across the street. The driver seems to be staring this way. Look but don't be obvious about it Esai."

Esai slowly turned and looked at the van before turning back to her. "Shit, alright. I don't want you going back home, they may tail you. You good to go back inside? I gotta tell my dad about this shit."

"Yeah, yeah." Malia stood up and walked hand in hand with her husband back to the restaurant. Her mind on the simple fact that she was no longer safe to roam freely around Oakland. "Should I start to worry babe? Like really worry?"

"Nah, it's bad but not that bad." He smiled as he helped her sit back down. "We're being watched. Black van at the corner."

Marcus nodded. "I'll call in backup, have them wait a few blocks up, anything happens we got manpower on our side."

Malia looked between the two men, her heart racing a mile a minute. She knew she had to worry, the war was getting more intense as the days drew on. She wasn't sure if she would be good with bringing baby Shei into this fucked up world.

* * *

"Don't touch that." Dasha glared at Happy as he proceeded to touch everything and anything in the exam room that wasn't bolted down. He was currently standing with a model of a uterus in his hands. "I don't think you know what you're holding."

"Yeah I do know." He smirked. "This is the reproductive system." He read the label of the display and set it back down before moving to something else.

"I'm nervous for this shit." She sat up on the table and clicked her nails together. "I'm going to throw up."

"Pretty sure that's the baby and not any damn nerves." He picked up a baby name book. "What do you want to name the little psycho? Something unique like your name or something traditional like mine?" He chuckled and flipped through the names. "How about Henrietta?"

"No." Dasha laughed and kicked the book from his hands. "We need to take it day by day. We can't jump ahead of ourselves." She patted her stomach as the doctor walked in.

"Miss Kozik." Dr David smiled at the brunette. "This is my first time seeing you but I've gone over your charts extensively. First pregnancy was a bad one, in the tubes."

"Didn't even know I was pregnant. I kept getting dizzy and nauseous but took it as side effects from my medicine and not eating right." She shrugged. "What are the chances this will be the same as the first?"

"Very high." Dr David frowned. "If it's in the correct place, I will still deem you as high risk. I would want you to be careful, lots of rest. He'll have to wait on you hand and foot."

"I always do." Happy rasped as he grabbed Dasha's hand and rubbed circles on her knuckles.

"Let's do this then, I'll get the machine and we'll see what's up." The redheaded doctor smiled and started to press buttons on the machine."

Dasha smiled and laid back. "I hope everything is fucking good." She breathed in as the doctor started going through procedures.

"Everything is looking right so far." Dr David nodded and pointed to the screen. "Baby is in the right spot this time. Do you hear that? The little heartbeat. Let me turn it up." She hit a few more buttons and the heartbeat filled the room.

"That's amazing." Dasha looked at Happy who was smiling at the screen. "How far along am I? Close to three months maybe?"

"You're 10 weeks along." She nodded at the young brunette. "In about four to six weeks we'll be able to gender the baby. Like I said, you're still high risk, any type of stress can cause you to lose this child. I want you to take it easy."

"She will, I'll make her." Happy nodded at the doctor. "Will the risk lower as the weeks go on though? Like a certain point and you'll know the baby will make it?"

"We need to get her into the second trimester and we can rest a little bit easier but she needs to do as little as possible. No lifting, no exercise, no dangerous activities. Sex is alright but it needs to be easy." The doctor laughed as the couple shrugged. "I assume you want pictures? Not much to see yet but still."

"Yes." Dasha nodded. "I'm excited." She squeezed Happy's hand and smiled.

**SOA**

Happy laid with his head on Dasha's stomach as they laid in bed. A smile on his face as he thought back to the moment Dasha finally mourned the loss of a child they hadn't known she was carrying.

_"Dasha baby breathe." Happy caught her as she started to fall to the floor in a fit of sobs. "It's okay babe." He was trying his hardest to assure her, that it wasn't her fault that she miscarried, it simply wasn't the time for them to have a child. _

_"I feel so fucked up about this shit Happy. I couldn't carry a baby, I didn't even know about the baby until it was too late." Dasha rubbed at her eyes roughly and kept her eyes on the scuffed up boots Happy was wearing. "I'm so sorry." _

_"It's not your fault, we'll have a baby we know about when it's our time to have one." Happy kissed her tears away and smiled. _

"What is my hyper ass going to do on bed rest?" Dasha looked down at Happy and frowned. "I can barely stay still for more than an hour. 9 months of this? I mean yeah I can cuddle but when you're gone I'll be screwed."

"Think of little Henrietta." He laughed and rubbed her legs. "This isn't for you, it's your first task as a mom. It'll give you time to paint, draw, write, do math equations. Hell start singing to the kid Dasha."

"Really gonna call her that? I really think it's going to be a girl but we're not naming her that. Eww, do you like my dad's cunt of a wife Delilah? She's worse than Ashley to be honest. She keeps trying to walk all over my dad, I will have her killed. I don't care if she's his love." The brown-haired vixen rolled her eyes. Her dad really knows how to pick them. "He likes crazy bitches."

"I don't like her." Happy lifted his hands and chuckled. "You really should not worry about her."

"I'm not worried I just needed my feelings on record that I hate her." Dasha sat up and leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on her boyfriend's perfect lips. "I want you to know, so you can protect me if she ever goes missing."

"You suck at being a criminal, you can't say this shit out loud, you especially can't tell me about it." The biker sat up and looked at her. "Just think positive thoughts and you'll be fucking good."

"Just keep her away from me. Looking at her, makes me cringe. Badly." She hitched a shoulder and laid back down as Happy rested his head back against her stomach. "Would you ever walk away from the sons? Like if they get through this and are good, would you leave for me and our kid?"

"In a heartbeat." He rasped, it was true. He would leave, he was getting older and the club's appeal was wearing off. That was still his family but now with Dasha being pregnant he had a whole lot more he could lose. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dasha smiled as she lightly began to massage his scalp, a gesture she knew he loved and definitely appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5 Threats

Delilah glanced at a display of curtains. "I think we need to have the kids meet. We can have a party." She smiled as she and her husband walked through a furniture store. "It'll be nice to see if they get along and whatnot. Don't you think Herman?"

"Yeah sure why the hell not." He rolled his blue eyes as he played a game on his phone. This was the best gift Dasha could have gotten him, long gone were his burners. "They better not be little brats, that won't gel well with either of my girls."

"Dasha is a brat, my kids not so much babe." The blonde casted a nasty glare at her husband, feeling offended he called her children brats.

"Dasha is not a brat, she's outspoken and unlike your kids she has money to buy her own shit." He started walking to the pillows. "All you ever do is spend _your _money on your grown ass kids."

"That's what parents do." She halted in her spot. "You don't help your daughters out?"

"Are you aware that Dasha is worth about 4.5 million dollars? Malia is married has her own business and is married. My grown ass kids are doing well. I haven't had to help them with cash in fucking years." He gritted out as his wife leaned into her left hip and crossed her arms. "You need to stop wasting your money on adults, make them get jobs. You and I will never have a joint account until you cut your adult kids off."

"I'll help them all I want." She rolled her eyes and grabbed the cart. "Keep your money."

"I plan to." Kozik grabbed a pillow from the shelf that oddly had the clubs Anarchy symbol stitched on it. "Your kids will never be self sufficient if you keep coddling them. That's the point I'm trying to get across, no fucking way should they be in your pockets unless they're on college."

"Did either of your kids go to college?" She sat down on a sofa. "Did they?"

"Yeah, Dasha has a bachelor's degree and Malia went to school for hair and makeup then she just got her bachelor's in business. If this is a contest of who's got better kids than I'm pretty sure I won because all your kids are unemployed losers. Truth hurts doesn't it Delilah?" He glared at his wife and wondered how he had gotten himself into this shitty situation. "What happened to you? You were nice before we went off and got married."

"I'm stressed out and you keep pushing my buttons so I keep getting meaner and meaner." She stood up and stood toe to toe with him. "You're right, I have three grown ass losers for children."

"Don't take your shit out on me because your kids don't have their shit together. Sometimes you just need to remove yourself and let them figure their own lives out. I'll tell you this tip, you keep being an asshole to me and you'll have both my daughters giving you hell. They're very protective of their dad. They're not called the Killer Koziks for nothing." He smirked down at his wife before kissing her forehead. "You really need to just fucking relax and breathe, tell your kids if they want money to get fucking jobs."

"I think my daughter started stripping. It is not what I want for her." Delilah hugged Kozik and frowned.

"So? Dasha stripped her way through school. You seen her black mustang? Paid for with stripper money. It's not the most ideal shit but at least she isn't struggling to pay back student loans and all that. You don't have to see your kid strip." He shrugged and smacked her with the pillow. "So now, you need to cheer the fuck up."

"I'll try to." She smiled and smacked him back. "I'm sorry for being such a raging bitch."

"I'm used to mood swings, dealing with Dasha has been such great preparation for anything else I might be put through." He smirked and slipped his phone into his pocket. "Let's get all this shit and go."

**SOA**

"Dad!" Kozik smiled as Dasha launched herself at him. "I missed you dad! Even though I seen you like two days ago." She laughed and poked at his stomach.

"I missed you too you little shit." He laughed and moved from his barstool and let her have it. "What'd the doctor say about the little Lowman on board?" He pointed at her stomach and smiled big.

"Looks good so far but to take it easy, no stress or extreme physical activity. I'm high risk because of the first pregnancy that was in the tubes." She frowned and rubbed her flat stomach. "Keep Little Lowman in your prayers dad, she's going to need it."

"Wish for a boy not a girl. You girls are far from easy. By the way your step mom wants all of you guys to meet." Kozik frowned and watched his daughter pout.

"For real? Alright." Dasha smirked. "Only if Malia is included in that as well."

"I know you don't like her, but be nice to her for me baby." The blond tugged on his daughter's brown hair. "You can do that right?"

"Yeah, but if she says something stupid, or call me a brat. Game over, I will get Happy involved!" She flashed a look over at Happy who was playing pool with Juice. "Dad, don't make me have that man bury your wife in a shallow grave..."

"It won't come down to that." He rolled his eyes. "I think you're spending too much time around Hap, shallow graves? Seriously? How do you even know about that shit?"

"He's a killer...you're a killer. I'm pretty sure Juice is the only one who isn't one and that's saying a lot." She looked up at her father and narrowed her eyes. "Plus I knew from the jump he wasn't going to be rainbows and unicorns. He's all glocks and hunting knives...I have to grab some things from the store, you guys can spare Happy right?"

"Yeah." Kozik nodded. "Go there, come straight back. It's still not safe out there for anyone."

* * *

Happy grimaced at the selection of snacks Dasha was dropping into the shopping cart. Everything was good on its own but together it made for something gross. "You really plan on eating melons and salsa? Together Dasha?"

"Yeah, I sometimes salt my watermelon or eat it with hot sauce." Dasha shrugged and grabbed a watermelon and set it in the top of the cart. "I need some pickles and brownies from the bakery. You look like you're going to be sick."

"I am, none of this goes together. You have cottage cheese in here. You don't even like that shit Dasha." He picked up the container and rolled it around in his hands. "What're you going to eat it with?"

"Um, I'm going to put these strawberries and grapes in it." The brunette hugged the biker. "You don't have to eat all this, it's just what I'm craving. This weird syrup and all. I plan to put it on my burgers. I need to go to the diner for some cheeseburgers."

"Nah." He shook his head, he was now thoroughly disgusted by her cravings. "I don't see what makes you want all that shit. It's all gross, where's your chicken? You love chicken babe."

Dasha covered her mouth with a hand as her stomach lurched at the mention of the word chicken. "No, I can't eat it. Makes me sick, hearing it makes me sick." She leaned over the cart and waited for her stomach to settle.

Happy rubbed small circles over her exposed lower back, hoping that she'd be good again. "I won't say it again then, I don't really get how all this pregnancy shit works." He kissed her shoulder as he continued to rub her back. "I guess I should read a book about it or some shit huh?"

"Talk to Esai, he's basically father of the fucking year right now." She lowered herself to the ground and pulled her bottle of water from her purse, she was glad that she had remembered to bring it. She brought it to her lips and slowly sipped it as she looked at Happy who was now crouching down in front of her. "Don't look at me like that, you know he's still family even during this war Hap. He's my brother now…"

"I know, I know but the Sons are my brothers and I can't really betray them like that yet." He helped her up slowly to her feet. "You good now babe? You can sit in the damn cart and I'll push you around."

"Seriously?" She lifted up her arms. "Put me in the bottom part, I can start eating my snacks. I'm starved and in serious need of pickles and bacon bits."

"You should get some healthy shit in there babe, shit that'll help the baby not harm her." He stopped in front of the vegetables. "You still love carrots and peppers right? Or do they make you sick?"

"I love 'em." She watched him start to bag the vegetables as a store clerk approached. "We're getting in trouble babe." She gestured at the uptight clerk who was eyeing her.

"You have to get out of the cart." The grey haired man looked between the heavily tattooed couple. "If you don't, I'll have to ask you to leave this store."

"Fine." Happy helped Dasha from the cart, the last thing he wanted was to get kicked out when Dasha already had the cart loaded with her snacks. "I'll keep her out of the cart."

"Thank you." The guy gave a stiff nod and left the couple to their shopping.

"He has a stick up his ass." Dasha pulled her hair back into a ponytail and picked up a red bell pepper and sniffed it. "Can we make a steak stir fry Hap?"

"I will make whatever you want to eat, as long as it doesn't take too much skill." He smiled and grabbed the bell pepper out of her hand and stuffed it in the bag he was holding. "What else do you want to eat? We have to hurry and get the fuck out of here though. I feel like we've been in here forever."

"It's been almost an hour." She grabbed another pepper and took a bite out of it. "Woah, I didn't think this would be spicy at all." She dropped it into Happy's open bag.

"That's a chili pepper babe, not a bell pepper." He rolled his eyes and smiled.

**SOA**

"Am I conceited for wearing a shirt that has my picture on it?" Dasha looked down at the front of her shirt and smiled. "Because I feel like it borders confidence and cockyness."

"No." Winsome flipped around to look at her friend's reflection in the black full length mirror. "If I had a shirt with my picture on it, I'd rock it at least once every fucking week. You can put money on that shit D."

"I have my pictures on twelve shirts and counting. Who would have thought I could make an actual living off being a tattooed chick who's bipolar? Oh not to mention, I wrote a book about a bipolar young woman. I'm just amazing, of course I made millions of dollars." She applied a coat of red lipstick on her lips and fluffed her hair. "I think we can pick up supplies and make you a shirt with your picture on it. Craft time!"

"No!" Winsome hopped off the bed. "I have to get to the porn studio soon, I promised to help your favorite person Lyla with setting up for a scene."

"Ew, I can't believe you're working with that cunt." Dasha huffed and rolled her eyes. "I don't like it but whatever, you have to bring in a paycheck somehow."

"I'm not trying to be her best friend, she just happens to be my fucking boss." The older brunette adjusted her shirt in the mirror. "I'm not trying to disrespect you at all."

"I know." Dasha sat on the bed and pulled her sneakers on with a smile. "I just don't like her, her kids are ugly, she's ugly, her hip bones are ugly, her eyes are too close together, her hair is dull and limp. I just hate the bitch and every part of her."

"Well, I'm out. I'll link up with you later and congrats on the pregnancy. You'll be an amazing." Winsome kissed her best friend's forehead. "Take it easy..."

"I am, I'm just gonna head to the clubhouse and bug everyone." The brunette smiled and pushed off the bed and walked her friend out of her house and to her car. "Be safe." She smiled before jogging back into the house.

"Dasha." Happy walked into the master suite to find his girlfriend staring at her phone. "Hey, I came to get you, we're going on lockdown. Spotted a Nevada Mayans charter on the border."

"That's fine, I was heading that way. Just grab me a few things and remember my vitamins." She smiled up at him.

"Bossy." The tattooed man leaned,down and kissed the brunette. "You look like you're sick."

"Morning sickness. It creeped up on me late." She shrugged and took off her sneakers in favor of her neon orange fuzzy slippers. "How long is it? Is _everyone _going to be there Happy? If Lyla is there I'm liable to shoot her between the eyes."

"How would you even get a gun?" He sneered at his lady. "I don't think you should worry about her, you're going to be sleep, eating, puking, or peeing most of the time. You're going to be in my old room, which is the new kid's room, Nick."

"I don't know him, which one is he? Is he one of those weird ones? Am I going to be disgusted by his room?" Dasha smacked her lips and sighed. "I want this bullshit war to be over with Hap! I miss my best friend!"

"First of all I hate Fiasco, secondly I fucking hate Fiasco, thirdly, I will knock those silver teeth out of his fucking mouth if I hear him call you muneca one more time." He stood above her and scowled. "I fucking hate Fiasco." He rubbed his head and tried to figure out how Dasha and Fiasco even became friends, they were totally opposites.

"Aw man, you hate all my friends." She pulled him down on top of her and started kissing his neck. "Good thing about this, I'm more horny than I normally am. We're getting it on before we leave."

**SOA**

Happy walked into the clubhouse, Dasha a few steps behind him. He had given her what she wanted before they left but that wasn't enough for the brunette. He was beat and she still wanted more. "Sleep it off Dasha." He rubbed her back and kissed her head in an attempt to make her content again.

"Whatever, just walk me back to the room." Dasha glared at him as he ushered her back towards the room. "I don't want to be here, I don't want to go on a lock down!"

That, Dasha's quick mood swings were something Happy hadn't had to deal with in years. So now that the pregnancy was happening, her hormones were making her into a walking nightmare. "Yeah, I know. Get over it little girl." He tapped her back and she walked into the room.

"I'm on the wall." Dasha pointed at the poster on the wall and laughed. "This is weird. I know that wasn't your poster because that's a new one."

"The kid has good taste in women. Just take it down if it weirds you out babe." Happy set her bag on the bed and smiled. "I have to go to church, you gonna come out or you staying to nap?"

Dasha kicked off her slippers and laid on the bed. "I'm going to nap if you leave, promise to tell me first or leave me a note. I love you."

"I love you too." Happy kissed her nose. She was a hormonal mess but she was his hormonal mess and he couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

Esai gripped both his wife's hand and his son's as he walked them into the Mayans new clubhouse. The only place the Sons had no idea about, therefore making it the safest to keep the families of the men. He hated having to move a very pregnant Malia into a dorm for the duration of the lockdown but he had no real choice. Shit was getting crazier and bloodier as the days went by. "I know it's not ideal ruca but it's just short term."

"I know." Malia offered her husband a warm smile as she took in the hallways of the clubhouse. It blew the Sons' clubhouse out of the water, it was new and modern. "I love it, it's very modern and chic babe."

The dark-haired man smiled and twisted the knob to the room and let Malia and Xavier walk in first. "I'm glad you like it, I hope this apartment suits you well." He dropped their bags in the closet and slipped out of his cut. "Xavier you like it little man?"

"Yeah!" The three year old jumped on the bed and laughed. "Are we moving here forever dad?"

"No." Esai laughed and removed him from the bed. "Let your mom lay down, she's tired from lugging around your sister."

"I want to lay down with her!" Xavier took off his shoes and climbed back onto the bed next to his mom, his little hand resting on her stomach. "Shei kicked me! She always kicks me!"

"That's because you're always touching her." Malia laughed and snuggled closer to her son. "I love you X."

"I love you too mommy!" He kissed her cheek and laughed. "I want my sister here already. I have to show her how to play baseball. She's going to love it."

"Look at my family." Esai smiled as he watched his two loves fall asleep and wished his third love was there already. "I love you guys."

"Love you too Esai." Malia smiled at him, her eyes half closed. "Are you leaving us? I want you to nap with us if you don't have to go. I miss all three of us cuddling together and falling asleep. I want that now."

He slowly kicked off his shoes before laying down behind her, his arm resting over her belly. "I miss this too ruca. More than you'll ever fucking know. I can't wait until this shit ends, I really just want you to be able to go about your business like you used to."

"I just want it to be safe for us and for Dasha to come out here, I know your charter won't touch her. It's all the other charters that I'm worried about." The gorgeous blonde yawned and pulled his arm tighter around her.

**SOA**

Malia sat down on the sofa in the clubhouse, her eyes fixed on Xavier who was currently learning how to play pool from Fiasco. The little boy was laughing and having a good time trying to knock the balls into all the pockets with the cue stick, Fiasco had chopped down to toddler's size.

"He's handsome." A raven haired woman stepped in the line of view and smiled at Malia. "He's your son right?"

"Yeah." The blonde nodded, suddenly on high alert of the intrusive young woman in front of her. "Not to sound rude or anything but who are you?"

"Selena." The young woman smiled at the blonde as she swayed her upper body side to side. "I'm the bartender around here." She pointed at the empty bar and sat down on the sofa. "You're Esai's wife right?"

"Yeah." Malia proudly flashed her wedding ring. "Two years and counting." She laughed as she admired the dazzling diamond on her swollen finger.

"You know if any of the Mayans are looking for an old lady? I could really use a husband of my own." Selena frowned and looked around at the guys spread sparsely around the cavernous room.

"I don't think any of them want a old lady, I know most of them want a bed buddy, sometimes that leads to becoming an old lady." The beauty twisted the ring on her finger and wracked her brain for any off the guys who would actually take an old lady. "You just have to feel some of them out. I don't know if you want to fuck all of them but you can talk to them. See what vibe you get off them. We'll be friends as long as you don't try to push up on Esai, because if you ever do that, well I'll kill you. That's not a fucking threat either, it's a goddamn promise."

Selena was taken aback by Malia's sudden seriousness, the vibe around the clubhouse pegged the Vice President's wife as a pushover. "What if he pushes up on me?" She gave her a cocky grin.

"I don't he will. He doesn't like dark hair or rancid pussy sweetheart. So go fuck with another Old Lady because I'm not the one to fuck with." Malia flipped her hair and dismissed the ignorant young woman who was attempting to ruffle her feathers. She may look sweet but she was far from sweet, if anyone fucked with her than it was game over.

"Malia." Esai smiled as he plopped down next to Malia, his hand instantly squeezing her thigh. "What's wrong, you look like you're about to fuck someone up?" He frowned and watched Malia stare down the bartender. "Oh, don't let that cunt get to you. She's been trying to fuck everyone since she got here. I keep my distance, I'm not trying to have her crabs jump on me." He laughed and traced over Malia's lips as they curved into a small smile.

"She came over and tried to ruffle me up." Malia turned slightly and kissed him, making sure to give Selena the perfect view. "Apparently she's trying to be an old lady or some shit. I don't think she's old lady material at all."

"I agree, she's just kept around because she spreads her legs for anyone." He shrugged. "She let the visiting charters run through her already, I told them all that I hoped they wrapped their shit up because it's no telling what shit that bitch has."

"I don't care as long as she stays away from you. I don't want to have to kill her." She frowned and turned her attention back to Xavier. "Our son is bound to be a pool shark when he's old enough to hold an actual normal sized cue stick."

"I can see that, we need a pool table now. Maybe we can get him the little kid sized one if he really keeps at it." Esai watched his son for a little while longer before standing up. "I'm going to get in on this game babe. Be good and if you have to kill her, let me know so I can help you hide the body."

Malia laughed and squeezed his hand. "I won't do shit...yet." She watched him walk away, in the years she had been with him, there was never an outside threat to their relationship other than the bullshit war the club was in. Now that Selena had made it known that she was very interested in Esai, well she would keep an eye out and if the skank even brushed up against him, Malia was prepared to end her right then and there. The last thing she wanted was someone messing with something that belonged to her. She hated sharing.


	6. Chapter 6 Bloody

Dasha pouted as she looked at herself in the mirror. It had been two weeks since she found out she was pregnant and she was willing a baby bump to show. "This is irritating." She dropped her shirt and looked at her boyfriend who was sprawled across their bed. "I want a baby bump right now."

"Don't work like that babe." Happy sat up and laughed at her. "You have to be patient about it little girl." He tugged her towards him by the hem of her shirt.

"I know babe." She laughed and straddled his lap so she was facing him. "I just am impatient...I want our little girl to be here already babe." She kissed the snake on top of his head. "I want the baby to be a little girl, with pretty eyes and hair."

He smiled. "I just want the baby to be healthy." He kissed the hollow of her neck. He never even thought he'd have kids, especially with Dasha. Hell he didn't even think they would last as long as they had. He was constantly worrying about her and her mental state. "I love you."

"I love you too...what do you want for your birthday?" She tapped her fingertips over his head and smiled. "Don't say nothing or me." She sighed and pulled her shirt over her head.

"I want you to take it easy on my birthday. We can go to the beach." He smiled. "I know how much you love the beach babe. We can get a room on the beach and you can walk around in that little red bikini... The one that shows off all your ink."

"I know which one you're talking about. The one you beat the guy up because he commented on it." She pushed his face away from her breasts and crossed her arms. "You gonna beat people up this time around Happy?"

He moved her arms and started to kiss her chest. "I won't beat anyone up D. I promise." He flipped them over and trailed kisses down her body, stopping at the waistband of her tiny shorts. "You really need to just relax though babe." He tugged the shorts down her legs and dropped them to the floor.

"I am relaxed..." Dasha exhaled as she felt him rub a finger over her folds. "Happy..." She propped herself up on her elbows and watched his every move.

"What?" He smirked and dipped a single finger inside of her. "You up for a little fun?" He ran his tongue over her clit and watched her tremble slightly.

"Always." She nodded and fall back on the pillows. "Especially when you use your mouth, because it's pretty fucking amazing." She gasped as he added a second finger, his tongue never leaving her clit.

"I'm glad you love it." Happy kissed the inside of her thighs as he continued to slide his fingers in and out of her. "I'm going to ignore that." He pushed his phone off the bed as it started to ring. His lips wrapping around her bundle of nerves as he added a third finger.

"It's gonna keep ringing." Dasha frowned as the phone started up again. "Hand it to me...I'll answer it babe." She held out a hand and within seconds the phone hit her palm. "Hello...no, he's busy...yeah he needs thirty minutes...no...Jax, seriously? Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll send him soon...later."

"What?" The biker pulled his fingers away from her. "What's happening Dasha?"

"They need you for some fight..." She sat up and pulled the blanket over her, all of a sudden feeling way too exposed for her liking. "I said thirty but Jax wants you there now..." She glared him as he started to get ready to leave her. "I don't want you to go...we weren't even finished. I didn't even get off!"

The heavily tattooed man frowned at his girlfriend who was looking disappointed under the blanket. "I'll come home and get you off when I handle this shit. I promise you that, take it easy and rest." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too." She sighed and pulled the blankets over her head. She may have been upset with him but she always let him know that she loved him. "Be safe asshole."

**SOA**

Dasha sat on the cold floor of the bathroom groaning in discomfort. She had been getting sick for the past two hours and the ginger ale and saltine crackers did nothing to ease the nausea she was feeling. It was nearing two in the morning and Happy was still not home. "Fuck this shit."

She stood up slowly and clutched her stomach as she started to dry heave again. She quickly dropped back to her knees and emptied what little contents her stomach held. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She flushed the toilet and stood back up, slowly brushing her teeth.

"Dasha!" Happy walked into the dark bedroom, only to see light coming from the bathroom. "Dasha." He turned the light on as she walked out of the bathroom looking like hell.

"Leave me alone." She moved past him and grabbed the pillow and blanket from the bed. "I'm going to watch TV in the living room."

"You look like shit." Happy grabbed Dasha and felt her face. "This is morning sickness?" He tried to move her back to the bed but she pulled away from him. "You're still upset about earlier?"

"Yup." She turned away from him and walked into the living room. "I don't want to see you, be near you, or talk to you right now. You're an asshole Happy." She turned the TV on and laid on the sofa with her back towards it and the TV.

"Don't be like that Dasha." He stood above her. "Don't be mean, you know I have to help the club, especially since the war is going on..."

She flipped and stared at him. "I don't fucking care, stop talking!" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't want to hear it...nothing you can say will make this better."

Happy rubbed his head. "What's really going on? I know this anger isn't because I didn't get you off this morning. So fucking tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours Dasha!"

"I don't want you to leave me! I don't want to be home alone and pregnant. Every time you leave, it makes me worried and stressed the hell out. I'm supposed to be taking it easy." She pushed him off the sofa. "I don't want to talk about this shit anymore. I'm over it...whatever happens happens."

The man couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Nah, Dasha you can still take it easy when I'm gone! You being mad about it doesn't mean you can disregard the child. It's my kid too and I'll be damned if I let you hurt or because I made you upset. You understand? You get mad, be mad at me but you still have to take care of that kid. I love Dasha." He sat down and pulled her into his lap. "Mood swings and all." He kissed her eyes and she smiled.

"I love you too." She rested her head against his chest. "Just don't leave me next time..."

* * *

Malia sat on the sofa, Xavier was asleep at her side and had been for the past two hours. She looked at her phone and grimaced as she realized it was inching closer to three am. It was too early for her to be awake but she was lucky enough that Xavier had gotten sick and kept her up all night. "I wish your dad was back already." Stroked the sleeping boy's hair and settled back against the sofa.

"You should be asleep mija." Diana sat down across from her. "Or at least laying down in an actual bed."

"Xavier is sick." Malia shrugged. "He just went down two hours ago and I'm not even sleepy. I just am tired and drained from this whole ordeal." She examined the ends of her blonde hair before looking at her mother-in-law. "It's all in part of being a mother. What are you doing awake?"

The older woman smiled. "I'm up because I head into the bakery soon to open up. I started selling donuts, and they're just so popular that I have to go in early and make them. You should get some sleep, I'll wake up Selena to watch Xavier."

"No thank you. I don't like her and I don't want her anywhere near my son, me, or Esai for that matter." She scowled and looked at the rings on her finger, she knew she was secure with Esai but it was Selena who she didn't trust. "I don't trust her."

"Of course." Diana laughed. "I wouldn't trust that lust either…" She stood up and looked at her grandson. "You should get a snack or something while you're sitting around, it's good for the baby and will give you energy Malia."

"I'll get a snack in a minute." She responded as the doors of the clubhouse opened and in poured very tired looking men. "I promise you, I will get a snack."

"Malia." Esai walked over to his wife and frowned. "What are you doing awake? Are you in pain babe?" He dropped to his knees and started to examine her.

"Our son is sick." She gestured to the sleeping toddler. "He wouldn't stay in the room, so I had to bring him out here. He's been asleep for two hours...you know how cranky he gets when he's sick babe."

"Yeah." He nodded. "You go lay down, I'll stay out here with him. You should be resting not taking care of him...I got this." He kissed her forehead and helped her to her feet. "You and Shei need sleep...I'm good with sleeping out here with him. I promise you that."

"I'm not worried about that." She smiled. "I'm just not sleepy…"

"You say that all the time, then as soon as you hit the bed you're knocked out." Esai pulled her into a hug. "Take your ass to bed, or you can lay out on the sofa with me. Or I can carry X into the room and we can cuddle until we both knock out. I don't care what you pick but we're going to have you resting. I don't want you stressing yourself out, you need rest and you need food. You've been eating right?"

Malia laughed at him. "Yeah, I've eaten. I was going to get a snack."

"Get your snack and meet us in the room babe." He kissed her temple. "Grab me a water too if you can." He picked up their son and started back to their room.

Malia walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a box of pop tarts, a banana, and two bottles of water. She turned to leave and was greeted by the unpleasant smell of cheap perfume and pussy. She rolled her eyes and left the kitchen.

"Why do you think you're better than me Malia?" Selena followed after her. "What did I do to you!"

"Unbelievable." Malia turned around slowly and looked at the bimbo. "You blatantly told me you were going to try to bed my husband. It's not that I think I'm better than you. I am better than you...go find your own husband and leave mine alone."

"I was drunk..." Selena shrugged. "I'm sorry okay? Some of the other girls said you don't even belong here because you're not even a Latina. You're white as all hell..."

"And?" The blonde laughed. "It's not my fault Esai fell in love with me and I fell in love with him. I'm white, deal with it."

"You don't belong." Selena smirked and stepped forward.

"Alright, I don't belong because I'm white." Malia set her snacks down. "I belong here because I'm the Vice President's wife and the President's daughter in laugh. You can keep trying to push my buttons and I'm going to tell you, it will end bloody."

"I'm not afraid of you." The croweater stepped forward, bumping into Malia's belly. "Do your worst, you're pregnant. I can take you in a fight easily."

"I believe you can take me in a fight but can you take me in a knife fight?" Malia sank the blade of her knife she was holding into Selena's stomach and pulled it out slowly. "See, I told you it would be bloody." She dropped the knife and picked up the snacks. "This is why I'm here, try me all you want but I will always come out on top. You guys may want to go check on Selena, she's bleeding out on the kitchen floor. Would hate for her to stain that new tile." She moved towards the room and opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Esai was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, with only his boxers on. Her name on his chest.

"I stabbed Selena. She was getting on my nerves and she basically threatened me. She touched my stomach so I stabbed her." She dropped the snacks on the desk and picked up the banana.

Esai stared at his wife as she just ate the banana without even a hint of regret on her face. "You really just stabbed her?" He walked towards her and rubbed her belly. "I guess I should have kept on the guys about getting rid of her dumbass."

"It's fine." Malia shrugged. "She deserved it. I warned her countless times and she wanted to come at me like I was the one who was disrespecting her. Ew, like please. I don't even know anymore about those women. They have a problem with me because I'm white. What type of shit is that?"

He laughed. "Ignore them, they're jealous because you're my wife." He kissed her neck. "Let's cuddle and I'll even let you eat pop tarts in bed "

**SOA**

Esai sat at the head of the table, Malia on his lap as he watched Xavier scribble on the butcher paper he had taped down. "I still can't believe she lived through that shit." He whispered against his wife's back.

"I don't want to hear it." Malia shook her head. "Next time, I'll finish her off. That's a guarantee." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Shei is kicking like crazy babe." She lifted her shirt and watches the feet and hands kicked her belly.

"Looks like she's trying to escape. Look at her little hands and feet mamas." He rubbed over her belly. "Not even X kicked this much."

Malia laughed. "She's going to be a soccer player for sure...I have to go to Charming on a few days. Dad is having a BBQ, we're going to meet his wife's kids."

"I'm going with you." He nodded. "Don't try to talk me out of it. War or no war, we are family. I'll support you and eat some BBQ."

"I was hoping you would say that." She kissed his nose. "I'm excited to see what her kids are like. I bet they're all brats like she is."

Esai massaged her shoulders. "I don't know her too well. So I will just agree with you about everything."

"Good." The blonde rubbed her neck. "You should baby me, I'm in need of a new watch and a handbag..."

"Anything for you ruca. You have my credit cards." He kissed her neck. "I love you baby."

"I love you too babe." Malia pressed her forehead against his. Happy that he wasn't mad about Selena and he was going to be going to a BBQ that was bound to end in fighting.

* * *

Sadly, this is probably gonna be the last update for a while. I have decided to put my current stories on hiatus. They're just not going where I need them to. So I need to sit down and rework some things. Thanks for the continued support though. Kudos for those who read all the stories I have. (:


	7. Chapter 7 3 Pregnant Women

**Finally, it's off hiatus. Delivering a chapter of fluff, some potential drama and overall cuteness from Esai Alvarez himself. Enjoy it. (:**

* * *

Happy watched Dasha move around their room. She was wearing his flannel, her hair falling in messy waves. "You're stressing." He groaned and patted the bed next to him. "Come relax, lay down, read a book."

"Fine." She gave up her search for the item she was looking for and crawled into bed. "I love you Happy." She snuggled up to him.

"I love you too Dasha, what's wrong though baby?" He gently started to play with her hair. "Spit it out."

"I'm just anxious." She sighed. "I really want everything to be okay this time, I don't want to lose this baby."

"It'll be fine." Happy rubbed her small bump. "You stressing about it, won't make it easy on you. D, just relax, do what the doctor tells you and you'll be fine."

"I'm trying to be relaxed, it's just a lot of work." She looked up at him. "I'll try... You think my dad will be upset if we skip that stupid ass get together?"

"Nah, he'd get it. You need to be home in bed resting." He sat up and pulled her along with him. "You know Dasha, whatever happens, I'll love you regardless."

"I know Hap." She smiled. "I just really want this baby." She repositioned herself and straddled his legs, her fingers locking behind his head as she rested her forehead against his. "I just really want us to have a little family of our own."

Happy nodded, he understood where she was coming from. Hell, he went his whole life not wanting a wife or kids until he was sitting at Dasha's side in the hospital, while she was fighting for her life. "I know babe." He unbuttoned his flannel and slid it down her body, his eyes taking in all the colorful ink decorating her skin. With the tip of his index finger he traced over the script going across the left side of her collarbone. "Lowman." He smiled and kissed her.

"Happy, I want you." She smirked and slipped her hands under his shirt, her nails lightly scratching his abs. "You owe it to me."

"Shit, I want you too but I got to leave in five minutes and you need twenty to get off... Come with me to the clubhouse and when I'm finished, we can sneak onto the roof and I'll take care of you." He buttoned the flannel back on her. "Wear that and leggings only."

"I can do that." Dasha climbed off his lap and pulled a pair of her favorite neon green leggings and slipped them on. "Yeah?"

"I don't care what color they are, they're gonna be around your ankles anyways." He smiled as he slipped into his cut. "You drive, I'll ride, I have to use my Dyna."

"Fine with me." Dasha grabbed her phone and keys to her truck from her vanity. She secured the phone in the waistband of her leggings and followed her boyfriend out of the room and into the garage. "Your jeans are way too low Happy." She tugged on his cut to stop him from opening the garage door.

The man smirked as he felt her tug his jeans up for him, her hands slipping into his boxers. "Knock it off." He bent and bit her neck, leaving an angry red mark behind. "Save it for the roof, it ain't going nowhere." He turned her around and smacked her ass hard. "Let's go Dasha."

"Fine." Dasha climbed into the truck and backed out, halting to wait for Happy to pull out in front of her. She smiled at the reaper on his back as he sped past her.

**SOA**

Dasha sat next to Juice on the leather sofa, watching him type away on his laptop. "Whatcha doing?"

"Intelligence officer stuff." He smiled at her. "Whatcha doing?" He mimicked her tone.

"Dasha stuff." She waved her phone around before taking another selfie. "Why aren't you out with the other guys?"

"I am needed here." He shrugged. "Just sit there and look cute, I gotta focus. Your voice distracts the hell out of me Dasha."

"Alright." Dasha sighed and looked at his laptop screen. "Bro! I know that dude Juice!" She covered her mouth when he glanced over at her.

"What?" Juice looked at her. "How do you know who he is?"

"Um, because Fiasco knows him." She shrugged. "Um, he's some shot caller for a sector of Byz Lats in SoCal... He's a big deal, I met him a few times. He was very smitten."

"Thanks, I needed that information D. I was working every angle, he doesn't even ping as being connected to the Lats at all." He smirked. "Big help."

The brunette smiled. "You're welcome boo boo." She pinched his cheeks and laughed when he smiled wider. "You guys have any pickles around here? I am dying for one."

"Fridge in the kitchen." Juice answered without looking at her. "If you come back this way, will you bring me one as well?"

"Sure will." Dasha stood up and walked towards the kitchen. She weaved through a gaggle of sweetbutts and safely entered the kitchen. She smiled at Gemma, who was talking to her boyfriend Nero. "Don't mind me, I'm just in here to grab pickles and waters for me and Juice."

"You're all knocked up baby? How you handling it Dasha?" Gemma gave the young woman a small hug, her hand rubbing over her stomach.

"Good, given the circumstances. The doctor said it was high risk and to take it as easy as I possibly can." Dasha pulled a jar of pickles from the fridge. "No whole pickles?"

"No." Gemma handed her a fork. "Eat the whole damn jar baby."

"I probably will but Juice wanted a pickle too." She unscrewed the jar and speared a few pickles onto the fork. "Hey Nero."

"Finally, acknowledgement." He laughed and hugged her. "Congratulations on the baby, you and Happy excited?"

"Nervous mostly but ready." The brunette spoke honestly. "Thanks though, I'll see you guys around." She gave a small wave and toted the water and pickles back out into the main room."Hey Ellie." She smiled at the blonde walking past her. "What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing." Ellie smiled weakly. "Just need to go to the bathroom, girl stuff."

"Wait." Dasha set the items on the table next to Juice. "They only had sliced pickles, help yourself, I already ate off the fork though." She tugged Ellie towards the hallway and glared at her. "You gonna tell me what's really going on El?"

The blonde shook her head side to side. "Not out here." She motioned towards the the bathroom. "There." They both walked into the black bathroom, making sure the water was on and the door was locked. Ellie pulled the Rite Aid bag from her backpack and passed it to Dasha.

"Please tell me you're joking with me right now!?" Dasha pulled the pregnancy test out of the bag. "Ellie! What the fuck!? I took you to the clinic myself and got you on birth control, I taught you how to put the condom on and everything!"

"I know!" Ellie wiped at her face as the tears came down faster than her hands could move. "I don't know! I mean it just happened one time sis, one fucking time. I swear!"

"It only takes one time!" Dasha opened the test and handed it to the teenager. "Let's do it and find out..."

"I'm scared." The blonde looked at the test before moving to the toilet. "My dad is going to kill me! My boyfriend is going to dump me for this!"

"Like hell he will... Hap will make sure he steps that fuck up." Dasha rubbed her forehead as she heard the toilet flush. "The waiting is the terrible part of it all."

"When are you due?" Ellie set the stick on the closed toilet lid.

"Not for another 8 months or whatever. You know what you're going to do if you're pregnant?" The brunette shut off the water as knocking started. "I'll be out in a minute!"

"Dasha, it's Hap, you good?" He tried to knob.

"Yeah! I was sick, Ellie is in here with me. I'll find you when I am out babe." She looked at the blonde.

"Alright." Happy responded.

"Oh shit." Ellie looked at the test before showing Dasha.

"Okay." Dasha nodded before hugging the blonde tightly. "It's okay."

**SOA**

"Happy." Dasha looked at him fixing his pants and shirt. "Can I talk to you about some bad shit?"

"Oh God, did I hurt you babe?" He looked at her with sad eyes. "Did I?"

"No, babe. It's not even about me Hap... It's about Ellie." She moved to him and hugged his waist. "She's pregnant."

Happy scowled. "Little Winston is knocked up? Opie know?"

"Nah, it's what we were in the bathroom for earlier." She sighed. "She's so damn young Hap... She made an appointment to go to the clinic and take care of it but it breaks my heart but I can't say ahit because it isn't my choice. It just makes me sad, babe."

Happy looked at her and wiped the tears away. "Just support her, she may just change her mind about it... Bring up adoption or some shit."

"Yeah, I support her because she's young and everything. The last thing she needs is a baby." Dasha squeezed his sides. "I think we should fuck up here more often, I love the stars."

"Yeah, we can do it once or twice more before you blow up." He palmed her stomach. "You are so damn gorgeous Dasha." He lowered himself down into the hall before helping her down the ladder.

"My handsome." She grabbed his hand and let him lead her out to the bar where he grabbed a beer and a handful or toothpicks. "You may be singlehandedly funding toothpick companies all over the world." She snatched one and pinched it between her lips.

"It's my thing." He dropped to the sofa, pulling her onto his lap. "Quitting smoking was the hardest shit I had to do, toothpicks replaced my bad habit."

"You still smoke weed though." She did her best to copy the way he moved his toothpick about.

"Occasionally." He shrugged and toyed with his toothpick. "You should be able to play with that... You're good with your mouth Dasha."

"Shut up." She blushed and smiled at him. "I don't have your talented tongue though babe." She plucked the toothpick from his mouth. "I love you Happy. Don't tell anyone what I told you on the roof about El."

"I won't!" He rasped and buried his face in her breasts. "I love you too." He smiled and relished in the feeling of being in love and being loved back.

* * *

"Esai!" Malia yelled as she walked into the house. "E!"

"Que?" Esai walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. "What's wrong?" He smiled at her.

"Um, um, um." She bit her lip and stared at her husband. "Damn it! I fucking forgot!"

"Where's our son?"

"Oh yeah, I left him with your mom." The blonde tried her best to hug her husband, her big belly getting in the way of it being successful. "She didn't want him to leave and he didn't want to leave, so I was like good riddance."

"Yours tits look good ruca." He squeezed them through her shirt.

"Thanks, are you trying to seduce me right now? I don't know how it'll work but I'm down to try." She smiled at him. "So down to try it."

"I googled it babe." He rubbed her belly. "You can be the little spoon or you can be on top."

"Let's go..." She grabbed his hand and moved them to the bedroom. "We gonna do this or not?"

"Yeah." Esai dropped his towel and moved to his wife. He quickly yanked her dress over her head and licked his lips as his eyes roamed over her body. "This won't hurt you right?"

"It shouldn't, if it does, then we have to go back to just using our mouths." She smirked and tossed her bra away. "It'll work out."

"I hope it doesn't." He kissed her neck softly. "Love you."

"Love you too." She smiled before laughing.

"What's wrong?" Esai cocked a brow at her.

"Shei is kicking me." Malia rubbed her belly and smiled. "You think she knows what's about to go down?"

"I hope not." He nipped her neck and palmed her breasts, smiling as she let a low moan fall from her lips. "I can't do this." He moved away. "She's so close to the action."

"It's fine." She laid on the bed. "Come on Esai." She patted the spot on the side of her.

"Fuck it." He crawled onto the bed with her and smiled.

**SOA**

Esai walked behind Malia into the doctor's office. He was all too eager to see his princess in 3D, he hoped she took after Malia and less like him. He wanted a replica of his wife but with dark hair. "You think she'll have the dimpled chin like you do?"

"Maybe." Malia shrugged as they stepped onto the elevator. "It's a genetic mutation... Just like blue eyes are."

"They're not a mutation." He scoffed.

"Yeah, white people are genetic mutations." She laughed. "Not every white person has blonde hair and blue eyes... Look at Dasha!"

"I'll Google that when I get home." He grabbed her hand as they stepped out of the elevator and walked the short distance to the office. "That would explain a lot though, that Aryan brotherhood shit."

"I don't even want to talk about that shit anymore." She signed her name on the sign in sheet. "I'll never be tired of signing Malia Alvarez."

"Forever an Alvarez, siempre." He smiled as they sat down. "How much is this appointment?" He pulled his money clip out of his pocket and handed his wife a few bills.

"A hundred I believe." She looked around for a sign. "I know this isn't covered by my insurance though."

"You think she's going to be a daddy's girl?" Esai smiled and rested his hand on her belly. "Shei needs a middle name though."

"Shei Stasi Alvarez, I don't know, I thought we picked one out already." She looked at him and smiled as she saw the wheels turning.

"Shei Esai Alvarez, boom!" He laughed. "Don't even try to fight me on it babe, I'm naming her that."

"Fine with me." She shook her head as her name was called. "Let's go." She rocked to her feet and stood up.

"I'm excited." He shook the nurse's hand. "I'm her husband."

"I'm Malia and he's Esai." The blonde smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Paola." She walked them into the exam room. "Take a seat, the tech will be right in."

"She's cheery." Esai scoffed. "I don't like her Malia."

"Shush." Malia rolled her eyes and relaxed back. "We're here to see Shei, not befriend the staff."

"You're right mamas." He smiled goofily as the tech came in. "What's the chance that my kid will have her mom's dimpled chin?"

"Does her dad have one?" The tech pointed to Malia.

"A slight one." He frowned.

"Then there's a high chance, we'll probably be able to tell now." The tech smiled. "I'm Chrissy."

"You're way more friendly than Paola." Esai nodded. "I'm Esai, this is Malia, and that's Shei." He pointed to her stomach.

"He's very excited." Malia leaned back and rolled her shirt up, allowing the tech to squirt the gel onto her stomach. "I'm excited." Her eyes lit up as a heartbeat filled the room.

"There's her face, this is the nose, her lips, her chin, looks like she has a slight chin dimple." Chrissy smiled. "She looks like she favors mom more, don't let it fool you though, girls tend to look more like dad."

"Oh man." Esai stared at the screen in total awe. "She looks gorgeous, give me all the pictures you can." He kissed Malia's cheek.

"First child?" The tech looked at the happy couple.

"No, second." Malia smiled. "Three year old son."

"Aw, you guys stopping after this one?"

"Nope!" Esai answered. "I want one more if she'll bless me with another."

"Maybe." The blonde shrugged. "I want my daughter here then I'll decide."

"I'll get these printed and I'll be back with paperwork for you both to sign before you go."

"Ugh, babe, look at her." Esai pointed at the screen. "Shei is gorgeous as all hell. I cannot wait to hold my little girl, babe. I just need her to be her already, I'm ready."

"I'm ready." Malia sat up as she wiped her belly clean. "I'm uncomfortable and want to lay on my stomach." She laughed.

"I'm so in love with her already." Esai held his wife's hand. "If we stop at Shei, I won't be mad, my life is already so fucking perfect. I'm blessed to have an amazing wife, a son, and now my princess is coming soon. I can die old and happy now." He stood up and kissed her softly. "I'm so ready for this next chapter." He turned his eyes back to the screen, his eyes growing wet with tears as he looked at his little girl. He was truly and wholly happy with his life. Through the war and the bullshit, he was still happy to have his family, his safe haven.

* * *

**As always tell me what you thought. (:**


	8. Chapter 8 Sons

Malia walked into her dad's house, Xavier bouncing around her legs. The dropped her bags to the sofa and looked around. "Xavier, settle down baby."

"Mom! Where's grandpa?" Xavier climbed onto the sofa and crossed his legs as the looked up at the blonde.

"He'll be here soon." She smiled and sat down next to him. Her hands on her belly as she kicked off her shoes. Her feet and ankles were swelling and killing her.

"Who are you!"

Malia looked up to see where the voice was coming from. Her eyes landing on a tall blonde man. "Malia, who are you and why are you in my dad's house?"

"Chase, I'm here because my mom is Delilah." He looked between her and Xavier before his eyes settles back on her. "So, you're Kozik's kid?"

"One of them." Malia shrugged. "Why are you here though? Don't tell me that you moved in?"

"No." He chuckled. "That idea was shut down by your dad. I'm here for the whole family meeting thing, you and your sister are supposed to meet me and my sisters."

"I forgot all about that stupid thing." Malia rolled her eyes. "When are they supposed to be getting home? My dad asked me to come over and I'm here but they aren't."

"Soon, they went out to pick up some food or whatever." He shrugged as a girl walked out and stood next to him. "Oh, this is my girlfriend Candace."

"I'm Malia." The blue eyed beauty smiled at the young woman. "How far along are you?" She pointed at Candace's stomach.

"Four months, you?" Candace pointed back at Malia.

"Almost nine." Malia smiled. "I'm having a girl, what about you?"

"I'm having a girl too." The brunette smiled back. "You pick out a name yet?"

"Yup, Shei." The blonde smiled. "Forgive my manners, this is my son Xavier." She looked at her son who was fast asleep. "Oh, thank God he's asleep. So much energy I swear."

"Shei, that's a cute ass name. We picked Ashlynn." Candace smiled and sat down on the recliner. "How old are you anyways, you look a little young to already have a kid."

Malia laughed. "I'm nearing twenty four actually." She shrugged and pulled her phone out of her bag. "How old are you Candace? You look too young to be pregnant at all..."

"I'm twenty." The girl frowned and looked over at her boyfriend who was just watching the two of them talk. "How do you afford it all? I nearly fainted when I saw the price of diapers!"

"My husband has a really good job, I own my own business, I came into some money a few years ago. I don't really look at prices too much for baby stuff." She shrugged. "I have baby boy stuff in storage for if my sister ends up having a boy, she's pregnant too. She's about three months now."

"Wow." The brunette smiled. "Babe, we need to get on to being like Malia. She doesn't even look at the price tags of shit! I want a man to spoil me like that."

"Yeah, good luck finding him." Chase scoffed. "What happens if your sister doesn't have a boy? Or she has one and wants new shit?"

"I suppose I donate the stuff, I mean if you guys want it you can take it if Dasha doesn't want it." Malia smiled at them as the door opened.

"Oh, hey." Dasha smiled. "Is Dad here?"

"No,he apparently went out for food." Malia shrugged and looked at her sister's appearance. "You allergic to wearing clothes?"

Dasha laughed. "No, I just feel let's suffocated dressed like this Malia." She folded over the waistband of her bright orange Nike leggings. "When will he be back, I need something from him."

"Holy shit!" Candace moved towards Dasha. "You're a model, you're my lock screen."

"Thanks." Dasha looked at her weirdly. "Who are you two? Did my dad turn pussy and let Delilah move you into this house?"

"No, we're here for the family meet thing this weekend." The man spoke up. "I'm Chase, that's Candace my girlfriend."

"I'm Dasha." The brunette blinked at them. "How's my niece?" Dasha lightly rubbed her sister's giant belly. "Your husband texted me her full name... Her middle name is on point, that's for damn sure."

"You and Esai, I swear are the biggest weirdos I know." Malia shook her head and laughed as she reached out and poked her sister's small bump. "You're so having a boy if you're already starting to show! That or twins."

"Don't you say that shit Malia! Twins?! Happy would drop dead..." She frowned and squeezed onto the sofa pulling her sleeping nephew onto her lap and softly stroked his hair. "His hair is everything." She smiled and looked at Chase and Candace who were staring at her and Malia. "You guys know they're probably going to tell us Delilah is pregnant..."

"No way!" Chase shook his head. "They're a little too old to be having new kids!"

"I second that!" Malia smacked her sister softly. "Don't even play like that Dasha... Ew."

Dasha laughed and pulled her phone from her sports bra. "I got Hap to get an actual smartphone so now we exchange pics..." She passed her phone to Malia who stared at the screen. "I tell him all the time his pants are too low..."

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Malia laughed and passed the phone back to the brunette. "Hap has a nice ass body for a man his age."

"Yeah he does." Dasha smirked and snapped a picture of herself and Malia. "So he knows, this isn't a time to set me."

"Good God." Chase rolled his eyes. "Do you guys have brothers?"

"No." Both of the Kozik girls replied with a laugh as the door opened.

"Hey my little shits." Kozik walked into his home and gave each of his daughters kisses. "Glad you could come over, got some good news."

"Yes." Delilah smiled and hugged her husband.

"Oh shit, Dasha was right. She's pregnant, mom aren't you too old? Haven't your eggs all died?" Chase stared at his mom who looked back at him, a scowl on her pretty face.

"No, oh God no. I'm not pregnant!" She shook her head. "We bought a different house! We wanted to share the good news with you, Chase and Candace you two can move in here when Herman and I move to our dream home. Isn't that exciting?"

"What does that have to do with us?" Dasha glared at the blonde woman.

"We now live five houses down from you Dasha!" Delilah smiled crazily at her step daughter. "So if you ever need us, we'll be right there!"

"Ha!" Malia pointed at her sister. "That doesn't explain why I'm here though, I'm too pregnant for this shit."

"You're here because I want to watch little Xavier and I have this business card for you. Some hair stylist told me to give it to you." Kozik handed his daughter the card. "She did my hair, don't you love the highlights?"

"The hell?" Malia looked at the card before dropping it into her purse. "I don't want to deal with hair shit right now dad... Your hair looks good though, I will admit that much."

"Oh, I know why I'm here for real though dad." Dasha pulled a crumpled letter from her sock. "I got this weird ass letter in the mail, talking about mom, like I guess it's from her mom or something. Apparently her grandson went manic and killed a few people before killing himself. So I'm not the only loon in the loony bin." She passed the letter to him. "Keep it, I know how you love Jen's family."

Kozik opened the letter and quickly scanned it's contents. "Alright, I'll see if I can't reach out to your grandma and find out what exactly he was dealing with. I swore it wasn't that deep in the family though Dasha. Sorry."

"It's fine." She slid from under Xavier. "I have to head out, I got a grumpy biker to cheer up." She adjusted her leggings and hugged her sister.

"I never noticed that before." Malia traced her finger over the Lowman tattoo. "Fairly recent?"

"Yeah." Dasha smirked. "Los Angeles." She moved and hugged her dad. "Bye dad."

"Bye Dasha Nicole!" Kozik laughed.

"That's not my name!" Dasha flipped him off before letting herself out of the house. "Bye blondes!"

* * *

Happy moved around the kitchen, an ice pack on his head as he tried his best to fix himself something to eat. His day was rough, a bullet had ripped through the skin on his head, leaving him bloodied and with a migraine.

"Oh my God." Dasha rushed over to Happy, her hands grabbing his face. "What the fuck?"

"It's no big deal." Happy shrugged her off, silently loving that she was trying to dote on him. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine babe." The brunette crossed her arms and glared up at her man. "Sit down, I'll make you something to eat Happy."

"Fine." He dropped the loaf of bread onto the counter and walked out of the kitchen. "Just a sandwich! Don't fucking stress out about making some fancy ass meal Dasha."

Dasha rolled her eyes and grabbed everything she needed to make a sandwich. "You want a beer babe?" She called out as she looked at her phone and frowned. Ellie was texting her about her appointment, the brunette hit ignore and went back to crafting a sandwich.

"Thanks." Happy pulled Dasha into his lap as she held out his sandwich and beer. "What'd lemonhead want?"

"They're the ones who bought that house up the street. They're going to be our neighbors basically." She rolled her eyes and tapped the pads of fingers on the man's head. "You need to shave your head babe, unless you're planning on being distinguished and rocking salt and pepper hair."

"Ehh." He shrugged and took a massive bite from his sandwich. "When do we find out what you're having? I need a son to carry on the Lowman last name."

"A few weeks." She smiled and touched her belly. "You should see how fucking massive Malia's belly is like, holy shit babe! It's like Bobby's stomach." She laughed at the comparison.

"I don't see you getting that big, you're so damn tiny." He buried his face in her hair and smiled against her neck. "I want a boy but I think I need a daughter in my life." He rubbed the outside of her legs and pulled on the material of her leggings. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dasha kissed his forehead. "I want a daughter, I already picked out a name for her, Brielle Marie Lowman." She smiled.

"I like Violet better." Happy shrugged. "It's a cute name, my ma always planted Violets in her garden."

"I didn't know that." She took a bike of his sandwich. "This is really good, I should have made me one."

"You can have the rest of mine babe." He handed it to her. "I'm going to shower and I'll be back down, you can tell me about names I never agree to name the kid." He slid her off him. "I'll be back."

"I have no doubt about that." She smiled and watched him walk away. "By the way, Malia thinks you have a nice body Hap!"

**SOA**

The last place Dasha wanted to be was in an abortion clinic. She looked around at the posters and the women, she felt like she was being judged when it was really the blonde sitting next to her that was here to have a procedure. "I hate the smell..." Dasha closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach through the flannel she borrowed from Happy.

"Me too." Ellie bounced her legs up and down. "I can't believe I'm here right now though."

"Shit happens." The brunette shrugged as she buried her face in the sleeves of the flannel, the scent of Happy easing her nerves. "I'll go back with you if they let me."

"I'd like that." Ellie smiled at Dasha, a wave of guilt hitting her. "I'm sorry I let you down D."

"Don't worry about it." Dasha squeezed her knee. "It'll be quick right? I couldn't bring myself to Google this or anything. Thinking about it makes me nauseous and all."

"Shit, I didn't even think about it. I'm sorry Dasha. I just didn't know who else to ask. Gemma would have tried to talk me out of it." The blonde exhaled and closed her eyes.

"Annika Smith." The nurse called out from the door.

"That's me." Ellie stood up and shook out her body, glancing back at Dasha who was standing up. "I can't do this, I can't." She walked past the brunette and out of the clinic.

Dasha walked out and found the young girl sitting on the hood of her Audi. "If you dent it, you better be able to pay for that."

Ellie chuckled as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I didn't want that, the father wanted it. Gave me cash and everything to handle it..." She slid off the hood and looked at Dasha. "I want to keep it... I'm nearly eighteen."

Dasha nodded. "Get in, you can sleepover at my place... You're going to need to tell me which Son is the father though Ellie... I'm serious."

"I will." Ellie climbed into the car. "I promise, can we eat pizza first."

"Yeah." The brunette nodded. "I'll order pizza, then you talk to me and tell me everything. I won't be able to help you otherwise." She smiled at Ellie as her stomach did flips. "We're in this together Ellie, don't ever forget it."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. **


	9. Chapter 9 Phoenix

Dasha tied her hair back into a messy ponytail as she climbed over her boyfriend's sleeping form to grab his ringing phone. "Hello." She answered quietly.

_"I need Happy." _

"Jax?" She yawned. "Alright, I'll wake him up." She shook him awake, earning a death glare and grip to her wrist. "It's Jax."

Happy nodded and took the phone. "Yeah?"

Dasha rolled her eyes and left the room, her cravings working over time as she walked into the kitchen. "Did you even sleep?" She looked at the blonde who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, a little bit." Ellie blinked over at Dasha.

"You need more sleep, you're sleeping for two now Ellie." Dasha set a chocolate milk in front of the teenager. "I'm going to talk to him... I have to."

Ellie nodded. "I know, I know you do but it's going to ruin him and so much more. My dad will kick me out!"

"You can stay here, Hap won't care too much." The brunette took a sip of her chocolate milk and smiled. "I know it's a bad situation but you have to grow up and live with it. Same with Phoenix."

"What about Phoenix?" Happy wrapped his arms around Dasha's waist and buried his face in her neck. "What did my idiot do now?"

"Um." Dasha looked at Ellie before turning to face her boyfriend. "He knocked up Ellie, when she told him, he told her to get rid of it, basically broke up with her."

Happy dropped his arms, straightening out to his full height. "You have to be fucking with me right now Dasha! You know, that kid has like two other girls who are pregnant by him... He ain't the smartest dude."

"What?" Ellie looked at her uncle. "He got other girls pregnant?"

"Yeah." He rubbed his head. "I thought I told you to stay away from him when he started prospecting years ago?"

Ellie frowned. "You did..."

"I swear, none of you ever listen to me. At all." Happy kissed Dasha's forehead before looking at Ellie. "I'll get him here, nothing more I hate than a man who doesn't man up in situations like this."

"I wanted to rough him up." Dasha smirked at her man. "I can handle it."

"Nah, you're stuck here babe." Happy kissed her Lowman tattoo softly. "Relax, I have this shit under control." He held the back of her head and pressed another kiss to her lips before looking at Ellie. "Make sure she takes it easy, got it Ellie?"

"Yeah, Uncle Hap, I got it." She smiled at the man and watched him shrug into his cut and leave out the house. "I can't believe Phoenix, two other girls."

"He won't make it out of the ring without a good ass beating." Dasha sat at the table and grabbed Ellie's hands. "I'll be there with you, when you tell your dad though babygirl."

The blonde nodded. "You think he told the others to get rid of theirs?"

"Probably, next time, listen to Happy. He's a really good judge of character El, he'd never just tell you to stay away from someone for shits and giggles." Dasha finished off her chocolate milk before tossing the empty bottle into the garbage. "You wanna look online at baby furniture with me?"

"Not really, I just want to sleep, if that's okay." The blonde stood up from her seat. "Please?"

"Go ahead." The brunette tapped her knuckles against the table and watched the young girl pad back towards the guest room. "Christ." She closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach as she exhaled.

**SOA**

"Dad!" Dasha wrapped her arms around her dad's waist. "Can we talk about some shit right now? It's serious."

"Yeah." Kozik nodded and swayed him and Dasha back and forth. "What's up Dasha Nicole?"

"First off, that's not my name." The brunette sat on the hood of her dad's truck. "It's about you and Delilah, I don't want you guys as neighbors, she's so damn intrusive. It's fucking weird and I don't like it... Like cool if you put up with it but if you guys move in that house, I will move and not tell you where I go. If I wanted to be close to you, I wouldn't have moved out and into a home with Happy."

"We're not moving in that house." Kozik rubbed his chin. "I talked to Delilah about it, she's sort of psycho... I don't know what that says about me."

"You're a crazy chick magnet dad!" Dasha scoffed. "I just don't want to be so close to parents, like I'm grown, I'm about to be a mom, I just need my space and shit."

The biker nodded slowly. "I get it Dasha, I really do." He kissed her forehead. "You aren't naming your kid anything weird right?"

"Normal names only." She shrugged. "I'll let you throw out your suggestion right now."

"If it's a boy, Emmett and Emilia for a girl." He smiled.

"I like those." Dasha smirked. "Emilia, Emmy, Em... I want a girl so damn bad, I can't see me with a boy anymore."

"You're getting a son." Kozik chuckled. "I wanted a boy, bad... It never stuck though."

The brown haired woman smiled. "Yeah, mom told me once. You guys tried for a boy, she couldn't carry the baby to term because of all her medications. She would get in weird moods, where she'd worry about me, so she'd talk about shit for hours about how she never wanted me to know the heartbreak of losing a child."

"I didn't know that." He sighed. "She ever tell you guys about her life before me? Before you and your sister?"

"No, not really. She would tell me not to date a man like you." Dasha frowned. "You were an abusive asshole, what made you change?"

"This little ass annoying brat named Dasha, walking in on me smacking your mom... You don't remember? You grabbed my arm and bit the shit out of me, I smacked you instead... Had a week long bender." Kozik rubbed his face.

"I remember you smacking me a few different occasions." She shook her head. "You never smacked Malia around, is it because she's a pretty blonde haired, blue eyed daddy's girl?"

"No, I don't know." He looked at her. "You just handled it all better. It seemed like you could get through anything and everything tossed your way."

Dasha smiled. "Yeah, we see how well I handle shit now."

Kozik pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry baby girl, you know I am."

"Yeah I do." She nodded. "Will you be honest with me right now? How bad is this whole war with the Mayans? Happy wants to keep me in the dark, but sometimes he comes home and I just have to keep quiet while I wash his blood soaked clothes."

"Pretty damn bad and bloody, this is the worst we've seen it since the early 90s." He frowned. "It'll get better, we're trying to have a sit down with Marcus, call some type of truce."

"Alright." She combed her hair with her fingers. "I just don't want shit threatening to rip our family apart, we're doing a good job staying together but if it gets worse, we'll love Malia and Esai dad, I don't think I'd be able to handle that shit."

"Relax, quit stressing about it. We got it under control D." He tugged on her long hair. "I have to head out, this talk was good though. I love you." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too dad." She smiled and moved away from his truck. "Text when you get to the clubhouse."

**SOA**

Happy pushed the young man inside of his house, his anger surging through him as he did so. He couldn't believe the young man he had sponsored had fucked up so royally. "You gotta a lot of shit to explain to me kid... You better make it good... I'm not above using my torture methods on you."

"What are you talking about man!?" Phoenix looked at the angry man as he sat down on the kitchen chair.

"You got little Winston knocked up! You didn't think I'd find that shit out?" He growled as he set his cut and flannel on the counter. "That's my niece, swore I told you to stay away from her, you trying to catch a criminal case? The guys don't think to highly of men who abuse women, children. She's a fucking kid!"

"She's of legal consenting age!" Phoenix yelled back, earning him a hard punch to the jaw. "I gave her the cash to take care of it!"

Happy frowned. "She's keeping the kid! She's scared to death, you call yourself a man but won't man the fuck up and hold your woman down!"

"I don't want to be with her forever! It was just supposed to be a fun relationship!" The young man shouted back. "I already got two kids on the way man, I can't have a third."

"You should have none." Happy pulled his shirt off, leaving him in a white wife beater. "You're going to stand next to her, when she tells Ope, you're then going to be a fucking man and take whatever punishment he has for you knocking up his teenaged daughter. If you're lucky, which you better start praying you are, I won't beat your ass when Opie is done."

"Hap-." Dasha paused as she walked in on the scene in her kitchen. "I will leave you two alone."

"Nah." Happy grabbed his lady, positioning her in front of Phoenix. "You want to let him have it still babe?"

The brunette nodded. "How the fuck dare you get my little sister pregnant then toss cash at her to make the issue go away! What type of lowlife man are you!? Huh!? You think your mom would be proud of the man you are today?"

Phoenix stared at the beauty and shook his head 'no'. "I'm sorry alright! I fucked up and freaked out! I cheated on her, then she told me she was pregnant and I just pushed her away!"

"I'm done here." She turned her back towards the young man. "He cares, he's just stupid as fuck about it. He'll come around, just grill him about the other two bitches."

Happy nodded, pressing a kiss to his woman's temple. "You need a snack or something?"

"Just bring me chips, when you're done here... I'm going to check on Ellie." Dasha squeezed his arm before walking out of the kitchen.

The biker nodded. "Let's have some fun now..." Happy pulled his knife from its sheath, twisting it over in his hands, a wicked smirk on his face as he moved towards Phoenix.

"No, no." Phoenix moved back quickly, sending his chair crashing backwards, his head hitting the floor.

Happy rolled his eyes. "Ain't gonna cut you kid... Just be honest with me and I will have no need to." He pulled the young man up by the front of his cut. "Let's keep it completely honest." He brandished his knife once more as Phoenix nodded and sat back down.

**SOA**

Happy slipped into the bedroom he shared with Dasha, slipping out of his jeans and ruined tank top, he tossed the bag of chips to her. "You should be asleep Dasha." He crawled onto the bed, his head resting on her left thigh as he draped her right leg over his shoulder.

"I had cravings." Dasha pulled the bag of chips opened and smelled them. "Sour cream and onion, how'd you know?"

"I pay attention to my lady." He traced the outline of her Star Wars tattoo. "Eat then get some sleep... Take your own advice."

"I'm going to sleep." She rubbed the top of his head and smiled. "I want to just finish some chips, then I'll sleep. I promise you that, my love."

"Alright Dasha." He rubbed her legs softly. "You need me to stay up with you?"

"Only if you want to." She set the bag of chips on the pillow next to her. "I am fine being up alone though."

"I'll stay up with you." He let out a raspy yawn. "You'll probably fall asleep before me anyways." He pulled the blanket over them, closing his eyes, he let his troubles slip away as he listened to Dasha crunch away.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought... Not sure if I should keep going with this, or take it down and call it a day like I did with Aftershock. So, let me know if you're still enjoying this story or not.**


	10. Chapter 10 Insight

Happy looked at Ellie, unsure of what to do or say to the young woman. Dasha had managed to sneak out, leaving a note letting them know she'd be home eventually. "You hungry?"

"No." Ellie shrugged and stared at him. "Are you?"

"I already ate." He looked at the blonde. "You feeling okay? I know Dasha was really sick at the beginning of her pregnancy."

The blonde nodded. "I'm feeling okay, haven't had morning sickness yet. I'm not really looking forward to the aspect of that mess."

Happy smirked. "You gonna tell me why you're pinning the kid on Phoenix? I know you've been fooling around with the other idiot as well."

"I am so positive that it's Phoenix's kid and not Juice's." Ellie frowned. "How do you even know about that anyways? The Juice thing?"

"I'm always watching, it's a gift to have insight to everyone else's world." He twisted the rings on his fingers as he watched the young woman squirm in her seat. "You don't gotta worry, I ain't gonna tell anyone your business…"

The girl smiled. "Thanks… Phoenix and I were broken up with the whole thing with Juice even happened… We were drunk and it sort of just went in a way that I never thought it would because he's older than I am and everything."

"Don't think that Dasha doesn't know this shit, she's good at picking up on shit too Ellie." He stood up and walked into the kitchen. "You sure you wanna keep the kid?"

"Yeah." Ellie followed him into the kitchen. "You think Dasha is disappointed in me, she always told me to be smart about life… Not to let myself get trapped in Charming like my mom did."

Happy paused. "She's probably a little disappointed but you know Dasha, she gets over most shit pretty fast. Knowing her, she's probably trying to figure out a way to get me to agree to let you and that spawn you're cooking in here."

"You think my dad will kill me?" She sat down on the stool and twisted back and forth as she picked at her chipping nail polish.

"He can't, all honesty, he hasn't really been a dad. He hasn't even been paying that much attention to you." He passed her a poptart. "He'll be pissed off, he'll want to know who knocked you up but he'll mostly blame himself for this shit… History repeating itself."

"Yeah." Ellie took a small bite of the strawberry poptart. "Are you nervous about being a parent?"

"Nah." Happy shook his head. "I'm ready for the kid, I'm not getting any younger."

The teen smiled. "Malia made the whole kid thing look easy."

"Malia was made to be a mom, that's her thing… I don't think you're made to be a mom, especially this young. You're more of a traveling soul, you don't like staying in one place, so I think having his kid is gonna make your life difficult." He took a sip of his water. "Dasha, she's just now coming into the whole maternal phase… If she would have had a kid before now, it would have been a disaster."

"I think it'd be a fun sight to see two heavily tattooed people carrying around a baby." Ellie laughed. "People are gonna think that you two kidnapped the kid or something."

Happy chuckled. "Let them think that, half the time we get weird looks anyways… I swear, people act like they've never seen a biker before."

"You're cool, I used to be terrified of you when I first met you Hap." She looked at the ends of her hair. "My dad was like, that's Happy, he's meaner than your grandpa Piney… Grandpa is way meaner than you, you just have a semi permanent scowl on your face."

"I don't even scowl, this is just my default look… Just happens to scare people off from talking to me, except Dasha… That woman approached me in the dark, I knew from that moment that she was gonna be mine." He smirked. "Get dressed or whatever, I have to head to the clubhouse and I'm not leaving you here alone." He pushed away from the counter and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the young woman alone.

**SOA**

"Where'd you go this morning?" Happy glanced back at Dasha as he rinsed his knife off in the swamp sink. "You left me alone with Ellie."

Dasha smirked. "You know you love that girl… I went over to see Malia, if I would have told you that, you wouldn't have even let me out of bed."

"Damn right Dasha." He dropped his knife in the sink and turned to face her. "You know it's still not fucking safe for you to be wandering off to Oakland all alone, especially when you're pregnant."

The brunette frowned at her boyfriend. "I know but I had to see her, she's getting closer and closer to having Shei… I want to be around for that Happy." She moved forward, gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. "I'm so ready for this bullshit war to be over, I'm tired of you coming back bloody and hoping that it's not your blood Hap."

The scowling man looked at the blood stained shirt his girlfriend held in her hands. "It'll be over soon baby." He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "Get rid of that shirt for me please?"

"I always do." Dasha balled the shirt up and looked at Happy's back. "We get to find out the sex of the baby tomorrow…"

"I want it to be a boy." He looked at her as he slipped his clean knife into its sheath. "I know you want a girl though but too bad."

"I don't mind having either but I have been calling the baby a girl so long I'm not sure if I'll adjust to having the baby be a boy after all." She laughed as she tossed the shirt onto the open fire. "You have any names in mind for a boy?"

"No." Happy rubbed a hand over her bump and smiled. "You?"

"Not really, Kozik suggested Emmet." She shrugged and pushed her bangs off her face. "Maybe we can name him Axl if he's actually a he."

"After Axl Rose?" He chuckled. "I like it but we'll keep our options open though Dasha…"

"Alright." She pinched his sides. "I have to check on Ellie but I'll find you again later."

"Yeah." He gave her ass a soft squeeze. "Don't give her too much hell."

Dasha rolled her eyes. "I won't...I love you Happy."

"I love you too." Happy kissed her lips softly. "I'll be playing pool if you need me though."

* * *

"Delilah!" Kozik yelled as he walked into his house. "What the hell is going on in here?"

The blonde poked her head out of the kitchen and looked at her husband. "Candace was trying to bake cookies and fell asleep."

He looked into the kitchen. "She managed to almost burn my fucking house down for some cookies? Dumb ass bitch should have just bought cookies from the fucking store… I know they're your family but I want them out of my fucking house."

Delilah rested her hands on her hips and shook her head. "They left already, went to the Charming Inn."

"Good, that's where they should have been to begin with D." Kozik rubbed his head and looked at his wife. "I swear, you and your family have aged me ten years in the last few months … You gonna let me relax and not stress out?"

"I'm sorry…" She hugged him, resting her face on his chest. "Don't mean to cause you so much drama babe. You know when it comes to my kids, I have a hard time telling them no."

"Work on that shit, please." He sighed. "You can't break your neck or put our relationship in jeopardy because your kids can't manage on their own."

Delilah wiped at her eyes and nodded. "I know, I just want to help my grandkids."

"I have my own grandkids to think about, X, and the two on the way… I can't have your kids burning down my house, God forbid I need to take in any of my grandkids if their parents end up in jail or in the ground." He frowned at the damaged stove. "She's paying for the repairs right? I don't think my insurance covers pregnant women mishaps."

The blonde gaped at her husband. "You're joking right? I'll pay for the repairs, we need a whole new stove I believe."

Kozik groaned. "You're definitely paying for this shit babe." He turned around and picked her up. "We'll come up with a payment plan, right after we have some fun." He smirked and carried her back towards their bedroom.

**SOA**

"Pops!" Xavier jumped up and down as Kozik walked into the backyard. "Look what I can do pops!" The three year old did a cartwheel and smiled.

"I remember when I used to be able to do that shit." Kozik picked up the boy and kissed his forehead. "How's my favorite Xavier doing?"

"I'm good!" He laughed as he was set back down on the grass. "Mommy is tired, Shei stole all of her energy!"

The biker nodded, spotting his daughter slowly rocking back and forth on the swing. "I see your sister didn't steal any of your energy there my man… You still can run five laps right? Or did you slow down?"

"I can run five, you want to see?" Xavier blinked at his grandpa, his hazel eyes twinkling.

"Show me." Kozik smiled. "I'll be watching you while I sit down next to my daughter." He started over to Malia. "You look drained."

Malia yawned. "I am drained, Esai is handling shit, Marcus and Diana are tied up… Thanks for getting him to run those damn laps, I've been failing at getting him to sit still for longer than a damn hour dad… I'm too pregnant for his energy level."

"Welcome, today the presidents and vice presidents sat down to try to make a truce of some type." He smiled as he watched his grandson run around the giant backyard. "You talk to your sister lately?"

The blonde woman nodded. "Yeah, I talked to her earlier today, they had an appointment, found out what they're having…"

"And?" Kozik looked at his youngest daughter, his eyes wide. "Am I getting another granddaughter or another grandson?"

"She's having a boy." Malia smiled. "They're excited about it."

"Yes!" He clapped his hands. "Now, both of you guys can get your tubes tied because I'm at my limit of grandkids I can love."

"You're a damn fool dad!" Malia smacked his arm. "You know you can see Dasha and Happy having at least one more kid."

"I don't know, I see them with one and maybe the kid that Ellie is having." He shrugged. "You knew about that shit right?"

"Yeah, Dasha told me about it." She sighed and shook her head. "_If_ she leaves that baby with Dasha and Happy, I would never talk to Ellie again… They got enough shit on their hands as is, especially being first time parents."

Kozik nodded. "I get where you're coming from but you think she'd be capable of caring for a kid? She couldn't even remember to take her damn birth control pills."

"Still, she should put the baby up for adoption or whatever." Malia clapped as Xavier finished running and sat on the grass at their feet. "You did good baby!"

"I ran so fast! Huh pops?" Xavier panted as he looked at the older man.

"So fast! Faster than my Dyna!" He grabbed the boy and sat him on his lap. "You gotta teach me how to run that fast one day Xavier, I need to be fast like you are… If you need a nap, I can watch him for you Malia."

"Really?" Malia pushed up off the swing. "Thanks dad, I am in desperate need of a nap… Be good Xavier, don't give my dad a hard time."

"I will be good." The three year old hugged his mom. "I love you mommy!"

"I love you too." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll probably only be asleep an hour or so."

Kozik nodded. "Sleep however long you want, I don't have to be anywhere for a few hours, I got time to be a fool with my partner here." He watched his daughter disappear into her house before standing up and walking over to the wooden jungle gym. "You do the monkey bars yet my man?" He lifted the boy up to the metal bars and smiled when he grabbed on and tried his best to move from bar to bar. "Your mom sucked at these too, Dasha was the natural monkey." He set the boy down and watched him run around the structure. He was happy to escape the stress of the Sons and enjoy down time with his grandson. It was much needed and deserved.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought and as always thank you to those who review. The feedback is always appreciated. **


	11. Chapter 11 Juice

"Juice." Dasha grabbed the man by his arm, tugging him out of the clubhouse and towards her car. "We have to talk about some serious shit… Some shit that'll possibly get you some jail time."

Juice gave her a curious look. "What are you talking about right now D?"

The brunette rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Your whole little thing with Ellie… Don't play dumb with me Juice, it doesn't suit you."

He gaped at her. "It was a one night deal, it never happened again after that night! I promise you that Dasha…"

Dasha shrugged. "Look at me when I say this next part alright?" She gripped his chin turned his face to hers.

"Yeah, I get it." Juice nodded at the beautiful woman standing before him.

"Ellie is pregnant." She watched his jaw go slack before stepping back away from him and crossing her arms. "How does that sound?"

He shook his head, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Wait… What?"

"She's with child Juan Carlos." Dasha poked his forehead. "It's a toss up between being yours and being Phoenix's baby… She's claiming that it's his but I'm thinking she's using it as a cop out to protect your dumbass because you decided you would have unprotected sex with an underaged girl!"

Juice shook his head. "It can't be mine, I'm pretty sure I used a rubber…" He started a slow pace in front of her car. "Why didn't she come to me if she even suspected it could be my kid?"

The brunette shook her head and shrugged. "She's a kid, she's scared! It's easier for her to say it is Phoenix's because that's a smaller age difference, Mr. Pedophile!" She smacked his arm and shoved him backwards. "I pegged you to be a whole lot smarter than this Juice… She's going to have to tell Opie soon and I don't think you want to own up to this mess…"

He rubbed his chest and looked at Dasha. "I will talk to her about this shit… Just give me a few days on this, please?"

"Alright, she's at my house…" Dasha crossed her arms and looked towards the clubhouse to see Happy walking out and towards them. "Hey Hap…" She hugged her boyfriend and squeezed him tightly as his hand dropped to her stomach.

"You tell the idiot what he did to Ellie?" Happy rasped as he looked from Dasha to Juice. "Yeah idiot, I know what happened… Don't think I don't notice every fucking thing that goes on in this damn clubhouse." He gave the younger man a quick smack to the head and scowled. "You got yourself in deep."

Juice just looked at him and sighed. "I'm heading over to talk to her now… I'll fix this, if she says it's my kid, I'll step up even if it means that Opie will have my head on a platter for this whole messy situation."

The older man nodded, playing with his toothpick as he watched Juice jog away towards his Dyna. "That kid is fucked." He turned to Dasha, lifting her off the ground and onto the trunk of her car. "How are you feeling? How's my son?"

"I'm feeling good, he's good." Dasha smiled. "How are you feeling babe?"

"Good, glad they had that fucking sit down already, it settled shit down for the time being." Happy pressed a kiss to his lady's lips and smiled.

The brunette smiled and played with the lapels on Happy's cut. "Babe, you know how you love me and stuff?" She smirked as he nodded his head. "You wanna take me to In n Out and treat me to animal fries and a large lemonade?"

He laughed. "Yeah, sure babe." He picked her up off the car and moved to open the door for her. "You gonna let me drive this thing?"

She passed the keys to him. "Yeah my love."

"This cage is pretty nice." He started it up and pulled out of the parking lot. "You think Ellie will be alright?"

Dasha nodded slowly. "Yeah I do…Let's focus on me and my cravings…" She laughed as he cut her a glance. "_Our_ son wants fries, so that's what's important here."

**SOA**

"Dasha." Happy stood in the archway of the kitchen and watched as the brunette rummaged through the pantry. "What're you looking for?"

She looked back at him. "I'm looking for the little Hershey morsels, you know, the ones I add to cookie dough? I'm craving just the morsels and not the whole shebang… Have you seen them around?"

He moved to the fridge and pulled it open. "You put them in the fridge so they wouldn't melt, you got pregnancy brain already?"

She nodded as she grabbed the bag of chocolate chips. "I guess so, I'm up writing a book proposal… It's been just flowing." She popped a few morsels into her mouth and let them start to melt on her tongue. "Have you given any thoughts to what we should name the baby? I kind of like Emmett but I want something better... Something perfect."

"I have no idea but my Ma wants you to visit her soon." Happy wrapped his tattooed arms around the brunette and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Plus, we're going to have to tell people about you now what…"

Dasha felt his thumb rub over her Lowman tattoo and smiled. "I'll happily visit her, at least this time I have beautiful gorgeous brown hair and none of that blue hair or whatever it was that one time… Yeah, I know babe."

He walked them out of the kitchen and into the living room. "You talk to either of them today?"

"Nope… Ellie has been locked in the room all day, only coming out when she needs to eat and stuff… Juice is off on a long ass ride to clear his mind." She sat on the sofa and grabbed a box from the coffee table. "I got this in the mail today, it's an at home ultrasound type thing, we can hear the baby's heartbeat whenever we want."

"Does it work?" He grabbed the box from her, turning it over in his large hands before pulling his knife from his boot and cutting the box open. "How much did this cost anyway?" He looked over the instructions, pausing to look up at the beauty sitting next to him.

She shrugged. "I didn't pay for it, the company just mailed it to me… It was at the P.O box." She flipped through the channels before stopping at the kids' channel. "This is our future babe… Educational shows, I think X watches this, he's always going on and on about Bubble Guppies."

Happy rolled his eyes as he grabbed her arm and leg and pulled her towards him with ease. "I think I got it figured out." He rolled her shirt over her small baby bump. "Let's see if this thing works… If it doesn't then we are going to have ship it back, promise me you won't freak out about it babe?"

Dasha nodded and rested against him. "Let's do this…" She smiled as she felt him touching her stomach. "Why would I freak out? Because the whole heartbeat thing? We just had the appointment two days ago…"

He sighed and shook his head as the low thump of a heartbeat filled the room. "Go figure, this shit actually does work." He moved it around her stomach and smiled. "Sounds healthy as fuck babe."

The brunette couldn't contain her smile. "Aw, it's our little baby! I'm so excited for him to be here babe…"

"What is that noise?" Ellie looked at the couple sitting on the sofa.

"It's the kid's heartbeat." Happy looked up at the blonde.

She smiled. "That's pretty cool… I can't wait to hear what my kid's heartbeat sounds like, I was reading on Google that the heartbeats starts at like eighteen days…"

Dasha smirked. "Your appointment is tomorrow love… You'll be able to hear it then, it'll be the most amazing thing ever."

Ellie nodded. "I'm excited and nervous for it…" She sat next to Dasha and smiled. "His heartbeat sounds perfect, I can't believe it!"

Happy smiled at the two young women. "I'm gonna grab a beer, you two want anything while I'm up…"

"I'll take a water please Uncle Hap." The blonde smiled up at him and he nodded.

"I'll take a water too… A box of gushers if we have them." Dasha tugged her shirt back over her bump and set the machine on the table. "You and Juice have a good talk?"

Ellie sighed. "Yeah, I mean I guess what did. It's not the best situation given the near decade of age difference…"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Decade? Hap is older than I am…"

"But you were legal when you two started dating, weren't you like twenty three?" The blonde poked at Dasha's stomach.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean shit, you and Juice can be together in some weird ass fashion if that's what you two want to happen… You think Opie will want you to be a struggling single mom like your mom was while he was locked up?" Dasha shook her head. "He may fucking hate that you got pregnant by Juice but I don't think he's going to keep you two apart…"

Ellie shrugged her shoulders as she accepted the bottle of water from Happy with a small smile. "Yeah but I'm not even sure and I feel so stupid about not knowing for sure… I shouldn't have even said shit to Phoenix…"

"Get a DNA test." Happy took a sip of his beer. "It's what Dasha made me do when Lyla was claiming she was pregnant with my kid… They can test while the baby isn't popped out yet."

"That sounds expensive as hell!" She frowned and rested her head against the back of the sofa. "I don't have money for that D!"

"We'll front you the cash, consider it an early Christmas present kid." The man took a seat in his recliner and looked at the blonde and the brunette. "You two sitting there together remind me so much of Dasha and her sister… It's crazy…"

Dasha laughed. "I got dibs on being Malia, her dimpled chin gives me fucking life, I swear it really does and I hope Shei has the same damn chin!" She winked at Happy who was smirking and nodding his head.

"I'll take you guys up on the offer." Ellie finally spoke up. "I really need to know for sure before I ruin the wrong guy's life…"

Happy scowled at her. "I just hope you learn a fucking lesson from this shit… Keep your damn legs closed… No need to spread them for any random dude, you picked idiots to lay with…"

The teenager frowned. "Oh, believe me the lesson is learned already… I think it'll start to sink in when my dad goes ballistic and he kicks me out of the house even though he hasn't even noticed I haven't been home… He's too wrapped up in Kenny to even pay attention to his other kid…"

Dasha sighed. "Yeah, I know the feeling… Malia is my dad's favorite kid, he gives me a hard time because he thinks I can handle it better than Malia can but I'm like eh, because of the whole mental thing but I've been doing amazing without the medication." She smiled at Ellie who was smiling back at her. "Us forgotten kids have to stick together at all costs, your dad kicks you out you can stay here but I know if it's Juice's kid, he'll probably have you move into the house with him… It's a nice place but I'm sure you've been over there before."

"No, actually I haven't been over there, like I said, it was just a drunken party hook up… Something that should have never even happened…" Ellie frowned and rested her head against Dasha's shoulder. "I hope one day my dad will be able to forgive me for this thing…"

The brunette nodded. "He'll forgive you… this isn't the worst thing that could have happened to you Ellie… You're pregnant, so what… it'll all be good eventually, just have to make sure everything is out in the open." She played with the girl's hair as she closed her eyes. "Everything has a purpose and one day it'll be clear as to why you are having a kid so early… Not just because it was a mistake either but a legit reason." Dasha sighed. "Just keep your head up Ellie, Hap and I are here for you."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. (:**


	12. Chapter 12 Sleeping Beauties

"Shhh." Dasha elbowed Happy in the side as she watched Ellie walk up to Opie. "She's about to tell him and I need to be able to intervene if shit starts going south babe…"

Happy scowled at the gorgeous young woman. "If it starts going south, I'm stepping in, not your pregnant ass woman… I don't want to risk you getting knocked down if Opie starts losing his shit." He smirked at her. "Got it?"

"You really think Opie would knock me down?" She jumped slightly as Opie loud voice cut through the otherwise quiet clubhouse. "Oh shit!" She started to move when Happy extended his arm out to prevent her from doing so.

"I told you, I got it if it goes bad…" He kept his eyes trained on Opie and Ellie who were going back and forth, both yelling at each other. "This is normal…" Happy moved as soon as he saw Opie's arm raise. "Rethink it…" He grabbed the larger man's arm.

Opie turned and glared at Happy. "Stay out of this Hap!"

Happy shook his head. "I can't do that, Ellie means a lot to Dasha, I watched her grow up, so she's basically my niece…" He placed his hand on Opie's chest. "Relax and step away from this shit brotha."

"My kid is pregnant! She's just like Donna." The large man growled out. "I want her out of my house! She can go shack up with the kid who knocked her ass up!"

Ellie flinched at her father's words, slinking behind Happy as she tried her best to stop crying. "I don't want to be in your house anyways! I hate you! You don't even love me anyways! You were always pawning us off on grandma, ever since mom died! You're not a dad at all!" She looked at Opie, watching his whole mood and stance change. "I hate you!" She turned away from him, fleeing to Dasha. "I hate him!"

Dasha hugged the upset blonde, glaring over her shoulder at Opie who was now quiet and just gaping over at her. "It's okay baby, you know you're more than welcome to stay with Happy and I… Your room is big enough for a crib and some baby items if you want to stay with us and not move out and in with either man." She kissed Ellie's temple.

The blonde nodded. "Thank you D." She looked back at Happy and Opie. "Can we get out of here? I don't want to be here anymore, I don't want to be around him at all…"

"Yeah." The brunette laced her fingers through Ellie's and walked them out of the clubhouse. "You want to grab something to eat before we head back? My son is starving and has me craving carne asada fries with a large watermelon lemonade.

"That sounds so fucking amazing." Ellie wiped her face as she got into the car, examining her face in the visor mirror. "I can't wait to find out what I'm having, I think I want a little baby girl."

"Ugh, I just realized, there's three babies coming into the family that'll be born with just months of each other." Dasha laughed as she steered her car towards the restaurant. "That reminds me, Malia is on standby, her water will be breaking any day now… I'm so excited for baby Shei, you don't even understand how badly I want to hold my niece already."

**SOA**

"I am so tired." Dasha dropped onto her bed, not bothering to remove her clothes as she crawled up and buried her face into Happy's chest. "I didn't know eating would make me fucking tired, I didn't know walking from the car to the bed would make me feel like I ran a marathon, I'm so out of shape Happy, it's not even funny."

Happy chuckled as he wrapped his tattooed arms around her. "You're not out of shape baby, you're pregnant." He kissed the top of her head. "How was it? With the kid? I left Opie at the clubhouse, he was shitfaced… Her saying that she hated him, cut deep."

"She didn't mean it… She'll come to realize she'll need her dad." She yawned and slipped her hands under his wife beater. "I told Kozik the same shit when he told me I couldn't get a tattoo at fifteen, the next week I was hanging out with him and having a grand ol' time."

He nodded. "I know we said we were gonna tell people about the engagement but I think we don't need to tell them anytime soon… No rush." He tangled his hands into her soft hair and kissed her lips.

"I know, I think we should wait until the perfect time." Dasha nodded as she yawned again. "I want everything to be okay with the baby first… We made it out of the miscarriage stage, so that's good. I know that I'm still super high risk but I have hopes for it."

"Is that why you're not going crazy and loading down the nursery?" He smiled at her. "We at least need to get it set up baby, I know it'd be heartbreaking if this didn't work out for us but still, we can't be scrambling to get it set up when we're on the way to the hospital and you're being a fucking lunatic because you're in pain and threatening my life."

She rolled her eyes and laughed softly. "Is that how you picture me? A raging lunatic the day my water breaks?" She shook her head. "It's probably an accurate description of what I'll be like Hap but you'll be at my side so I won't be too crazy about the whole thing. If Malia can do it, then I can do it."

"Good, now let's go to sleep, I'm fucking tired and I know your ass is too." Happy rubbed her back softly. "I love you Dasha."

"I love you too." She mumbled as she felt herself slip into a relaxed slumber in his arms.

* * *

Malia sat crosslegged on the bed, her hands gripping her belly as she felt another contraction begin. They had been coming steady and she was ecstatic that Shei was ready to make her debut into the world. "Esai!" She yelled as she tried to breathe through the pain. "I think we need to head in soon, they're getting closer and lasting longer." She groaned as she laid back on the bed, grabbing a pillow to work through the pain.

"Oh shit." Esai laid down next to her, rubbing her lower back as he felt her stomach tighten back up. "Yeah, I'll call the doctor and let him know we're heading over to the hospital." He continued to rub her back as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and called the hospital.

"Fuck." She bit down on the pillow and rode out the pain, this time it was longer. "I'm going to fucking die, this hurts way more than it did when I was pregnant with Xavier… She's already being a pain in the ass…"

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Xavier frowned as he watched Malia wipe the tears from her face. "Are you sad?"

Malia shook her head. "No, no… Shei is on the way, you're going to be meeting your little sister really soon. She's just making mommy hurt a little bit baby." She patted the bed and smiled when he climbed up and kissed her forehead. "You excited my love?"

"Yeah." He nodded and looked at her stomach. "Is she kicking you too hard?" He looked back at her before laying down. "I'll call pops and tell him that the princess is coming." He reached for the phone sitting on the nightstand, following the steps that Malia had taught him so many times, he dialed Kozik's number. "Pops, mommy is having the baby!"

The blonde laughed and looked back at her husband who was grabbing the hospital bags. "This kid is something else, look at him talking on the phone…" She sat up, inching to the foot of the bed so she could slip her feet into the first pair of shoes she could get on. "Can you call Dasha? I want her there for us."

"I texted her, she replied and said she'd be there." Esai slung the bags over his arms and helped his wife into a pair of boots. "X, come on we gotta go or she's gonna have Shei on the floor and that'll be bad man."

"Okay!" Xavier shook his head. "Pops, I have to go, I'm gonna be a big brother!"

**SOA**

Malia smiled at the baby girl she was holding. Sixteen hours of labor and countless pain medicine later, she was finally holding her daughter. "Shei." She rubbed the tip of the baby's nose and smiled.

"She's gorgeous." Dasha beamed. "You did good, I don't think I could handle that long of labor though." She smiled down at her niece. "She's so damn gorgeous, look at her chin, it's yours all the way Malia but those eyes are all Esai, dark ass hair, light eyes, I can only imagine what smile she'll have."

"I'm a proud papa." Esai smiled at his sister-in-law from his spot on the bed next to his wife. "My lady did an amazing job, now we can stop having kids… I think two is enough after all." He Kissed the side of Malia's head. "I got a gorgeous ass family."

"I think I want to get my tubes tied." The blonde laughed. "I don't want to go through this again and I mean it this time… I really do."

"I think Hap and I are one and done." Dasha shrugged her shoulders as she took a picture of the baby. "How'd Xavier react?"

"His reaction was amazing! He was 'That's her? I thought she'd be bigger mommy because your belly was big!'" Malia smiled. "Then He held her and I damn near started bawling my eyes out over it."

"I'll send you the pictures." The handsome man smiled at Dasha. "In a few months we'll all be gathered around your hospital bed admiring you and Hap's handiwork."

She grinned and rubbed her stomach. "I'm excited for my son to get here, I'm not sure what we're naming him just yet but it's bound to be something amazing, maybe we'll put it off until he's here and we see him and have that moment and name him something badass like Thayer or Ryker… Something that'll fit, I mean look at me and Hap, it'll be weird to name our baby something normal… I cannot wait for next summer when I have my body back, I'll be in a bikini with the baby out by the pool."

"Oh lord." Malia rolled her eyes. "I'm glad we moved past the problems we had when I was pregnant with X, I know how much that freaked you out but look at us now, second baby, you didn't freak out, didn't get upset or pissed and _you're _having a baby of your own… We grew up D, mom would be so proud of us right now."

"Yeah, she would be… She always said we were better together than we were apart so I'm glad we moved past all that shit… I'm glad I learned to deal with your son, his crying and changing his dirty diapers." Dasha smirked. "I do have her first gift though, I spent a little while in the nursery earlier when you were asleep." She pulled a sheet of paper from her purse and handed it to her sister. "It's her first portrait, she looked peaceful, I couldn't help myself."

"Love it." The blonde nodded. "I keep forgetting how much of a talented artist you are at times Dasha."

"Don't mention it." She gave her little sister a kiss on the forehead. "I am going to grab Happy and head out, he wasn't too comfortable being the only Son in a sea of Mayans, truce or no truce there's still bad blood between all of them."

"They wouldn't try a damn thing while I'm here, while my pops is here." Esai looked at the gorgeous brunette. "It'll get better where we can trust each other again… That's something we're working on, we haven't had a body drop in a few weeks now."

"I trust you…" Dasha smiled. "You guys, call me if you need anything even if it's a pizza and I'll bring you one… I love you guys." She glanced at Shei once more before walking out of the hospital room.

Malia smiled at her daughter. "You are going to hear about this day for your life Shei, you put mom through hell and I don't think I can let you give me lip about me being rough on you." She frowned as the baby flashed a little smirk. "Hold her, I want to get a picture of you two." She passed him to Esai slowly. "Smile." She grabbed her phone and took a quick picture, smiling as she watched the baby latch on to her father's cut. "We're in trouble, my dad said if she grabs the cut she's bound to end up being submerged into the MC life."

"Nah, not my baby girl… Only cut she can be around is mine or my pops'." He smiled down at Shei. "That's right my princess, only can hang out with the cuts I trust… I want you to be something amazing, go to school, have outrageous dreams and adventures… You're not gonna be stuck in Oakland for your whole life, I refuse to let that happen." He kissed her forehead. "I love you Shei, you're now my favorite girl." He looked at Malia, expecting her to be upset but instead she was smiling..

"Your love for already is surreal." She settled back into the bed, looking over to the recliner where Xavier was fast asleep. "Our little family is complete… I'm happy Esai, so happy about this… I love you."

"I love you too." Esai kissed her lips softly. "Get some sleep, I'll probably see if I can show her off to the guys when the nurse comes in to check on us." He positioned the newborn on his chest and gently rubbed her back. "She's such a blessing to me…" He sighed as he watched her look around before yawning and closing her eyes back. "Sleeping beauties." He smiled again as he watched both his girls sleep. He was a happy man and no one or anything would change that.

* * *

**Yeah, there was a somewhat slight jump but anyways let me know what you thought of the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13 Bonding

Dasha frowned as she stood in the baby aisle, unaware of where to even begin. She had finally caved and allowed Happy to drag her to the nearest store to start purchasing items for their son she was carrying. "I have no clue, there's so much shit to choose from."

"Get this." Happy tossed a onesie into the cart and smirked at her. "It's a Harley outfit so we have to get it babe." He knocked his knuckles against the brunette's head. "Just pick anything Dasha." He wrapped his arms around her, his large hands settling on her baby bump.

She sighed and reached out for a package of socks. "Look, these are cute as fuck… She showed him the socks that were covered with skulls, I think I want to buy him there." She dropped the package into the cart and smiled. "I can get into this, I hope you brought your life savings babe."

The biker groaned. "Don't go overboard Dasha, he's going to outgrow most of this shit in the first few months anyways." He watched her toss onesies into the cart without even checking the price tags.

"They're just so cute babe!" She turned around and flashed him a timid smile. "Plus, Ellie is having a boy too, we can pass the clothes and stuff down to her… She's already taking the stuff Malia had in storage."

Happy shook his head as he grabbed his lady's hand. "It's crazy, somehow we managed to move a pregnant teenager into our damn house." He pulled her to him as they walked to the strollers. "What kind do you want? I don't know about this shit, Juice was telling me information on baby things but I zoned him out halfway through because it was boring."

"I want one that I'll be able to keep for awhile… You know until the kid can walk while holding my hand." She pointed towards a stroller. "I love this one, it's perfect… You can even push it my love."

"Push it? I don't know about that." He pulled the box from the shelf and examined it. "This thing is a combo? Has the carrier and everything."

She nodded. "I think it'd be sexy as hell to see your mean looking ass pushing a stroller through the park… The suburban families would shit themselves, trying to figure out if it's your baby or did you just kidnap it." She laughed when he started shaking his head slowly at her.

"I'll fuck people up if they think I kidnapped my son… He's gonna look just like me." Happy dropped the stroller into the cart. "What else do you want babe? You want to look at the cribs and shit? Or we calling it a day and stopping right now?"

"Let's stop right now, I want something to eat." Dasha wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her face against his back. "You want to grab some pizza with me grumpy face?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll grab some pizza with you." He took his hat off and rested it on her head. "You look good like that babe." He bent down and kissed her lips as they stood in line. "I want to get my hands on you, give you a few new pieces when you're cleared to get new ink."

She looked at her arms and legs. "Where you plan to put it Happy? I'm pretty much covered from head to toe."

"There are still a few spots open…" He smirked at her. "I pay attention to you when you're all naked and checking out your belly."

She nodded as she watched the cashier start to ring them up. "I'm not supposed to be doing this much walking, I'm telling the doctor that you made me go baby shopping…" She poked at his side and smiled when he poked at her belly, earning a kick from their son. "See, he doesn't like it when you poke his mommy, when he's here, he's gonna kick your ass babe."

Happy rolled his eyes as he pushed the cart out of the store. "He's not gonna kick my ass babe, I'm not gonna make him mad… He's about to be my partner in crime."

"What about me? I'm your partner in crime Hap." She sighed and opened the trunk of her SUV and glared at the man.

"You're gonna be my wife, let the kid be my new partner and crime… You can bail us both out when we get caught stealing candy at the playground." He smirked at her as he loaded in the box and bags. "Don't pout at me, I'm immune to that shit Kozik…"

Dasha smacked his chest. "I hate when you call me that."

"I know, that's why I keep calling you that." He kissed her forehead. "You following me back to the clubhouse or are you going home?"

"Clubhouse." She smiled as she climbed into the SUV.

**SOA**

"Little Kozik." Jax smirked at Dasha as she sat down on the sofa across from him. "You're looking very pregnant."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm very pregnant Jax… You gonna sit there and bug me while I try to see how many pickles I can eat?"

He nodded. "I was thinking about our first time talking, in the diner…"

"What about it?" She eyed him suspiciously as she bit into her pickle.

"About how we had that instant connection… It was something I hadn't felt in a long time, still haven't found it again." Jax smiled at her. "You think something would have happened between us if you hadn't met Hap yet?"

Dasha sighed. "We've had this conversation before Jackson… You know if it had all been different I would have given you a chance but I fell in love with Happy first… You were like two weeks too late." She shrugged. "What has you going through your emotions?"

He shrugged. "Being alone has me going through my emotions…"

"Ah, well free to hang out with me and help with brainstorming little boys names." She offered him a friendly smile before picking up a brownie. "You should try this combination, it's pretty damn delicious, salty and sweet."

"No thanks darlin'... You can name the kid Jackson." He smiled at her.

The brunette shook her head. "I don't think so… I want something unique. We're a unique couple so the baby needs something unique." She sighed and tilted her head back to watch Happy play pool with Juice. "Something more normal than Happy but as rare as Dasha."

"I can't help you there." He shook his head. "Any ideas on how to get my wife to take me back?"

"Yeah, stop being an asshole… You know you shouldn't have cheated but you did and then there was that whole prince and princess shit… That couldn't have helped… She had your kid Jax, so at least put forth some effort." Dasha smiled at him. "You gotta try."

He stood up moving towards the brunette. "Yeah, I'll try." He kissed the top of her head before swaggering off. "Later Little Kozik!"

"I will never get the whole Kozik thing." She mumbled to herself as she spread across the sofa and rubbed her belly. "I think I want to name you something creepy kid, something cool though, not hipster as all though, how do you feel about the name Aloysius? Kick once for yes and twice for no?" She pressed on her stomach, receiving a melee of kicks in return. "Yeah, I didn't think you'd go for that name either my love."

"Too young to be talking to yourself." Opie hovered over the young woman. "Can we talk for a minute? It's about my kid."

Dasha nodded. "What about Ellie?"

"It's been a few weeks, since she chewed my ass out about everything… I tried calling but she's dodging my calls. How's she been?" He sat down and looked at the brunette.

"She's as good as any pregnant seventeen year old could be… Morning sickness is kicking her ass still and she's still trying to finish school." She sat up and looked at the mountain of a man. "This is by no means an easy situation for any of us that are involved in it… She's pregnant, she's young and it's going to be a struggled. All we can do is love her and offer her support, so if you're not ready to do either then I don't think you need to be around her just yet."

Opie nodded his head. "It's not that I don't love her, I just never wanted her to know the struggle of being a young mom… I wanted better for the kid than what Donna and I had or what Lyla and I had for that matter… I just wanted her to be better, to leave Charming and not be stuck here. She had plans and she ruined them."

"Shit happens… She can still get out if anything having a kid should be a bigger motivator to leave this town." Dasha smiled at him. "I'll talk to her and if she says it's good then maybe you can stop by one day and talk shit out with her Opie."

"Why aren't you leaving Charming then?" He shook his head. "You're pregnant."

She shrugged. "I already accomplished my dreams, now I'm gonna be a stay at home mommy and my boyfriend happens to live in Charming for the time being, I'm just happy it's in the uppity part of the city." She smirked at him. "Plus, all this small town drama is perfect for a book I want to write, I couldn't make up half the shit I hear if I tried."

"She find out what she's having yet?" He stood up and looked down at Dasha one more time.

"She's having a boy." Dasha stood up. "Boys are in this year I guess, even though Malia had the cutest little fat cheeked little girl, I could have died when Shei was born… All bright eyes and light hair… Picture perfect." She patted Opie on the arm. "You have to make shit right, start off by making effort to spend time with your daughter, you've been neglecting her ever since you got out and Kenny took an interest in being a Son."

Opie smirked. "Yeah, I'll remember that, thanks Kozik."

"Yo! Who started that shit again? Why is everyone calling me Kozik." She crossed her arms and shook her head as she watched her dad and stepmom enter the clubhouse. "That's Kozik! I'm not Kozik! I'm Dasha!"

"Oh! Little Kozik!" Kozik chuckled as he hugged his daughter. "Looking like you've swallowed a soccer ball." He poked at her stomach. "How's my grandson?"

"Good, he wants people to stop calling his mom Kozik though." She frowned and looked down at her stomach. "I want to be called D or Dasha."

He nodded. "Not Daysha?"

"Oh lord, I'll fucking kill you dad!" She shook her head and stomped her foot. "I'm grown as fuck, I know what I want to be called and what I don't want to be called."

"But yet you're standing in front of me, tossing attitude at me like you're three years old and just were told you couldn't get the doll you wanted." Kozik smirked at her. "You better hope your son doesn't get your bad attitude."

"He's going to be my little baby Happy… I'm so excited for his little scowl." Dasha smiled and started to rub her stomach. "It's going to be amazing."

"I'm here because I need you to write Delilah something, I think she needs some type of biography for some blog she started." He grabbed his wife and pushed her in between them. "Tell Dasha what you need."

"I need a biography, something straight to the point… I'm starting a blog for my sister's publishing company and I need it to be professional and crisp… You were the first person I thought about when I landed the opportunity." Delilah smiled at the beautiful brunette.

Dasha nodded. "You're a writer but you don't write your own biography? I wrote my own and everyone ate that shit up… But sure, I'll write it but I'm going to have to charge you for it, I can't just be freelance and not get paid for it."

The blonde smiled. "Of course, I'll pay you for it Dasha, I just want it to be fun and quirky."

"Sure, just give me keypoints you want me to hit and I'll have it for you in a few days." She smiled as she sat back down on the sofa. "I think I just had the perfect idea for how to start my next writing project… I need a blog too, we can blog together, see who gets more fans and what not… You down for a competition?"

"Always." Delilah sat down, pulling her laptop from her bag. "It's on Blondie."

"So on." Dasha pulled her phone from her shirt and smiled at her stepmom. "It's how it's done now hon', mobile blogging." She laughed as her and her stepmom set forth on a very unconventional way of bonding. She just hoped she'd be able to beat her, the last thing she wanted was to lose to a middle aged woman who couldn't even type.

* * *

**Let me know if you guys are still liking the story, if not then let me know that as well. I'm trying to figure out if I should keep this story going or abandon it for a new one. (:**


	14. Chapter 14 Old Friends

Dasha looked at her belly in the mirror as she listened to her son's heartbeat fill her bedroom. She had been in a bad mood all day, simply chalking it up to hormones wreaking havoc on her already too sensitive mind. She had snapped at the cashier in the store, made the girl in the coffee shop cry and had managed to annoy her boyfriend. "I hope my hormones return to normal after you're here kid, I can't afford to have your dad annoyed at me all the time."

"I'm not annoyed with you." Happy snaked his arms around her as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I was in a bad ass mood myself and you popping off at me just managed to make it ever worse."

"So you're good with me then?" She looked at their reflection in the mirror, smiling at the contrast of his skin color compared to hers, his always present deep tan trumping her pale complexion. The ink adorning their limbs making them look more like unsavory people than soon to be parents. She frowned before shaking her head. "You think the name Casper is good for the baby?"

"Like the fucking ghost?" He shook his head. "I don't know about that one Dasha, it's not your best idea…"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I like it, maybe it'll be one of those ironic names like yours… He should be quiet as a ghost but he's as loud as a Harley." She toyed with her hair before frowning at it. "One more month and I'll be free to bleach my hair and become a dusty rose haired goddess, going to take you back to when we first met babe."

"My purple haired weirdo." He smirked at her. "I love you as a brunette though, makes you look your damn age… Colored hair makes you look more illegal than I need you to look Dasha."

"Fine but can I at least go blonde?" She tilted her head back and looked up at him. "I want to be dusty rose on our wedding day, I don't even care about your opinion but I'm going to look so damn amazing that no one will even notice the hair color."

Happy shook his head. "Nope… You're staying brunette until the kid moves out the house when he's going off to college… After that you can go wild with your hair babe."

Dasha turned around and looked up at him. "I'll stay a brunette but on the wedding day, I'm going to have crazy colored hair… It's just something I really want babe."

"Fine." He bent down and gave her a kiss. "You're hardheaded babe."

"Remember when you popped the question?" She glanced at him and smirked. "It was too cute babe."

He nodded. "I never felt so fuckin' nervous babe… I don't even know I why was nervous to begin with." His large hands tangled up into her messy hair as he kissed her lips softly before raking his teeth over her bottom lip. "Glad you said yes though."

"I swear, we're the weirdest fucking couple I've ever known." The beauty rested her hands on his chest and sighed. "We went from being serious about never having kids or getting married, here we are now… What happened?"

Happy tugged her towards the bed and shrugged. "I have no answer for that question, I guess love won out? Is that a good reason for the drastic changes baby?" He brushed her hair out of her face as she sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled up at him. He bent down and captured her lips in a kiss, his tongue snaking into her mouth as she gripped his belt. "You sure about this Dasha?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "The doctor said we couldn't have sex but he didn't say we couldn't participate in the oral variety." She started to unbuckle his belt as she smiled up at him.

He smiled at her, watching her unbutton his jeans and yank them down his legs before doing the same with his boxers, freeing his semi-hard length. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to babe."

"I want to." Dasha smiled before grabbing his cock and swirling her tongue around the head before licking her palm to start stroking him. "It's been awhile since I've done this Hap."

"Yeah I know." He smiled at her before letting out a low groan.

**SOA**

Happy looked at Dasha as she sifted through a box of Xavier's old things. "What are you looking for Dasha?"

"All his Harley onesies he had, I loved those, they're better than the ones we saw the other day." She smiled at him before turning her attention back to the box of baby clothes. "Bingo! See babe, they're so much better than the newer ones."

He nodded. "Yeah they are." He snatched one from her hands. "I want him to wear this one home from the hospital." He smirked at the onesie before tossing it back to his lady.

"Look at this one! It's so damn cute… It's a Mayans onesie, he needs a Sons onesie!" The brunette tossed the Mayans onesie into the pile behind her. "Think of any names besides Happy to add to the list? Ellie is naming her son Nicholas and I'm like whaat?! I don't even have any names picked out!"

"I think he should just be named Happy." He shrugged. "It's a good name."

"We will decide the day of the birth." Dasha shook her hair from its bun. "I think I need to pee but then again the bathroom is so far away from me right now…"

Happy chuckled. "You better go pee and then come back and lay on the sofa with me, I'll be gone for a few days and you don't even wanna cuddle with me."

"I will cuddle with you." She smiled as she stood up from the floor.

"Alright." He smirked as he watched her disappear towards the bathroom.

"Happy." Ellie sat down on the loveseat.

"What's up kid?" He looked at the young blonde. "You need another pep talk or some shit Ellie?"

She shook her head as Dasha walked back into the room, taking a spot next to Happy. "I got those DNA test results today." She flashed the envelope and frowned. "I haven't opened up the envelope yet though…"

"I'll open it for you." He held out a hand and smiled at her as he took the envelope. "You ready for this kid?"

"Yeah." Ellie nodded slowly. "I'm ready for it."

Happy ripped through the envelope and pulled out the paper, his dark eyes scanning over the words before looking up at the blonde and frowning. "I wasn't expecting these results…" He handed the paper back to the young woman, who looked at it before covering her mouth. "It ain't the end of the world, you gotta tell him though…" He sighed as he watched her retreat from the living room.

"So who was it?" Dasha looked at the handsome man. "Tell me!"

"No… Go ask her." He wrapped his legs over her to keep her from leaving his side. "After we cuddle Dasha."

Malia looked at her daughter, smiling at the way the month old was moving around on her lap. "You're so damn pretty baby." She rubbed the little girl's nose and smiled. "Who's my favorite girl in the world?"

"I am." The brunette walked into the house and dropped down on the sofa.

"Don't listen to Dasha, Shei, you're my favorite girl in the world." The blonde pinched her sister's side and smiled. "You really gonna stay here while Happy is out of town? What about Ellie?"

"Ellie is off with friends this weekend and I didn't want to be alone but I really didn't want to have to deal with dad and step monster Delilah." Dasha looked at her niece and smiled. "Gotta love that chin dimple." She poked at it before rubbing her hand over the baby's dark hair.

Malia nodded slowly. "She's perfect… My little Shei. Esai and Xavier are out back if you want to hang out with them. I think Esai is grilling stuff for dinner, I don't know I was too busy paying attention to this little girl to hear what he was making for dinner."

"Nah, I'm supposed to be on bed rest and not really moving around too much." She pointed at her belly. "This little fucker is Happy all the way, kicking and punching and I'm like stop it and he's like no!"

"You shouldn't have even driven over here! I could have had Fiasco get you, he's coming up this way from Charming anyways." The blonde smacked her sister's arm. "You pick out any names for him yet?"

"Ahhh shit, my favorite banger Fiasco is coming over?" Dasha pressed on her stomach and smiled when she felt her son move. "I tried to name him Casper but Happy shut it down, so it's back to the drawing board but other than that name Happy is on the list."

"Please don't name my nephew Happy the second." Malia chuckled, startling her daughter into crying. "Oh, no, no… See she doesn't want her cousin named Happy the second either… How about Elijah? Eli for short? You've always liked that name when we were growing up Dasha."

"I'll add it too the list…" She stood up from the sofa. "I'm going to crash in the guestroom, if he made steaks or burgers, I want two." She blew her sister and niece kisses.

"Alright, I'll have Fiasco bring them to you if you're still sleeping when he gets here and everything is finished." She smiled.

Dasha nodded. "I miss him! He was my best friend! Now we barely even talk!" She sighed and shook her head. "Make him grab my bag from the car as well, I couldn't even carry it because of little Happy."

"What car did you even drive?" The blonde placed her daughter into her swing and started it slowly.

"The Jeep that Happy bought me for my birthday." The brunette dragged a hand through her locks and shrugged. "The keys are on the hook by the door, I remembered to hang them up this time."

"He bought you a Jeep? What kind? Don't tell me he bought you that stupid dream Jeep you've wanted since you were fifteen." Malia glared at her sister. "He did! You're so damn spoiled I fuckin' swear you are."

"I'm not spoiled! I'm loved!" Dasha flipped her sister off before flouncing away.

**SOA**

Malia walked out into the backyard, beers in hands as she walked towards the two men sitting on the sofa. "Here you two… This is all we had in the fridge, I know you don't like the buds but you guys drank all the coronas last time and never replaced them."

"Thanks ruca." Esai smiled at his wife before grabbing her and pulling her onto his lap. "You enjoy dinner?"

"I did enjoy dinner actually." She kissed his forehead before looking at Fiasco. "Thanks for taking Dasha her plate, she's having a rough last trimester…"

"Don't even mention it, I missed that girl… I forgot how cool she was." Fiasco sipped the beer before setting it down. "I still can't believe she's having a kid! It's a trip!"

"Our lil' Dasha has grown up." Esai chuckled. "No more of that crazy colored hair or living it up at the clubhouse or with the Byz Lats… She's becoming a mini Malia!"

"Omg!" Malia laughed. "She'll kill you both if you said that around her… She's just maturing and finding herself… Before she was sort of lost and now she's less lost."

"That made no sense babe." Esai shook his head. "You sure you just didn't down the coronas in the kitchen before bringing us this nasty ass beer?"

"Yeah I'm sure jerk." The blonde shrugged. "You know what I'm trying to say though, she's better physically, mentally, and emotionally these days… She's not even on high doses of her medication anymore, she's stopped a few completely because of the pregnancy and she's been doing amazing with it all."

"I get it." Fiasco nodded. "I'm happy for her, she needed a good break from the damn chaos in her life."

"I agree." Malia smiled at the man. "Even though I know you wanted to steal her away from Happy and keep her at your side forever."

"Wanted?" He scoffed. "I still want to! I'm just being respectful and keeping my distance because I have this weird effect on women… White girls love me."

"Oh lord." She shook her head. "You must really want to die by the hands of a very angry biker… I'm not talking about Happy either my dad would fucking kill you! Leave all the thoughts you have of trying to win over my sister alone… Heed this warning Fiasco."

Fiasco smirked at the blonde. "I'll take your warning into consideration, I'm not going to just be an asshole and try to steal her away from Happy… I like the dude, I'm not going to disrespect him, I'm just saying I want to steal her, didn't say I was going to."

"Good." Malia nodded her head. "I'm going to check on the kids… There's more beer in the fridge if you guys want it." She kissed her husband's cheek before sliding off his lap and heading into the house. She was now going to keep an eye out on Fiasco, she was sure he was up to no good at all.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought.**


	15. Chapter 15 Dad

Dasha groaned as she shifted in her bed, her back cramping as she struggled to sit up. "Happy." She smacked the man's chest and hissed as another pain rushed through her. "Hap!" She tried him again before balling up her fist and socking him in the arm as hard as she was able to. "Happy! Wake up you fucker!"

"I'm up now…" He rasped as he turned on the bedside lamp and sat up. "What's wrong Dasha? Nightmare?"

She shook her head. "I'm in a lot of pain Happy. It just keeps getting worse and worse." She closed her eyes as she felt more pain rush through her. "Something isn't right babe, I'm not supposed to be going into labor now, I'm too early." She gripped his hand and squeezed it tightly as she felt pressure on her lower half. "Yeah, I need to go to the hospital right fucking now Happy."

Happy nodded as he pulled his hand free and reached for his pants on the ground and tugged them on quickly. "I'll call your doctor and let him know, that's what I'm supposed to do right Dasha?" He pulled on his shirt and stared at the brunette who had tears streaming down her beautiful face. "Shit, where's your bag at?"

Dasha gritted her teeth and pointed to her closet. "It's the colorful bag with the baby shoes tied to it." She tried her best to move off the bed but gave up when the pain intensified. "I'm never doing this shit ever again!"

The man chuckled as he steppe into his boots and grabbed the bag from the floor off the closet. "I'll remind you of this moment when you tell me in a few years that you want another kid." He moved towards her. "Hang on to me, I won't drop your ass unless you make me." He hoisted her off the bed and started to walk out of their bedroom. "Is the kid here?"

"No." She shook her head. "She went to go see her son's dad, I think… Just get me to the fucking hospital Happy." She pinched his arm as another contraction roiled through her body, causing her to almost pass out. "I'm not made for this shit."

**SOA**

"How is he?" Dasha looked over at Happy who was sitting in the chair next to her, twelve hours of labor and an emergency c-section, they had welcomed their son into the world. Only to have him whisked away for numerous tests. "Is he okay?"

Happy nodded. "He's early but he's alright." He offered her a consoling smile. "When you feel up to it, I can wheel you down to the nursery to see him… Everyone is in the waiting room, wanting to see you but you were too emotional and loopy to even say more than a few words. I told them to go home but they refused to."

"I want to see him." She used her arms to push herself up into a sitting position, cautious of the pain she was currently feeling. "I'm in a little pain but I want to see him babe…"

He just stood up and nodded. "I'll get a wheelchair, don't be hardheaded and move while I'm gone Dasha, I mean that shit. The kid ain't going anywhere for a while so you'll be perfectly fine just waiting."

"What'd you name him?" The brunette smirked up at her boyfriend.

"You'll have to wait and see when we get to the NICU." Happy flashed an evil grin before turning to leave the room. He grabbed the first wheelchair he laid his dark eyes on, wheeling it slowly back to the hospital room. His mind on his son and hoping Dasha wouldn't kill him for the name he had given the boy while she was hopped up on painkillers. "I'm back babe." He pushed the chair up close to her bed and smirked. "I'll put you in it babe."

"I hope you didn't name him something boring Happy. He can't have a boring name when we're named Dasha and Happy." The brunette sighed as she was lowered into the wheelchair. "I also hope you didn't name him Elijah or Emmett."

He chuckled. "Relax, I didn't give _my_ son either of those names." He steered her towards the NICU and nodded at the nurses behind the station. "Lowman." He looked down at Dasha who was glaring at the nurses. "Calm down, I'm not attracted to any of 'em." He kissed her cheek as he followed the blonde nurse into the private room. "There he is, our little offspring."

"He's tiny but he's not as tiny as I expected him to be." She looked into the incubator and smiled at her son before looking at the beanie perched on his head. "Seriously? You already got him in a reaper beanie? I didn't think they ran that small…"

Happy smiled at her. "It's one size fits most, so he has some room to grow into it." He nodded and tapped on the chart. "Go ahead, see what I named him, we can always change it before we do the birth certificate shit when we leave."

"Gunnar Rhys Lowman…" Dasha looked at the chart then to the baby. "You named our child _Gunnar Rhys_?" She looked at Happy and smirked. "It's weird, I love it. I love it a lot!"

He laughed. "Figured you would. I saw the scribbles in your notebook, Gunnar and Rhys were the most common so I stuck 'em together and hoped it'd work out." He shrugged and trained his gaze back on his son. "Plus, Gunnar is a badass name, he'll make an amazing Son."

"A Son?" The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "You want our little Gunnar to be a Son?" She laughed, hearing the irony in the question. "Yeah, I guess… I don't want him to be but I'll support him if needed."

"Gunnar." Happy mumbled to himself. "The doctor said he may be here for a few weeks, something about his lungs not being fully developed, he also may have issues with breastfeeding and bottle feeding and he's not fat enough to maintain his body temperature, that's why he's in that thing."

"I feel like somehow it's my fault." She shook her head and reached into the incubator, her fingers fluttering over the much smaller ones of Gunnar. "He's so small but he's still absolutely perfect."

"It's not your fault, we knew this was a probability." He gestured towards his son. "He'll be out of here in no time."

"Knock, knock." Malia walked into the small room, looking between her sister, the baby and Happy. "I couldn't stay in the waiting room any longer. I had to see how you were doing Dasha. Sorry."

"It's fine." Dasha smiled at her little sister. "I'd stand up and hug you but I had to have a c-section, so I'm gonna stay in this chair."

The blonde moved towards her sister, bending down to hug her tightly. "How's he doing? I know he's early but he's not too early is he?" She looked towards the baby and smiled softly. "Damn, already has a reaper on his head!"

"Had to." Happy smiled smugly at Malia. "He's a month early, so it's not as bad as it could be with him. He just as to be able to feed, keep himself warm, and shit like that… He's a fighter though, his name is Gunnar." He said proudly as his dark eyes moved to his son. "Ain't that shit right kid?"

Malia nodded and looked at her nephew once again. "Gunnar, that's the perfect name for him… It's different but not so out of the box that he'll be made fun of for. Thank God you two didn't name him Herman or anything."

"What's wrong with Herman?" Kozik smirked at his daughters as he walked into the room. "I had to come in here too, I didn't wanna feel left out, being the only Kozik sitting out in the waiting room. How are you holding up Dasha?" He asked her but his eyes were trained on Happy who just shrugged his shoulders and pointed towards the door. "I guess I'll be back for that answer in a minute." He walked out of the room with Happy. "What's wrong?"

Happy shook his head. "Nothing too serious, just trying to figure out how to get her to believe that this wasn't her fault. That is was some fucked up result of her being a high risk pregnancy to begin with." He rubbed his head as he looked through the big window at Malia and Dasha. "The kid, he'll be fine though. I had three doctors tell me so."

He nodded his head slowly. "I don't think there's going to be an easy way to get her to stop blaming herself." He looked at Dasha who was smiling as she listened to whatever Malia was telling her. "All we can do is support her and pray for the kid to get out of the toaster early. What'd you name my grandkid anyway? I can't believe I'm a grandpa still. I still remember bitching Jennifer out for telling me she was pregnant with Dasha. That wasn't a pretty encounter at all."

Happy shook his head. "You were an asshole to that woman… I was actually _happy_ when I found out Dasha was pregnant. Even though we both made so much fucking noise about never having kids and never getting married, now we have a kid and who knows, maybe we'll end up married one day."

"Yeah? You and Dasha married? That's an event I'd love front row tickets for." Kozik smirked as he fished around his pockets for Happy's gift. "From one dad to another, don't let Dasha see that shit."

Happy rolled his eyes at the flask and blue cigar. "Thanks man." He gave Kozik a quick hug as he pocketed the gifts. "We named him Gunnar."

"That is a step above Herman." Kozik smiled. "Figures you two would come up with something out of the box for the kid. Xavier, Shei, and Gunnar. It went from normal to hipster really quickly." He laughed as they reentered the small room, his blue eyes on his daughter who were whispering with their heads pressed together, reminding him of how they were when they were little girls.

"I think my pain medication is starting to wear off." Dasha looked to Happy. "Wheel me back to the room?"

"Yeah." Happy nodded. "I'll be back, you two can stay in here until you're ready to leave him." He grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and backed Dasha out of the room. "Too much to handle at once?" He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple. "You know you can tell me shit Dasha, we've been through worse than this."

"Yeah." The brunette nodded. "I do need pain killers too though… This pain is ridiculous."

**SOA**

Dasha yawned as Happy carried her into the house, three days in the hospital and she was released, leaving behind Gunnar. Something that she hated to do but promised him she'd visit him every day. "I miss him." She frowned as she was placed in bed. "I could have walked in here myself babe."

"I know you miss him but you need to actually get some damn sleep Dasha… You look like you haven't slept in a year." Happy looked down at her. "Nap for a few hours and if you want to go back I will take you." He kicked off his boots and tugged his shirt over his head. "Can you do that shit for me babe?"

"Yeah." She watched him take his pants off and toss them towards the hamper. "Just hold me Hap."

He nodded, sliding into bed and pulling the brunette tight against him. "I ain't ever gonna let you go Dasha." He kissed the side of her neck. "So if you gotta cry about it, do it. I had my moment over this already."

"I don't need to cry." She whispered. "I'm just sad he isn't here... I'm grateful he's not too bad off. I just want him home and in his bed. I know it sounds crazy but I want to be able to change his diaper and rock him when he's fussy and won't go to sleep."

Happy chuckled. "I get it, you just want to have the kid home and wear yourself out taking care of him. When he gets here, I bet you'll be complaining about waking up every few hours to tend to his ass."

"Nah. I'm going to love every moment of it, plus I'm nocturnal, we can stay up all night and sleep all day. I am excited to make him my nap time buddy, since you never wanna nap with me anymore." Dasha turned over carefully, looking up at the man. "You're so mean."

"I'm not mean." He shook his head. "I'm napping with you right now, so go to sleep and when we wake up we can visit the kid. I love you Dasha."

"I love you too Happy." She yawned and relaxed into the comfortable mattress, her eyes fluttering shut as thoughts of bringing baby Gunnar home cycled through her mind. She was one day closer to bringing him home, where he belonged.

* * *

**yeah, I know I've been slacking on updates, but I promise I'll get better this time. For real. (:**


	16. Chapter 16 Fiasco

"Gunnar." Dasha smiled at the baby in her arms, she was finally getting to take her son home after a little over a month stay in the hospital. It was all worth it though, he was happy and healthy. "You're going to love your room and being able to sleep without nurses and doctors bugging you all the time."

Happy smiled at the pair. "He's going to love having his mom dote on his ass all damn day now." He shook his head as he loaded Gunnar's car seat into the backseat of the truck. "You have to hand him over if you want to take him home." He held his arms out and smirked as the brunette handed him over with a frown. "Don't let me stop you from sitting back here with him Dasha."

She shook her head and climbed in the backseat with Gunnar and smiled as he looked up at the mobile of Harleys above his head. "Daddy loves his bikes." She ran her thumbs over the baby's brows and smiled. "He's so perfect Happy. I'm so in love."

He chuckled. "I guess I'm now the second favorite." He glanced back at them as he pulled away from the hospital. His excitement shooting through the roof although he was trying to remain calm until he got home. "I guess I can live with that."

"I'm in love with you both, this is just a different type of love." She ran a finger over his nose and smiled even wider when he moved his tiny hands and feet. "He's never leaving my sight… I hope he knows that."

Happy shook his head. "You're not turning my son into a mama's boy Dasha… He can be close with you but I'm not putting up with him being a little sissy." He caught Dasha's eye roll in the rearview mirror and sighed. "Your eyes are gonna get stuck in your head one of these days babe."

Dasha smirked. "I don't doubt that at all." She began to hum as they drove closer and closer to their home. "I hope he can sing…" She let the baby grab onto both of her pinkies and continued to hum.

"Don't sing any of that devil music you used to." He turned onto their street and slowed down a bit. "It's good to have him home."

The brunette took off her seatbelt and leaned forward and patted her boyfriend on the shoulder. "I knew you had to be excited for it." She kissed his cheek as they pulled into their garage. "I'm so excited Gunnar! You're home my love."

Happy grabbed the bags out of the backseat before removing the carrier from its base and handed it to Dasha. "Don't drop my son… I'll have to sock you." He nudged the door open for the two.

"I'm not gonna drop _our_ son babe." Dasha set the carrier on the floor in the middle of the living room before sitting down next to it and picking up the child and smiling. "This is your home, this is going to be where we spend most of our time." She turned him around so he could see it. "Can he even see this far yet? I don't know but who even cares huh? That's your scowling daddy, he's sweeter than he looks." She passed Gunnar to Happy.

"Your mom is a weirdo." He cradled the bundle of blue in his arm and smiled down at him as the baby latched onto his finger and squeezed. "He's got a good grip already… I don't see how he has all this damn hair already…" He rubbed his thumb over the curly black hair peeking out from the baby's beanie.

"I'm pretty sure he inherited that hair from you… I'm not doubting it." She looked at the ends of her hair and shrugged. "I've seen your baby pictures Hap… You were a cute ass chubby baby, you had rolls and everything."

Happy grunted. "I'm keeping you away from my Ma's." He shook his head and studied his son's face. "He kind of looks like you, has your eyes and head shape… I'll take credit for the rest of his good looks. I thought babies looked weird for the first two months. He's handsome as hell and has a nice color."

Dasha shrugged. "I don't know who told you that shit… Some babies look cute as hell at first then get ugly and vice versa. I hear that some babies are born ugly and stay ugly their whole lives though. Could you imagine that shit?"

"No but I think your dad was one of those babies." He smirked and moved out of the way as Dasha tried to smack his shoulder. "I hate to tell you this but I'll be leaving on a run in a few days. You'll be on your own with him for a week."

She frowned and shook her head. "Can't you get someone else to take your place? I don't know how I'll do with being on my own."

Happy sighed watching her expression twist into disappointment. "I tried babe but they need me and I kinda have to go help out. I'll be back, it'll go by fast. I don't know, you'll have Ellie around, she can maybe help you out. If not you can always call your step mom even if you don't get along with her too well. I know Gemma would love to help you with Gunnar."

"I know but I don't want anyone's help but yours." The brunette moved off the floor and sat on the sofa, crossing her arms and legs as she stared at Happy and Gunnar. "It's called parenting Happy! I don't want to do it alone, not even for a damn week!"

He stood up. "I know Dasha, the last thing I wanna do is leave you alone but I can't get out of this shit. I've tried and I have to handle it then I'll be able to just stay home and help you with him. You get that shit little girl?" He cocked a brow at her as he saw a smile spread across her face. "Thought that'd make you smile."

Dasha shook her head. "You're so dumb. I don't even know what to do with you." She smiled as he lifted her legs and sat down next to her. "I guess I'll be able to deal with you being gone for a whole week Hap."

Happy nodded. "Good… At least he ain't crying his head off." He passed Gunnar to the brunette and smiled. "I love you Dasha… I gotta make a few calls and I'll be back in to steal him from you." He moved off the sofa.

"I love you too." She smiled as he kissed her. "Don't take forever! I wanna hang out with both my loves." She looked down at the wide awake baby boy. "What are we gonna do when your daddy's gone? You wanna meet your cousins? Your Auntie Malia and Uncle Esai? Or do you wanna just bum it around the house and watch mommy dye her hair lavender and silver? We can't tell daddy though, he'd have a damn fit."

**SOA**

"I'm so sad." Dasha pouted at Esai as he helped her into his house. "I miss Happy!"

Esai shook his head and looked at his nephew and smiled. "You have a miniature Happy right here. He's muggin' at me n everything." He set the carrier on the coffee table and quickly freed Gunnar from his harness. "So Gunnar, you wanna hang out with the guys or are you tryna hang out with your mom?"

"Guys? It's only you and Xavier." The brunette shook her head and dropped to the oversized sofa and sighed.

"Nah, my pops and some of the guys are out back. Your best friend Fiasco is here." The dark haired man smiled. "He asked about you, like always."

Dasha sat up and groaned. "I don't even wanna hear it." She stood up and adjusted the band on her yoga pants. "Malia and Shei in her room asleep? I need to cuddle."

He shrugged. "I don't think they're sleep, I think Malia is having tummy time with the princess. Trying to encourage her to wriggle around the damn floor like a worm or somethin'." He cradled Gunnar like a football. "He's a quiet little dude."

"He cannot go outside like that. He's even more at risk than a baby at his age would normally be. He's all delicate and whatnot from being born early." She frowned and accepted the baby back and frowned as he began to whine. "Alright, go back to E." She passed him back and shook her head. "He has to go out all covered in his carrier."

"Damn… I'm not risking getting your kid sick." Esai handed the baby back and shrugged. "He'll be good. I'm a baby whisperer… You didn't even hear me tellin' him to behave huh?"

Dasha rolled her eyes. "I'm going to lay down in the guestroom. I'm tired." She grabbed the diaper bag and headed down the hall to the room she always stayed in when she visited her sister. "Malia! I'm here!"

"I know!" Malia knocked on the wall before appearing in the doorway "Let me have him, right now!" She opened and closed her hands. "Baby Gunnar, my first nephew. I hate to say this but he looks like happy but has your nose and face shape." She smiled down at him. "I can watch him if you wanna nap or whatever. The guys are out back eating and talking about bullshit if you wanna join in on that."

She shook her head. "I have to call Ima and Winnie, they wanna see Gunnar soon and I'm all for it. They're his slutty pseudo-aunts."

The blonde nodded slowly. "I haven't see them in forever. I kind of miss those sluts."

Dasha stepped out of her combat boots and crawled onto the bed. "I miss them too but I miss you the mostest. Hap's been gone for six hours and I'm already a fucking mess. How am I gonna survive the week?"

Malia laughed. "You'll get through it, you can stay here and all that nonsense… Is he bottle feeding or straight from the source?"

"You see my boobs right?" She gestured to her chest. "He's drinking from the source but I have bottles made for when I don't feel like releasing the krakens."

"I'm gonna ignore the fact that you called your tits krakens!" Malia covered her face and laughed. "Shei switches between the bottle and the nipple too, so it's understandable."

Dasha frowned. "I have formula too because some days I can't even produce enough. I had to pump the whole time he was in the hospital and I have a reserve of milk in my fucking freezer. I don't think it's normal."

The blonde blinked at her older sister for a moment. "You could have just thawed the milk and gave him that, you didn't think shit out, did you?"

"NO!" The brunette groaned and buried her face in the pillow. "I'm stupid… That never crossed my mind! At all." She hugged the bed and kicked her legs. "My mind is so slow, I swear." She flipped onto her back. "Can you watch him while I take a quick nap?"

"Of course." Malia smiled. "I'll be back in an hour."

**SOA**

"Sleeping beauty." Fiasco tapped on Dasha's shoulder repeatedly. "Dasha…"

The brunette shook her head and groaned. "Go away, I'm sleeping!"

"Malia told me to bring you Gunnar." He sat on the bed and watched her jolt upright. "He's cranky, wants his mom." He passed her the baby and smiled. "It's a cute kid."

Dasha nodded. "Don't call him an it… Gunnar is a he, him, boy." She looked at her son closely and couldn't help but laugh at the familiar scowl on his face. "He's not cranky, that's his default expression, just like his dad."

Fiasco shrugged. "You been avoiding me or some shit?"

"I haven't been avoiding you or whatever. We're friends still Fiasco, I've been busy dealing with personal issues and pregnancy wasn't easy. I didn't have time to just kick back and cool it like old times." She moved up the bed, resting her back against the headboard as she situated her son on her folded legs. "You have something to get off your chest?"

He nodded. "Just miss hanging out with you and all that shit. We used to be really close but I can't even get a text back from you D."

Dasha sighed. "What do you want me to say about this situation? I don't know the whole protocol with this shit. I just knew I wanted to be with Happy and you and I being friends made him uncomfortable. So I just chose to work on my relationship and getting through the health issues and all that."

"It just sucked Dasha. I sort of told you everythin', then you just stop talking to me altogether." He shook his head.

"I know, I'm sorry." She kicked him playfully. "You're still my best guy friend though, does that make you feel a little bit better? No matter what we did in the past, you're still my best friend."

Fiasco nodded. "I'm pretty sure I did more for you than you did for me." He smirked and flicked her nose. "I don't remember you throwin' down in the club for me."

"Oh but I would have, in a heartbeat but no girls were tryin' to start shit with you… Just guys and I clearly remember hitting a dude in the head with one of my wedges to protect your back." Dasha cocked a brow at him.

"Shit, I forgot about that fool. He didn't see that shoe coming at all. I never thought heels were that dangerous." He laughed and laid across the bed. "That taught me never to fuck around with a girl who wears those things."

The brunette smirked. "We were so fucking reckless, I don't know how we both didn't end up dead somewhere."

He nodded. "We were lucky, no one was gonna fuck with a Son's kid."

"Oh man Gunnar." Dasha frowned as the baby started to cry. "I have to feed him." She tapped Fiasco with her foot. "You're gonna have to exit the room."

Fisaco rolled off the bed and smirked. "Why? Not like I haven't see it all before."

"Bye Fiasco." She rolled her eyes and watched him slowly back out of the room and close the door. "He's a weirdo, huh? What kind of name is Fiasco anyway?" She settled back and started to feed her son. "I cannot wait until your daddy comes home. I miss him so much it's crazy."

* * *

**AN: Sorry to those of you who still read this (if any still do) but I have to abandon this story. It just isn't doing all that well and I think my time will be better spent elsewhere. It was fun while it lasted and maybe in the future I'll finish Dasha and Hap's story but for now, I just have to walk away from it. **


	17. Chapter 17 Rough

Happy walked into the home he shared with Dasha. He dropped his bag by the door and removed his boots before continuing on through. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, taking a long pull on his before moving towards his son's room. He still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he was a dad. He had programmed himself to believe that Dasha wouldn't be able to carry their child to term, something always happened. This time, she had made it most of the way, given birth to a handsome boy. "Gunnar." He entered the nursery and looked down at the sleeping child before picking him up and moving to sit in the glider nestled in the corner of the room.

"I hope you've been behaving for your mom kid." He whispered, setting his beer on the dresser before running his fingers over the baby's full head of hair. "Don't need her stressing out over you if you're crying your head off." He shook his head before smiling again, trying to figure out how a monster like him made something so angelic looking. He yawned before looking towards the bedroom door. "What're you doing up?"

Dasha shrugged and hugged herself. "I heard you talking over the monitor, wanted to see this moment for myself." She smiled at him before moving further into the room. "He behaved for the most part. I took him to see his auntie Malia and tio Esai."

"He like it?" He watched her carefully as she lifted herself onto the dresser, mindful of his beer sittin beside her. "Still trying to figure out how we made something this perfect."

"He _loved_ Esai… He picked Gunnar up and it was game over when I tried to get him back and he wanted to start crying." She shook her head and smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Happy reached out for her hand and gently pulled her closer to him. "I'll be home for awhile… I'll be able to help you with him."

She nodded and smiled accepting their son before sitting down in Happy's lap. "He's a good sleeper already. I'm a proud mom. Although he is giving me trouble when I try feeding him, he doesn't want to latch on, I got an appointment for that tomorrow."

"He's not eating?" He frowned and ran a finger over his son's forehead and sighed. "I'll show him how to latch on."

Dasha chuckled. "He doesn't like my boobs but he'll drink a bottle fine… I think I may have to just keep him on bottles and abandon the whole breastfeeding thing."

"Well at least he's still eating and all of that good shit." Happy pressed a kiss to Dasha's neck and smiled. "You been eating and doing what you're supposed to be doing? The doctors gave you specific instructions and shit."

"Yeah, I've been doing what I'm supposed to… Haven't had many changes in mood. When I do have one, I write it down like I was told to." She moved off his lap and passed the baby back. "I'll go grab my journal, you can read what's been going on for the last week or so."

He nodded as he watched her leave the room only to return a few minutes later with a white journal. "You're gonna let me read this?" He looked at it before looking up at her with a cocked brow. "Personal isn't it?"

Dasha shrugged and shook her head before picking up Gunnar and placing him back in his crib. "I'm an open book Happy, been that way since we first met. You've read my journals before and you've witnessed my moods as well." She kissed the top of his head and wrinkled her nose. "Someone needs a shave."

He smirked at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. "How many more weeks do I gotta wait until you're good to go?" He squeezed her hips before placing a kiss to her lips. "You taste like cinnamon rolls."

"I have no clue babe… He was delivered by c-section and not naturally so I don't think there's a wait time. I'm all healed up." She touched the scar on her lower stomach and smiled up at him. "I can google it."

"We'll just wait and see what the doctor says." Happy picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he walked out of their son's room. "Time to get a little sleep… I like your hair." He pressed a kiss to her lips before sitting on the bed. "I gotta get undressed and take a quick shower."

"Thanks." She moved off of his lap and scurried under the blankets. "Hurry up and take a shower… I just wanna cuddle with you. I missed you and how your body is always warmer than me."

He nodded. "I'll make it quick." He moved towards their bathroom before glancing back at Dasha, seeing her already begin to drift off to sleep.

**SOA**

Happy sat at the breakfast table, Gunnar in one arm while he read through Dasha's journal. Smiling at the fact that she hadn't had but two bad days while he was away. That was good, that was great. He had been on his run worried out of his mind about her and the stress being a new mom would cause. "Your mom did good." He looked at Gunnar who was staring up at him with dark brown eyes and a small toothless grin. "I heard you don't like her boobs… That just means more for me huh? I don't gotta share 'em or nothing."

"Look at my two men bonding." Dasha wrapped her arms around Happy's neck and kissed the back of his neck and smiled. "You coming to the appointment today? Or do you just want a summary when I'm all finished?"

"I'll go with you two." He nodded before setting the journal on the table. "I'll keep him entertained while you listen to what the doctor has to say."

"I'm good with that." She sighed and sat down on the chair. "I want to get another tattoo…"

"What do you want?" Happy eyed the gorgeous woman and smirked. "Not much free space."

"I want Gunnar's name tattooed on my neck, right here." She tapped on the side of her neck and smiled. "That's a good place, maybe be cheeky and see if we can get a gun or something on there…"

He nodded. "Yeah, we can do that babe." He pressed a kiss to her lips and squeezed her thigh. "You ready to head out to this appointment?"

"I am." Dasha smiled. "Let's go."

**SOA**

Happy pulled Dasha's shirt over her head and tossed it away before reaching forward and gripping the front of her bra and tugging on it. He looked at her for approval before he ripped it off of her body, too impatient to take it off the right way. "Fuck." He squeezed her breasts roughly, rubbing his thumbs over the nipples as he kissed and sucked on her neck. "Need to be in you so damn bad." He growled into her ear as he felt her hands snake up his shirt.

Dasha pushed Happy's shirt up and over his head, watching him toss it to the ground before her hands moved to his belt and undid it before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. "I need you so fucking bad Hap." She gripped the waistbands of his jeans and boxers and tugged them down his legs, watching as he stepped out of him.

He pushed her back onto the large bed, pushing her skirt up causing it to bunch up around her hips as he roughly pulled the lace panties from her body. He stroked his cock a few times before moving between her legs. He leaned down and kissed her lips before moving to her neck and then to her chest, biting softly at the swell of her left breast. "You ready for this?"

She bit her lip and nodded slowly, moving up on her elbows and watched him slowly push inside of her. "Fuck." She laid back and moaned, adjusting to him being inside of her for the first time in a long while. "Feels so good…"

He nodded as he grabbed her hips and started thrusting in and out of her, enjoying the warmness of her pussy. It had been way to fucking long. He was gonna enjoy every moment of being inside of her. He moved his hands up, holding her sides as he started to slam into her, getting her more wet. "You're so fucking wet and tight Dasha." He groaned as he pulled almost all the way out only to slam back into her.

He let out a low moan as he rolled his body into her, sending his cock as deep as he could as he watched her face twist into pleasure and her hands grip the sheets above her head. "Fuck." He pulled out of her and flipped her over and pulled her up on her hands and knees before grabbing her ass and slamming back into her pussy.

Dasha pressed back against him, wiggling her ass as she tried her hardest to keep her composure in check as she became more and more wrecked with lust and need. "God damn it! Baby, harder!" She crossed her feet at the ankle and continued to push back to meet everyone of her boyfriend's powerful thrusts.

He growled, gripping her hips harder as he started a violent pace, slamming into her. The sounds of their bodies connecting filled the room. "Fuck!" He slapped her ass and smirked as she let out a soft whimper. "You feel so damn good…" He pressed a kiss to her shoulders before wrapping her long hair around his hand and pulling on it roughly. "I forget that you love it rough."

She moaned as she felt him pull on her hair before letting it go, only to push her top half down by her neck. "Fuck baby!" She hissed as he managed to fuck her even harder, making her get louder and louder. "I'm gonna cum Hap!"

He gripped her waist and fucked into her harder, feeling her walls tighten around his dick, making it nearly impossible to keep up the pace he had. He slowed down, reaching around her and pressing on her clit, causing her body to be wracked with shivers as he felt his balls begin to tighten. "Fuck Dasha." He groaned as he leaned forward and continued thrust into her as he began to cum. He slowed his pace and pressed kisses to the tattoo going across the top of her back until he became spent and rested his weight on her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dasha mumbled and settled into bed, not caring that he put all his weight on her. It felt warm and comforting to be that close to him. "I need some sleep now."

Happy nodded as he rubbed her side. "Get some sleep then baby. I'll be right here when you wake up."

* * *

Malia carried Shei through the house as she finished her usual routine of locking up the house. She paused at the front window, taking note of the unusual black lowrider parked out front. Shaking her head she moved back from the window and drew the blinds before pulling her phone from her back pocket. "Let's call your dad." She looked at the bright eyed little girl and quickly dialed Esai. "Babe, there's a black Impala sitting outside the house, it belong to any of your friends?"

"_A black Impala? I don't think so, I'm sitting here with my friends now… I'll head home, go into the room and stay there. Don't answer the door either. If anything just grab the gun from the safe and keep it with you. I'll be there soon. I love you." _

The blonde sighed as she ended the call and shut off the lights in the living room. "Let's grab the gun and cuddle in bed." She tried to reassure herself that it was nothing and that the car could be there for any of the neighbors at either side of her house. "Shei, you're the prettiest little thing I've ever laid my eyes on." She grabbed the gun from the safe and slipped it into the waistband of her sweats before going into her bedroom where her son was already asleep in her bed."

**SOA**

Esai tapped on the window of the Impala, his gun trained on where he thought the driver would be. He stepped back as the window started to roll down, lowering his gun as he saw Fiasco in the driver's seat. "Fuck man… Your dumb ass car spooked my girl."

Fiasco shook his head. "Sorry man, didn't wanna go in without you being here… You know how I start blabbing about Dasha to Malia when I'm alone with her. Tired of feeling like a fool for liking the girl still."

He laughed and opened the door. "You're dumb as fuck, get out of the car and let's head inside… _If_ you really want D, you need to make a move. Can't expect to win if you're not even in the game. She has a kid and an Old Man but that don't mean she's off the market completely. They've had issues before, I'm sure those same fucking issues are bound to pop back up with time. It's a waiting games with the pretty ones."

"I guess so." Fiasco nodded as they walked into the house. "I just don't wanna get involved in her relationship…"

"Lia!" Esai shouted. "It's your husband and his jackass friend Fiasco! The idiot with the fucking Impala!"

Malia walked into the living room. "Jesus, Fiasco you could have come inside and drank on the sofa while I put Shei to bed… You good? You look drunk already."

"I may have been drinking while I was sitting in the car." He shrugged as he dropped down onto the sofa and placed his legs on the coffee table. "I didn't wanna bug you. I wanted to wait until E got home."

She nodded. "Well as always make yourself at home, the guestroom is open. Clean sheets and everything. That has to sound welcoming." She pressed a kiss to his forehead and smiled. "Goodnight Fiasco."

"Goodnight _Mom_." He watched the blonde saunter away before looking at Esai who was biting back a smile. "Just say what's on your mind shit head."

Esai shrugged. "She's gonna always take care of you… You became our third child, congratulations." He chuckled. "Chill out and I'll be back to whoop your ass in some Halo or Call of Duty." He moved back towards the hallway and into his bedroom. "You adopting Fiasco?"

Malia shook her head. "No, I'm not adopting him… He's too old. I am going to look after him, he's a fucking mess E."

He nodded and slowly changed out of his street clothes and into a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tank top. "You get some sleep. I'm going to hang out with him until one of us knocks out or quits the game." He kissed his wife and smiled. "Thanks for letting him always crash here."

She smiled. "He's family… I'd never turn him away. I love you Esai."

"I love you too babe." He kissed her again before moving to the bassinet sitting beside the bed and kissing She's head. "I love you to princess…"

Malia grinned. "Your son is in his room tonight, he was in here but Shei woke him up with her crying and he decided to go to his own room." She watched him move out of the room before settling back into her bed and turning off the lights. Her mind wandering to Dasha and what she was doing at the moment before she closed her eyes and yawned. "Night D, night Gunnar." She mumbled to herself as she did every night for the last few weeks.

* * *

**AN: So, I'm giving this story one last try before I decide to throw in the towel. So if there are more than ten of you guys still reading, please drop a review or something because if not, I'll be pulling the story from the sight from lack of support and readers. I refuse to waste my time writing chapters when there isn't a soul reading this story. So drop a line or something to let me know. Thanks. **


	18. Chapter 18 Dashing Dasha

**wow, okay. I honestly didn't expect any reviews since the last couple of chapters did so poorly. I thought I was going to just be writing this for myself and not posting it anymore. I absolutely adore Dasha and Happy, second fave couple I've written lol. **

**So thank you to everyone who reviewed, I enjoyed reading them all. I will say the review from **_**a reader**_** made a valid point about D&amp;H getting it on but I'll be honest it sort of slipped my mind during writing that scene. oops. sorry for that inaccuracy. I tried to keep the math straight, she was about two months or so post-op so I assumed she was good. my bad guys for that though. I'll do more research next time.  
**

* * *

Dasha looked at Ellie before looking back down at Gunnar. It had been nearly two months since she had hung out with the younger woman. Two long months of worry and wondering if she was dealing with her pregnancy alright. Now in her presence, she could see that Ellie was absolutely radiant and happy. "You look pregnant."

Ellie smiled and rubbed her belly. "I know… It's been mostly good. Juice has been good to me and the baby."

"That's good, I'm glad he's stepping up to the plate." She shrugged. "You have to come to the bbq this weekend. We're all getting together… _All_ of us. Malia and her family, my dad and Delilah and I think she's bringing her grandkid because something happened with its parents. I think some of the guys from the club will be there too."

"I thought they wouldn't go anywhere near a party that a Mayan would be at." Ellie sat down and looked at Gunnar perched on Dasha's chest. "You know, since they have their problems with each other."

"Who even knows anymore?" The blonde sat up. "I'm thinking about doing my hair blue just to annoy Hap."

Ellie laughed and looked at Dasha. "What's the worst thing about pregnancy and birth?"

Dasha shrugged. "Well my son was stubborn as fuck, so I had to have him cut out of me. Now I have this god awful scar going through one of my tattoos. That's the worst part of birth. The worst part of pregnancy was the waddle you develop and the emotional mess you become. I mean you'll be lucky because you don't have my pre-existing crazy but still you're gonna feel crazy. Happy one minute angry the next then you'll wanna cry." She looked at the younger blonde and pointed to her belly. "You're most of the way through it you should have been asking these questions when you first found out."

The young woman nodded. "I know I should have but I was still in denial until the day the crib went up. I can't be a mom and Juice can't be a dad. We're too stupid."

"First of all you're correct with the stupid thing." She shrugged. "You guys shouldn't have slept together, he's so much older than you and not to mention, you were still underage until what? A month ago… You will get your shit together and if you can't you still have options El, you can put the baby up for adoption. It'll be hard but if you want better for your child you can do that."

Ellie frowned. "Juice would never agree to that."

Dasha rolled her eyes. "Wake up _kid. _I need you to realize that everything concerning your child is up to you. You're the mother, you get to choose what's best. He may get upset but he has to understand you need to do what's best for the kid and less what's best for the both of you. You had plans Ellie, you were going to leave Charming and travel and not get caught up in this shit of a life. Remember that?"

She nodded slowly. "You're caught up in this life…"

"I'm not caught up in this life. I'm caught up in Happy. There's a very big difference. I've already traveled, I've complete my short term goals and now I'm working on other things. I'm not caught up in anything besides the man I'm in love with. You've allowed yourself to repeat my story but you're not even being smart about it. It's more about depending on yourself and doing what you want and having him support you. I mean come on! Happy supported me through my songstress phase, he supported me through all the mess and the change of hair colors. That's what you're supposed to be looking for, love and a best friend." Dasha ran her fingers through her hair and frowned. "If you are keeping the child then I suggest you rework your ten year plan."

Ellie frowned. "You seem caught up and you're not even writing anymore."

Dasha slowly stood up, cradling her son to her chest as she eyed the teen and rolled her eyes. "I write all the fucking time. I just sent in a proposal. Why don't you just stop speaking on shit you don't even know. I'm just saying you wanted to get out of Charming and go to college and travel. I was just reminding you of the plans you _had_ just a few months ago. I'm not trying to launch a personal attack on you Ellie. I'm going to let this shit slide because you're pregnant and hormonal but I think you should leave unless you've decided to move back in with us."

"I'm sorry." The young blonde sighed. "I really am."

"It's whatever." Dasha shrugged just as Happy walked into the room. "I'm going to put Gunnar down in his crib." She looked at Happy and rolled her eyes. "I'll be back."

Happy groaned lightly as he watched his girlfriend walk away. "What'd you do to her?" He looked back at Ellie. "You call her fat?"

Ellie shook her head. "She was reminding me of how I wanted to get out of Charming and away from the club and look at me now." She pointed at her belly. "I kind of snapped at her."

He nodded. "Well you did fuck up and throw all your plans out of the window. I know you don't wanna hear this shit but it's true. The moment you first met Malia and Dasha you had these plans to be like 'em because they weren't the usual club kids. They didn't grow up in it and they had different views on life and the club. You wanted to get out, work, live on your own. Yeah, I paid attention to what you talked about."

She frowned and started sniffling. "I know but I don't need everyone reminding me that I fucked up Happy!"

Happy shrugged. "It's our job to get your ass back on track, kid and all. You need to know that your life isn't ending just because you've got a kid on the way. You can either choose to let it set you back or you can change up plans and make shit work. I don't wanna hear no fucking excuse about how it's too hard to go to class either. _If_ you want to go to school you'll find a way to fucking do it." He shook his head and started backing out of the living room. "You need to figure it all out Ellie and don't get mad at Dasha for being harsh on you… You need a mother figure in your life now more than ever."

"You make her cry?" Dasha asked without even looking to see if it was Happy who actually walked into the nursery. "She's so frustrating…"

He sat down on the changing table and nodded slowly. "She's a kid who's having a kid who has no parents but the two of us to keep on her ass about shit. She's gonna need lots of help through this shit."

"I know Hap. It just sucks right because you know I don't need to be adding this on my already full plate. It's only a matter of time until something tricks a break." She looked up at him and smiled. "I don't wanna have a break and I don't wanna go insane because I like being happy and sane. I don't want to take her on if she's going to be fucking difficult."

"You'll be good." Happy moved to her and lifted her off the ground. "You're gonna need to relax a little bit if she doesn't wanna take our advice don't stress over it. It'll be fine, she's going to have to learn how to stand up on her own two feet eventually."

Dasha smiled and nodded as she wrapped her limbs around her boyfriend. "I'm gonna relax and not stress over it. If she hasn't listened now then she won't anytime soon. It's going to be a long journey with that girl… I hope she gets her shit together soon though."

**SOA**

"Look at this baby!" Kozik picked up his grandson from his carrier and smiled. "Gunnar Lowman, you are one hefty ass baby. I can't believe my tiny elfish daughter birthed something so massive. Dasha, he's more perfect than the first day I saw him. Looks nothing like you though, looks like his funny looking daddy."

"Dad…" Dasha looked up at Kozik and rolled her eyes. "He doesn't look funny… Neither does Happy. Be nice to my boys." She poked at her father's side and laughed.

"Gunnar, your mom is in some serious denial right now. Let's go see if we can't give you your first taste of beer… You're how old now?" The biker looked down at the dark haired baby and smiled. "Two months?"

She shook her head. "He's two months and some change… I know that because I'm a good mom and I got cleared to have fun when he was two months."

Kozik scrunched up his face and groaned. "Hey! I didn't need to know that shit Dasha! Jesus Christ! I'm still in denial… I think you and Malia both got knocked up through immaculate conception… Nope, you two are still my little girls."

Dasha laughed. "You can think and believe whatever you want but you do have to admit that your three grandchildren are the best things in your life right now. I mean look how Gunnar is attached to your stupid ass kutte right now."

He shrugged. "Probably because Happy wears his all the time. Familiar texture."

The blonde shook her head. "Hap never wears his when he's holding Gunnar, usually he just had a shirt on or sometimes not even that… Come to think of it, he never really has come into contact with leather all that often."

Kozik nodded. "Well, he's loving this so I don't even care if I should be wearing it or not. Gunnar, let's go see if you can't pull on your grandma Delilah's hair." He winked at Dasha before turning and walking off.

"I see dad has kidnapped your child." Malia wrapped her arms around Dasha's neck and kissed her cheek. "I'm so happy to see you D. I've been missing you and your love! I miss always being around you."

Dasha nodded and smiled. "I know, I miss it too. We really need to hang out way, way more."

Malia pulled Dasha towards the patio swing and smiled. "We gotta make play dates with the kids. X can draw with you while Shei and Gunnar lay on the baby mats and drool… It just sucks with all this Mayans and Sons shit."

"I love the sound of that." Dasha chuckled. "Where are my loves?"

"They're both asleep in your guestroom." The blonde sighed and adjusted herself, laying her head in Dasha's lap and staring upwards at her. "Esai couldn't come… I guess shit is worse off than we initially thought."

Dasha nodded. "Mayans attacked some Sons riding through Vegas and now all the charters are on high alert. I guess it's about to be a full on war between the clubs. Even though neither of us should be talking about this shit with the other. I'm just scared, what if this shit lands in Charming or Oakland… What if a Son hurts Esai or Esai hurts Happy or dad. It's just a lot of shit to sift through. If that shit can't be worked out then more bodies will hit the floor. It's not a pleasant thing to be dealing with but at least we have each other Malia."

Malia sat up and looked at her sister. "Happy tells you about everything that goes on? Esai only tells me what I absolutely need to know…"

She shrugged. "We have good conversation. He feels that telling me everything that he's allowed to will keep me from stressing out too much. I mean he does keep some things to himself but it's only because he's been told not to say anything. Like he can't be like hey Dasha the club wants me to kill so and so because of this."

"But how'd you get him to open up like that?" Malia pouted. "I want Esai to tell me _everything_ he can.I don't know how many times he's called and told me to grab the gun and wait for him to get me and the kids or how many times he's had a few of his guys come and get us. It's just a bad situation."

Dasha frowned. "It's either Hap, Opie or dad that comes and gets me if lockdown is needed and mandatory. It's not a good situation and I hate lockdowns. Especially the stupid one we went on while Gunnar was still in the hospital. I couldn't see him for two days and it fucking killed me."

"That's so frustrating." Malia cuddled up to Dasha and rested her head on her shoulder. "You smell like vanilla cupcakes and lavender."

"You smell like cinnamon." Dasha smiled and patted her younger sister's head. "You'll get through this shit… If you get too fed up you can come over here… You may be married to a Mayan but you're the daughter of a Son."

"I thought Ellie was supposed to be here. I thought this was some surprise shower for her." Malia lazily ran her fingers through her sister's hair and watched as their family mingled. "Where is she?"

Dasha shrugged. "Who the fuck even knows? I mean, I invited her, told her everyone would be here. Then we got into some argument about her being caught up in this life and tossing away her future but I was just trying to remind her not to get stuck here, that she can still put her plans into play. She had the nerve to tell me that I was caught up in this life and that I wasn't doing anything. I actually have a proposal in with Delilah's sister so I'm excited to see if it'll get approved and all that shit."

"That sucks but I see where you're coming from. You wanna be the older sister and make sure that she still makes some dreams come true even if they take a little longer to happen." Malia examined Dasha's hair and smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Are you going to be down to let me dye your hair? It's been fucking forever since it's been an insane color. I'm thinking lavender and silver… Maybe blue and lavender, light blue and silver!"

"You know I'm always down to have my hair dyed a weird unnatural color. I was actually thinking bright blue but I'm loving the sound of blue and silver… I need that right now! Let's grab the babies and head to the beauty supply store." Dasha linked her finger through her sister's and smiled. "Yes, I can see it now. A greyish blue color that maybe fades into silver or fuck maybe the other way around."

Malia stood up and tugged Dasha to her feet. "Let's go."

**SOA**

"Well baby Gunnar, this is your first trip to the beauty supply store and I'm super excited." Dasha looked at her son before turning around to smile at Happy, Malia, Xavier and Shei. "It's a family outing… Look at your daddy being a vigilante and looking around in case someone bad pops out from behind that display of wigs."

Happy shook his head and reached out for his son. "Don't listen to your mom… She's in her element and I have a feeling that we're gonna walk out of here and she's gonna be dying her hair an unnatural color." He cradled the baby like a football and slowed his pace to match Malia's. "Cheer up kid, you look like your puppy just got kicked."

Malia sighed. "I'm just wishing Esai was here with us too. You dropped everything at the party to tag along with us to get D some hair dye."

He shrugged. "My job to protect her and the people she love. I don't let her go anywhere by herself anymore. Especially with a child. She gets run off the road then so will Gunnar and I can't risk that shit. So, as long as you're around, I'll protect you too."

"Thanks." She smiled as she watched Dasha and Xavier knock over a display of wigs. "Those two are a damn mess."

"Yeah but we love 'em." Happy rubbed her back and smiled. "Go, help her find all her hair color. I'll watch both babies. I'm apparently real good with babies."

"I'm thinking of seeing if I can pull off a bob" Dasha held a wig up as her sister approached. "No? Yes? Maybe? Maybe it can be a sexy time wig."

Malia smiled and shook her head. "You would look too old with hair that short… Let's get the supplies for the color and go."

"Hap on baby duty? That's cute." The blonde moved towards dyes. "Four of every color, you think I'm lying but I'm not. I wanna stock up on all the colors for future projects. I have extensions in the basket X is carrying."

"Dasha told me I get five dollars for carrying it!" Xavier smiled up at his mom. "I can buy a fish with that!"

"Yup I bribed your child." Dasha smiled as she started dumping boxes of color into the basket. "Malia, look at this! Look at this color! It's called Dashing Dasha! It's a gorgeous aquamarine color and everything! I need it!"

"You realize they're pronouncing your name wrong?" Malia looked at the color. "Dash-a."

"I don't even care because I'm not pronouncing it with a Dash, it's Dash." She shrugged as she began humming to herself as she browsed the rest of the colors. "I'm so about this life, it's not even funny. This store is my favorite." She started singing to herself as moved on to the supplies for the dye. "_I'll die for you my love, my love. I'll would lie for you my love, my love…_"

"Okay, here comes the devil worshipping emo Dasha…" The blonde poked at her sister's cheeks and laughed. "I haven't heard you sing Pretty Reckless in forever."

Dasha nodded her head and laughed. "I'm more of a Pat Benatar type of girl these days… Ask Happy about me belting out Heartbreaker in the shower this morning."

"I don't even care what you're singing these days, I just like your voice." Malia smiled. "The punk rock suits you to a tee.. You're all tattooed and about to have crazy hair, it's you."

"Gunnar is my punk rock baby boy." Dasha shook her head, sending her hair flailing around her face. "Happy is more rock though… He's got weird tastes." She smirked and looked back at Happy who was shaking his head.

"Queen isn't a weird taste." Happy reached out and thumped Dasha on the back of her neck. "Taylor Momsen is a weird taste in music."

"Aw baby." Dasha turned all the way around and smiled. "You learned the name of my spirit animal…"

"What's the name of your new book anyway?" Malia looked up from the bottle of bleach she was reading. "Or is it top secret?"

"It's called _Follow Me Down_. It's not a biography or anything. It's about a girl who loses her virginity to some guy and she thinks she's gone crazy afterwards. It's about lust and sin." Dasha shrugged. "An older guy taking a younger girl and twisting her view about sex and purity. I'll let you read it sometimes."

Malia nodded. "See, I don't even know where you get your ideas from… I would suck at being a writer. I'll stick to hair and being a mom."

"It's because I've gone through more than you… It's given me enough memories to write for twelve lifetimes. This story however, it's loosely based on your teen years, mine and then Miss Ellie's who's a little brat for not even turning up to a surprise party we were throwing for her." She sighed and shrugged.

Happy sighed. "Can we move it along. I want us back before it's too dark outside."

"Yeah, we're done." Dasha held her hands out for her son. "You carry X and the basket… He looks like he's about to knock out."

He passed Gunnar to Dasha before pushing Shei's stroller to Malia. "Come on little man. I'll carry you and the basket." He lifted up the three year old and heavy basket and looked at Malia. "You're staying with us tonight. I don't feel right sending you home in the dark. If Esai wants you home, he can pick you up. Don't even try to argue with me either."

Malia nodded. "It sounds good to me… I was actually going to ask if we could crash."

Dasha clapped. "Sleepover! Babies to sleep then we'll do my hair!" She smiled and looked at her sister. "It'll almost be like old times." She nodded. "I'm ready to go… I'm eager to get home and see how that blue color will look on me."

Happy nodded and walked behind the pair of blondes feeling bad about the fact he didn't tell Malia that the Mayans were attacked and that Esai was part of the group that was hit the worst. "Let's get you all home and in bed. I'll have to stop in at the club but then I'll be back. It'll only be an hour. Jax wants us to touch basis about other charters coming in for a visit." He kissed Dasha's head and smiled as she nodded. "Please don't try to dye your hair more than three colors… I don't wanna come home to a rainbow."

* * *

**So, there was a nice good lengthy chapter. Let me know what you liked. :) Also be prepared for more Dasha&amp;Malia bonding.**


	19. Chapter 19 Esai

Kozik looked at his wife as they walked up the path to Dasha's house. The loud music coming from inside made him a little wary as they moved closer. "I wonder what's happening in there." He shook his head as he pressed the doorbell. "I hope they can even hear the damn thing…" He glanced at Delilah as the door flew open.

"Hey dad." Dasha smiled and moved back inside the house, feeling them following behind her. "What's up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing..." He eyed her before looking back at his wife. "Nice hair Dasha."

She turned around and grinned. "Thanks, Malia did it." She moved towards her mantel and turned off the music. "I was cleaning… The music helps me out with it." She shrugged and sat on the sofa. "Malia and her babies are out back if you wanna hang out with 'em."

Kozik shook his head. "Came to see you and Gunnar… Need more time with him. He doesn't mind the loud music?"

Dasha shook her head. "He has these ear muff things, they like block out sound. He sleeps through all my shenanigans." She trailed her fingers through her blue hair and nodded. "You want me to grab him for you?"

"Uh, yeah." He nodded as he watched her stand up and move back to the hallway and towards the bedrooms. "My kid has blue hair again… I never thought it would come back and I'm kinda upset that Malia did that."

Delilah chuckled. "I'm sure it will be replaced with a different color soon." She kissed his forehead and smiled. "It's not the end of the world. It's only hair."

"I know it's only hair but still…" He trailed off as Dasha came back in, her hair now in a ponytail. "Give him here!" He opened and closed his hands until his grandson was placed in his arms. "I wanna babysit him one day."

"I don't know." Dasha wrinkled her brow. "I don't want you trying to keep him for yourself or anything."

Kozik shrugged. "How's Malia doing?"

"She's good, she's loving this whole bonding shit." She shrugged. "Why?"

He shook his head. "Because of the Esai thing…"

"What Esai thing?" Dasha carefully kept her eyes on her dad. "What happened with Esai? Huh Herman?"

"He was in the gaggle of Mayans that were attacked." Kozik shrugged. "No one's told her about it yet? He's alive but he's laid up in their warehouse or some shit. Marcus is scrambling to call a truce or some shit."

"Holy shit." Dasha covered her mouth and stood up. "Don't you think that's shit that she needs to be told? I would fucking rip through the whole damn club if Hap got hurt and you guys neglected to tell me about it!" She thumped her dad on the nose. "Go tell your daughter!"

He shook his head slowly. "Leave it alone. They'll tell her when he wants her to know… For all she knows he's still off on a run. That's how we're gonna keep this shit. Where's Ellie? "

She shook her head. "Seriously? I don't fucking know. She doesn't live here anymore. Remember? She moved in with Juice. She barely even texts me. You know what she said when I told her she missed her surprise baby shower? _Maybe it shouldn't have been a surprise and I would have been there_. Dad, If she wasn't pregnant and hormonal I would slap her for being a little bitch."

Kozik chuckled. "Yeah? I guess you're getting a glimpse into how your mom felt raising _two_ rebellious teen girls."

Dasha rolled her eyes. "I wasn't pregnant and I sure as hell wouldn't have skipped out on a party! I was all about parties and free food." She sank back down onto the sofa and looked at Delilah. "You're quiet Blondie what's wrong? "

Delilah shrugged. "Nothing is wrong, I just don't think I've ever seen that much of your ink all at once. I'm finding myself trying not to stare at it too much."

She laughed and looked down. "Stare as much as you wanna stare." Dasha looked at her arms and shrugged. "I'm trying to get back into shape."

"Don't admire 'em too much. It'll make her want more." Kozik squeezed his wife's thigh and smiled.

Dasha stood up and walked to her ringing phone and answered it. "Hey Hap."

"_What are you doing?"_

"Hello to you too… I'm sitting in the living room with my dad, Delilah and Gunnar… Why?" She scrunched up her face and smiled.

"_I just wanted to make sure you were still in the house… I'll be there in five minutes, don't let Kozik leave."_

"Hap? Happy?" Dasha rolled her eyes and tossed her phone on the coffee table. "Dad, that was Happy, he said you can't leave. He'll be here in five minutes."

Kozik looked at his daughter and nodded once. "I wonder what's happening now…" He looked down at Gunnar. "You better not become a Son. _**Ever**_**.**"

"We got the beat! Yeah!" Dasha backed out of the living room. "I swear I was born in the wrong generation. I'm thinking I'm a hardcore like 80s baby."

"Sit down! You're like twenty-six Dasha! Leave the amazing music where it's meant to be… In a jukebox." He shook his head. "She thinks she knows about the Go-Go's…"

"Hey Mickey!" Dasha started dancing. "You can't stop it! I'm missing the cheer uniform!"

Delilah laughed. "She's adorable…"

"Don't encourage that!" Kozik laughed and shook his head frantically. "I honestly don't even know how she got into all of that music. It's a weird mix that she has."

"It's good." She kissed him. "Let Dasha have fun and be happy. Obviously music keeps her calm and happy."

"You guys letting her perform a concert or some shit?" Happy smirked as both Kozik and Delilah jumped. "So caught up in conversation didn't even hear me come in."

"Should be fucking illegal for a guy _your_ size to be that stealth and quiet." Kozik looked up at his friend and shook his head. "We're just letting her do her thing. What's up? Something happen while you were out?"

He shrugged. "Nothing happened. I just wanted to fuck with you guys."

"You're an asshole." Kozik smacked Happy. "I thought shit was going down or something."

"Nah." Happy waved him off as he stalked over to Dasha and pulled her into a hug before carrying her down the hall. "You been good today?"

Dasha nodded. "Yeah, I've been good today. I've been cleaning and bonding with Malia and the babies. I missed you though Hap."

He kissed her lips and smiled. "I was only gone for a few hours… I'm glad your hair is one color and not the whole fucking rainbow." He tugged on the ponytail and grinned.

"Oh, we were going for two different shades of blue but ended up with four colors and it all came together perfectly. Highlights and shit. I love it." She examined her ponytail and sighed. "He told me about Esai… I wanna tell her but I get the whole him not wanting her to know about it to keep her from worrying."

Happy nodded. "He shouldn't have brought it up. Son-in-law or not, that shit is Mayans business. I don't want you getting dragged into it, brother-in-law or not… If you tell her, you know she's going to lose her mind and right now she needs to be here for her kids and not worrying about Esai."

Dasha groaned, knowing that Happy had a point but it still made her feel shitty about keeping the news to herself. "Fine, fine. I won't say anything." She slipped her hands under his shirt and smirked. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her lips before dragging her back out of their bedroom. "Not right now, I'm gonna grab a beer and watch some TV. Your pretty ass can join me."

"I will pass on the beer but I'll watch TV with you and cuddle but first you should actually take a shower because you smell like dirty and blood." She tugged on his shirt before pushing him back towards the bedroom. "Shower… You know the rules."

Happy nodded and kissed her. "I'll be back…"

Dasha moved back into the living room and laid on the empty couch. "You guys sick of my kid yet?"

Kozik looked up and shook his head. "Hap's age finally getting to him?"

"Ew!" The blue haired vixen rolled her eyes. "He wanted to tell me something and then shower. That's it."

He nodded. "I'm sorry! I had to make the joke! Don't look at me like that!" He tossed a pillow at his daughter. "You two set me up for it."

Delilah shook her head. "Dasha, my sister told me you submitted a book proposal. She seemed excited about its potential."

"Yup. I'm pretty excited about it too. It's time for me to try to get back into the swing of writing every day. Gunnar has been good inspiration for it." Dasha smiled at the blonde. "You can ask her for a copy of it, so you can read the proposal and the first few chapters I submitted to her. I don't mind."

"I'd like that." She smiled back at Dasha. "I'll ask her for a copy then."

"I swear, your backyard is three times the size of mine." Malia walked into the house, Xavier behind her as she carried Shei. "He's tired out."

Dasha laughed. "I told you he'd tire out… He needs a nap. Huh X? You can go lay down in the guestroom… Hap's home, so don't get scared if you bump into him in the hallway."

Malia sat down on Dasha's legs and passed her Shei. "Hold your niece, I need a break from her."

"Shei, you wanna hear a lullaby?" She looked down at the baby girl as she adjusted her on her chest. "_When the sins of my father weigh down in my soul and the pain of my mother will not let me go, well, I know there can come fire from the sky, to refine the purest of kings and even though I know this fire brings me pain, even so and just the same… Make it rain, make it rain down, lord..._"

"Don't sing that to her." Malia looked at her sister and shook her head. "That's not a damn lullaby."

"What are you talking about? It put her little ass to sleep! It's a lullaby if it puts someone to sleep. Ha!" Dasha kicked at her sister. "Make it Rain is my song… I'll sing it all damn day if I fucking want to Lia."

The blonde pinched her sister's legs and cackled. "Don't sing it to my kid… It's too broody and moody."

"Pretty sure those words mean almost the same exact thing." Dasha stuck her tongue out at her sister before looking at their dad. "Make her stop!"

Kozik shook his head. "I'm not getting involved with that shit. You two work it out amongst yourselves. Don't drop my granddaughter either Dasha!"

"I'm not gonna drop her Herman." She pulled her legs from under her sister and sat up slowly. "Malia is going to put her down in Gunnar's crib and let her sleep."

"Not nice to boss your sister around like that." Happy sat down on the sofa and laced his fingers through Dasha's. "She's gonna hit your ass one day."

Dasha shrugged. "If she hits me I will cry and hit her back."

**SOA**

Happy sat up in bed as he heard pounding on the front door, he reached into his nightstand and grabbed his gun before looking at Dasha who was still asleep. He stood up and moved out of the bedroom and towards the living room, keeping the lights off as he made his way to the door. He looked out of the peephole before rolling his eyes and tucking the gun into the waistband of his sweats as he opened the door. "What are you doing here this time of night Ellie?"

Ellie pushed past him and into the house. "I need to talk to Dasha." She looked at Happy. "I called but I guess she started sleeping with her phone on silent again…"

He groaned and shut the door behind the blonde. "I will wake her up… Sit down or something." He yawned and started down the hall and back into the master suite. "Dasha." He rubbed her thighs before shaking her slightly. "Dasha… Ellie is here. Wake your pretty ass up and go talk to her then come back to bed."

Dasha slapped his hand and sat up. "What is she here for?"

"Says she needs to talk to you." Happy lifted her out of the bed. "Talk to her and then you can come back in here and sleep."

"I don't wanna talk to her right now… I was having a dream that I was getting a lap dance for Joe Manganiello." She groaned as he carried her down the hall and to the living room, dropping her down on the sofa across from Ellie. "Hi."

Ellie looked at Dasha and smiled. "I like your hair."

"Thanks." Dasha looked at her. "What's up? What's wrong?"

The blonde frowned, her bottom lip beginning to tremble. "I think there's something wrong with the baby… He's not moving as much as he was before."

Dasha sat up and frowned, looking at Ellie carefully before nodding her head. "First of all, you should have gone to the hospital and not come here El… Let's go right now." She stood up and rushed into her bedroom and slapped Happy's chest. "Babe! I gotta take Ellie to the hospital, she thinks there's something wrong with her baby."

"Don't know what you're slapping me for. I didn't do anything." Happy looked at her before sitting up and turning all the lights on. "I'll drive you. Don't fight me on this shit Dasha. I'll get a shirt on and be there. Think Malia will watch him since she's here?"

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'll call her on our way over."

**SOA**

"No." Dasha laughed and shook her head as she fell off Happy's lap and landed on the waiting room floor. "I hate being tickled!"

Happy shrugged. "I was trying to get your mind of the kid and her baby…" He helped her back up and wrapped his arms tightly around her as she sat on his knees. He knew the feeling that Ellie and Juice were dealing with, having gone through it before with Dasha. He only hoped that it would work out for the couple and not end how it did for him and Dasha. "I'm sure shit is gonna be fine."

She nodded and shrugged. "I hope so too. I mean, I'm hoping it won't be a miscarriage and that she'll just be admitted to the hospital and forced to do bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy but I don't know Hap… A baby not being active is usually a bad fucking sign, especially this time in a pregnancy."

He rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed. "Yeah but we gotta keep a positive outlook for the kid. This shit is gonna be hard for her to get through if she loses the baby… Juice isn't gonna be some strong support system either."

"You know if she loses the baby she'll probably blame me for everything and I don't know if I'll be able to stay calm and not slap her." Dasha moved off his lap and turned around before sitting back down. "You know how delicate my psyche is Hap… If she starts blaming me or asking if I'm happy about it, I may strangle some sense into her ass."

He nodded and hugged her to his body and lazily rubbed her lower back. "She can't blame you for this shit… Not like you wished it on her. You've been there for her even when she didn't want your advice or your help. You can still be there for her, you're going to be the only one to know what she's going through. You're gonna be able to be her support system. She'll be upset and wanna lash out and when she does, you take a moment and leave her alone."

She locked her fingers behind his head and nodded before kissing him. "I love you… You always seem to know what to say baby."

"Dasha." Juice tapped the woman on her shoulder. "She's asking for you."

Dasha turned around and nodded before moving off of Happy. "Is it bad? Did she lose the baby?"

He shook his head. "The baby is okay… Ellie has to be on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy but she's crying and asking about you…"

She followed him into the room and instantly climbed into bed with Ellie and hugged her. "I'm here for you Ellie… Talk to me or cry. I'll be here either way."

Ellie nodded. "I'm so sorry for being a brat towards you… I just was tired of people reminding me of my dreams and plans. I didn't ever forget them, I think about them more now than ever." She wiped her eyes. "I was so scared though, I thought I lost the baby but I'm glad he's okay. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing my stressing hurt my baby."

Dasha nodded slowly. "I get it… I won't remind you anymore about the shit. Let's be happy that he's safe and focus on getting you relaxed so bedrest won't be too hard on you. I was on restrictions from the moment I found out that I was pregnant. You went this long without it, so you're good. Just take it easy." She pressed a kiss to the young woman's forehead and smiled. "I'll be here with you until you hit the finish line."

* * *

**thanks to mistyblue814, reshot redhead1985, Majestic butterfly, Magenta Stone &amp; Clb83 for the reviews on the last chapter. I appreciated them and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) **


	20. Chapter 20 Juice & Ellie

**as majestic butterfly suggested, here's a glimpse into the daily life of Juice and Ellie.**

Ellie sat on the sofa, flipping through the pregnancy book Dasha had forced on her before leaving the hospital after a two day stay. Her face occasionally scrunching up as she looked at the pictures of the entire birthing process. Wondering what woman volunteered to let a camera man get up close and personal with her body. "This is gross… This is what's going to happen to me Juice." She held up the book and tapped the picture before shaking her head.

Juice looked up from his own book on pregnancy and grimaced. "That's so fucking gross but interesting at the same time." He flashed her a goofy smile before shrugging his broad shoulders. "Do you want to trade books? This is less graphic, it won't scare you. It's just everything you should expect during the first year."

"No, no. I need to know what expect during labor. I asked Malia about it and she said it wasn't too bad and Dasha had a c-section which is something I don't want to think about having to go through. It seems worse than natural birth." She shook her head and rested the book on her chest as she rubbed her belly and sighed. "I'm hoping that there won't be too many difficulties during the labor process."

He nodded. "He's my son, he won't give you too much trouble until he's actually here." He smiled at her. "You want anything?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "You know I am capable of getting up and grabbing my own food and drinks. The doctors want me to stay stress free and not do anything intense. I can lift a glass of water but I can't lift a fridge."

"I'll wait on you while I'm around the house." He smiled. "At least let me do that shit… It's the least I can do right now El."

"Alright, alright. I'll let you wait on me hand and foot." Ellie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Can you get me some fruit or something? I really want some mangoes."

Juice nodded eagerly and moved off the sofa and straight into the kitchen. His brown eyes locking in on the mangoes before grabbing them and easily slicing them up. "You need anything else while I'm in here?"

"A bottle of water and some whipped cream!" Ellie shouted. "Thank you!"

"Here you go." He passed her a bowl and fork before handing her the bottle of water and can of whipped cream. "Anything else?"

"No, I'm good." She smiled at him as he lifted her feet before sitting down and placing them on his lap. "He's moving around right now… Kicking up a storm."

Juice smiled before shyly rubbing her belly, feeling the baby kick. "That's still so damn crazy. I can't believe we're having a son together."

Ellie grinned and nodded. She wasn't even sure if they were actually together. All she knew was that she was pregnant with his child and he was doing everything he could to make sure she and the baby had everything they could ever need to be comfortable and happy. "Me either… I was wondering something Juice…"

"What is it?" He looked at her carefully, trying to figure out what she could be thinking about.

"What are we? Are we together? Just living together to raise the baby or what?" She looked at him briefly before focusing her eyes on the bowl of mangoes she was holding.

He shrugged. "I don't know honestly. I was hoping we could be together. Not just co-parent." He smiled at her as she lifted her face to look at him. "I mean, that's only if you wanna be together Ellie."

"Yeah, I wanna be together." She grinned.

He nodded and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Then we're back together."

"Yay." The blonde smiled widely. "I'm glad."

"Good because I'm glad too." Juice pulled her closer to him and hugged her. "We gotta figure out a name for him soon…"

Ellie nodded and looked back at her boyfriend and shrugged. "I have no clue about names… All the ones I think of are lame."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Hard to compete with a Gunnar and Shei, huh?"

"Gunnar and Shei have cute names but I want something that'll maybe blend our names or something. Julian Elijah? Something like that." She smiled and shrugged.

Juice smirked. "I love that name actually."

"Yeah?" Ellie nodded. "Then it'll go to the top of the list… I wanna take a nap though now."

He nodded. "Just fall right to sleep… I got time and no where I need to be besides here with you and the baby."

**SOA**

"Juice." Ellie waddled into their bedroom and sat on the bed, watching him as he looked up from his laptop and smiled at her. "I'm bored…"

He shrugged. "Shouldn't you be doing homework or something for your class?"

She shrugged. "I told you, I dropped the class because it was stressing me out too much. I hate math already then trying to understand it was killing me."

He shook his head and sighed. "I thought you were having Dasha help you with the math… You should have told me before you dropped. I would have sat down with you and helped you figure out all of the math problems."

The blonde frowned as she twisted her up and let it flutter back down. "I just rather hold off on the class until a different time. No amount of help is going to make me less stressed about passing math."

"Alright. I don't know what we're gonna do to entertain you… You wanna work out some stress and play video games?" Juice shut his laptop and sat it on his nightstand. "Or, we can go to the toy store get you some puzzles. That's supposed to be relaxing."

She let out a groan and eyed him carefully. "You were just on one of those stupid pregnancy blogs, weren't you?" She smiled and shook her head. "Let's go see about this puzzle theory. I loved those Lisa Frank puzzles when I was younger. All the colors."

He nodded slowly as he moved off the bed. "Alright, shove your feet into some shoes and let's go get you some puzzles." He smiled as he slipped a clean black shirt over his head.

"Oh yeah… Puzzles." Ellie shook her head. "Did I age fifty years in the past week?"

Juice laughed and shook his head. "No but it's alright to sit and take it easy… No need to be doing shit that's stressful for you."

**SOA**

"Look at that! That stroller is so cute babe." Ellie pulled Juice towards the baby section, ignoring the fact that they were in the store solely for puzzles and anything else that would keep her calm and stress free. "It's the most perfect color combo ever…"

Juice shook his head and eyed the stroller before looking at the price tag and groaning. "That stroller is too expensive… I'm not a rich man El."

The blonde nodded before shrugging. "Wishful thinking." She sighed and looked at him. "Let's go grab the puzzles. I'm still supposed to pick up the presents from the shower that Dasha had thrown that we skipped. She said I got a stroller, so we don't need that one. I just love looking at all this baby stuff." She paused at a display of onesies. "Aww! Look at these cute ass onesies. I want this one." She held up one covered in turtles. "Getting it."

He chuckled and nodded. "Get a couple more… I know how much you love turtles."

"Really?" Ellie picked up a few more of onesies and smiled. "He'll look so damn adorable in these things. Look! Juice! It's a hat with ears! A panda onesie! Oh, I need them." She grabbed both items and smiled. "Alright, now we can go grab the puzzles."

Juice smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her away from the baby aisle. Knowing that most of what they needed was sitting in Dasha and Happy's guestroom. "You gonna get easy puzzles? The ones with like ten pieces."

She laughed and shook her head as they walked down the aisle the puzzles were located. "Those are for like kindergarten kids… I think I can at least do a hundred piece puzzle." She looked at the selection and nodded. "That one with the Harley… That's the one we're getting. When it's finished we can use the puzzle glue to keep it together and like hang it up in the baby's room." She picked up the box and smiled. "It's even a Dyna."

"No way!" He grabbed the puzzle and looked at it before smiling. "That's the one that Happy drives. He'd love this puzzle, wouldn't put it together though… Grab any others that you want, if you don't do 'em we can always give them to Xavier or something."

Ellie smiled and picked out a few more puzzles before looking at Juice. "You sure we shouldn't save the money for something better?"

He shook his head. "Get them… I can afford puzzles, I cannot afford to drop almost a grand on a stroller…" He looked at the Harley puzzle before back at the gorgeous blonde. "Relax, we're not gonna go broke or anything. So don't worry about it. The bills will always be paid, you and the kid will always have a roof over your heads."

She nodded and rubbed her belly. "I think he's ready to eat… I'm thinking we need to grab some oreos before we leave here."

"Dasha and Hap invited us over for dinner. I was thinking we can go there and then take the gifts home with us. You can unwrap them and see what everyone spoiled you and the kid with." Juice cradled the items she had picked out in his arms and smiled. "I'll still get you the Oreos though, double stuf right?"

"That sounds good." Ellie smiled. "Yes, double stuf with peanut butter and caramel."

**SOA**

"I still can't get over the fact that you're drove an actual car and not riding your bike." Ellie looked at Juice as they walked up the path to the front door of Dasha and Happy's house. "I hope they made Italian."

He shrugged. "I drove a car before I rode a bike." He pressed the doorbell and smiled as Happy pulled the door open quickly, glaring at them. "Hey Hap."

Happy stepped aside and let the couple in before smacking Juice's back roughly. "Dinner is ready, she's got it set up on the patio." He pointed towards the back doors. "Juice help me with some shit in the kitchen, yeah?"

Juice nodded watching Ellie slip out of the house into the backyard before following Happy into the kitchen, trying to figure out what he possibly needed help with. "What's up man?"

Happy leaned against the counter before dragging a hand down his face and letting out a breath. "This is the obligatory lecture. You fuck over Ellie, you hurt her feelings, you make her cry, you neglect the kid and I'll fuck you up. Brother or not… That girl means everything to Dasha and if you hurt Ellie, you hurt Dasha and I'm not going to let that shit slide at all. Unlike Dasha, Ellie's dad doesn't really give a fuck or even check in on her. So, I'm taking over that shit. I'm looking out for Ellie. You got it?"

He eyed Happy and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I got it. I won't hurt Ellie. I care for her and our son. I'm focused on being the best man I can be for the both of them."

"Good." Happy nodded before reaching out and clapping Juice on the shoulder. "Let's have dinner than we can load those gifts up for you guys."

Juice walked out of the house, dropping into the chair next to Ellie and lacing his fingers through hers. "This food looks good."

"Thank you." Dasha smiled. "Slaved in the kitchen to make this dinner." She shrugged.

"It's soo good. Like Juice taste the pasta, it's freaking amazing." Ellie gushed as she pointed to the dish of pasta. "Man, I need to learn this recipe or something Dasha."

"I'll give it to you before you leave." She took a sip of her water and smiled. "So, are you two doing ok with the bed rest thing? That was tough for me. I hated it and Happy was always on my ass about actually resting."

Happy shook his head. "Dasha is hard headed as fuck… I don't even know what to do with her still. When she had the kid and was on bed rest she was still trying to do shit… That whole nesting thing is what's gonna get you kid. You're gonna wanna clean and cook. It's a weird fucking thing to witness. Dasha went from messy to super clean because of it."

"It was a real trip." Dasha laughed. "I hated nesting but like it always felt good when I was doing it."

Ellie laughed. "Man, that explains why I keep wanting to clean the kitchen… I thought Juice's OCD tendencies were starting to transfer over to me."

Juice rolled his eyes. "I'm good with her cleaning… It's precise as fuck. Makes me proud."

"That's my cue." Happy stood up from the table at the sound of Gunnar's cries coming over the baby monitor. "I'll be back when he's taken care of." He snatched up his plate and moved back into the house, leaving the trio alone."

"Thanks for having us over for dinner Dasha." The blonde looked at the blue haired woman and smiled. "We appreciate it."

"It's good, I'm just trying to keep tabs on you. I know how difficult you're going to have it. Bed rest isn't easy, although it may seem like it's going to be. It's going to make you cherish even going to the doctor's office. You have to basically give up most shit just to make sure the child is safe and healthy. It's worth it when you give birth though." Dasha shrugged. "You guys can take home any leftovers if you wanna."

Ellie nodded. "I'm so ready for him to be here. I have like two more months… Weekly appointments too but I'm excited."

"I'm gonna be around for every single one of 'em too." Juice smiled proudly. "Not letting her go through the last two months alone… Especially when it's risky."

Dasha nodded slowly and smirked. "Well, I'm glad you're stepping up to the plate and handling what you need to handle." She stood up slowly and smiled. "I'm going to pack up these leftovers. You guys can stay out here or sit inside and relax, open presents here or take 'em home if you're finished eating that is."

"We'll hangout here for a little while." Juice watched Dasha walk into the house before looking at Ellie. "When are you gonna get blue hair?"

"Never. Only Dasha can pull that shit off." Ellie shook her head. "It's so weird. Dasha and Happy have been around for me more than my own dad has… It's such a fucking trip."

He sighed as he thought back to the moment he fessed up to Opie about sleeping with Ellie and knocking her up. Opie had been pissed, handed Juice a mean ass kicking in the ring but after that, they had fallen back into the same routine. They were brothers, family and not even this situation seemed to faze Opie. "It's a damn shame… He should at least check in on you. Your brother check on you at least?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, when he wants something. He's turning into our dad, barely around and when he's around he's still distant as ever. It sucks, I hate it but whatever. I can't change those two. All I can do is hope our son turns out better. I think he will, he's got you for a dad. That's a step in the right direction."

Juice smiled, resting his head on her shoulder. "We'll raise him right. We won't have to worry about a thing. Sure as hell don't want him following in my footsteps of being a Son. He's gonna be way more than me." He kissed her cheek and stared at her. "We'll be the parents that we never had."

Ellie grinned, moving her head slightly. "Yes. We'll encourage him to leave and explore the world before making any permanent decisions. We're going to do right by this child. We're going to get him the hell out of Charming…" She nodded, letting the last part of her declaration burn into her memory. She was going to get her son out of Charming, even if Juice stayed in the club. It didn't mean she had to live in Charming with him. Nope, she was going to do what she could to get the hell out of Charming, for her son and for her.

* * *

**I promise, next chapter will have some lovely drama. :) **


	21. Chapter 21 Lockdown

Happy stalked into the home he shared with Dasha and their son Gunnar. His fists clenching and unclenching as he tried his best to stay calm. The club was going on lockdown, _again_. He was there to take the two most important people in his life to safety. He dropped everything he was doing at the club just to make sure he was the one who delivered the lockdown news to Dasha. He moved into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her waist, not caring that she was in the middle of dying her hair. "Lockdown." He mumbled and shrugged his large shoulders.

"What the fuck Hap?! I'm in the middle of dying my hair!" Dasha wiggled free of his grip and looked at him. "Can't you give me like ten minutes?"

He shook his head, keeping a hand on her lower back as he walked them to their bedroom. "Get what you need for a few days. I'll do the same for Gun, you can finish your hair up at the clubhouse. Don't fight me on this shit. I have to get you two there and then go back to helping Jax with some Mayans problems."

She nodded and moved to the closet. She knew the drill, duffel, clothes and a few days holed up in the clubhouse. "I'm not gonna fight you on it… Make sure you grab his pack n play babe. The one with the attachments on top." She looked back at him as she tossed clothes into her bag, making sure she grabbed clothes for Happy too. She knew if he was going to battle he was bound to come home soaked in someone else's blood. "How bad is it?"

Happy paused as she cradled his son to his chest, his dark eyes on Dasha before sighing. "It's bad but it could be worse… Not the first time we've gone to war with the Mayans but this is the first time we have so much at stake. Don't wanna see anything worse happen to Esai but Marcus is set on some type of retaliation because another charter ambushed one of his charters." He shook his head and looked down at Gunnar who was trying his hardest to look around and see what was going on. "He's a nosy little fucker… You almost done? I'm going to grab the rest of his shit. We'll load it into the truck. It's safer than your car."

Dasha zipped up her duffel and stood up. "I don't want anything bad happening to him either but Happy, promise me if it comes down to you or him… You'll find a way to come home to me and your son."

He nodded and moved towards the blonde, pulling her into a hug. "You know I'll always come home to the two of you… You two are my _life_." He kissed her before pulling away. "Now get what you need… Your hair dye can come with you too."

She shrugged and grabbed his hand. "I love you Happy."

"I love you too Dasha." Happy smiled at her. "Now, move your ass and let's get out of here."

**SOA**

Happy walked his family into the clubhouse, his dark eyes continuously scanning the growing crowd of friends and family of the club. "You'll be in my old room." He looked at Dasha. "You remember where it is right?"

"Yeah, I do." She nodded as they weaved through the crowd. "Damn… How long have I been away from the club? There's so many more people then there was the last time I was here." She shook her head and frowned. "Families of the visiting charters?"

He nodded as he pushed her towards the dorm rooms and into his old room. "Still clean… I don't think anyone uses it really." He dropped Gunnar's bags on the bed as he set the carrier on the floor. "He slept through that loudness… He's lazy as fuck."

Dasha smirked. "You should be glad he can sleep through that… You know how much trouble we'd have if he cried at every loud sound? I wanna finish getting this blue out of my hair… It's been like a week but I don't even care. It has to go. I want rose gold hair."

Happy laughed and shook his head. "You're gonna make your hair color match your engagement ring? I can't argue with that I guess." He shrugged and lifted his son out of the carrier and placed him on the blankets that Dasha had spread on the bed. "You gonna be good in here with him?"

"We still need to tell people about that." She rubbed over the Lowman tattoo on her chest. "Rose gold everything… Yeah, I'm going to be fine. He's sleeping, I'm gonna be in the bathroom doing my hair. We're gonna be fine babe. Go handle your business."

He grabbed her hand and shrugged. "If people haven't picked up on this diamond sitting on your finger already, then I don't know what to say." Happy pulled her into a hug and smirked. "You can tell them whenever you want. I gotta go, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I may not answer right away but I will get back to you."

Dasha frowned and tightened her arms around Happy. "I don't want you to go… I don't want you to go. Baby, please don't leave me." She looked up at him and poked out her bottom lip and shook her head. "I don't want you to go."

Happy stared down at her before pulling on her bottom lip. "Gotta go. Need to protect my family. You know I'll come back here with you. You will have friends around here. I think your favorite Byz Lat will be around." He rolled his eyes as he backed up towards the door. "As soon as I'm done handling business, I'll call you and let you know I'm on my way home."

"I thought the Byz Lats were siding with the Mayans?" She frowned. "You better call me, otherwise I'll be fucked up and worrying about you."

"They're on our side for the time being." He shook his head as he opened the room's door. "I'll call you… Don't worry your pretty little ass. I always come back don't I?"

Dasha smiled. "Yeah, you do."

"Alright then." Happy smiled before moving out of the room, leaving Dasha and Gunnar alone.

"It's just you and me kid until your dad gets back." Dasha sat on the bed and pressed a kiss to her son's head. "I won't let anyone wake you up."

**SOA**

"That guy keeps staring at you." Delilah looked at her step daughter gestured behind her. "Who is he?"

Dasha shrugged, looking behind her and waving to Fiasco. "That's Fiasco, he's a Byz Lat. He and I were best friends when Happy and I were broken up… Think he has some unresolved feelings or some shit." She looked back at Delilah and sighed. "Hope he'll keep his distance so Happy doesn't lose his shit over it."

"Why not just tell him you're not interested?" The blonde irked an eyebrow at Dasha. "It's simple."

She laughed and shook her head. "He knows that I'm not interested. It's not my problem. His feelings are _his_ feelings. I'm not worried about them. He knows what'll happen if he tries anything and Happy gets wind of it."

"I'm so happy that I don't have that potential drama." Delilah opened her book and smiled. "That blue hair didn't last long."

Dasha nodded. "Got bored with it. I'm digging this rose gold hair way better. It's so much more fitting. Almost looks normal too." She looked down at Gunnar who was wide awake and starting to scrunch up his face. "Someone is about to get fussy… You want a bottle baby?" She cuddled him to her chest as she stood up. "I'm going to warm him a bottle up."

"I thought you were still breastfeeding." The blonde looked at Dasha and sighed.

"I am. I just pumped milk and don't want it to go to waste." She shrugged. "I will be back." Dasha walked towards the kitchen, making sure not to collide with the kids who were annoyingly running around the place. "Jesus fucking Christ." She mumbled as she barely avoided being knocked over by a kid. "Watch where you're going you little fucker… I'm carrying a baby." She huffed as she finally made it into the kitchen.

"You made that kid cry…" Fiasco walked into the kitchen slowly. "I thought you were nice."

Dasha looked at him and shrugged. "I'm nice unless someone can potentially hurt my son. Then I'm a fierce lioness trying to protect her cub." She tested the milk on her wrist before starting to feed Gunnar. "I thought you were on the opposite side of this war."

He shook his head. "I'm on this side of things. OG is with good with the club, so we're on this side." He shrugged and eyed her carefully. "I love the hair."

"Thanks." She mumbled as she continued to look at Gunnar. "Why are you in here?"

Fiasco sat down on the stool next to her and sighed. "Miss hanging out with you. You and I were so close and then you got back with your old man and I can't even have more than five minutes of your attention."

Dasha looked at him and shook her head. "We're still friends and as your friend I'm trying to keep the distance because if you push Hap's buttons, he's not going to be friendly. I'm trying to keep your ass safe Fiasco."

He scoffed. "I can very well keep my own ass safe D. I just wanna be able to hang out with you. If you don't wanna be friends then be upfront about it. You ain't gonna hurt my feelings."

She shook her head. "I'm not saying I don't wanna be friends with you Fiasco. I'm saying if you have intentions of trying to be more friends with me, then drop them. Happy won't have any problem putting you in a shallow grave…"

Fiasco laughed. "Yeah, ok. I'm so fucking scared of Happy. I'm trying to hang out, be friends, make small talk. Didn't come in here to get in your panties Dasha."

"Good to know." Happy stomped into the kitchen, easily placing himself between Fiasco and Dasha. "I think you should leave now, man." He glared down at Fiasco, not caring that he was wearing a blood spattered shirt. "I'll wipe that smirk off your face so fucking fast."

"I was just trying to talk to her." Fiasco stood up and moved away from Happy. "I'll see you around Dasha… We'll catch up then _muneca_." He flashed her a platinum smile before glaring at Happy and finally leaving the small kitchen.

Dasha shook her head and pulled on Happy's shirt. "Wasn't expecting you guys back. You didn't call me babe. You're not hurt are you." She lifted up his shirt, looking for any bullet holes before letting it drop back down. "You know he's just trying to fuck with you. Ignore him Hap."

He nodded before looking down at the blonde. "You're mine… He's gonna need to realize he needs to back the fuck off. I'm not playing here Dasha, he tries anything and I get whiff of it. It's not ending pretty for the fucker."

She nodded and smiled. "Look at you being all possessive and whatnot." She adjusted Gunnar as she finished burping him. "You need to clean up though. I packed you shirts in my bag." She stood up slowly and pointed at his Ka-Bar. "Does it need to be cleaned?"

Happy smirked as he pulled his knife from its sheath and passed it to Dasha. "I'll be back then." He kissed her lips and backed out of the kitchen. His dark eyes quickly landing on Fiasco who was still staring towards the kitchen. "He needs to die… Like a lot."

"Who?" Kozik stopped Happy with a hand on his chest. "Who did what now?"

He shook his head and let his eyes move towards Fiasco. "He's getting on my last nerve… He doesn't get the fucking fact that Dasha is _my_ lady and I don't fucking appreciate finding him trying to cuddle up to her."

Kozik laughed. "Relax, _killer_. Dasha isn't going to leave you for that fool. She only ever befriended him to annoy your ass. She hasn't been around him has she? Didn't think so. You're good, he's not a fucking threat. Go, clean yourself up and come back out here and grab a beer or a six." He pushed Happy towards the hallway before walking away and straight into the kitchen to find his daughter standing at the sink. "Whatcha doin'?"

Dasha turned slightly, holding the knife in one hand to show her dad. "Washing Hap's knife off." She shrugged. "What're you doin'?"

He took the knife from her. "I'll finish it up. You don't need to be washing a knife off when you're holding your son. That seems to morally corrupt." He smirked as she sat down on a stool. "So, what's up with you and Fiasco? Friends again?"

"Happy sent you in here to ask that?" She sighed. "We never stopped being friends! He fell on the Mayans side for a little while so I kept my distance from that mess. I also kept my distance because I'm with Happy. I don't need Fiasco's feelings fucking up things between Hap and I. I don't want that becoming some massive scene between them. I know at the end of the day, Happy would win that fight."

Kozik nodded. "Already wants him to die, like a lot."

Dasha laughed. "God, I love that man." She looked down at Gunnar before looking back up at the man standing before her. "I wonder what Malia is going through right now… Sometimes I hate the whole being on opposite sides thing. She needs to be here in this clubhouse with us. I know that's her family too but she's my sister and I need to make sure that she's physically and mentally good all the time."

"She's alright kid. If she wasn't, she'd reach out to us." He smiled. "I'll go give this back to Happy. You stop worrying and eat something." Kozik kissed her head before leaving out of the kitchen. His mind now on his youngest daughter.

* * *

Malia sat on the sofa, mindlessly snacking on chips as she stared at the TV. She was beyond annoyed to be on lockdown. However, she was even more annoyed to learn that Esai had been hurt and neglected to tell her until he showed up at their house, delivering the news of the latest lockdown. Now, stuck in the custody of the Mayans, she wished she would have stayed at Dasha's, that way she would have been at the Sons' clubhouse and not tactically avoiding her husband.

"You can't ignore me forever." Esai scratched the back of his head and looked at his wife. "We're going to have to talk about this…"

"Talk abou the fact that you didn't tell me you got hurt while on a run?" She glared at him and shook her head. "You kept me in the dark and I don't even get it! What if you were dying or some shit Esai… I'd hate myself for not being at your side because you thought you were doing what was best for me."

He frowned and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you worrying. You were with your sister and family. Didn't want you dropping all of that to tend to me. It wasn't serious, just laid down the bike. Nasty road rash."

"Doesn't matter. I would have been at your side. You still look like shit, you can't even ride right now. I should have been here from the moment they got you back here." Malia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Don't pull that shit _ever_ again. Alright?"

"Does this mean you forgive me and love me again?" Esai pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck. "It won't ever happen again. If I get hurt, you'll be notified by me or whoever can reach you first."

She nodded. "I forgive you and I'll never stop loving you."

"Good." He smiled at her. "You comfortable here? The kids comfortable?"

"Our son loves it. Shei doesn't really care, she loves being passed around by the women of the club and I don't like it here. I miss our bed and our tub." Malia frowned and let out another sigh. "I just need some absolute peace and quiet."

"Few more days and we'll be back at home and comfortable. The Sons are posing more of a problem than we thought. The other charters are pushing back and not wanting to listen to Redwood. So it's becoming a fucking mess. Arizona charters are going at it like crazy, same with the Nevada charters." Esai frowned, finally giving up more information about the problem than he previously had given her. "It'll pass. My dad is trying to sit down with SAMCRO to see if we can't come to terms to end this before too many more bodies fall. Tonight alone we lost six guys and the Sons had to lose a handful… Don't look at me like that, Happy and Kozik weren't hurt. They did most of the hurting though."

She nodded. "Would you hate me if I wanted to go spend a day or so on lockdown with Dasha?"

He shook his head. "Nah, you can spend some time over there. After all, you're the daughter of a son."

Malia grinned. "I'll spend one more day here then I'll go to see Dasha." She adjusted her position, resting her head in his lap as she stared up at him before closing her eyes. She needed to make sure she was with Dasha at least once during the lockdown. To let her older sister know that no matter what the men got into, they still had each other through it all.

* * *

**Not at much drama as I had planned but I promise, it's all building. Also thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I also love reading the feedback.**


	22. Chapter 22 Life

Malia never felt so uncomfortable in her life as she walked into the SAMCRO clubhouse. All eyes were on here and every voice fell quiet as she walked further in. Her blue eyes frantically scanning the faces for friendly ones. She shook her head, feeling a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. Looking behind her, she found Happy, which made everyone else go back to their business at hand. "Thanks."

Happy shrugged as he took Shei from her. "Dasha is in the room feeding Gunnar, your dad is off handling some shit. Look like you needed a friend."

The blonde nodded slowly. "So, _everyone_ knows, huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah but fuck 'em." He opened the door to his dorm and let her enter first. "Dasha, say hello to your guest."

Dasha raised her head slowly and smiled. "Lia! Babe, what are you doing here? Aren't you guys on lockdown too?"

Malia nodded. "Yeah, we're on lockdown but I wanted to come here and see you and the baby. Hang out. I don't know. I thought I was going to be around family but everyone out there seems to think I'm the enemy."

"As Hap would say, fuck 'em." Dasha smiled and patted the bed. "You have us and that's all that really matters. They're gonna talk a lot of shit and protest it but you were dad's daughter before you were Esai's wife. That has to count for something."

The blonde sat down and rested her head in her older sister's lap. "I never felt more hatred in my damn life… Thank God Happy saved me, otherwise I would have left the clubhouse and cried in my car."

"Poor baby." Dasha smiled down at her sister before kissing her forehead. "No one needs you fleeing from the clubhouse… Guaranteed the women have more issue with it than the men do. I mean, maybe the old Sons will have some issue but no one will say shit to you besides like Gemma and she won't bug you if you're holed up in here with me and Gun."

Malia sighed as she accepted her daughter back from Happy and rested her on her chest. "I don't know D. I really wanna be around and not just stay in a damn room all day. Maybe I'll wander up to the roof and sit there and chill later tonight."

"We're not allowed on the roof." She shook her head and shrugged. "It'll get easier. I'll hang out with you Lia… You and me and the babies in the main room being all family like and whatnot. Yeah, it'll help me garner some more inspiration for my book." She pointed at the journal on the desk. "It's getting nice and stuffed with inspo and muses."

The blonde groaned. "I really can't stand being on lockdown. It's annoying and restricting and I wish shit would get handled right now… I can't keep dealing with everything being good then it being shit once again. It's not fun."

Happy shook his head as he listened to their exchange. "Imagine how it is actually being in the middle of the war… I'd rather be stuck on lockdown then putting my life on the line to protect my family every damn day."

"Shit, I'm sorry Happy. I totally forgot how much worse off you guys are when this shit starts up." Malia shook her head and sighed. "I'm just gonna shut up right now and take a nap."

**SOA**

Dasha shook her head as she and Malia walked out and into the main room of the clubhouse. The stares and whispers were loud. It was like they had stepped back into high school but instead of the whispers being about Dasha they were about Malia. "Ignore them… They're just trying to create bullshit. All of them are a little too old to be doing this nonsense."

Malia nodded, trying her hardest to channel her older sister's confidence. "This is so awkward and sort of stressful." She accepted the beer that Dasha passed her before watching her drink half of her water in one sip. "Someone is thirsty."

"Broooo, I swear that I'm like parched." Dasha laughed as she pulled Malia towards the only vacant leather sofa, eyes still on them. "Hey! You guys can speak up, at least let us know what shit you're talking about that you don't actually know shit about. Yeah? We're not in high school. You got shit to say, then come to us and say it to our faces."

"Don't have a problem with you Lowman." One of the women spoke up. "We have a problem with an _Alvarez_ being in the clubhouse."

She nodded slowly before rolling her eyes. "Don't forget that she was a Kozik first and last time I checked that was still something because our dad is still a _very_ important member of this club. He's out busting his ass. Plus, you can't even help who you fall in love with. So what? She fell in love with an Alvarez, guess what, when they fell in love, the clubs were allies."

"Doesn't matter. She's with a Mayan and she should be over there." The woman shook her head. "We don't want the enemy in our clubhouse."

Dasha scoffed and shook her head. "She's not the enemy." She rubbed her forehead. "Look, you're who's wife again? See how that works? You're so unimportant that I don't even know your name or which Son you belong to. Yet, look at that. You all know Happy, you know I'm with him. You all know my dad, you know we're his daughters. You obviously know Esai and know that Malia is his wife. I think you need reevaluate your life. All of you need to leave my sister the fuck alone and show some fucking respect because at the end of the day if any of the men get whiff of it, they're gonna put your wrinkled asses in line."

"What's happening in here?" Jax swaggered into the clubhouse and eyed the women before looking at Dasha and Malia who were standing with their arms crossed. "Dasha?"

"Dasha is standing up for me because every time I walk in here, they're whispering and staring at me like I'm so freak of nature." Malia looked at the blonde biker and shook her head.

He shook his head. "This is what this shit is about? Malia is here, she's staying here until lockdown is over and you guys can work it out or don't. I really don't fucking care but at least show some mutual respect for each other. You're old ladies not little whiney bitches. She's the daughter of a Son. That outweighs her marriage." Jax looked at all the women before shaking his head once more. "Drop the shit and do what you're supposed to be doing, taking care of each other."

"Look at that, the President stood up from us." Dasha pulled Malia down to the sofa and cuddled up to her. "He likes us still."

Malia rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, yeah but I still don't feel comfortable."

"You want Happy to escort you back to Oakland?" She ran her fingers through her sister's long blonde hair. "Dad can take you back too."

"Nah. I'm gonna stick it out. I'm not gonna run from these women." Malia shrugged. "Let's just cuddle and see whose baby out sleeps whose."

"Shei better outsleep Gun, she's like eight months old." Dasha laughed. "If Gun wakes up, oh I will be letting him drain me. He's greedy as hell, wants to eat all the time and his doctor is like, well feed him, he'll be full eventually or just pop a pacifier in his mouth."

"Have you even given him a binky?" The blonde sighed. "Don't give him one unless he just cries all the time… You can always let him gum a soft teething toy, like not the one you stick in the freezer but the other kind. I'll bring some over for him one day."

"I tried and he just spit it out and started with his fussing." Dasha shook her head. "I'm willing to try anything to get him to calm down with trying to suck me dry."

"Why do you have so many tattoos? I swear, it's a new one I find everytime I look at you." Malia frowned and shook her head. "You're gonna be the mom that everyone is afraid of and won't let their kids go to your house."

"Good!" She laughed. "I don't want people in my son's life who are that damn judgemental. Tattoos don't make someone a bad person… Unless they're hate related tattoos."

"How are my two favorite Koziks?" Kozik smiled at his daughters before laying across their laps. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Talking about Dasha's ink and how all the mom's are gonna stay away from her when she drops Gun off at school." Malia poked her dad's face and smiled.

"Oh. Well, fuck those bitches!" He chuckled and pointed to his neck. "I got judged when I dropped D off to school once because I got your mom's name on my neck. It was eye opening and made me realize I'd never wanna be friends with judgemental assholes. Just because I have ink doesn't make me a bad person."

Dasha kissed her father's forehead and smiled. "I think you're a dope ass dad… I mean, I can't wait until Hap tries dropping him off at kindergarten, it'll make for a lot of confused people."

"It's because he's old huh?" Kozik chuckled. "They're gonna be like, well that's his grandpa right and Gunnar will be like daddy!"

"He's not old!" The beauty shook her head and smiled. "He's fucking young."

"Yeah, you're young and he's fucking you!" Malia howled with laughter as her dad joined in. "You set yourself up for that shit!"

Dasha slipped off the sofa and shook her head. "You two are so mean… I'm going to find my love."

"To make sure he hasn't fallen and broken a hip?" Kozik laughed as he rolled off the sofa and hit the floor as he watched Dasha walk out of the room. "Man! You scared her tiny ass off Malia!"

"Oh bullshit! You started talking shit about Hap's age not me! You called him a grandpa!" Malia covered her face and shook her head. "He's right up there with me in age, I'm a grandpa."

"I know but you don't say that shit to Dasha. It freaks her out, like Hap is gonna go before her." She shook her head. "Subject change… I want you to beat up all the bitches in this place."

Kozik laughed. "I'm not gonna beat up the women in here… You're my kid, they'll stop talking shit. Half of them are with new members anyway. They're nothing to be taken seriously. If you want the shit to stop then you need to buck back and show them that you're not the one they should fuck with. You're a Kozik by birth and an Alvarez by marriage, start acting like it. Don't let bitches make you feel comfortable in your own home."

Malia nodded. "It's just hard… I'm not Dasha, I can't just turn on my anger."

"It's not anger that kicks in. It's her protectiveness. She knows she doesn't want anyone to fuck with her or the people she loves. It's not about anger it's about standing up for yourself and letting everyone know that there are consequences if someone messes with you or anyone you love." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "Start channelling some of that shit and you'll be good."

"Alright. I'll keep that advice in the front of my mind." She smiled at her dad. "I'm gonna go check on the kids, make sure they're still sleeping soundly. You wanna see if you can't hunt me down some pizza?"

Kozik nodded as he watched her stand up. "I'll find you some pizza… Go be a mom."

**SOA**

"I'm gonna be frank right now… We've got a huge problem and have yet to reach a proper solution." Jax shook his head as he looked at the men who occupied the chapel. "The Mayans have seemed to grow stronger, I'm not sure where they got all the extra bodies but it's apparent they're ready for anything we throw their way."

"Why don't we just hit their mother charter… Pick off the members one by one, it'll be the quickest way to get them to crumble and retreat." Tig suggested as he knocked his knuckles on the table.

"We're trying to end this without losing even more brothers… If we attack Marcus and his line, it'll bring even more heat on us. We want to end the war not fuel it." Jax shook his head, watching Kozik and Happy carefully. "We need to be smart about this shit. If anything we go sit down with Marcus, see if we can't make some type of peace and if all else fails we pick off _every_ guy under Marcus and leave him alone. They'll listen to him if he says they need to retreat but they won't listen to another president."

"Won't be able to save your kid's husband Kozik." Armando smirked at Kozik before looking at Jax. "If him or Hap won't make the hit, I'll happily handle that shit for the club."

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?" Kozik barked at his brother. "Knocking off the main guy is a second choice if shit goes bad when talking to Marcus."

Jax banged his gavel on the table. "Relax, if anything the task would fall to Happy to handle. It's a second choice if I can't come to terms with Marcus. We're done here though. You guys can leave."

"If the club kills Esai Malia would be wrecked." Kozik mumbled to Happy as they walked out of the clubhouse and into the dark of the night. "I can't let that shit happen to my kid or my grandkids."

Happy shrugged and looked at the man. "If it has to happen, it has to happen. They don't even have to know whose hands are bloody. She'll hate the club but she'll hate the both of us for letting it happen. She'll hate me for doing it and I'll lose Dasha in the process because of the bullshit." He flicked his toothpick away and sighed. "At the end of the day, it's either him or me and I made a promise to Dasha that I'd always make it home to her _alive_. I can be beaten to an inch of my life but as long as I'm breathing when I walk through the door, she'll be good."

"Yeah, well I'm gonna need this fucking meeting to go well." He groaned and dragged his hands down his face. "I'm gonna need to make sure that Esai stays safe and that he'll be around to help Malia raise their kids." Kozik nodded. "I'm not putting the task of Esai on your hands, I'm taking it. When it comes down to it, I'll sacrifice my life to keep Malia and her little family together and well."

* * *

**yeah, this was basically a filler chapter but it was still good. well, I thought so at least. **


	23. Chapter 23 Advice & Tears

Happy moved into the small dorm room, trying to be as quiet as he could. He knew Dasha and Gunnar were fast asleep and the last thing he wanted was to wake Gunnar. Waking him meant waking up Dasha and he knew how grumpy she was when her sleep was interrupted. He quickly undressed, pausing as he saw Dasha move slightly on the bed. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I haven't been to sleep yet. I have an insane amount of energy." She whispered. "You just now getting in?"

He nodded, even though he knew that she could barely see him in the dark room. "Yeah, it was rough going." He grabbed her ankles and pulled her out of the bed. "Let's take a shower, you'll get tired and go to sleep."

"Alright." She moved into the bathroom behind him, her eyes constantly scanning him for any blood or wounds but he was intact this time. "Is my dad okay?"

Happy turned and nodded. "Yeah, he's fine. It was just a talk that ran long." He reached into the shower and turned it on, making sure the water would be the perfect temperature. "Is that what's keeping you up? You're worried?"

Dasha shrugged, removing her pajamas before stepping into the shower after Happy. "I don't know. I worry about him at times. He doesn't always think shit through before he acts and I don't want it to be one of those moments."

"He isn't gonna do anything stupid." He switched places so she was directly under the water. "There's nothing for him to do but be the idiot that he's always being."

She nodded as she rubbed his sides and stared up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Happy smiled before kissing the gorgeous woman. "You really should get some sleep, I don't have shit to do today so I can feed and keep Gunnar busy while you sleep in."

"I will sleep in. All his things for feeding are in the fridge but if you need more just wake me up and I'll pump." Dasha hugged him and smiled. "I'm so sleepy babe… Carry me to bed, please?"

He smirked as he turned off the water and stepped out to grab a black towel and moved back, wrapping her tightly in it. "Let's get you to bed then."

She smiled as he toweled her off before moving them both out of the bathroom. "I'm so happy that he's still asleep." She looked over at their son as Happy tugged a shirt over her head.

"Take your ass to sleep." Happy pointed towards the bed as he pulled on boxers and sweats. "I'll see you when you wake up in the morning."

**SOA**

Happy looked down at his son and shook his head, Gunnar was trying his hardest to look around. His head moving side to side, trying to gauge where all the different voices were coming from. "Quit being nosy kid." He smirked as he pulled off the baby's beanie and admired his black hair. "You're gonna learn quickly that hair isn't all that important." He sat his son up and turned him around, letting him rest his back against his stomach. "It's all about the vantage point. Stare all you want Gun."

"What're you teaching the kid?" Kozik tapped Happy's knee with his booted foot and sank down onto the leather sofa across from him. "Teaching him how to scope out women or how to scope out a mark?"

"He's just wanting to look at shit so I gave him a better view. He's all calmed down right now." Happy looked at his friend and smirked. "I'm not even sure how far he can see, Dasha said some shit about limited vision distance."

"I think he can see me." Kozik leaned forward and poked his grandson's nose. "Huh kid? You can see your Pop Pop."

He shook his head. "_Pop Pop?_ Gunnar tell the ugly man across from you that you're not calling him that. You're gonna make him feel every bit his age and call him Gramps."

The blonde scoffed. "Hey! I want him to realize you're old as fuck too!" Kozik flipped Happy off and rolled his eyes. "_Old_ _Man_."

Happy shrugged and looked down at his son. "I'm not even that fucking old so shut your mouth. I'm sure you'll still be around when he starts kindergarten and you can laugh it up when all the other parents mistake me for his grandpa… Yeah, Dasha informed me of your shit talking, asshole."

"You should really not cuss in front of the baby, the negative sounds of your voice when you say the words are gonna be what he remembers." Delilah sat down next to Kozik and smiled at Happy and Gunnar. "He looks a lot like you… Don't see much of Dasha in there."

He looked down at Gunnar and pointed to his nose. "There's the little piece of Dasha, his smile his all hers as well." He looked back up at Delilah and shrugged. "Don't mind him looking like me at all. I'm pretty _fucking_ handsome."

"What're we playing? Three truths and a lie?" Malia dropped onto the sofa next to Happy and smiled as Shei reached out and grabbed a hold of his shirt. "I think someone misses her Uncle Happy."

Happy looked at the little girl and nodded. "Let's trade off then." He held up Gunnar as Malia slipped Shei onto his lap. "She's a heavy little thing." He lifted her up and examined her before looking at Malia. "She's got you and Koz's little chin dimple."

The blonde nodded. "Look at that she just wants to drool all over you Hap." She pulled her daughter's fist from her mouth. "Just wait until Gunnar starts that mess, you'll be changing his clothes so damn often."

"Tell your mom to stop being mean… She's drooling because she's getting ready for her teeth to come in." He looked at her. "What? Do you think I've never been around babies before? Seen most of this annoying ass club kids grow up from babies."

Malia smiled and nodded. "I'm not ready for her to be teething. It was a horrible experience when I was going through it with Xavier."

"Take some whiskey, rub it over her gums and it'll numb it all up. She'll be good." He smiled at Shei as she started gumming his finger. "It won't get her drunk either."

"No, no. It'll slow down her developmental process." Delilah chimed in. "If anything just use cold and massage her gums."

Happy rolled his eyes. "Because with two kids she's just gonna find the time to rub Shei's gums every time she starts crying? Hey, don't use whiskey Malia, use teethers and massage her gums when you can."

"You don't have to be an asshole." Delilah shook her head. "I'm just offering up my input and experience. I'm a mother, remember?"

"You two need to play nice." Kozik shook his head. "It's an open forum, everyone can toss out their advice and opinions."

"I'm playing nice, I'm trying to offer my little sis some wise advice for Shei's teething." Happy smirked at Malia. "Were you expecting me to call you kid or some shit? Because I only do that when I'm trying to annoy your ass."

Malia laughed. "It doesn't annoy me too much. I'm more annoyed when you call Dasha _little girl_. It's creepy as fuck."

He shook his head. "I don't even call her that often." He watched as Shei began scrunching her face up. "Ya know what? I'm gonna try your method out Delilah. Ice and a massage right?" He stood up with the little girl tight against his chest and moved towards the bar. "I need ice in a new ziplock baggy and clean towel."

"Coming right up." The bartender smiled. "She's so gorgeous, she yours?"

Happy shook his head. "She's my niece. My son is over their with his aunt." He let Shei continue to gum his finger as he watched the young woman scoop ice into a baggy.

"Here you go." She passed him the ice and then a towel. "It's a brand new towel, just got 'em before I came into work today. Gemma needed someone to work the bar during this lockdown or whatever."

He stood back up and nodded. "Thanks." He turned and walked back towards the sofas. "Let's see if this shit works then." He took a seat, cradling Shei in his arm before wrapping a piece of ice in the towel and slowly rubbing it over her gums. "Kid, I'm gonna talk so much shit to you about this when you try to bring home a boyfriend." He mumbled before shaking his head and looking at Malia and smirking.

"I wanna know how come she likes you more than she likes me! I'm her blood!" Kozik whined as he took his granddaughter from Happy, along with the ice and towel. "I'll do it. You should check and see if Dasha is actually still asleep and isn't sitting up in bed drawing or writing."

Happy stood up and looked at everyone before moving away from the sofas and straight for the dorm room Dasha was hopefully sleeping in. He opened the door and shook his head, watching her type on her laptop before clearing his throat. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"I was asleep! Then I got a phone call that woke me the fuck up." She shook her head as she turned the laptop to face him. "The publishers want me to revise my new book. They want the book but they want a little more something, they want it to be a little more personal." She closed the computer and moved off of the bed. "How are you enjoying playing single dad?" She poked at him.

He rolled his eyes. "It's an experience. Malia is cuddling Gunnar, she traded me for Shei and then Koz took her from me… You been able to get Ellie to come out of her and Juice's room?"

Dasha shook her head. "Nah, she just wants to sleep and eat. I don't blame her at all so I've been leaving her alone and just checking in on occasion because you know what happens when I start to act like her mom, she rebels against me and shuts me out of her life completely. That's something I don't want to happen."

"I'm not surprised, you were like that too." Happy laced his fingers through Dasha's and rubbed her knuckles slowly. "Come hang out, you're missing all the bonding. I even listened to advice Delilah gave."

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Oh yeah? She tell you how to change a diaper again? I didn't know there was a _wrong_ way to change a diaper but apparently you've been doing it wrong."

He chuckled. "Shei is teething, I wanted to rub a little whiskey on her gums but Delilah suggested ice and a massage. So Koz is out there massaging Shei's gums with ice wrapped in a towel."

"My mom used to rub whiskey on our gums… Nothing too bad happened to us. I mean I'm sure it won't get the girl drunk." She shook her head as they walked out of the room and towards the bar. "Hey, hey, hey. Can I get a water and a corona, please and thank you." She smiled at the girl behind the bar before her attention moved towards the doors that were opening. "Winnie!" She dropped Happy's hand and moved towards the brunette and wrapping her in a hug. "Babe! What're you doing here!?"

"Came for a visit and now I'm on lock down apparently." Winsome smiled down at Dasha. "Where's your son? Where's my little nephew that I may kidnap if I have the chance?"

Dasha pointed towards her family sitting on the leather sofas as she felt Happy's hand on her hip. "He looks just like his dad. All tan skin and the infamous permanent scowl."

The brunette nodded and smiled. "I'm gonna go see if I can steal him away and get some cuddles from him… I'll be back!"

"I swear, she popped up out of nowhere." Happy walked Dasha towards the pool table. "We haven't played a game in forever. Winner gets off diaper duty for a week."

"Oh you're so on!" Dasha set her water on the side of the table and grabbed a cue stick. "I'm about to enjoy a week of not changing diapers!"

**SOA**

"Quit pacing, you're going to walk right through that floor." Malia snapped her fingers in front of Dasha's face. "You act like this is the first time they've gone out to handle business."

Dasha stopped walking and looked at her sister. "In all honesty, I'm usually asleep right now so I don't tend to worry but since I slept in, I'm sort of awake and worried about everything. I just want them all home safe. I need Happy home safe for Gunnar, I need dad home safe for Delilah, I need Esai back to his clubhouse safe for you and your family. It's all just making me a nerve wrecked mess."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah but quit it… You can sit and bounce your legs up and down or better yet read a book or write one. Draw, flip though Happy's sketchbook and calm your nerves. The guys are going to be here soon and the last thing Happy or dad wanna see is you gnawing off your nails and pacing. Alright?"

"Yeah, okay. Alright." She dropped her hand from her mouth and moved towards the pool table as it was the only empty seat. Everyone who didn't have a room, were asleep on the sofa and the few Sons that were left behind each sat at the bar. "I was thinking that when all this shit passes we should all go on a beach trip together, be as much of a family as we can be."

"I'm gonna love to see how you convince Happy and Esai to go to the beach. Esai hates sand." Malia laughed as she lifted herself onto the pool table.

"Happy loves the beach, he used to surf. He used to take me to the beach back in Washington, it was fun, even if it was winter time. The beach was empty and gorgeous." The blonde ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. "I'll bribe Esai."

"You two need anything?" Fiasco eyed the sisters before looking towards the bar. "We got juice boxes since you two don't drink."

"I drink." Malia raised her hand. "I'll take a beer and Dasha will have the juice box."

"Anything else?" He looked at both blondes and smiled. "Chips? Candy?"

"Candy?" Dasha moved off the table. "Take me to the candy right now, please… I need some chocolate, sour, sweet. Gummy, hard, liquid. I don't even care, I just want some candy."

Fiasco laughed and nodded. "Alright, follow me." He started towards the kitchen. "Got everything you mentioned… Went on a grocery run earlier and we decided to pick up candy for the kids, they have to be going crazy being in here."

"Giving them candy will only make 'em crazier." She looked at the candy in front of her before grabbing sour skittles and a snickers. "You'd have them all stir crazy and bouncing off the walls because of all the sugar."

"Ehh, none of 'em are mine so I wouldn't even trip off it." He passed her a bottle of water and a Capri Sun. "Help yourself, I'm going to go give Malia a beer."

"Thanks. I'm gonna head back out with you. If I eat too much, I'll be one of the ones bouncing off the walls." Dasha shrugged as she move out of the kitchen ahead of the man. "Lia, look I got you a Snickers… Snickers and beer!" She tossed it to her sister and smiled.

Malia smiled and opened the candy bar. "You're such a fool. I don't even wanna deal with you right now… Gotta keep it down. People are asleep around here."

"They won't be asleep as soon as the guys come back and everyone wants to run and see if their Son made it home alive." Dasha whispered as the doors opened up and the guys started filing in, her eyes scanning for her dad and Happy. "Happy." She moved towards him and hugged him before pulling away when she felt something seep into her shirt. "Are you bleeding, is that your blood Happy?"

Happy nodded. "It's fine, I was grazed. I'll put a bandage on it and call it a night." He hugged her and moved her back towards the pool table, making sure that the guys behind him could get inside before he told her the news.

"Let me see." She lifted his shirt and shook her head. "Are you sure it's fine? Let's go into the bathroom, I'll clean it up for you babe. I have a first aid kit."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it, it doesn't hurt Dasha, I'm fine." He grabbed her face and glared at her. "Stop worrying about it, I'm safe, I'm with you, I'm going to survive this graze, it's not the worst injury I've gotten. You hear me? I'm fine."

Dasha nodded her head and looked down at her blood stained hands. "Yeah, I hear you. You're fine." She looked around, her eyes looking for her dad. "Where's my dad? Where's he at Happy?"

"I don't see dad." Malia looked at Dasha then to Happy. "Where's he at?"

Happy looked at both of them and then towards Jax who was directly behind him. "He got hit a few times… We had to drop him off at the hospital. Juice and Tig are there with him. We just came in to change clothes and let you know." He shook his head, watching as the tears rolled down both of their faces. "He's strong as hell… He'll pull through this shit. He was in surgery the last we heard from Juice."

"I want to go see him right now." Dasha looked up at him. "I will grab our son and we'll sit there in the waiting room for him to make it out of there."

He sighed. "You can't have Gunnar in the hospital, you know what his doctor has said."

Malia laced her fingers through Dasha's as she sniffled. "I'll watch Gunnar, you can go be with dad and just keep me updated, alright?" She pulled her sister into a tight hug, rubbing her back slowly. "Go wait for that lemonhead to make it out of there alive." She pulled away and kissed her sister's forehead. "Alright? No crying, either. Tears are for sad moments, stay positive and he'll make it out. I love you Dasha." She turned and looked at Happy. "Love on her when you guys make it there."

Happy nodded. "Let's get cleaned up and then we can head on over." He grabbed Dasha's hand and tugged her towards the room. "When we get there, be calm. No threatening nurses or they'll kick your ass out." He kissed her temple and sighed. "He's going to get through this."

Dasha nodded slowly, feeling her body become completely numb. "I just need him to be okay." She muttered as she felt her shirt being pulled over her head. "Just need my dad to be okay." She looked up at Happy and frowned. "He's not going to be okay is he?"

"We just have to wait and see." He helped her with a new shirt. "No use thinking negative. Happy pulled her into a hug. "He'll be okay if you need him to be okay." He rubbed her back slowly, hoping that when they finally arrived at the hospital it would be nothing but good news because he wasn't entirely sure if Dasha would be able to handle the loss of her father.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the lack of update but I'm doing my last two stories when I actually have the muse for them since I'm writing them mostly for myself now and a few select readers that continue to ask about updates and give feedback. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was fluffy and angsty. **


	24. Chapter 24 Trigger

**thank you for the reviews! much appreciated as always. **

* * *

Dasha sat in the hard plastic chair in the St. Thomas waiting room, her left leg bouncing up and down as she tried her best not to think of the worst case scenario. Her dad couldn't die, he made it too far to go out protecting his family. He was too caring, too loving, too happy, too saintly to be taken away from the people he laid his life on the line for. He couldn't leave her or them. It wasn't his time. "I'm going crazy." She looked at Happy who was sitting on the ground his head tilted back against the wall. "He's been in surgery for three hours already."

Happy opened his eyes and peeked over at Dasha. "Your leg is going to bounce right of your body." He shook his head. "He was hit multiple times babe, it's critical surgery. They're making sure he pulls through it and doesn't have too much damage when he comes out the other side of this shit. Come here."

The blonde nodded and sulked to her boyfriend and dropped down between his legs and rested her back against his chest, instantly feeling his arms around her. "I just hate not knowing what's going on… I just need him to be okay, I'm not ready to lose my dad."

"I get it." He rubbed her arms and frowned. "He's my best friend, I don't wanna lose him either."

She wiped her silent tears from her face and nodded slowly, not bothering to turn around to see the pained expression on Happy's face. She didn't need to see him, it was evident in his voice and the way he carried himself. "He'll make it. He may need a few weeks until he's back to annoying us fully. Man, I'll never take that for granted or give him shit for his bad jokes ever again." She laughed as she shook her head.

He chuckled and shook his head as he watched Delilah walk back into the room. "She hasn't said much about it, she's been crying."

Dasha eyed her step mom and nodded. "Yeah, she's taking it pretty hard… I tried hugging her and she just pushed me away."

"Let her process it in her own way." Happy tapped Dasha's collarbone. "Up, I need to get some coffee. You want anything?"

She stood up. "I'll come with you… I just need to walk and stretch my legs." She watched him stand up before she hook his hand in hers. "Where are all the guys? In the other waiting room?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they wanted to be able to call and all that so they stayed in the other room. Can't even have your phone out up here… When we go grab coffee make sure you update Malia on the fact that he's still in surgery."

"I wonder if Gun is sleep and not giving her too much hell." Dasha wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked onto the elevator. "I'm gonna need a coffee, just straight up. The coffee Jax brought me earlier had too much sugar in it. I almost died."

"Never have Jax make you a coffee. It's always more sugar and creamer than it is coffee." Happy pulled Dasha back against him and rested his chin on the top of her head. "You should see if you can get a sandwich or something… You need to eat more than you need a coffee."

"I will get a sandwich if they have turkey and cheddar." She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed as they walked off the elevator and into the cafeteria. "At least it's open all the time, some hospitals close theirs at certain times."

He shrugged as he rested his hand on her lower back and steered her towards the food. "Look, they can whip you up a grilled cheese and some fries… You need to at least eat something light. I don't think they have turkey and cheddar."

"You have me at fries." She stood next to him as he ordered for her. "You think that Gunnar will call me mama or mommy?"

"I think he'll call you _little_ _girl_." Happy smirked as he felt Dasha smack him in the gut. "What? not funny? If anything he'll call you mama."

"You're terrible… If he ever calls me that, I'll have to slap you." She shook her head as he paid and accepted the food. "These fries look heavenly, I didn't even know I was this hungry."

He rolled his eyes and nodded. "I'm gonna grab coffees and a water for you… While you're down here call Malia if you can then we'll go back up and wait."

Dasha nodded as she drizzled ketchup over her fries. "Yeah, I will call her and let her know." She wiggled her phone from her pocket with her free hand and dialed Malia, sighing as it rang a few times and her sister's sleepy voice answered. "Sorry if I woke you up, just wanted to let you know that there's still no update on dad… He's still in surgery. Gunnar didn't give you hell right?"

"_No, no. He's still fast asleep. Alright, that sucks but let me know when he's out or if the doctors give you news… I need sleep. I love you D." Malia replied before ending the call._

"Rude as fuck because I interrupted her sleep." She shook her head and slipped her phone back into her pocket. "I'm ready to go back up, Happy."

He nodded. "Let's go."

**SOA**

"Hey, I'm looking for the family of Herman Kozik." The nurse spoke as she stood in the packed waiting room, her auburn eyes taking in all of the men and the handful of women. "Just immediate family, wife or children, please."

"I'm his daughter." Dasha was the first one to the nurse, Delilah close behind her. "She's his wife… How is he?"

"He's out of surgery, he's resting soundly. The doctor is in his room and would like to speak with you about his recovery process." She turned on her heel and started leading the pair of women towards Kozik's room. "I would like to prepare you for what's on the other side of the door, he's hooked up to a few machines."

"What kind of machine? Life support or just breathing?" Dasha looked at the nurse.

"Just breathing, he had moments where he stopped breathing so they're helping him out until he gets his strength back up." She smiled at Dasha as she opened the door and let both women walk into the room before she followed and closed the door behind them.

"Well, he doesn't look as bad as my imagination thought he'd look." Delilah looked at her husband before looking at the doctor. "Is he going to be in here for awhile?"

"I'm Dr. Holden… He's going to be in here for at least a couple of weeks. The bullets were deep and one did hit his stomach. He thankfully wasn't hit in the back so he's not paralyzed or anything. We just need him to start breathing better without assistance." The dark haired man smiled at the women. "He also needed a couple pints of blood but I will say this, he's lucky he got here when he did, otherwise we would be standing in a whole new room."

Dasha nodded as she sat on the foot of her father's bed and stared at him. "So it didn't hit anything other than his stomach? How many times was he actually shot? No one really told us and the people there weren't exactly certain."

"We removed seven from his abdomen and one from his right arm. Whoever shot at him was aiming to kill him but luckily they were a poor shot." Dr. Holden shook his head. "He had angels looking out for him."

"Fuck." She looked at her dad and frowned. "So we're in for a lengthy recovery process? He's stubborn, can you tell him not to try to do shit and let his wife and family take care of him? He'll be trying to do shit as soon as he gets out of here."

Delilah nodded and looked at her husband before taking a seat at his side and grabbing his hand. "I hope it's an easy recovery, he can take as long as he needs to recover but I hope there aren't too many complications…"

"We'll be here for you every step of the way." The doctor smiled. "We just have one small problem, he doesn't seem to have insurance."

Delilah shook her head. "No, he doesn't."

Dr. Holden. "A extended stay is going to be very expensive. It's already been expensive as it is."

"He has insurance." Dasha spoke up as she pulled her wallet from her back pocket and passed the nurse her father's insurance card. "That should be all you need right?"

"Yes, it should be." The nurse smiled and nodded. "I'll go run it now."

"Why do you have his insurance information?" Delilah looked at Dasha as the doctor walked out of the room behind the nurse. "I'm his wife."

"Are you really being petty right now? I have his insurance information because I had to have Happy fucking twist his arm into getting insured and also getting life insurance so if shit like this happens it was covered and if he wouldn't have made it you would have been taken care of." Dasha glared at her stepmom. "If you want to hold his insurance card then you can fucking hold it, I really don't care." She shook her head as she stood up. "I'm going to let the guys know how he's doing." She kissed her father's forehead before leaving the room and stalking towards Happy.

"What's wrong?" Happy's hands landed on Dasha's shoulders, taking in the look on her face along with her body language. "What happened in there?"

"He's gonna make it, he was hit eight times but only one bullet hit anything and it was his stomach. He's hooked up to a breathing machine because he's not strong enough to breathe completely on his own. He's going to recover it may take a little while." Dasha made sure she spoke loudly so the Sons around her could hear the news.

He nodded slowly as he continued to look at her. "What got you upset then?"

"Fucking Delilah got upset about me having dad's insurance information… Like out of all the shit to be petty about she chose this moment to do that stink face shit and eye me weird." She rolled her eyes. "Like come on, your husband is laid up in the hospital, the doctor just said it was going to be expensive, I hand the nurse a card and that's what she decides to be stupid about."

"Babe, calm down." Happy pulled her into a hug as he walked them away from the group. "Don't let her get you all worked up. She's stupid about shit, maybe being snippy is her way of dealing with all of this shit. She's not used to any of this."

"Neither am I but I think I'm holding my shit together pretty damn well." She sighed as she looked up at her boyfriend and frowned. "Just hug me and love on me… I'm in need of some sleep and cuddling."

He smiled and rubbed her lower back slowly. "I will love on you… Just make sure you call Malia and let her know he's good and that we'll be back to grab Gunnar soon… Lockdown is officially over."

Dasha smiled and slipped her hands under Happy's shirt and smiled. "You're so damn warm, how is that possible?" She nodded. "Really? We get to actually go to _our_ home and sleep in _our big_ bed?"

Happy nodded. "Yeah, we're going home." He shrugged. "I don't know babe, I don't know why I'm warm all the time."

She smirked. "I can't wait to get home and take a long ass shower with all my body wash and then let Gunnar cuddle in bed with me… I'm too excited for this shit." Dasha looked up at him. "Take me home!"

* * *

Marcus Alvarez shook his head as he watched his son Esai start a slow pace around the office, his hands constantly rubbing up and down his face as he worked through the events of the last 24 hours or so. "You did what you had to do Esai."

Esai paused to look at his dad before he shook his head. "I shot my wife's father! I know I had to do it. It just fucking sucks. I hate that shit. First time in my life that I'm feeling guilty for pulling the trigger…"

"Look at me." He walked to his son. "You did what you needed to do to live another day, to be there for your wife and kids. What good would you be to them if you were the one who was shot? Huh? Do you feel guilty about saving your own life for your children? Do you feel guilty for wanting to be with your wife longer? You can't feel guilty, you both know what you were getting into when you joined a MC. This is a game of survival of the fittest, you were the quicker draw and you survived to live another day. It's supposed to be this way, parents leave before their children."

"No, I don't feel guilty about wanting to be here with my family." Esai shook his head. "I'm more worried about what'll happen when she finds out that I was the one who shot her dad."

Marcus shrugged. "She won't know you shot him if you don't say shit to her… Doubt anyone could pin you as the shooter anyway, it was a fucking shootout. We both lost good men, good enforcers. We're both retreating because we need to regroup. A war hasn't been this bad between the two clubs in years." He patted his son on the back. "I need you to go home to your family and just be there. Don't say shit about what you did."

**····**

"Come on love, you need to go to sleep right now." Malia looked down at her daughter and frowned. It was safe to say that Shei had other plans for the day. She didn't want to nap and she didn't want to stop trying to play. "You have to be sleepy baby." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she laid backwards on the plush carpeting, covering her face with her hands as she heard the front door open. "Esai?" She sat up and looked at her husband walking towards her. "Babe!" She hopped up and quickly closed to gap between them. "I'm so happy! Esai! Are you okay babe? I heard about the shootout are you good?" She lifted his shirt to check him out, worry etched on her gorgeous face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He laughed as he pulled her into a tight hug. "God, I fucking missed you and the kids. Are you good? Are they good?" He moved out of the hug and went straight to his daughter. "Hi mama." He lifted her out of her swing and cradled her against him before turning back to look at the blonde. "She giving you hell?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up about my dad." She shook her head and looked at her daughter and husband. "She's going through the whole teething thing, she's cranky and in pain. Happy and Delilah helped me with that. Happy suggested whiskey and Delilah suggested ice and teething rings."

Esai looked at her and furrowed his brow. "Yeah? I'm sorry you're shaken up babe." He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her shoulder. "I'll take over the teething stuff and give you a break babe."

The blonde nodded slowly. "It's alright, I mean he's alive and recovering. So it's not too bad." She smiled up at him. "I'm just so happy I didn't lose you or him in that war. God, I hate that shit so much. I wish you guys could call a truce and be allies again."

He looked at her and nodded once, he had no idea that Kozik had made it. From what he saw he assumed the man had died. The last he saw of Kozik was his body being dragged out of the line of fire by Happy and Jax. "That's good babe… I'm glad Pops is recovering, sucks that he was hurt."

"I'm so happy he made it. Dasha would have lost it if he would have died." Malia moved towards the sofa and sat down on it, her blue eyes still on her husband who was smiling down at Shei. "You should have seen her with Hap, Shei was was trying to eat the poor man alive, gumming on his fingers and his shirt. He was drenched in her drool."

"She has a strong bite." Esai pulled his finger away from his daughter's mouth and held her lip down. "Well I'll be damned, she's getting cute little teeth in there. I'm gonna make sure not to let her get me when I'm not paying attention."

"Isn't it adorable but scary at the same time? She got X really good when we got home earlier. Made him cry and all she did was giggle." She shrugged. "I'm trying to put her down for a nap but she won't cooperate. Maybe if you can shower and let her lay on your chest when you get out babe. Like old times, she just loves laying with you after you shower."

"I can do that." He passed Shei off to Malia and kissed them both. "I'll be back as soon as I'm done." He smiled. "I love you Malia."

Malia smiled at him. "I love you too Esai." She watched him walk away before turning her attention onto her daughter. "Baby girl, I'm so excited that your daddy is home. All is right again, we're with him, your grandpa is going to be around for you a while longer. Life is starting to look up, I think. Yeah, it's starting to look up." She kissed Shei's tiny nose and smiled. Feeling a slight wave of optimism wash over her, everything was good and she was going enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

**Yeah, so let me know what you thought? **


	25. Chapter 25 Makeup & Ink

"_Dasha, you're a little too young for that." Kozik shook his head as he looked down at the four year covered in her mother's makeup. "Plus, you didn't even do it right." He chuckled as he picked her up from the bed and started towards the bathroom. "We're going to get you cleaned up and then we'll get you down for your nap, just like your sister. She's sleeping and you should be too." He set her down on the counter and turned on the faucet. _

"_I wanna look like mommy." Dasha looked at her dad and smiled before turning her back to him to look at her reflection in the mirror. "I got pretty lipstick on just like her! It's red, mommy loves wearing red lipstick."_

_He laughed and nodded. "You already look like her, you have her hair, her eyes, her nose, lips, smile. You're just a shrunken version of your mom." He turned her around and began to lightly wipe away the makeup with a warm rag. "You look prettier without make up Dasha, I think you should remember that when you're older. You don't need makeup on to look prettier, I mean you could use it to bring out features. If you want bigger eyes, your mom says to use white eyeliner on the bottom line. I have no freaking idea what that shit means but I guess when you're a teenager you'll figure all of that shit out huh?"_

_The four year old shrugged and blinked at her dad. "I have to grow up to wear it? That's shit." _

_Kozik bit back a smiled as he dried off the little girl. "You can't say that word, only I can say it because I'm a grown up."_

"_Alright." She nodded. "Cuddle with me daddy!" She stood up on the counter and hopped into his arms. "Nap and cuddles with my daddy!" _

Kozik opened his eyes slowly, feeling a body at his side, from first glance he thought it was Delilah but his second glance let him know it was Dasha. She was cuddled up against him, her eyes closed and her breathing soft and steady. He smiled at her, now knowing why she was in all of his dreams for the last couple of hours. "You should be at home with Gunnar." He whispered to her, believing she was fast asleep.

"Hap is watching him." She replied slowly and lazily, her words sounding muddy from sleep. "You are really warm too. I swear you and Happy are like human space heaters. All that leather and it probably made your natural temperature rise."

He shook his head. "Impossible, you've always just ran a little cooler than normal though. Ever since you were four. You always wanted to cuddle with me when I was around. You remember that? Or do you remember when you used to get into your mom's makeup? I just had a dream about that day. It was weird, I usually don't have memories as dreams."

"You got mad at me for playing in it. You washed my face off and then we took a long ass nap." She laughed and nodded. "You're the reason why I say shit so much on certain days."

"Your mom got so mad because when I left you were saying shit for a week." He shook his head and smiled. "You don't have to be here with me, you should be with your family."

"I know I don't _have_ to but I _want_ to be here. You're my dad." She smiled as she slowly sat up and turned to face him completely. "So, when do we get to break you out of here? It's been almost three weeks."

Kozik shrugged. "Tomorrow I'll be out of here and free to watch sports and have a beer or thirteen."

"You're not gonna drink thirteen beers by yourself dad." Dasha rolled her eyes as she stared down at her buzzing phone. "Look, Happy sent me a picture of Gunnar." She passed the phone to her dad and watched him smile widely. "He's a happy baby."

"Looks more and more like Happy." He shook his head and passed the phone back. "I can't wait to hold him and talk shit to the kid."

"Why do you wanna talk shit to my kid?" She shook her head. "He's too little at least wait until he's Xavier's age and can talk shit back to you! Gunnar is my perfect little tan skinned, dark haired baby. I love him and if I could have another on in the future, I would do it but unfortunately I cannot."

"You don't need another baby, you should devote all your time and energy into Gunnar. Plus, you have a niece and nephew. Ellie is giving you a nephew too. You're going to have enough babies to love on." Kozik smiled at her. "But if you really want another baby… Go get a surrogate or something to carry the child for you."

"I've watched _way_ too many Lifetime movies to even consider a surrogate mom… Those bitches are crazy. Killing off the real moms to be able to be with the husband… I watched one where the surrogate pretended to be pregnant! Like well she was going to let the couple adopt the baby but she wasn't even pregnant." Dasha shook her head adamantly. "I'm sticking to just Gunnar. Can you imagine Hap's face if I tell him I want another baby?"

"He'd have a heart attack right then and there." He laughed and shook his head. "Man, make sure I'm around if you ever tell him that shit."

She nodded and stood up. "I'm actually gonna head out dad… I'm missing my boys." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow, I'll try to sneak a beer in here for you."

Kozik smirked. "It better not be that shitty light beer either… Swipe one from Hap's stash."

Dasha chuckled. "I will remember that. Love you dad." She smiled as he smiled back at her. "Don't give the nurses too much hell."

**SOA**

Happy grabbed Dasha's hips as they walked out of the shower and towards their bedroom. "Well, we haven't done the whole shower sex thing in a while." He let go of her to admire her figure for a moment, the way the water rolled off her body before he shook his head and tried to focus on her ink. "You're going to need to finish up the color on your back one of these days Dasha."

She shrugged and looked back at him, a small smile tugging on her lips. "Are you trying to get out of going for round two?" She watched him closely as he pulled on boxers and then a pair of gray sweats that hung low on his hips. "Wearing pants is pointless if you're going to wear them that low." She shook her head. "Are you trying to get me on the table so you can do some work on my body?"

He nodded slowly. "You did want Gunnar's name on you…"

She smiled. "Yeah, I'll let you work on me… You need the therapeutic release huh? Something's on your mind. I can see your wheels turning, they haven't stopped since my dad was shot. What's wrong babe?"

Happy shrugged as he watched her slip into shorts and nothing else. "I don't know. Just the impact of it all was intense. I've lost brothers before but it all felt different with almost losing Kozik."

"Because he's more than just a brother, he's family. You know that he not only means a lot to you but a lot to me too." Dasha grabbed his hands and started tugging him out of their bedroom. "Let's get inked, I'll let you add to what I have and even create a new tattoo if you want to and find the perfect spot for it."

He allowed himself to be tugged into his studio, the spare bedroom that had more windows and lighting than the others. The one he claimed for himself the moment he had found the house. It was his own personal creative space. "On the table." He tapped it and smiled at she obliged his simple order and laid on the table. "I'd say take your top off but you're already topless." He smirked at her as he tugged on his signature black latex gloves.

"Well, I'm an eager canvas." She smiled back at him as she laid comfortable on the table. "Front or back?"

"Front for now." He looked her over once more before grabbing her wrist and running his thumb over the _psycho_ tattoo she still displayed proudly. "One day I'm gonna cover that up."

"Fit my baby's name somewhere." She watched him as he started setting up his inks and tattoo machine. "You're not even gonna draw a design out babe?"

"I know every inch of your body, I know what will fit where and how it'll look." He smirked at her. "Plus, you do love surprises."

"True, true." Dasha closed her eyes as she heard the buzz of the tattoo machine start. "I love the sound of that. It's relaxing."

"Let's go with a red ink… I think you need a pop of color." Happy turned her head so she was looking at him as he started working on the tattoo. "If it hurts let me know." He chuckled, knowing that she wasn't going to whine about it and that the pain of getting the tattoo was something that she loved.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You're all set." Happy admired his handiwork before helping the blonde sit up. "It looks good babe. I did a good job."

Dasha smiled and looked in the mirror at her newest additions. "I love 'em… Look at Gunnar's name, it's perfect baby." She moved back to the man and hugged him. "Love the addition of the color to my _Lowman_ tattoo."

"I'm glad that you love them." He smiled down at her. "You want anything else before I clean up and put everything away?"

She nodded and pointed towards her ring finger. "I want your initials, just like you have mine."

"Alright." Happy sat back down and pulled her onto his lap before sliding the engagement ring off her slender finger and setting it on the metal table next to him. "You sure you want my initials babe?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I want it." She smiled at him as he took her hand and rested it on the table. "We're pretty much married… So, I want your initials. So if I ever forget to wear my ring, I'll have it."

"We're terrible with this whole getting married shit… We should just go down to city hall and get a license. Then you'll be Dasha Lowman." He glanced up at her before continuing on the small but intricate tattoo. "Or do you want the whole ceremony?"

"I don't mind doing it that way." Dasha smiled. "I don't really care too much for the whole huge ceremony. We can always have one in the future when Gunnar is old enough to be the ring bearer. That'd be cute. Him in a little suit!"

"That went in the direction I expected it to… We can have the ceremony." He smirked up at her. "Your new ring is all finished… Keep the actual one off until this one heals."

"It looks good, I love it." She looked at the intricate details and smiled widely. "This is dope as fuck… You did a lot of detail and didn't even take that long."

Happy shrugged. "I'm glad you love it. I always have fun tattooing you, although I shouldn't be adding any more to what you already have."

"You're an enabler." She kissed him and smiled. "We should really get some sleep. I just want to cuddle with you until our son wakes us up in a few hours." She slid off of his lap and grabbed his hands as soon as they were free from cleaning. "I need cuddles."

He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he made his way out of the room, turning off the lights and closing the door behind them as they moved a little way down the hall and straight into their bedroom. "Cuddle time." He kissed her before turning around and falling backwards onto the bed, Dasha still wrapped around him. "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too babe." Dasha rested her head on his chest and yawned as she felt his arms wrap tightly around her. "Goodnight my love."

* * *

**this was just short and fluffy because I really wanted a cute Kozik/Dasha moment and a cute Dasha/Happy moment. **


	26. Chapter 26 Baby

**thanks for the reviews, thanks to the guest who's been reviewing each chapter they read. I'm glad you're loving the story and when you get to this chapter, just know I appreciated the reviews. :)**

* * *

**.**

**"Don't get attached to moments. Good or bad, they all pass."**

**.**

It was three in the morning when the pounding on the front door jolted Happy awake, he went into full alert, grabbing his gun from his nightstand as he moved out of the bed, glancing back at Dasha who was slowly starting to wake up as another round of pounding began. "Go into the nursery and lock the door, I'm going to see who it is." He whispered as he slowly made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall, his dark eyes scanning the dimlit space before he entered the living room, mindful of where all the windows were in case the person knocking had company. "Who is it?" He barked as he stepped closer to the door and looked through the peephole before lowering his gun and unlocking the door before pulling it open quickly. "You know what fucking time it is?" He grabbed the man and yanked him inside, watching as he stumbled slightly.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm so sorry Hap. I just didn't know where else to go, your place was closer than the clubhouse." He slurred as he moved towards the sofa and dropped down onto it. "I'm sorry, I woke you up man."

Happy ran his hand over his head before eyeing his brother carefully. "You know Ellie doesn't live here anymore… She's shacking up with Juice."

Opie nodded slowly as he kicked off his large boots. "Yeah, I know she does. I tried going over there earlier and she just waved me off. Didn't even want to talk to me. I'm trying to make shit right, get some type of relationship with her. I want to make up for being a shitty dad to her and caring more about the club than I did her."

"She'll forgive you, in her own time." He sighed. "Let me go grab you a blanket and some aspirin." He looked at the man once more before moving back down the hall and knocking softly on the nursery door. "It's alright, you can let me in. It's Opie, he's in bad shape."

Dasha opened the door and eyed Happy. "Well fuck… I don't know what to say to that babe." She looked back at Gunnar who was still fast asleep. "He gets the heavy sleeping from me, he'd sleep through a nuclear blast."

"Nah, he'll get better at being able to wake up to any abnormal noise, I'll make sure of that shit when he's older. I don't wanna leave him alone with you if he can't wake up to the sound of glass breaking and instantly jump into protector mode." Happy kissed the blonde and smirked. "I'm grabbing him a blanket and some aspirin, he can sleep it off on the sofa."

"Why? There's a perfectly good guestroom babe… You're such a meanie." She smacked his ass as he walked out of the room. "Tell him I said hi."

He stopped at the linen closet and pulled out a blanket before looking back and watching Dasha move back into the master bedroom. He smiled before entering the guest bathroom and grabbing the bottle of aspirin. "Here." He mumbled as he ambled into the living room, tossing both the blanket and the bottle to Opie. "I'll grab you some water."

"Nah, nah. I'm fine." Opie waved the offer off as he chewed up a few aspirin. "I hope I didn't wake up the baby."

Happy shook his head. "Nah, apparently my kid is a heavy sleeper. Go fucking figure huh?" He sat down in the recliner across from Opie. "Ellie is doing really good, she's on bedrest for the last couple weeks or whatever. Had a scare but she's good." He pointed to the album on the coffee table in front of Opie. "I think her sonogram pictures are in their, she had given some to Dasha. She's real excited about having a son."

"Too drunk to look, I'll remember when I wake up." He sighed. "I'm glad she's good and being take care of. You've been good to her, thanks."

"Don't mention it, I watched her grow up when I used to visit all the time." Happy stood up from his seat. "Get some sleep, sleep as long as you need to. No one will disturb you." He padded out of the living room and back into his bedroom he shared with Dasha and crawled into bed, resting his head on her abdomen as he hugged her. "Time for some sleep."

Dasha smiled and gently ran her fingers over his head. "You gonna sleep comfortably with your gun in your waistband baby?" She rubbed his ears and watched as he slipped the gun from his sweats and passed it to her. "I'll keep it safe for you." She placed it on her nightstand.

He nodded slowly. "Your skin is so soft." He ran his hand over her stomach and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She murmured as she looked down at him before turning the light off. "Goodnight babe, I'll see you in a few hours."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy moved around the kitchen, Gunnar in his arms as he attempted to make a cup of coffee using the coffee machine Dasha had decided to buy to replace his easier coffee machine. "Your mom said some shit about sticking this little cup in this thing to make one cup of coffee.. Since when do I only drink one cup of coffee?" He looked down at Gunnar to see him smiling. "You're making fun of me huh? I don't appreciate it kid, you're supposed to be on my side, not against me."

"Good, he needs to make fun of you." Dasha moved around her boyfriend and started his cup of coffee. "You put this mini little cup looking thing in that hole and it's good to go. Takes a few minutes but it's worth it." She smiled at him. "How long have the two of you been up anyway?"

He shrugged. "Two hours, you know I don't sleep in too much." He sat next to her at the breakfast bar and smiled. "You get enough sleep _little girl_?"

She smiled and nodded . "Yeah old man, I've gotten enough sleep for the day. Opie is still alive, I checked on him before I came in here too see what you wanted for breakfast."

Happy smirked. "I'm not sure who you're calling old but whatever! I'm still young as fuck." He kissed her temple. "Gunnar, tell your mom to be nice to me before we go have fun and don't invite her mean ass."

"Gunnar tell your pops to stop being so sensitive." She flicked Happy's jaw and smirked. "I was thinking of go to the aquarium with him or something. I love fish and sharks, babies are supposed to like all the colors. He's seeing all in color and can see better now. He's my big man. You wanna come with us?"

"Yeah, I'll tag along." He grabbed his cup of coffee and took a small sip before setting it on the counter and looking at Dasha. "Why the fuck does it taste like I'm drinking some girly shit Dasha? Take a sip, it tastes like it has vanilla in it."

Dasha took a small sip and shrugged. "So? It's still caffeinated and will perk you up. It tastes the way I smell, like vanilla. It's perfect."

"I'll start buying the coffee." He shook his head and stared down at the cup of coffee for a moment before shrugging and passing his son to Dasha so he could drink his coffee. "You talk to your sister lately? It's not like her not to drop by at least once… It's been awhile since everything went down."

She shrugged, furrowing her brow as she thought about the last time she had spoken to her younger sister. "She's dealing with Esai. Some shit happened and now he's being all weird or some shit so she's been busy helping him deal with that on top of the kids." She ran her fingers through Gunnar's hair and smiled at him. "Man, I can't wait until you can talk to me my love. I wonder if you'll have a raspy voice like your dad's when you're older. You're such a handsome little man."

"What'd the knucklehead do?" Happy eyed his girlfriend carefully as she shrugged her shoulders and looked towards the archway behind him. "Goodmorning Opie, if you know how to use the coffee machine, help yourself to a cup."

Dasha rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing a mug from the cabinet before starting Opie's cup. "It should be ready in a few minutes. Doesn't take long… I'm gonna change him and get him all dressed for the day. I'll be back."

"Thanks." Opie smiled down at Dasha as he moved to take a seat next to Happy. "Thanks for letting me crash here last night."

"No problem." Happy nodded. "Never gonna turn away a brother when he needs a place to sleep. We're family."

"You have any advice for me when I got to try to talk to my kid again?" He eyed the man carefully, hoping for some type of guidance. "I'm gonna need it."

"If you want some advice, you're going to have to talk to Dasha. She's closer to Ellie than I am. I only really talk to her when Dasha leaves us together in a room. Then I'll ask her how she's doing and all that good shit." Happy ran his hand over his head and sighed. "You're just going to have to apologize, keep trying to talk to her until she realizes that you're serious about being part of her life again… If you need fatherly advice, I'd suggest you go to Kozik, he had to keep at it to be a party of Dasha's life again. She didn't make shit easy on him either."

"I just never thought I'd be in this position. Expected Donna to still be around to help me with the kids." Opie sighed as Dasha walked back into the kitchen, Gunnar strapped to the front of her. "You wanna offer up some advice on how I can make shit better with Ellie?" He looked at her and smiled.

Dasha nodded as she took a sip of her water. "Apologize, don't dwell on the past because it's really about the future. Don't get attached to moments, they fade away. So, you weren't the best but neither was Kozik. Look at him and I today, we're basically best friends. You just have to show her you're willing to dedicate the time and effort to be in her life. No more choosing the club over her."

"Simple as that huh?" He shook his head and smirked. "I'm gonna try to be there for her. I just want my family back."

The blonde smiled as she trailed her fingers through her ponytail. "You are gonna get hell… She's gonna push back against you and not wanna give you the time of day but when you stick through it and she caves you'll realize just how much she needed you and that you needed her. Look on the brightside, you never denied being her father. If I can forgive my dad for that shit then Ellie can forgive you for being a suckass dad." She looked at her son and grinned. "Here's to not having daddy problems Gunnar, you got a real one."

Happy smirked and rolled his eyes. "Why do you even have him in that thing?"

"Because, I was doing my hair and he wanted to watch the process. He likes hair." Dasha shrugged as she tilted her head forward and allowed her ponytail to dangle in front of Gunnar's face. "He's got an evil grip."

"I'm gonna go, I feel like I'm intruding on a family moment." Opie mumbled as he stood up.

"No, no don't go. I'm going to start on some laundry." The blonde smiled as she moved out of the kitchen.

"Don't know if this is appropriate to say but you're one lucky guy…" He shook his head. "She's gorgeous."

Happy laughed. "Yeah, I know I am." He picked up their empty mugs and placed them in the sink. "She's gotten more gorgeous than she was when I first met her. Albeit that I met her when she had weird colored hair. I was hooked from that moment, it was just this intense chemistry."

Opie nodded. "There's just something about her… I never knew a woman could have as many tattoos as you and still look classy."

"Never thought I'd be able to find one that had as many tattoos as me." He laughed and shook his head. "You're free to just lay around here, I gotta take those two to look at fish and sharks or some shit." Happy patted Opie's shoulder. "You and Ellie will make up, don't stress about it too much man. Shit will pass."

**SOA**

"When you said you wanted to go to an aquarium yesterday, I thought we were going to an actual one… I didn't think it was one where you bought fish." Happy shook his head as he stood next to Dasha and watched the guys from the aquarium install a tank. "Were you going to tell me about this shit or was it always going to be a surprise?"

Dasha looked back at Happy and smirked. "It was going to be a last minute thing… If I had told you ahead of time you would've told me no and I would have been very sad. So, Gunnar and I did this together and told you about it yesterday so you could be in on the fun." She grabbed his hand and slowly swung it back and forth. "We got you a tiny little Reaper to go in the tank with the fish."

"I think you just love watching me die a little every time you spend money on something that isn't functional? Can you eat those fish if you go broke Dasha? Can you drink that water if there's a drought and cases of water are ten bucks each and you've blown through your millions?" He smirked as she squeezed her hips and pulled her tightly against him as he kissed her neck. "I think you're just getting a kick out of this shit."

She pushed back against him and shrugged. "It's entertaining to watch you get upset over my spending… Although, I think this tank is a good investment, look Gunnar is loving it already and the fish aren't even in it."

"You wanna make the trip down tomorrow to see Ma?" Happy rubbed her hips as he bent slightly to rest his chin on her head. "Gun needs his grandma."

"Yeah, we can make the trip tomorrow. It'll be fun. I like the car ride down anyway… No, you're not taking the Dyna, no you're not gonna sweet talk me into letting you. You're gonna be stuck in the cage with me and your son." Dasha stilled his hands when they squeezed her hips. "It'll be a good time. I won't torture you with my music either."

"You're so bossy." He shook his head. "Alright, I'll ride in the cage with you."

"You had no choice!" She turned around in his arms and looked up at him. "I love you Happy… You're the best."

Happy shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. I love you too." He pressed a kiss to her lips before smirking. "Ma is gonna wanna kidnap the kid."

Dasha shrugged. "She can want all she want but her and I will be fighting over that little boy. I'd go crazy without him. I love him to death." She slipped her hands under Happy's shirt and smiled at him. "Let's finish up with this then we can put him down for a nap and have a some fun." She looked back to make sure no one was watching them as she slipped one hand down the front of his jeans and into his boxers. "We're gonna have a lot of fun later."

He smirked down at her and shook his head as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's cute that you think I'd wait until they're gone to do something _to_ you." He palmed her ass as he moved her further into the kitchen and out of the view of the workers. "You don't know me well at all _little girl_." He lifted her onto the counter and pulled away, smiling as he heard her groan in protest. "Gotta get the kid, I'm not leaving him with strangers." He moved back out of the kitchen and picking up Gunnar's bouncer, finding him fast asleep. "He's sleep."

"Well thank God for that." She reached out and fisted his shirt before pulling him back towards her. "Don't need him seeing us."

He smirked as his large hands landed on her bare thighs and squeezed them roughly. "He's bound to walk in on us on sometime when he's older…" He chuckled as he rested his forehead against hers. "Can you picture him at sixteen? Having all sorts of relationship problems because he's a lady killer and girls like him but his girlfriend is pissed at him for being so handsome?"

Dasha laughed as she nodded and wrapped her arms around Happy's neck. "To think I thought we were coming in here for a quickie. Now I'm here thinking about my baby boy having a girlfriend… I don't like it at all Hap!"

He laughed and shrugged. "I stopped for a minute to think how bad I was at sixteen… It's going to be hell for us baby and I hope that you're ready for it." He kissed her lips and flashed her a dimpled grin.

"Hey, we're lucky we didn't have a girl. She would have had my issues and my rebellious streak." She shook her head. "Could you imagine yourself trying to control a mini version of me?"

Happy shook his head. "Nope. Not imagining that shit." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder as he felt her nails scratch lightly up and down his back. "I don't even know what we would have named the kid if she were a girl."

"Surely not Henrietta." Dasha laughed. "We would have named her something just as unusual as Happy and Dasha, we would have named her Baby, Baby Lowman." She smiled and nodded eagerly. "That's what her name would've been!"

"I wouldn't have agreed to that name but alright babe." He shrugged. "It's a unique name, I'll give you that but we should leave it to the movie…"

"What movie?" The blonde frowned as she cocked her head to the left to eye her boyfriend.

Happy shook his head and scoffed. "I thought you were making a movie reference… You've never seen the movie then? Surprising."

"What movie!?" Dasha gripped his shirt and shook him. "Tell me!"

"We're all done in there." The worker interrupted the couple. "We're going to head out, if you have any questions, feel free to give us a call."

"Thanks man." Happy moved away from Dasha and shook the man's hand. "Grab the kid and let's see what this tank is all about."

She rolled her eyes as she scooped Gunnar from his bouncer. "You're going to make me google that movie huh? You're terrible." The blonde followed the heavily tattooed man out of the kitchen and into the living room, her brown eyes instantly on the tank. "Look at that, it's fucking gorgeous baby." She poked Happy's side and smiled. "You love it?"

He nodded. "I don't hate it." He dropped to his recliner and pulled her down onto his lap carefully, mindful of Gunnar. "If you can sit here for a little while without talking, I'll tell you what movie the name Baby is from."

Dasha nodded. "I can do that but to be honest I got the name from _Gossip Girl_ book." She laughed as she relaxed into his embrace, her eyes still on the tank. "Let's just enjoy the silence, starting, right now…"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter we'll get into some Malia and Esai, some Kozik and maybe even see what happens when Opie tries to talk to Ellie again. **


	27. Chapter 27 Broken Bond

"It's raining." Malia stood at the kitchen sink, her blue eyes focused on the rainstorm that was happening outside. "It's been a long ass time since there was a storm." She turned slightly to eye her husband. "It's nice, calming, relaxing, beautiful."

Esai nodded. "I agree babe." He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "I would say let's go splash around in it but we're a little too old… Right? He looked at her before looking towards the window and smirking.

The blonde stepped away from her husband and shrugged out of her jacket. "I'm not too old for it." She wiggled out of her jeans and smirked. "You may be too old though Esai. You're creeping up to that dirty thirty." She turned around and strutted away from him and towards the sliding glass doors.

"I'm going with you." He squeezed her hips and opened the doors and stepped out with her. "I haven't done this in forever."

The rain hit Malia and she laughed as she tilted her head back. "It even feels good… It's days like this that make me miss living in a state that actually goes through all four seasons. I love Cali but you guys have summer and spring with hardly any rain."

He laughed as he moved further into the open space of the backyard with his wife and slowly nodded his head as he watched her throw all responsibility out and enjoy being in the rain and running around like a child. It was times like this that made him feel even more blessed for having a woman at his side that could make anything fun. "You're having fun then huh?" He grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him. "You look even more gorgeous when you're laughing and having fun." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm enjoying myself." She smiled and tugged on his hands. "It's perfect, it's raining, we're in love, we have two kids in the house taking a nap and all seems right with life right now babe. I don't know how much better shit could be right now."

"I'm happy that you're happy." Esai hugged her backed them out of the rain to sit on the patio. "Thanks for being there for me the past couple of weeks… I know it hasn't been easy getting me through my shit."

Malia looked at him and nodded. "We're married, I'm always gonna be at your side baby, through anything and everything." She laced her fingers through his and kissed his hand and smiled. "You need to maybe talk to a therapist about your nightmares, your guilt is eating you alive my dear. I hate seeing you suffer through this shit."

He shook his head, knowing good and well that he'd never be able to go to a therapist and fess up to the fact that he was the one who nearly killed his father-in-law. "I'm going to be fine, no therapist will help me. I'll go to a confessional or some shit. I'm seeing that maybe I'm not cut out to be in this life, that I got too much of a conscience to be a cold blooded killer."

The blonde frowned. "Alright baby… Just don't let it weigh too much on you. You did what you needed to do in order to protect your family. That's nothing that you should be guilty of babe. You think they were thinking about sparing your life when they were shooting? All you men had the same mindset, to protect your family at any and all cost."

Esai nodded and pulled his wife to her feet and lead her back into the house as the sounds of Shei's cries sounded over the monitor. "You get all warm and toasty, I'll grab the princess." He kissed her before moving back towards his daughter's room. "Hey princess… You wanna cuddle with me huh?"

"I wanna cuddle too." Xavier wrapped his arms around his dad's legs and looked up at him with a huge smile. "Cuddle time, just like how mommy and Dasha cuddle with me!"

"How do they cuddle you? Do they smother you?" Esai smiled at his son. "Lead the way, you know where the bed is man."

"No!" He shook his head. "They just hug me and play with my hair, I love it."

The man smirked and nodded as they laid down on the large bed, Shei resting on his chest as he pulled his son tightly to him. "Let's nap and cuddle. We'll wake up later and get some tacos from that place we love."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What're you doing here D?" Malia asked as she looked up from her magazine to see her older sister standing in front of her. "You miss me that much?"

Dasha shrugged. "It's been a few weeks and I've seen you like three times… What's up with that shit Malia? I know you have shit going on with Esai or whatever but you can't just forget about the rest of your family. You don't think dad would enjoy seeing you? He's out of the hospital now, he's home resting, he'd love to see X and Shei."

"I know." The blonde nodded and closed her magazine before tossing it onto the coffee table in front of her. "I know I should be around but I need to make sure my husband is in a good place though. You're not around, you don't see the shit he's dealing with. He's not a killer, he's proving to be too much of a bleeding heart."

Dasha shook her head. "Doesn't matter, you should be able to make time for your dad. Or at least call him and check in. I'm tired of being asked about you, you can come around and stop shutting us out of your life."

Malia rolled her eyes and stood up, moving to be face to face with her sister. "Dasha, back the fuck off. When you get married you'll understand the effort it takes to keep a marriage going, it's not all rainbows and lollipops. When I get the time and I know that my husband is good then I'll go see dad but until then, I'm staying to myself to make sure my relationship doesn't suffer. I am the wife of a Mayan after all and that is taking precedence over being the daughter of a Son. I'm not a Kozik anymore, I'm an Alvarez, deal with it alright?"

Dasha nodded slowly before backing up slightly from her sister. "I see where you stand now. It's all good, I knew it would happen eventually. We're now standing on opposite sides." She ran her hands through her hair and frowned. "I guess I'll see you when I see you then."

The blonde furrowed her brow watching as her sister made a mad dash for the door, she paused for a moment, listening to the door slam before the sound of Dasha's truck was heard. "Fuck!" She groaned and dropped face first to the sofa, realizing she just broke a bond with her sister.

"What's wrong?" Happy moved towards his girlfriend and instantly pulled her into a tight hug at the sight of the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Talk to me Dasha, what happened? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Sick? Do I need to call your doctor babe?"

She shook her head as she gripped the front of his shirt and continued to cry for a moment, trying her hardest to fight back the tears so she could tell him what had went down with her younger sister. "Um, fucking Malia… She drew the line in the sand Hap. She went there with the whole being a wife of a Mayan and how she was focused on that and nothing else mattered right now. How could she just turn her back on her family? We were here for her way before Esai and the Mayans were."

He slowly rubbed her back in small circles and nodded. "Babe, give her a little time, she'll come around. She can't just forget her entire family, let her focus on her little husband."

"Hap! It's not that, I don't mind that she's focused on fixing whatever the fuck is wrong with Esai. I'm fucking upset because she's supposed to be my sister and we're supposed to get each other through this shit and she's just turning her back on me… I just want to be able to hang out with her and be a family but she's an Alvarez and I'm a Kozik. She doesn't want to be known as the daughter of a Son." She wiped at her eyes as she pulled out of Happy's warm embrace. "I fucking hate this shit! We're supposed to come together and be here for dad but she doesn't even want to spend five minutes with him."

Happy shook his head as he grabbed Dasha's hands and pulled her towards him as he plopped down in his recliner and pulled her onto his lap. "This is going to sound a little harsh, it's going to sound like I don't care but I really do care about it and I love you but babe you're overreacting. Her priorities aren't going to be the same as yours and you can't get mad at her for wanting to make sure her husband is okay before she starts worrying about her dad. You two have had fights in the past and this is another one that'll blow over. Babe, you need to take a few deep breaths and realize that this is only a temporary riff and it'll pass."

Dasha frowned as she twisted the ring on her finger and sighed. "If it's just a silly little riff then why did it feel so fucking permanent? Why did it feel like she chose a side and there's no way she's going to be coming back?"

"You always find your way back together, it's sort of your thing." He kissed her temple and pulled her close. "Don't worry too much about this shit Dasha, you can always text her and go bug her. It doesn't matter what she says, you're her older sister and family is family until she explicitly tells you that you're no longer family. You get that shit little girl?"

"Yeah." She nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I get that old man."

"Good because I thought for a minute I would be dunking your head in a sink of water to get you to come to your senses." He smirked at her. "Everything will be fine, it always is. I don't need you to worry about shit. If she wants to focus on your family, then you should focus on yours. You can baby me and Gunnar, we'd love that so fucking much."

Dasha laughed and sat up to look at him. "You're dumb, I love you."

Happy nodded. "There it is, there's that fucking smile." He kissed her and winked. "I love you too babe."

"Shut up." She poked his cheeks and smiled. "I am lucky to have you, dunno how I would've calmed down if you hadn't come home. I just hate the whole aspect of me standing against my sister. You know?"

"Yeah, I get it. Family is important to you." He stood up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he made his way towards their son's room as they heard him began to whine. "Kid, your mama cries louder than you. She's a cry baby." Happy let out a raspy chuckle as he set Dasha down and picked up Gunnar who was waving his arms through the air as his face scrunched up. "Pop a tit out the kid is hungry."

Dasha sat down in the glider and rolled her eyes as she accepted Gunnar from Happy. "I'm not a crybaby by the way Gun, your dad just happens to find me on some of my worse days." She adjusted her shirt and glared at Happy as Gunnar began to feed. "I think he prefers it straight from the source and less from the bottle."

He shrugged. "I'd want it straight from the source as well. So, I don't blame him at all." He sat on the dresser and smiled as he watched Dasha and Gunnar. "I call next!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Gunnar, beat up your dad he's trying to steal your food source." She looked at her son before looking up at his dad. "You need to see the scowl he's wearing right now! He's not having any of your nonsense to be next!"

Happy moved towards the pair and looked down smirking at his son's scowl. "He gets that shit from you! I never look like that."

"Seriously?" Dasha shook her head. "That's what you look like any time something is going wrong and you're getting upset about it." She rubbed Gunnar's hair and sighed. "We make a pretty damn attractive family. Me and my loves." She smiled as she tried to push her sister and their conversation out of her head. She was going to focus on being happy and if her sister didn't want any part of it, she wasn't going to stress over it. It was time for her to move forward and depend less on her sister to be around. It was all about her family of three. "It's all about us."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know. There's not too many chapters left in this story, so enjoy it while it lasts.  
**


	28. Chapter 28 Baby Fever

**Hey guys... It's been a little bit since I've updated. I had a spark of inspiration. This story however, is still on a slight hiatus and I'll only be updating it at least once a week. So, I hope you enjoy it. There was a little bit of a time jump from the last chapter but future chapters will have flashbacks in it to fill in any missing pieces. **

* * *

"Babe!" Dasha ran into the master suite she shared with her boyfriend Happy and jumped on the bed. "Babe! Wake up! Wake up! Right now!" She jumped up and down, laughing when he grabbed her legs to still her as he sat up with immediate alert, a scowl on his handsome face. "Babe! Come on!"

Happy looked at the brunette and nodded. "What's wrong?!"

"Come see for yourself!" She jumped off the bed and sprinted out of the bedroom and into the family room, pointing and smiling at their seven month old son, Gunnar. "Look at him babe! He's freaking crawling!" She patted Happy's chest before stepping over the gate to Gunnar's play area and clapping. "Babe! Look at him go! They said it was gonna take longer because he was early but he said fuck it and wants to go, go, go!"

He smiled, watching as Dasha crawled behind the little boy. "That's that stubborn mix of your genes and mine." He stepped over, sitting in the middle of the gated off play area. "Gunnar, tell your mama to stop following you!"

"I'm so proud of you Gun." The brunette moved and sat in Happy's lap. "Babe, I'm gonna cry tears of joy… Look at our little man. Crawling and having a grand ol' time!"

"Don't cry. It's a happy moment." Happy watched his son carefully. "Look at him babe, he's putting those chubby ass legs to use. Maybe he'll work some of that baby fat off."

She laughed, watching as Gunnar pulled himself into a standing position only to drop back down to his butt. "Aw, look at him. Didn't even cry… Man, I wish Malia was here to experience this with us. Shei and Gunnar could be playing right now!" She shook her head and sighed. "It's been months, since I've talked to her…"

He nodded, trailing his fingers through Dasha's hair. "Yeah babe I know… I'm sure you'll work your way back to each other. Sometimes shit takes longer than you initially thought. Have you reached out to her?"

Dasha nodded. "Called, texted, dropped by her house a few times… They just up and left for no good reason and I miss my sister and my niece and nephew. I really do. I just miss having our family all together."

"She'll turn back up." He stood up, pulling the beauty with him as they started moving behind their son. "He's gonna be walking in no time. Look at the little monster." He bent down and scooped up Gunnar and held him in the air. "So, you gonna talk? Or are you gonna be the strong silent type kid?"

"He'll talk when he wants, he likes doing his babbling." She tousled his dark hair and smiled. "Make your daddy's day and say _dada_ Gunnar. He'll even crack a huge dimpled smile for you if you say it. Just like we practice; Dada!"

Happy smiled at his son before shrugging. "He's gonna act shy huh?" He looked down at Gunnar. "You gonna wait until I'm out of the room and then say it?" He rubbed the baby's cheeks, pausing as he heard _dada_ slip from Gunnar's lips. "Well I'll be damned… He said it." He smiled widely at the little boy. "He said it!"

"I heard him!" She chuckled. "Man, he's just showing us that he's gonna hit all the milestones even though the doctors doubted him… Prove 'em wrong baby boy, prove 'em wrong."

He nodded. "He's an unstoppable force… That's why he named him Gunnar." He kissed Dasha and smiled. "Now, let's go back to sleep, I need an hour or two more."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy stood, watching Dasha as she cradled Ellie's son Julian. "You should give him back… Ellie take him back. I don't need Dasha catching baby fever." He smirked at the pair, watching the blonde accept her son back. "Thanks."

"Happy is so mean." Dasha rolled her eyes and flipped the man off. "I wasn't going to get baby fever at all… It's pointless, remember what the doctor said? It'd be a miracle if I conceived again. I just love my little Ju, he's all new. He even has that baby lotion smell… Gun smells like baby lotion and oatmeal these days with a hint of your cologne."

"I may spritz a little bit on his clothes." He shrugged as he picked up his son. "Tell your mama that you want to smell manly and not like a newborn. He's practically an adult babe."

"He's not an adult… Let me enjoy my baby boy a little longer before you turn him into a baby biker." She stood up and moved towards Happy and smiled. "Ellie and Julian are spending the night. Juice is on a run and Ellie doesn't wanna be home alone. I promise I'll make it up to you later…"

Happy rolled his eyes. "G, tell your mama that there's nothing wrong with being a baby and wanting to ride a Harley." He kissed her and nodded. "You better keep that promise… I'm not accepting a broken promise babe."

"I'll keep the promise. I swear." She pulled him into the kitchen out of earshot. "You know how long it's been since we fucked last? A whole week!"

He shook his head and smirked. "Not my fault… You're the one that decided to get your little visitor and give me blue balls for a week."

Dasha rolled her eyes and pulled on the white strings of Happy's sweats. "Don't act like I didn't take care of you a few times… You didn't get blue balls for a whole week… You got your release at least once a day during that week…"

Happy shrugged. "Blow jobs don't count… I prefer to get my release when I'm between your legs, not in your mouth."

"You're bad… I love you." She rubbed the front of his pants and smiled up at him. "Don't worry, I'll let you have your release tonight."

"You hear that Gun? That means no crying and interrupting adult time." He kissed his son's head and smirked. "Go hang out with Ellie and Julian. Gun and I are gonna hang out outside and be men and smell manly."

"Don't corrupt my son too much." Dasha shook her head as she moved out of the kitchen and back into the living room, smiling as she saw Ellie laying with Julian on her chest. "How are you handling motherhood?"

Ellie looked at the brunette and smiled. "It's difficult but I love him so, so much. I can't imagine life without him anymore."

"That's good. I'm glad you're loving it." The brunette dropped into Happy's recliner and draped a blanket over her legs. "Being a mom just makes life worth living a little more. Now everything is for the child and less for you. Gives you a better purpose. You have a little human depending on you now."

"Yes, I love him." Ellie nodded as she looked down at her son and smiled. "He's so perfect, it's insane. Like me and Juice made this! This perfect little being."

"That feeling never fades away… Even when you get frustrated that he's not letting you sleep." Dasha shrugged. "I just feel blessed that I was able to have Gunnar. He's perfect, I love him and he's just making his daddy happy left and right."

"Thanks for letting us stay here until Juice gets back. I appreciate it so much D." The blonde smiled. "He's asleep. I think I'm gonna follow his lead and nap until he wakes up."

Dasha nodded. "You're welcome. I'm gonna leave you two to nap. I'm gonna go hang out with Happy. Make sure he's not corrupting my son… I'll see you when you're awake." She moved out of the living room and towards the sliding doors before stepping outside. "Ellie and the baby are napping so you two get more of me! Yay!"

Happy shook his head and looked at the woman before smiling. "Come on, come sit your pretty ass down with us and enjoy the weather and the company."

"I do love this weather… Remember how I used to lay out in the backyard at the old house? I wonder where that crow went. He was my favorite weird pet that i ever had." She smiled as she watched Gunnar use Happy's fingers as a teething toy. "I need to see if I can't buy a pet crow somewhere."

"How about you not buy a crow? If you want a crow I'll ink one on you somewhere babe." He leaned over and kissed her lips. "Tell your mama that she doesn't need a damn pet bird Gun. She has you and me."

"You never let me get any pets." Dasha leaned over and kissed her boyfriend's neck. "I love you two so much. My perfect men!"

**SOA**

"Happy!" Dasha poked at the man's chest and shook him slightly. "Babe, can you go make him stop crying! Please!"

Happy shook his head. "That's not our kid crying Dasha, go back to sleep… That's Julian, let his mom make him shut the fuck up."

"What the fuck?" The brunette groaned, pulling Happy's hands over her head as she tried to drown out the crying and fall back asleep. "He's going to wake up Gunnar with that crying. She better get him to stop now, maybe she's fixing him a bottle."

He pushed off the bed and grabbed the first pair of boxers he felt in his dresser before pulling them on. "If she's sleeping through his crying… I'm gonna need to ask her ass what she's taking." He shook his head, moving out of the bedroom and towards the guestroom Ellie and Julian were in. "Ellie!" He pounded on the door before opening it and flipping the lights on. "Where's your mom kid?" He picked Julian out of the bassinet and cradled him against his chest, instantly stopping the child's crying as he moved back out of the room and looked around the rest of the house, only to find no evidence of Ellie. "Dasha!"

"What Hap?" Dasha walked out of the room, to find her boyfriend holding Julian. "Where's his mom?"

"Not here." He shook his head. "I did a walkthrough of the whole goddamn house and I can't find her little ass anywhere… She left her kid here and took off Dasha!"

"She did what now?" The brunette moved around her boyfriend and into the guestroom and groaned. "What the fuck? She was talking about how happy she was to have him and be a mom earlier! I'll wring her skinny blonde neck!"

"She played you." Happy shrugged his shoulders and passed Julian to Dasha. "Pop your tit out and feed him."

"I can't breastfeed someone else's child Happy!" She smacked his arm and sighed. "Call Juice, yeah? Tell him to get his ass here as soon as possible! I'm not equipped to have two babies at once! Nope! Not one bit!" She looked down at Julian and scrunched up her face. "I'm gonna kill your mom the moment I lay my pretty brown eyes on her."

"Not if I beat you to it first." The heavily tattooed man grumbled as he walked into his bedroom. "He better drop whatever shit he's doing and come find his girlfriend and get his kid…"

The brunette shook her head. "Julian, your uncle Happy is a grump in the face when he gets woken up at three in the morning to deal with shit that isn't job related. He only woke up at this time when Gunnar was a little baby." She kissed the boy's head and smiled at him. "Let's go see if your dumbass mama was smart enough to leave you some milk in the fridge because I'd feel bad if I fed you Gun's milk." She moved into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge, smiling as she saw bottles labeled 'Julian'. "Thank God, she thought about some shit." She pulled out a bottle and popped it into the warmer sitting in the middle of the island. "Oh she left a note."

Happy stalked into the kitchen, Gunnar wriggling in his arms as he took a seat on the island. "I went to check on him after the call… He was standing up in his crib, just looking around at those damn stars you stuck to his ceiling." He looked down at the note and read over it quickly. "'Sorry, I just can't do this. I know you'll look after him until Juice gets home. I love you D.'." He shook his head and looked at Dasha. "Don't get any ideas… We're not keeping the kid…"

Dasha nodded slowly as she looked between Gunnar, Julian and Happy. "Yeah, I get it… He'll be with his dad soon enough. Maybe she'll miss him and wanna come home." She sighed, knowing that probably wasn't going to be the case but she had to keep some faith in Ellie. "Motherhood isn't for everyone though."

* * *

**So, let me know what you thought. Feedback is appreciated.  
**


	29. Chapter 29 Jagger

Happy shook his head as he looked at his girlfriend splayed out on the living room floor, Gunnar asleep next to her and Julian asleep on her chest as she stared at him with a content smile. "We're not keeping him… His father is gonna come home and get his little ass and hunt down that little stupid bitch Ellie…"

Dasha rolled her eyes. "It's been _two_ weeks! If Juice was coming home to get his son, he would have done that shit already. Face it babe! Those fuck ups don't give a single fuck about this poor baby! What do you want me to do? Hand him over to the fucked up foster care system? We're the only family Julian has now! Opie and Kenny can't raise him, you've already asked around the clubhouse and no woman is willing to take care of a baby…"

He sighed, knowing that Dasha was right. If the baby went to the state, there was no telling what was going to happen to him. "Fine, we can keep him." He rolled his eyes as she started to smile widely at him. "Not keeping his name as Julian though, can't go from Gunnar to Julian, has to be something just as up there as Gun's."

The brunette nodded as she sat up and slipped the baby into a swing before standing up and running to her boyfriend and jumping on him. "I love you, so so much babe!" She kissed him as she ran her thumbs over his eyebrows and smiled against his lips. "I'll look into all the legal shit about him… I promise I'll do all the work."

"You better do all the work." He smiled at her as his hands slipped into the waistband of her shorts and started to ease them down her body slowly. "I want you right now _little girl_." He growled against her neck.

"Take me _daddy_." She mumbled back as she felt him stand up and start towards their bedroom, grabbing the monitor off the shelf without stopping. "Want you so damn bad…" She moaned as she felt his teeth sink into her neck.

Happy nodded dropping his girlfriend on the bed before ridding himself of his clothes as he watched her slip out of her shirt and panties. "Don't know why I'm so worked up but fuck I need you." He moved onto the bed and laid on his back, resting his hands behind his head as his cock was on full display. "Get to work…"

Dasha nodded, moving in between his legs as she gripped his cock and let a few drops of her saliva drip onto the tip of his cock before she began slowly stroking it, her thumb moving over the mushroom head as she kept her brown eyes trained on Happy's face. "All worked up because you just realized you didn't get your way this time." She smirked up at him before wrapping her lips around his cock and started to move her head up and down.

He shook his head as he watched her carefully before he bucked his hips forcefully, feeding her more of his erection. "You saying I'm bad at losing or some shit babe?" He sat up and tangled his hands into her hair as he forced her to take more of him until she tapped his thigh. "Don't wanna play rough right now baby?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "I don't mind playing rough, I just wasn't expecting it." She smiled up at him as she trailed her nails over his thighs, feeling his muscles move slightly under her touch.

"Always expect it." He smirked down at her as he pulled her onto his lap and laid back down. "Get back to work."

Dasha chuckled and situated herself on top of his dick and stared at him. "So fucking demanding…" She started moving back and forth, feeling his cock between her labia as she continued the movement, feeling him grip her hips roughly and stop her from moving. "What? Don't want the teasing right now?"

He shook his head. "Don't tease me little girl, I'm too impatient right now." He grabbed her ass roughly and landed a few firm smacks, smirking as she yelped."Get going, I'm not gonna tell you again."

She smirked as she lifted herself up and guided his cock inside of her, easing herself down until he bottomed out before she began her movements. "Fuck." She hissed as she threw her head back and rubbed her hands over her chest as she continued to rock her hips back and forth at a decent pace.

Happy relaxed into the bed slightly as he watched the brunette on top of him closely. "You look so damn good babe." He rubbed her hips before squeezing them roughly to help her pick up her pace because he needed his release and he needed it fast. "Gotta go faster though… Kids will be up so fast."

The brunette nodded as she picked up her pace and palmed her breasts roughly, getting herself worked up even more as she looked down at her boyfriend to find his eyes closed. "Fuck babe." She grinded her hips into him more, feeling her clit graze lightly over his pelvic bone. "So damn good…"

He nodded as he knocked her hands away from her body and replaced them with his, his rough thumbs rubbing over her erect nipples as he thrust his hips, matching her rhythm perfectly as he watched her body began to blush, letting him know that she was seconds away from her orgasm. "You feel so damn good Dasha…" He brought her down against his chest, slamming into her as she rocked back, their bodies timed perfectly together.

"Shit…" She mumbled against his neck, feeling her orgasm start in her toes and slowly snake it's way to the pit of her stomach, making her walls tighten around Happy's member before it continued up, forcing her eyes to flutter close as the sensation took over and she lost herself in the orgasmic bliss.

Happy let out a guttural moan as he felt her tighten around him, making his movements come to a near halt as he felt his own body tense up. "Goddamn…" He growled, feeling Dasha's walls ease slightly, allowing him to pick up a decent pace as his climax rushed over him and his balls tightened up before relaxing as he emptied his seed into her. "Fuck…" He mumbled as he gave one last powerful thrust before relaxing and trying to regain his normal breathing.

"Shit." Dasha rested her face against his chest and smiled as she felt him rubbed her back lazily, his fingers occasionally running up and down her spine. "I needed that… I didn't even know I needed that babe."

He nodded. "You satisfied huh?"

She sat up, pulling off of him to stare down at his face as she smiled. "Thoroughly satisfied baby." She pressed a quick kiss to his full lips before rolling off of him as she heard Julian began to cry. "I gotta go be mommy… You want a beer or anything when I'm in the kitchen making him a bottle?"

"Yeah, I want a beer." Happy smiled as he watched her pull on a pair of panties and one of his shirts. "I will never get tired of seeing you wear my shirts."

Dasha looked at him and grinned widely. "Good because I'm never gonna stop wearing your shirts. You leave 'em unguarded and they will probably end up being part of my extensive wardrobe."

"Go take care of the new baby… See, I never thought I was gonna have to say that shit to you again." He shook his head and smirked as she glared at him. "Stop glaring, that kid is an early Christmas present to your pretty ass… Adopt him and give him a better ass name too, Julian Ortiz is not something I'm okay with, not at all. Not if I'm raising him as my son."

"What'll be a good name to match Gunnar Rhys? Jagger Ryker? That'll work! Gun and Jag… Unless you're gonna let me name him Tank, Gunnar and Tank!" She flashed a smile at Happy before moving out of the bedroom and towards the sound of Julian's soft cries. "Shh, my love." She scooped him up as she looked over at Gunnar who was still fast asleep. "Happy says we can keep you, we just gotta do it legally, pretty soon you're gonna be Jagger. Baby Jag."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So, she just up and left her kid huh?" Fiasco looked over into the carseat at Julian and shook his head before looking back up at Dasha who just shrugged her shoulders as she played with Gunnar. "Man, that's fucked up. What kinda mom does that shit?"

Dasha shrugged again. "A young dumb mom… I mean, at least she didn't just ditch him at a fire station or hospital. She left him with family… The club's trying to track them down, Juice is missing in action too. Chibs is worried about him but Opie is just trying to find his kid and get answers from her."

"He's a cute kid, got the tan going on but that's the only way he looks related to Gunnar." He shook his head as he watched Dasha set Gunnar down, only for the baby to try to walk off without success. "Man, he's just trying to escape you already D!"

She laughed and nodded. "I know! I'm sad about it but I'm so happy because the doctors said he may hit his milestones late because he was early but my boy has proved them wrong, those so called professionals don't know how stubborn a Lowman is."

Fiasco nodded as he relaxed into his spot on the leather clubhouse sofa. "Man, I'm so glad that this fucking shit with the Mayans and Sons has been cool for the past months. I was dying walking the line between them."

"Yeah same, too bad the stupid little feud cost me half my family. I haven't spoken or seen Malia since I went to her house and she bitched about how she was an Alvarez and needed to stay at her husband's side. I get that shit but I don't appreciate her just cutting me out of her life completely." She huffed as she looked down at Gunnar who was holding onto the coffee table as he slowly made his way to the loveseat. "I've got a seven month old and a three month old. Life is crazy right now."

"They're Irish Twins." He chuckled as he watched the little boy try to climb up onto the sofa. "He's just a little monkey."

Dasha nodded as she stood up and gave Gunnar a little boost onto the sofa and smiled as he laid down on the blanket she had spread out for him earlier. "He knows it's naptime. He's a little Einstein."

He nodded. "Makes it easy on you, now you gotta train the new kid."

She smiled as she lifted Julian from his seat and rested him on her chest as she sat back on the sofa and turned her body to face Fiasco. "He'll learn, especially with Hap." She ran her fingers through his dark brown curls and sighed. "I just feel bad for Ellie, like a tad bit because she is just so fucking lost and wherever she is, she's probably not even in a good place. I just hope that Juice is really with her and knows about all the consequences."

"I think they both should have thought shit through about the whole parent thing…" He nodded. "Lemme hold the kid, he needs to bond with his Tio Fiasco."

She passed him Julian and smiled. "This leaves me with some time to either nap or get started on the adoption process because it is a doozy."

"Dasha!" Happy shouted as he stomped into the clubhouse, his eyes falling on the brunette who had her laptop perched on her knees. "We found the idiot, he's not telling us where Ellie is though."

Dasha nodded, giving Happy a kiss when he leaned down. "Doesn't matter… He taking care of her like he needs to be?"

The man nodded as he eyed the laptop screen. "Yeah, I guess. He told us not to worry because she was safe and had what she needed. Asked him if he was gonna come home and be a dad and told me no… Just flat out said no. He said he's not ready and she's not ready and we were the best people to leave him with."

She groaned and shook her head. "What a fucking dickwad… Tell Jax to kill him or some shit." She closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table before moving off the sofa and pointing towards Gunnar. "He put himself to sleep, he's perfect."

Happy shrugged as he lifted his son off the sofa and held him against his chest. "It's so fucked up, I couldn't imagine walking out on my kid… Don't see how they did that shit."

"Some people aren't cut out to be parents." Dasha sighed as she looked over at Fiasco who was asleep with Julian on his chest. "He seems to have a knack for that shit… Don't wake Gun up, he's perfect and sleeping. Just sit on the sofa and enjoy the peace and quiet before you have to go chase down Juice to sign some paperwork."

**SOA**

"You talk to your sister?" Kozik looked at his younger daughter before looking back at Shei who was tugging on this flannel. "Hey gorgeous." He lifted the little girl up and kissed her cheek. "Gotta talk to Dasha some time Malia."

Malia shrugged. "I don't wanna talk to her, I'm not ready." She shook her head as she passed him his sandwich and beer. "She probably hates me anyway… I wasn't the nicest to her back when I blew her off when she was just trying to be there for me…"

"She's your sister. She doesn't hate you and she'll love it if you reached out to her." He sat down on the sofa and placed Shei on his lap before taking a bite of the sandwich. "She's got new shit going on. Juice and Ellie dumped their son on her and Happy and disappeared. Like they just left him with them."

"What?" The blonde cocked an eyebrow at her dad. "They just dumped their kid on Happy and Dasha? Shit, what're they gonna do with the baby?"

He smiled. "They're adopting the baby or at least trying to. Happy was against it but I guess Dasha broke him down about it. If you wanna know more, you're gonna have to reach out and talk to your older sister. The beef is over, you can hang out with her again. Esai is doing better right?"

"She can handle it?" Malia frowned and nodded. "Yeah, he's so much better. He's happy, thinking clearly. Whatever he was going through has seemed to pass for the time being." She took Shei from him and cuddle her to her chest. "I'll reach out to Dasha, I promise dad."

Kozik nodded. "I guess she's dealing with it quite nicely… Like I said, reach out to her. Set up some playdate with Shei and Gunnar or something."

"I get it, I get it." The blonde sighed. "I'm going to reach out to her dad, you have my word on it." She pulled her phone from her pocket and started a text to her sister. "This is gonna be an emotional reunion."

"As it should be… You have been out of her life for months now. Lots have changed. What would you have done if she had gotten married and you missed out on it? You didn't even tell her where you moved and I just now found you." He shook his head.

Malia nodded as she stitched her brows together as she looked at her phone, finding herself a bit disappointed that Dasha hadn't replied instantaneously as she used to do. "I know… We had to pack up and move. I should've said something to you but it all just happened to fast. We're getting used to this place though." She sighed, willing her phone to chime or ring, letting her know that Dasha was getting back to her. "I just never thought, I'd be so disconnected from her dad… This sucks."

Kozik nodded, his blue eyes locked on his daughter. "It's just going to be a rough road to working it all back out… I know you two can do it though. You two are better together than you are apart. I've said that when you were little and I'll continue saying it. Better together than apart." He shook his head head. "You'll both figure it out." He smiled at her, hoping that the relationship was repairable and they'd go back to how they were before the clubs were at odds.

* * *

**Thanks you to the handful of you who took the time out to review the previous chapter. I appreciated that. Glad to know that a few of you stuck around after I declared this on indefinite hiatus but it looks like I'm back to updating this at least once a week. So again, let me know what you thought of the chapter. Thank you. **


	30. Chapter 30 Uncle Juice

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I always enjoy reading them and seeing if you guys have any predictions as to what's going to happen next. I bet none of you guys expected the event of this chapter though. I hope you love it nonetheless. ;)**

* * *

Ellie looked down at her phone, a picture of Julian taking up the large screen. She felt bad for abandoning her son. Something she didn't even think she was capable of until it happened. She saw the way Dasha looked at Julian and the way she cooed and admired the little boy. Then she had looked at Happy, who was all glares and head shaking. Julian was just enough of the couple for her to leave him with. He would blend in with that family. He would have a loving family. "Juice."

Juice looked up and furrowed his brow at Ellie. "What is it?"

"You think they're gonna keep his name as Julian?" The blonde sighed. "I hope they keep his name as Julian."

He shrugged. "I don't think they will… They'd want something unique and different." He rubbed his forehead before shrugging again. "We can leave now, go back to get him. I'm sure they'd give him back to you if you've changed your mind El."

She shook her head. "No. We're not ready to be parents. We were fooling ourselves when we decided to keep him and play house. I'm too young and selfish." She ran her hand through her hair and looked at her boyfriend. "Do you regret leaving him? You can always go back, be a dad to him."

The man shook his head and slowly stood up from his seat on the cement stairs. "I don't know about all of that. I love him, I'll see him around when I go back to Charming… I'll just be Uncle Juice to him instead of dad. I think it was a good decision to leave him with Dasha and Happy. Gunnar and him will be close brothers. They'll be the family Julian needs and deserves."

"I wonder what I'll be to him… If anything." Ellie dragged her ashen cigarette over the sole of her Converse and sighed. "I guess we'll know if I ever go back to Charming. I can't imagine my dad being too welcoming to me after this shit."

"Yeah, we'll have to see." He nodded as he looked down at his phone and shook his head as another text from Dasha flashed on the screen before he instantly deleted it. "Dasha's understanding, maybe she'll say you're his aunt or something."

Ellie smiled. "Yeah. I mean if she can forgive her dad, then I guess she could forgive me for this."

"You gonna stay here? Until the money runs out then Ellie? I can't be away from the club forever. They've already found me once and they'll probably find me again. I know I'm gonna be going through hell when I get back to Charming." Juice sighed as he looked up at the pretty blonde, realizing that she was again being more trouble than she was actually worth.

"I'm gonna stay here a little bit longer. I'll probably be back a month or so after you go back." She nodded her head slowly. "I'm sorry in advance if you get in a lot of shit for taking off with me. I'm also sorry if they give you shit about Julian… To be honest at least you realized kids weren't for you before he was old enough to understand shit. I wish my dad would have spared me from that bullshit."

He nodded, pulling the blonde into a tight hug. "We're in this together… We'll face whatever comes our way as a couple."

**SOA**

"Babe, I got the paperwork for the kid signed by the deadbeat parents." Happy walked into the house he shared with his fiance Dasha and dropped the file down in front of her. "Lowen got 'em taken care of for us."

"Oh, nice!" Dasha smiled as she looked up from Julian. "He stopped being fussy… I had to call the doctor and see if it was okay for me to give him my milk and they gave the OK."

He nodded slowly. "I knew you'd love getting this paperwork." He sat down next to her and picked up her phone and began scrolling through the messages. "Malia is texting you but you're not texting her back? Why not?"

The brunette shrugged as she trailed her free hand through her bangs. "Because it's going to take a hell of a lot more than a few apology texts for us to work through our shit. She didn't even have the decency to call me babe."

He shook his head as he scrolled through more of her threads. "Juice is still ignoring you… I don't know why you bothered. It's good that you Ima and Winsome are keeping in contact though. They coming to visit anytime soon? Give me a heads up when they do."

"Just going through my phone, check the gallery I have some bangin' bikini pictures… Showing off my ink and what not." She wagged her finger at him as she placed Julian into his swing and started flipping through the paperwork. "What're we gonna change his name to? Jagger?"

Happy nodded. "I don't even know what you take this pics for but shit…" He smirked at the brunette and shrugged. "I like Jagger, it's a good name for him. Jagger Lowman."

"I take them to get me on the right track to being beach body ready… Like bless Gunnar for giving me hips and tits but I liked my tight core. It just made all the ink look that much nicer." She nodded. "Ya hear that little one, your name is Jagger but when you're in college you're gonna be called Jager because that's gonna be your choice of party drink. Jager Bombs!"

"Your body is fucking perfect." He poked at her bare midriff and smirked. "Don't teach him that shit… Jager Bombs, no fuckin way. He's gonna be a tequila man, same as Gunnar there."

"I'll be coming home to the three of you drunk off your asses and watching football huh?" Dasha smiled and shook her head. "I can't even wait for that, just make sure they're of age and whatnot. You good to watch them both so I can take a quick shower?"

Happy nodded before looking between the two boys. "You're gonna leave them both with me? This isn't one of your _quick_ showers right? It's going to be less than fifteen minutes? Right babe?"

The brunette shrugged. "We'll see. I have the monitor with me, so just scream if you need me."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Look at the three of you." Dasha toweled off her hair as she walked into the living room, smiling as she looked at Happy who was holding both baby boys while drinking a beer. "Quite the multitasker you are there baby. You three have fun while I enjoyed my bubble bath?"

Happy shook his head as he eyed the beauty before him. "You left us no choice… When your fifteen minute shower turned into an hour long bath… Well, we knew we had to get better plans. Football and beer. Gun and Jag are becoming true Raiders fans."

"Mmm, my little army of men." She smiled and nodded. "How do you know they don't wanna be 49ers fans huh babe? You just pushing your team on 'em like that! I'm a diehard Texans fan but ya know? I can't say that shit in this house or you'll jump on me about it."

"The Texans are shit." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "If you're in Cali, you got three choices for football teams, Chargers, Raiders and 49ers… Everyone below Bakersfield is usually a Chargers fans. Bako and above, we're either Raiders or 49ers… It's always the battle of the Bay when it comes to those two teams. You've been here long enough to know you don't say you root from a team from Texas."

Dasha cocked her hip and smirked. "Babe, I'm a Texas girl through and through, you can take the girl out the country but can't take the country out the girl… I'm gonna go right on in the kitchen over there and make some biscuits and gravy, do y'all want some?"

"No one even knows you're from Texas unless you tell them! They think you're a Valley girl Dasha." Happy smirked at her. "You don't even have a hint of an accent."

"I am thoroughly offended." The brunette scoffed as she braided her hair off to the side. "Boys, don't let him talk to me like that… Make sure you both piss on him when he changes your diapers."

"Don't listen to her, she's just upset because she was born in fuck ass Texas." He looked down at the boys and shrugged. "I gotta admit, the new one is growing on me…"

"Pretty sure I was conceived somewhere in Washington though." Dasha huffed. "What do you want to eat? Or did you gorge yourself on pizza and wings already?"

"Why don't you lay on the sofa and chill out… I'm full, they're full. You want something to eat, then make yourself something quick. There's still pizza in the fridge. Just chill and enjoy this game with us." He smiled at her.

She nodded and dropped onto the sofa, her arm above her head as she grabbed a hold of Happy's free hand. "This is our life… How did we go from sneaking around to having a tiny little family?"

He shrugged as she looked down at the two little boys before looking towards Dasha. "We grew the fuck up… Got our shit in order and made it work. Now, we didn't bank on having a baby literally handed to us but whatever, we're gonna do our best and raise them as brothers. Give them that solidarity that comes from having a sibling."

"I think it's sorta cool how like all my _problems_ seemed to like going into hibernation now that I'm in a really good place." She squeezed his hand and sighed. "Yeah, that sibling solidarity needs to be there."

"It's because you chilled out and just focus on one thing at a time instead of trying to break your neck doing whatever you can get your hands on. It also helps that the drama around you and us has dissipated." He smiled. "Stop talking though, the game is on."

Dasha rolled her eyes and smirked. "Fine… I'll stay quiet until the game is off. I love you Happy."

"I love you too Dasha." Happy squeezed her hand. "Now watch these Cowboys get their asses whooped."

**SOA**

"They're twinsies!" Dasha looked down at Gunnar and Jagger and smiled widely. "Look at you two! Aren't you two of the most handsome little men ever? Everyone is going to get a kick out of your little kuttes… This is the only time I'm allowing you to wear those things, when you grow up you're both going to college, one of you will be a doctor and the other a lawyer."

"What're you torturing them with today?" Happy peeked over into the crib and shook his head slowly before pointing to them. "Well, I can't say I disagree with that shit." He picked up Gunnar and examined the kutte he was wearing closely. "You look good kid, the reaper is a good look on ya. Gunnar Lowman, Sgt. At Arms."

"I dunno about that. I'm thinking Dr. Gunnar Lowman." The brunette patted the man's back before reaching over and picking up the younger boy and holding him up. "He's Jagger Lowman, Attorney."

He shook his head frantically. "Let them pick their own paths. We'll keep 'em out of trouble until they're of age then we just see if what we taught 'em stuck… I'll kill either of them if they land in jail. I'm not playing that shit with them. Especially knowing how my Ma took that shit. I always felt a bit bad getting locked up."

"Ohhhh, Jagger, heed that man's warning. You go to jail, you get killed." She rubbed the baby's forehead and smirked as she smelled his hair. "Nothing like new baby smell. Baby lotion and baby powder. That should be a scent someone mixes together."

"I think you need to stop sniffing him, it's not normal." He smiled before kissing her forehead. "You ready to do this? To take my last name. Make us all Lowmans?"

Dasha nodded as she swayed back and forth with Jagger held tightly against her body. "Yes, I'm ready to be Dasha Lowman and make us all official. I've been a Kozik for nearly twenty-seven years, so It'll be good to have the love of my life's last name. It makes the adoption process easier too. Don't think you're escaping a ceremony either. We're still gonna have an actual wedding, this courthouse thing is just a placeholder for that day. I'm gonna be looking all gorgeous in a mermaid gown, ash blonde hair, and all the ink I can show that'll still make me look tasteful… That's gonna happen, I'll plan the wedding after all this settles down."

"All I got from that is that the wedding is gonna cost me some money." Happy grabbed the diaper bag and shrugged. "Come on, let's head out. The guys insisted on coming to this thing, so let's make sure we're on time so they don't cause trouble at the courthouse. This is the first time we're voluntarily going to court."

"They're about to see Jagger become a true Lowman, me become a Lowman and you become a husband… You're making an honest woman out of my ass babe." She followed him out of the house and to the driveway, stopping as she watched him strap Gunnar into his seat. "Jagger, I hope you love being a part of the family because I'm so in love with you already. Have been since the moment I laid my eyes on you." She kissed his nose before passing the him to Happy. "Be careful with that one, he's not as bulky as Gun is, _yet_."

He shrugged as he climbed into the SUV before watching Dasha climb over his lap and into her seat. "Didn't wanna make that long ass walk around the Jeep baby?" He squeezed her thigh and smirked at her. "Not that I didn't mind that view."

"I'm wearing heels… I want to keep them nice." Dasha poked at Happy's cheek as he backed out of the driveway and headed towards the courthouse. "I'm so excited, you remembered the rings right?"

"I got everything… I told you a week ago, not to worry about anything other than paperwork and the boys. I got it all set." He smiled at her. "Relax, it's your wedding day."

"I'm relaxed babe… I am _relaxed_." She patted his hand and stared out of the window for a moment before scrunching up her face and turning back to look at the man who was moments away from becoming her husband. "I forgot to invite my sister…"

Happy chuckled. "So? She up and moved and didn't tell you about it. You found out when you showed up to her house only to find it occupied by that silver toothed knucklehead Fiasco… You reached out to her for weeks and she finally hit you up with some bullshit apology. You don't have to have her a part of this, it wasn't like she tried to make you a part of the changes in her life. She turned her back on you…"

Dasha nodded. "You're right… I'm gonna treat you so damn amazing tonight! It's our wedding night!" She laughed as they pulled into the lot of the courthouse, smiling as she saw the row of Harleys. "Well, I'll be damned. Your brothers are all here… Is that Juice's bike?"

He nodded slowly as he parked carefully next to the line of bikes before looking at the Dyna parked closest to him. "Yeah, that's the idiot's bike." He growled as he looked back at Jagger's car seat, suddenly feeling the same protectiveness of the child as he did over Gunnar. "That's _our_ kid… If he think he's coming here to take him, he can fucking think twice. He signed the papers, so Jagger is ours, he's a Lowman _not_ an Ortiz."

The brunette smiled to herself before getting out of the Jeep. "Come on Hap, let's get our boys and get this wedding on and poppin'."

"I'm serious Dasha." He growled as he lifted Jagger's carrier out of the base and slammed the door shut. "He's _ours_. The idiot isn't coming near him."

"I know babe." Dasha nodded as she held Gunnar to her chest and smiled at Happy. "Look at you being sexy as fuck right now. All protective of your newest little partner and crime." She closed the door and walked towards him and poked his side. "I knew he'd grow on you!"

"The worst thing a man can be a deadbeat to his child… Juice dumped his and ran, no fucking way am I respecting his ass. Brother or not." Happy shook his head as they walked into the courthouse, instantly greeted by his brothers. "Thanks for coming out for this, it's not anything too special but Dasha says we're going to have a real ceremony soon, so look out for that invitation."

"We support our family. Small event or not." Jax patted Happy on the back before peeking into the car seat. "Look at him, he's decked out in leather…" He looked up and smiled at Dasha who was cooing at Gunnar. "Both of them are. That's a good touch Dasha."

She smiled and nodded allowing Chibs to take Gunnar from her. "Thanks, I knew you'd get a kick out of the little kuttes." She hugged Jax before taking the blanket off Jagger's carrier. "We'd also like to introduce all of you to Jagger Lowman… It's almost all official and whatnot."

"Soon as she becomes a Lowman it'll all be certified." Happy nodded and smirked.

"Then that tattoo right there will finally make complete sense." Tig poked Dasha's 'Lowman' tattoo and smiled. "No more having ugly ass Kozik as your last name."

"No more being called little Koz or little Kozik." Dasha smiled as she saw her dad stalking towards her. "His arrival means it's time to get this ceremony started." She squeezed Happy's hand before looking up at her dad. "Hey dad!"

Kozik pulled his daughter into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Congratulations Dasha Nicole! Finally gonna stop living in sin." He stepped back and looked at her before pulling her into another hug and rocking her back and forth. "Bout damn time."

She laughed and nodded. "Aw, living in sin is the best though!" She smiled up at him before shrugging her shoulders. "Let's get this show on the road." She grabbed Happy's hand pulling him towards the small room, moving towards the front as the Sons filled into the small pews. "I can't believe this is happening right now."

Happy looked down at her and smiled. "It's a good thing. We've wanted to get married, talking about doing it this way. Plus, you can go all out with the wedding, this is costing us what? Fifty bucks?"

Dasha tugged on his arm and shook her head as she smiled. "God, I think it was like it was around that… It doesn't matter. I look good in this dress." She rubbed her thumbs over his knuckles as the Justice of the Peace stood in front of them "It's time."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy and Dasha moved out of the courthouse hand and hand, now newlyweds, they couldn't keep the smiles off their faces as they basked in the happiness and cheering of their family and friends. "We should've done this awhile ago." Happy leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dasha's lips and smirked against them as a round of whistling and clapping started up behind them. "Mrs. Lowman."

"I can't believe we're married." She smiled and looked up at him before behind them, her brown eyes finding her dad and step mom Delilah who were each holding a baby. "We're a whole family babe… Lowmans for life."

He nodded as he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up. "We are indeed, even if the little one wasn't planned or expected." He kissed her again, wrapping his large arms around her shoulders as he watched Juice start to approach Kozik and Delilah. "He better not fucking touch Jagger…" He hissed as his dark eyes narrowed.

"Relax. Let him feel the fucking pain Hap. Jagger is ours. Our littlest Lowman… You're his dad, not Juice." Dasha cupped Happy's face and made him look down at her. "He's _our_ son… Juice is his weird ass Uncle now. Now, Ellie, she's _never_ gonna be a damn thing to that child. I can see a dad walking out but I can't see a mom doing that shit. I can't respect her, young or not, it was fucked up."

Happy looked back over to Juice and Kozik before looking back down at his wife and nodding slowly as he rested his chin on top of her head and sighed. "Yeah, I know he's my kid… I just need that fucker to know that shit. Jagger will _never_ call that fucker dad. Don't care if we tell him he's adopted when he's older but still… Juice ain't a dad or father, he was just an idiot that knocked up a kid."

"That's right, he's the idiot. You're the dad, you got this." She kissed him and smiled. "The Lowmans are four strong… We gotta let your mom meet Jagger and love on Gunnar. She did ask when we were gonna bless her with another grandchild the last time we were there." She smirked as she tapped his brow bone.

"It'll be a nice trip." He nodded as he set her on her feet and grabbed her hand as he started towards Kozik and Delilah. "Man, thanks for watching these two." He offered up a smile, placing himself and Dasha between Kozik who was holding Jagger and Juice. "Can I help you Juice?"

"Congrats you guys." Juice smiled at the newlyweds and nodded. "I was just talking to Koz and seeing _Jagger_."

Happy nodded slowly. "Well, _my_ son, _Jagger_ is going pretty damn well. His mom, _Dasha_ loves him, Gunnar loves him. He's in a good home, great family, he's being taken care of. You don't have to worry about shit. Got it, _Uncle Juice_?"

The man nodded, his face turning into a frown before he quickly turned it into a stoic expression. "Yeah, I got it. I'm glad he's in a good home and a great family… It's all that matters." He smiled at Dasha and Happy. "I'll see you guys around… I gotta handle a few errands."

Dasha rolled her eyes and smirked at Juice. "Yeah, tell Ellie we say hello." She ran her fingers through Jagger's curls and smiled down at him as she turned her back to begin chatting with her dad and husband. "We're gonna just have dinner at Gemma's, I guess she put something together for us…" She trailed off, glancing back as she heard Juice's dyna start up. "Just happy that we're married and now this little one's parents. It's gonna be uphill from here." She nodded, feeling her cheer increase as she felt Happy wrap his arm around her waist and his hand lazily rub up and down her hip. "It should be fun. I hope you guys are going."

Happy smiled. "You guys gotta come by the house in the next few days for dinner if you don't go to Gemma's." He squeezed Dasha's hip.

Kozik smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we'll come by tomorrow for dinner. We already have plans for tonight. Congratulations though. You guys should've done this years ago."

"Yes, I can't wait to see how gorgeous your actual ceremony is going to be." Delilah smiled at the brunette before hugging her. "Congrats on the marriage and the new baby. He's gorgeous." She stepped back from the couple and nodded. "We'll see you guys tomorrow. Enjoy your wedding night."

"Bye." Dasha smiled before looking up at Happy. "Let's get the babies in the Jeep and get to this dinner. I wanna go home and sleep and cuddle with my men!" She nodded and chuckled. "We're married, we have another kid. Life is perfect." She sighed to herself, thinking back on the past four months and the last two years of her life. It had been nothing but a rollercoaster ride but now, it was finally steady and filled with nothing but happiness and that's how she wanted it to stay.

* * *

**Soooo, let me know what you thought! :) and stay tuned for a dinner that you're bound to enjoy, next chapter. **


	31. Chapter 31 Family Dinner

**Sorry about the last update, you see what I did was delete the PSA and what that did was void the new update and make the link that was emailed out for the update useless. So, if you didn't read the chapter before this, I suggest that you do. It was cute and fluffy.**

* * *

"Gunnar, watch mom." Dasha looked at her son before covering up her face. "Peek-a-boo, Gun!" She chuckled as the little boy started giggling. "Man, I wish I was easily amused like you handsome man."

Happy shook his head. "Don't fall for that stunt Gunnar, you're better than that." He rubbed his son's head before sitting down at the table with Dasha. "Your guests will be here for dinner any minutes now and you're not even dressed."

"My dress is sitting right over there." The brunette smiled and pointed. "I didn't invite them over, I think that was all you. Trying to play nice with the in-laws." She trailed her fingers through Gunnar's hair before doing the same to Jagger. "Two tan ass dark feature baby boys… We kinda lucked out. Glad he didn't take after Ellie."

"Yeah, I was trying to be decent to my wife's parents." He poked her forehead and smirked. "That's still weird as fuck to say… You're my wife."

She nodded as she stood up and grabbed her dress and pulled it on. "Yeah, I know. You're my husband… Look at this ring on my finger. It's as gorgeous as hell." She wagged her finger as she checked her reflection in the window and shrugged as she heard the doorbell start to ring rapidly. "Dad must be able to smell the food through the door." She laughed watching as Happy stood up, Jagger still against his chest as he walked out of the kitchen.

Happy rolled his eyes pulling open the door. "You that excited-" His words fell from his lips as he looked at the people on his doorstep. His eyes moving from Kozik to Delilah, to Malia and Shei, and finally looking at Xavier and Esai. "Shit, I'm not sure if we have enough food for all of you guys."

Kozik stepped through the door first and patted Happy on the back. "Hope you don't mind, I brought some company." He smirked at his friend and shrugged his shoulders. "Dasha Nicole! I got something for you!"

"What-" Dasha stopped in her tracks as she eyed her sister and family. "Tell me they're not my present dad."

He nodded and smiled. "Since they missed the little courthouse wedding, I thought I'd bring them along to have this little dinner. It's nice, huh?"

The brunette nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, nice." She smiled at her sister. "Well, come on the food is all set up in the dining room."

"You look good Dasha." Malia spoke up as she sat down at the table across from her older sister and smiled. "You look all bright and glowing."

Dasha nodded and smiled. "Yeah, you know how it is when you have another kid." She smirked as she pointed over towards Jagger who was sleeping as his swing moved and back and forth slowly. "We named him Jagger. He's perfect."

"He's cute." Xavier looked at the baby and smiled. "Where's Guns at?"

"He's right here." Happy poked Xavier's head. "He got big huh? He's even crawling and trying to take off and walk but he falls."

"Wow. He's crawling and walking already?" Malia shook her head, feeling bad that she had missed out on all the milestones her nephew was making. "That's so good. That's amazing. Wow."

"Yeah. It was the highlight of the day, watching him crawl around then try to walk. He just holds on to anything and everything he can find." Dasha ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. "He can even say mama and dada when he's in the mood."

"That's my Gunnar." Kozik nodded as he took Gunnar from Happy and smiled down at the little boy. "He gets that advanced thing from me. I broke milestones left and right when I was a child. Don't know why I lost the smartness but whatever, I'm still living."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I'm banking on him not losing the smartness. I want him to be smart until old age kicks in and he starts leaving the house without pants on."

He rolled his eyes. "I haven't done that yet."

"Bullshit." Dasha shook her head and smiled. "You walked out of the house without any pants on back in Tacoma when you were going to get the paper. Full on flannel, shirt, kutte and boots but didn't think about putting pants on!"

"I was hungover!" Kozik chuckled. "I don't even know where my pants went that night but I woke up like that Dasha."

"I don't even know what to say to that." She shook her head. "You were like a mess."

"Happy was the one who got me drunk." He shrugged as he started fixing himself a plate. "You cooked all of this Dasha?"

"Yes, yes. I'm surprisingly very good in the kitchen. Hap never starves." Dasha smiled proudly. "I however cannot take credit for that lovely lemonade. Hap and Gun managed to make it with lemons they stole from the neighbor's tree."

Happy covered his wife's mouth and shook his head. "Don't listen to her… We didn't steal them, they fell into _our_ backyard."

"Yeah, after you knocked them down with a broom." She laughed as she laced her fingers through his.

He shook his head. "I only did it because she said she wanted lemonade, so we gave her what she wanted. It's what real men do." He shrugged as he kissed Dasha's temple. "The lemonade is pretty damn good if I do say so myself."

"He spoils me so much." Dasha shook her head. "I'd never have fresh lemonade if he wasn't in my life. I'd have to get it from the store… Moment of silence for that dodged bullet."

"You guys are too weird." Kozik shook his head. "Ignore them, the rest of us aren't in that stupid honeymoon stage! That'll fade and he'll no longer bring you lemons!"

"Grandpa! Don't be mean!" Xavier shook his head at he eyed the man. "Gotta be nice to Auntie D!"

"Auntie D sounds like the off brand version of Sunny D." Kozik laughed and nodded. "I'm on a roll tonight. I'm thinking I should perform a stand up routine."

"I'm so done with you right now Herman." Malia bit back a smile as she looked at her dad. "I almost forgot how corny he could be."

Dasha nodded. "You should never take him to the store with you. I mean like _never_. He knocked down an entire display of papertowels, then blamed it on me and the stroller and took off running. I wanted to smack him upside the head."

"It's not my fault that they don't make those things stable." He shook his head. "Pull one pack from the bottom and the whole thing just collapses."

"I'm thinking we got our intelligence from someone other than our father." The brunette shrugged. "Let me see Shei!" She held out her arms and accepted her niece. "Look at you, you're so gorgeous baby girl. I missed you, did you miss me? Probably not, you're looking at me like I'm a complete stranger."

Happy looked down at the little girl and smirked. "Look, she remembers me. She's smiling."

"That's because your mug is unforgettable." Kozik smirked and dodged a roll that Happy tossed at him. "Dasha! Get him! He's wasting food!"

"No. I'm not getting involved." She shook her head and looked towards Esai. "You're so quiet Esai, not feeling it?"

Esai looked at the brunette and smiled. "I'm just enjoying this food, it's delicious. You did good D."

"Thank you." She smiled. "I'm glad we're all here enjoying dinner like a family. It's almost like old times."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dasha shook her head as she walked into her kitchen to find her little sister doing the dishes. "You don't have to do that. I can do it after I put the boys to bed. It's fine Malia." She braided her hair off to the side as she pulled open the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"It's the least I can do. Dinner was amazing." Malia smiled at her sister before looking back down at the dishes in the sink and wondering why she was doing them by hand instead of using the dishwasher near her legs. "It's sort of relaxing."

"Thanks." The brunette nodded as she began putting leftovers into containers and placing them neatly in the fridge as she tried to ignore the obvious tension in the room. "I've been cooking more. Happy loves it. Gets a kick out of me being so _domestic_."

"Dasha, I'm sorry for everything." Malia set a glass carefully in the drying rack before turning to look at her older sister. "I turned my back on you and that was really fucked up. I'm sorry about it, I really am."

"It's whatever Malia. I stopped worrying about you and that shit." Dasha turned to look at her younger sister. "I mean, I get it. You're an Alvarez, you're the wife of a Mayan and that's your sole focus these days. I mean you guys up and moved and you couldn't be bothered to shoot me a text. You couldn't bother to call, email, carrier pigeon."

"I get that you're pissed at me. I'd be pissed at me too." Malia frowned as she tapped her fingers nervously against the granite countertop. "You redid the kitchen?"

"I'm beyond pissed Malia! I'm hurt! Heartbroken! You just shut me out of your life completely. My niece didn't even recognize me, she cried _every_ time I held her. You just can't come in here and expect me to accept your apology right off the bat. I have to think about it." Dasha sighed as she wiped at the tears falling from her eyes. "Yeah, we redid the kitchen."

The younger woman nodded slowly as she wiped away her own tears. "I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me Dasha. I miss having you in my life and I should have never done what I did. I can't go back and change it but I can try to make things better between us. I miss having my big sister in my life. It hasn't been the same without your spontaneity and laughter."

"I miss the way we were too. I just hope that we can move past this, grow stronger and have an even better relationship." Dasha nodded and smiled. "I'll be back, I need to go check on Jagger, see if he's cooperating and drinking his bottle."

**SOA**

"What are you doing?" Happy eyed his wife carefully as he stood in the doorway of their bathroom, both of his sons in his arms. "Tell your mom she doesn't need any of that junk on her face. She's gorgeous."

Dasha looked at her husband and smiled. "Shush. I wanna make my eyes look even bigger." She turned back to the large mirror and carefully applied mascara before giving herself a once over. "There, I just have eye makeup on babe." She moved towards him and took Jagger from his arms and smiled down at the baby. "Look at you, all so damn handsome with your little Reaper Crew onesie on. You're a regular baby bad ass."

"You get enough sleep? You were up most of the night crying about Malia." He grabbed her hand and kept her from moving further away from him. "Gotta talk about it Dasha."

"She apologized, I didn't accept it. I know it may seem petty or whatever but I'm not ready to just accept it and move on." She shook her head as she let him pull her into a side hug. "I want to move on and I want to be good with her again but I think it'd be too easy to just let her back in right now. She really broke my heart and I guess she was doing what she needed to do for her family but she twisted the knife when she just up and left."

"I get it." He kissed her head as they walked out of the bathroom and to their bed. "I don't know why you had to put junk on your eyes. We're just gonna be lazy and cuddle all damn day." He laid back on the bed, settling Gunnar at his side as he watched the brunette lay Jagger down next to his older brother before she kicked off her heels and climbed onto the bed. "I love you Dasha, I can see your wheels turning and I want you to remember to relax, don't get all worked up. Remember what your doctor said."

Dasha nodded and reached over and grab Happy's hand. "I love you too Happy. I'm relaxing, I'm breathing, I'm letting things go. I'm not overanalyzing shit. I'm remembering what I learned from my doctor." She squeezed his thumb and shook her head. "I'm just excited to lazy in bed with my boys, although I'm upset that you're still denying me the chance to get knocked up with a little princess."

"Try me in like four years babe. You don't need a baby before then. You got these two and me. I already have to share you with them, don't need a little girl taking up all your love and attention." Happy smirked at the gorgeous brunette. "I'm serious! No more damn babies for at least four years, got it Dasha?"

She laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I got it Happy." She yanked his arm roughly. "No babies for at least four years. I'm gonna hold you to it though babe. I'm serious, I want a little Dasha running around, causing trouble, giving her brothers hell because they're gonna have to look after her and she's gonna be a little wild child. Brace yourself."

"Dasha no!" He shook his head frantically. "I don't want a daughter! I'll really catch cases left and right if we have one. I'm not gonna go to jail for killing a boy that broke my kid's heart. Let's change the dream, to you getting another little Happy in your life. Doesn't that sound amazing? Three boys?"

"Nope! I want a girl." She nodded and grinned. "A cute curly haired baby girl." She sighed. "It'll complete our little family and you'll be so in love with her you'll forget all about your crazy thoughts about not wanting a little girl. You'll just be in heads over heels as soon as she looks up at you and smiles."

Happy nodded. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens. Go to sleep though." He dragged a large hand over her face and smirked. "You need sleep, we all do. I love you Dasha."

"I love you too." Dasha wiggled out of her jeans before relaxing back into the bed, smiling down at Jagger and Gunnar. "You go to sleep. Don't do that cute thing where you lay there and watch all of sleep. Yeah, I know you do it." She chuckled as he flipped her off. "I'll see you on the flipside chump. Sweet dreams."

* * *

**So, let me know what you thought about this update. **


	32. Chapter 32 Babies

**.**

* * *

**sorry for the gap between updates. I've been dealing with personal problems but I am getting back into the swing of things. so thank you for sticking with me and this story. I hope you love this update.**

* * *

"Babies." Dasha rolled around on the floor, laughing as she looked at her sons. "You two are my most favorite babies in the whole wide world. I just love you two so, so, so much. My little baby boys. You two are my everything besides your daddy but he knows that already." She pointed to Happy. "You two see that meanie face over there. He's looking at us all funny and weird huh? Tell him to join in on the fun."

Happy rolled his eyes and smiled as he laid on the plush carpeted floor, scooping up Jagger and placing him on his chest before he rested his head on Dasha's lower stomach. "Tell your mom that I'm not a meanie face… I don't see the point in rolling around like a monkey." He laughed and shook his head. "You've been handling two babies pretty damn well babe."

She nodded and grinned. "Yeah. I think being a mom calmed the crazy down to be honest." She looked at Gunnar who was chewing on the ear of his teddy bear and sighed. "I didn't think it'd be going this smoothly. It's all been wonderful and I just hope it goes up from there. I am keeping nothing but positive vibes about this whole life."

He smiled at her and nodded. "It'll all be good. It'll all be great. We just gotta keep it up, stay with that doctor of yours. She seems to be doing better than any other one you've had." He squeezed her thigh. "You got your shit in order and I'm proud of you baby. I don't think I tell you how proud I am of how far you've come since the first time we met. Or even the time you ended up in the hospital and you were going through it. You're healthy, happy, a mom, a wife, you're amazing. I love you babe."

Dasha smiled, sitting up to rub her husband's head. "I love you too baby." She slid from under him, grabbing Jagger and placing him into his bouncer before moving and straddling Happy's legs. "Want you right now baby."

Happy smirked and nodded, his eyes darting to his sons who were both fast asleep. "Yeah?" He moved his hands up and down her sides before pushing up her shirt and tossing it towards the sofa. "Can't do it here though." He moved off the floor, keeping the brunette wrapped tightly around him as he moved out of the living room and into the hallway, pressing her against the wall as his mouth found the swell of her left breast.

"You're no fun. They were sleep." She sighed, her hands rubbing over his bare chest. "Fuck me babe… Don't just tease me."

He nodded slowly, moving into their bedroom and throwing her onto the bed before crawling on top of her, his mouth on her neck as he sucked and bit on the delicate skin. "Teasing is fun though _little girl_."

She shook her head and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. "Yeah but we don't have much time… When one of them wakes up, the other does too." She trailed her fingernails up and down his sides and let out a small moan when she felt his teeth bite into her neck roughly.

He smirked as he leaned back on his knees, watching the brunette wiggle out of her shorts. "The little cockblockers better stay asleep." He stood up, pushing his sweats and boxers down his legs before moving back onto the bed and looking down at his wife. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I'm so wet and ready for you babe." She reached between her legs and ran a finger through her slick folds and moaned. "Need you now."

Happy grabbed her legs, pulling her closer to him before he guided his cock to her entrance and pushed in with one fluid motion, stopping when he bottomed out. "So fucking ready." He rasped as he began a slow, deliberate pace.

"Hap…" His name fell from her lips as she felt herself being swept away by a wave of lust and want. "So good…" She opened her eyes slightly, looking at her husband as he picked up his pace.

He gripped her hips, his fingers digging into the flesh as he picked up his pace, enjoying the look on his wife's face as he rocked into her. "Fucking love your pussy baby." He moved his hands slowly up her body, landing on her breasts before tugging on her nipples roughly. "So damn perfect babe."

"Oh fuck." She opened her eyes wide, smirking up at her husband as she felt his tongue flick over her right nipple. "You're being a damn tease, Lowman." She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and moved with him, her movements matching his in perfect rhythm. "Killing me with your little _slow_ pace."

"What? I can't make love to my wife?" He smirked down at her, working in her at an even slower pace, enjoying the feeling of being inside her. "You don't have to be speeding through this shit all the time baby."

Dasha shook her head. "Not when we got two babies taking a nap." She moved her hips and sighed when he picked up the pace slightly. Still making the pleasure become drawn out and unbearable. "Babe! _Fuck_ me."

He shook his head and chuckled as he adjusted himself between her legs, giving him better leverage as he began to slam into her, sending her into the mattress as the room filled up with the sound of her moans and whimpers. "It's what you wanted right?" He dipped his head, his mouth landing on her neck, as he bit into the soft skin roughly, only pulling back when he tasted blood. "Sorry babe…"

"Liked it…" She mumbled, slowly losing herself to the overwhelming sense of pleasure. "This feels so damn good baby." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers, catching his lips in a heated kiss.

"You gonna cum for me baby?" Happy rasped in the brunette's ear, his movements rough and fast as he worked her over, feeling her tense up slightly beneath him before shuddering. "I take that as a yes." He chuckled, his mouth back on her neck, biting into a different spot as he felt her walls tighten up around his cock, making his movement become labored.

"Fuck!" Dasha hissed, her nails digging into Happy's shoulders, breaking the skin as she felt her orgasm hit her hard. "Shit, shit, shit!" She shook her head and let out a loud series of moans as she submitted to the pleasure completely.

Happy growled, feeling his wife's nails clawing up his back as he continued to pump into her as he felt his own climax start. "Shit…" He shook his head, burying his face into her hair and neck as he thrust into her, spilling his seed into the brunette. "Fuck…" He rested his forehead against hers and sighed as he gave one last thrust. "I need a nap now."

"No nap" She shook her head. "Let's go again." She rubbed the back of his head and nodded. "Come on baby."

He shook his head. "No, later." He kissed her neck as he dragged a large hand down her face. "You need a nap too."

"Fine, old man." Dasha sighed and relaxed under Happy's weight. "Let's take a nap."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dasha." Malia walked up the driveway, towards her sister who was getting bags from her SUV. "Can we talk? Please?"

Dasha looked at her sister and nodded slowly. "Yeah, we can talk Malia." She shut the door of her Jeep and started towards the house. "Dad and Hap have the boys today. I think that should be a mess by the end of the day." She unlocked the front door and moved inside and straight towards her sons' rooms. "What's up?"

"I just wanna hang out…" Malia watched her older sister put away diapers and clothes. "I miss hanging out with you D."

"Yeah, we can hang out. I don't have any other errands to run. I just had diapers and other baby things." Dasha nodded as she picked up Jagger's hamper. "Some laundry too but you know how that is. Laundry never ends."

The blonde nodded, following her sister to the laundry room and sitting on top of the dryer. "I do. I swear, I finish one load of laundry and three more pop up." She ran her hands through her hair and chuckled. "Laundry always tires my ass out."

Dasha chuckled. "I like laundry. I always hide out in here, sit the babies on the washer and just let them fall asleep while I write or read. Only laundry I don't really do is Hap's. He's been on me about taking some chores off my hands but I like being the stay at home mom and wife. It's been good for me."

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Malia smiled at her sister. "It suits you. You never thought it was going to be you but look at you. You're perfect at it."

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, you're my sister. I forgive you." She smiled before beginning to fold Happy's shirts. "I swear the man has ten of the same 4 shirts." She sighed as she pulled her shirt over her head before pulling on one of Happy's shirts. "No matter what I wash these things in, they always have some hint of scotch, weed, dirt and exhaust."

"I love you Dasha." Malia smiled. "How's it with him? The age gap coming into play again?"

Dasha shook her head. "I love you too. It's been amazing. I'm loving it. The only real time the age thing comes into play is after sex when I want another seven rounds instantly without a five minute break." She shrugged as she finished placing Happy's folded shirts back into the black laundry basket.

"I think that's just a guy thing. Esai shuts me down when I want another go and he's only like five years older than me." Malia followed her sister out of the laundry room and back down the hall to the master bedroom. "They can't recover as fast as we can."

"Yeah, I guess so." She pulled Happy's drawers open and neatly placed his folded shirts inside. "I can't complain though. He's _phenomenal_." Dasha shut the drawers and smiled. "Where's my babies at? With their dad?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, Esai is watching them. He wanted to spend time with his little monsters as he started calling them these days." Malia walked out of the room and into the kitchen with Dasha, sitting on the countertop as she grabbed a bag of chips. "You don't mind if I snack right?"

Dasha shook her head and grabbed a bottle of water. "I don't mind you snacking at all. I missed talking and snacking with you." She ran her hand through her hair and smiled. "I'm excited for my babies to get home. I miss their little hands and feet."

"How's is working out with you? I mean as far as Jagger goes? Like are Juice or Ellie giving you any problems about it?" Malia grabbed a new bag of chips and opened them, eating absentmindedly as she stared at her older sister.

"Love it. He's such a quiet baby, it's like he's actually a biological Lowman, I swear." Dasha laughed and shook her head. "Happy made it clear with Juice, that he's Jagger's dad and that Juice is _only_ Uncle. I haven't seen or heard from Ellie so, who the fuck even knows about that girl. If she tries to start any shit, I am not above hitting her. I will hit her."

Malia nodded. "That's good. That's really amazing babe. I'm glad everything is good with the baby. I'm also glad Happy is taking him in like he's his own. As far as the whole Ellie thing, I don't think she'd actually step to you. You did everything for her since the day you met her. All the times she'd get in trouble and call you, you'd drop everything to help her out. You'd even let her sleep over at the house when she didn't wanna be around her dad."

"My problem with her is that she just up and left her kid. She could have talked to me about it. Told me she was having problems being a mom and I would have helped her out. If that wouldn't have worked then yeah, I would have still taken the baby. It would have been sorta on a different level. Like I would have wanted her to be part of his life." Dasha sighed as she rubbed her temples. "She's young and dumb. I hope that she finds herself as a result of this. It'd be a fucking shame for her to have walked out on her child only to never better herself or her situation."

"Yeah." The blonde nodded as she hopped onto her sister. "I hope it works out for her. I know it's working out for the baby. At least he didn't have to go into the foster care system. That would have been brutal."

Dasha nodded and hugged her sister. "Yeah, thank God. Let's grab snacks and watch movies. It's been far too long babe."

**SOA**

"Alright." Kozik looked at his eldest grandson closely as he held him up in the air. "You look like your dad with that scowl. Stop it right now, it's making me really sad right now Gunnar." He shook his head as he brought the child down and held him against him tightly. "Delilah, how's it going with that one over there?"

Delilah shrugged. "He's good, he's eating. I can't believe I wanted another kid. I forgot how much time and energy they take. It's only noon and I'm already tired out of my mind." She looked down at Jagger before looking up at her husband and shaking her head. "We're getting a little too old for this. I'm glad we can give them back."

He laughed and nodded enthusiastically. "I'm glad we can give them back too. I love them but I am a little too old. I don't know how Happy does it. He makes it look easy, he just carries them around like nothing."

"He's their dad. I think that has something to do with it." She sighed. "I just know I wanna curl up and nap when he goes down for a nap. I can't babysit again for a long time." She stifled a yawn and closed her eyes. "Come on Jag, I need you to eat, burp, pee, poop, let me change you then we can take a nap. Would you like that?"

"You're bargaining with a baby!" Kozik laughed and shook his head. "You can't do that. He'll never go down for a nap now that he knows you want one too. He's gonna give you hell." He sat down on the sofa next to her, adjusting Gunnar so he was on his chest, fast asleep. "Look, he just went down without a fight. He's a Happy. Jagger is a Dasha. Just gotta let him move at his own pace. He'll eventually finish eating and fall fast asleep."

Delilah shook her head and looked at her grandson and sighed, noting that his eyes were wide open as he stared up at her. "He's not going to sleep anytime soon. Can we switch babies? Please? I need a nap."

He shook his head again and pointed towards the corner. "After he finishes the bottle put him in the swing and take a nap. He'll eventually go to sleep, he just wants to look around and take everything in. It doesn't help that he's never really been around us, so he's in observant mode. Gunnar knows us, he'll just sleep soundly."

"You sure do know a lot about babies and these ones in particular." She adjusted Jagger so she could burp him and smiled at her husband. "It's very attractive, I must say so." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I love you babe."

"They're my grandsons. Mini versions of their parents." Kozik smiled. "I love you too… You'll get used to their personalities just like you did with Dasha and Malia. It gets easier with time. These two are gonna love us when they're older, we're gonna be the cool grandparents. It's written in the stars." He chuckled only pausing when Gunnar stirred slightly. "Let's just sit here and relax. Dasha and Happy will be by in two days to get their sons, then you and I can go on a mini vacation to your favorite beach." He grinned at her and nodded. "Now, relax and go to sleep. I'll put him in his swing after he burps."

* * *

**let me know what you thought. I promise next chapter will have some more Kozik and baby fluff because it needs to happen. lol**

* * *

**.**


	33. Chapter 33 Dasha

**.**

* * *

**here's an update. :) I hope you love it. it was fun to write.  
**

* * *

Kozik rolled over in bed, mindful that his grandsons were asleep next to him. It had been a long night, one that he didn't care to relive in the future. He quickly learned that when Jagger cries, Gunnar is quick to get upset. "It's like Dasha and Malia all over." He pushed at his wife's shoulder and shook his head. "Gunnar wanted to murder you for making his little brother upset babe."

Delilah yawned and nodded. "I know! I saw him scowl at me! It was like looking at a shrunken down version of Happy."

"He's gonna remember that when he's older and come after your ass." He laughed as he moved out of the bed and picked up Gunnar. "I'm gonna start on breakfast, come and join us when you two are awake and wanna hang out with us."

"Don't jinx me like that." She shook her head and moved out of the bed, picking up Jagger and cradling him to her chest. "I don't need him coming after me. I want my grandson to love on me and kiss on me. I wanna be the fun grandma."

He nodded and moved out of their bedroom and towards the kitchen. "Then don't be mean to his little brother and you two will be good. You already know he's gonna be exactly like Happy and Dasha, fiercely protective."

"I'm not being mean to Jag." She rolled her eyes as she took a seat at the kitchen table, adjusting the sleeping baby once more. "He just decided to start crying while his big brother was all grumpy."

Kozik shook his head, placing Gunnar in the swing next to the table. "He's awake, he's being observant so you better watch yourself baby. He's going to torture you, I know it. Next time you hold him he's getting a good amount of hair and he's going to pull on it and laugh as you try to break the grip."

"I'm beginning to think that you want him to beat on me babe." Delilah rolled her eyes, watching as her husband started to make two bottles. "You think they'll end up with a third child? A little girl maybe?"

He shrugged. "That's going to depend on if Hap can continue to keep up with Dasha… I know I'm having issues with taking care of one kid, let alone two or three. He makes it look easy but he has to be tired as fuck after he watches the both of them alone. I'm tired and I have you watching them with me. He's not a young guy. I think he thinks about that shit too, especially when he's gonna have to start picking them up from school in a few years. The teachers are gonna think he's grandpa, not dad."

"Yeah, well they're in love so I guess it works for them and they'll deal with each obstacle as it pops up." She took one of the bottles and started to feed Jagger. "I'm waiting for Ellie to come back because I know it's going to be nothing short of amazing when her and Dasha face off. Especially if Ellie wants any part of this one's life. Dasha won't have it."

"Good, Ellie had her chance, she didn't want it so she needs to just let Dasha be his mom and call it a day. He deserves a mom that's going to love him even when shit gets hard." He passed Gunnar the bottle and smiled. "I'm so happy that you can hold your own bottle. You're such a little fatty Gun."

"Did Dasha and Malia hug it out?" Delilah yawned as she heard the doorbell. "I wonder if that's their mommy and daddy coming to pick them up."

"I hope not! I'm not done corrupting them just yet." Kozik chuckled as he moved out of the kitchen and towards the front door, pulling it open without even checking the peephole. "Man, coming to pick them up already?"

Happy rolled his eyes. "She missed them. Couldn't even wait for me to turn the damn Jeep off. She just hopped on out."

"I miss my babies!" Dasha smiled at her dad, giving him a hug before moving into the kitchen. "Aww! My baby loves!"

"They're very well behaved babies." Delilah smiled, watching as Dasha scooped up Gunnar and started kissing his face. "They were a delight to watch."

"Good." Happy nodded. "I'm glad they didn't give you two hell." He looked down at Gunnar before moving towards the blonde and accepting Jagger. "Only problem we ever have is Gunnar wanting to beat some ass when his baby brother starts fussing."

"So it's normal for him to want to attack?" Kozik chuckled as he sat down on his wife's lap. "Hear that babe? It's not personal. He'll attack anyone who messes with his baby brother. That's brotherly love right there."

"It is normal." Dasha smiled at Gunnar and kissed his head. "My baby is such a protector. I love him so, so much. Huh handsome? You know your mommy loves you." She smirked at him, shaking her head as he grabbed a hold of Happy's sleeve. "I see how it is, you're fed up with me and want your daddy."

Happy rolled his eyes and smiled. "He's over your baby talk to him. He's a little man, look at his scowl. He's grown."

"Never! That's my baby, I love him so so much." Dasha squeezed his cheeks and smile. "You guys wanna watch Gunnar some more? Hap and I have to take Jagger to his doctor's appointment. It happened fast and is a part of why we're home so early today." She grinned at her parents. "You know you wanna dad!"

"Yeah, we'll watch him some more." Kozik nodded. "What does Jagger need an appointment for? You guys treating him badly?"

"Just his wellness check." The brunette rolled her eyes. "Gonna take him to the doctor, then shopping for groceries and love on him a little before coming back to pick up his big brother."

"It's going to happen like this, appointment, love on him, grocery shopping, then she'll decide she wants to get food." Happy passed Gunnar to Kozik and shrugged. "Thanks for this. We'll be back in a few hours to get him. He's better on his own anyway."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Who's my little handsome baby boy?" Dasha smiled at Jagger as she pushed his stroller out of the store and towards the Jeep behind Happy. "Babe, he was soo good with the doctor today. I can't believe he didn't fuss when he got his shot in his little chubby thigh. I'm so proud of him babe."

Happy looked back at his wife and smiled, no longer fighting the fact that her happiness and cheer was definitely contagious. "He's a Lowman, nothing hurts us. He's already learned that and he's only been with us for like two months." He opened up the Jeep and began loading up the groceries, his dark eyes scanning the parking lot as usual. "Shit."

"What baby?" Dasha kicked the stroller towards her husband before fastening Jagger's carrier into the car. "What's got you tensed up like that?" She looked around, her eyes landing on Ellie as she went into high alert. "I guess that was bound to happen. Ignore her, I don't wanna do this shit in the parking lot of a store."

"She's headed this way. I don't think you have a choice." He finished loading the items into the Jeep before slamming the door. "Remember, keep your head about this shit. The kid is in the car and there are a lot of people around here."

The brunette nodded, her brown eyes on Ellie as she slowly approached. "Never thought I'd see you around here again… Or at least for a long time." Dasha closed the door of the SUV and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to come back anytime soon but I am getting low on funds." Ellie flashed a small smile at Dasha. "How is he?"

"The fuck you asking for? Not like you care." Happy scoffed as he eyed the little blonde.

"I do care… It's why I left him with you guys because I couldn't be a mom. He deserved better than what I could offer him." Ellie sighed. "Juice told me you named him Jagger. That's a pretty awesome name. I'm happy that he's in a loving family."

Dasha nodded. "He's doing amazing. He loves cuddling with his older brother. It's been nothing but a blessing to have him in our family." She grabbed Happy's hand and smiled. "I don't really know what you want me to do here though Ellie. I'm not comfortable with you trying to insert yourself back into his life. I mean, maybe in the future but not today. I'm still upset with you for not coming to me and talking to me about shit. You just left in the middle of the night with some bullshit note. You then disappeared! I don't get it. It's not like I'm mean. I treated you like a little sister from the time we first met."

"I know! I just thought I was ready, I thought I could do it. I thought I could be a mom but I just couldn't, alright? I knew you'd take him in. I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me Dasha. Your opinion of me is _everything_." Ellie frowned. "I'm sorry about it. I'm sorry that I just up and left him and skipped town with Juice. He didn't want me, he didn't want the kid either. He just stepped up because it was something he _had_ to do but didn't want to do. I figured if anything you and Happy would take Julian in without a second thought or hesitation and I was right. I'm not trying to come in and be his mom or anything. I just wanted to see how he was doing. You don't even need to let me see him."

"This is such shit." Happy shook his head. "Everyone is disappointed in you just up and leaving. I expected more from your little ass. I knew you were young, I knew you were going to be freaked out about being a mom but I fucking expected you to come to us before you threw in the towel. Don't get me wrong, I love my son to death but you'll never know if you could have gotten better for him because you tucked tail and ran." He rubbed up and down his face. "What? Didn't think I'd care about this shit?"

The young woman shook her head and wiped at her face. "No. I didn't think you'd be that invested and disappointed with me too… I was just trying to give him the best chance at life. More than I had with it. At least you and Dasha are both around. My dad was in and out. My mom was there but she wasn't the greatest mom."

Dasha sighed. "It's alright. It's alright. We'll talk about this some other time. I have to get Gunnar from my dad's house. Come on Happy." She pulled open the back door and climbed in next to Jagger. "I'll see you around Ellie."

Ellie nodded, watching the door shut before she looked at Happy. "She hates me doesn't she?"

Happy shrugged. "She doesn't hate you… She's just disappointed with this whole situation. Give her time. I think you should be grateful that she kept her hands to herself." He got into the Jeep and shook his head. "Like she said, we'll see you around." He closed the door and looked back at Dasha who was silently crying as she looked at Jagger. "Don't cry, it's not the end of the world. You can talk with her a different time."

"I know. I'm fucking upset because I want to still help her out and make her feel better. Like, I'm upset with myself for wanting that shit." Dasha wiped at her eyes. "That's my little sister, no matter what fucked up shit she's done. If I can forgive Malia, I'm sure I'll be able to forgive Ellie and move on."

"You're a bleeding heart babe." Happy smiled at her. "Let's go get Gunnar than we can go home and cuddle or some shit. I know you love that."

**SOA**

"Just a minute!" Happy rasped as he heard the doorbell ring again, he had just finished getting Jagger down for a nap and the last thing he needed was someone waking the baby up. He moved out of his recliner and towards the door, pulling it open aggressively and shaking his head. "What's up Opie?"

Opie walked in, embracing Happy briefly before moving further into the house. "I just wanted to talk to you about some things."

He nodded, walking into the living room and taking a seat in the recliner, making sure the baby monitor was turned on. "One of those things happen to be _my_ son?"

Opie nodded as he sat down on the sofa. "I was wondering if I could see him… I know he's not mine or whatever but I'd love to have some type of relationship with him. I wanna be in his life, be his uncle."

Happy sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "See, you're putting me in a tough situation man. You're going to have to talk about this with my wife too. She's not going to mind you being his uncle or whatever but she's not about to let you take the kid off so Ellie can spend time with him. Yeah, I know all the little tricks because up until two days ago, you had no real interest in being in Jag's life. You know I like when people are straightforward with shit."

"She just wants to see him, hold him." Opie shrugged. "I know I have to talk with Dasha about this shit. I really do. I know I have to make sure it's fine with her but I just thought I'd try talking to you. You can put in a good word with me for her."

"I can try but it's ultimately up to her. Ellie knew what was on the table when she signed away her rights." He shook his head and looked around at the newest family pictures decorating the living room. "It's been nothing but good with him in the family. We're happy, he's happy. I don't want anything to throw off the balance but if you're really wanting to be in his life and you're cool with the terms Dasha sets out, then everything can work out."

"I'll talk to her then." Opie relaxed further into the sofa, his eyes on the picture of Jagger hanging on the wall next to the one of Gunnar. "I know my kid fucked up. I guess I could have stepped up and taken on the responsibility of caring for him but I can't look after a kid. I've proven that before. I just want to be his uncle or some shit. The cool uncle."

Happy shrugged. "It'll all work out somehow. Dasha isn't a difficult person to get along with or talk to. She's quite lovely when she's not in mama bear mode." He stood up from his recliner and moved to the coffee table to pick up the picture album that was left out from the night before. "Here, take it. Give it to Ellie." He passed Opie a wallet sized photo of Jagger. "I'll talk to Dasha for you first."

Opie studied the picture before pulling out his wallet and sliding it into it. "Thanks man, she's going to love this picture." He stood up and nodded. "I'll be back by in the next few days to speak with Dasha. I'm also going to take the next few days to speak with Ellie about this situation, see where her head is out. Thanks for the time."

Happy nodded. "Yeah, no problem." He watched Opie move out of the living room and into the foyer before hearing the door open then shut. "Gonna need a lot of luck." He mumbled to himself before plopping back down into the recliner, relaxing into it as he closed his eyes, trying to figure out how the whole talk with Dasha and Opie would play out.

* * *

**let me know what you thought and I hope you're prepared for the next few chapters, they're going to be the last ones of this story. :)  
**

* * *

**.**


	34. Chapter 34 Why Jagger?

**.**

* * *

**this chapter is straight and to the point. I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to exploring more of the Dasha vs Ellie angle. ;)**

* * *

Lockdown. The only thing Dasha truly hated about the club life. It always happened at the most inconvenient times, like three in the morning when she managed to settle into bed and drift off into the most wonderful sleep she had since Jagger had gotten a cold. Now, she was sitting on the leather sofa, a blanket wrapped around her as she tried her hardest to get comfortable and fall asleep while her room arrangements were being sorted out. "Hate this shit." She grumbled as she kicked at her stepmom. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, Dasha, I'm wide awake. Have been since you asked me five minutes ago." Delilah looked at the young woman and shrugged. "Why aren't you in Happy's old dorm?"

She shook her head. "Someone is in there already. Can't argue about getting it back either. I'm too tired for it and my husband told me not to get worked up about it. So, I'm doing my best to behave and wait for something to happen. Hopefully this isn't going to be dragged out and will be solved by lunchtime."

"At least the babies are in a quiet room and fast asleep." The blonde nodded. "How's Jag?"

"My baby is sick." She shook her head as she shrugged. "I've been up late with him the last three nights and I was just settling into a good sleep when my husband woke me up and told me they're going on lockdown for some shit with the Chinese. I hate lockdowns so much." She stood up from the sofa and yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. "I'm going to check on him… I'll be right back." She moved towards the halls, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness as she moved to Jax's old room, going into high alert when she heard hushed whispers coming from the room. "What the fuck?" She growled as she walked into the room. "Get away from my kid Ellie!"

Ellie moved back from Jagger's sleeper and looked towards the brunette. "I didn't touch him, I just wanted to see him… We wanted to see him."

Dasha moved towards her son and picked him up, holding him to her chest as she eyed the pair. "Stay away from _my_ son if I'm not around. You ask me first!" She pressed a kiss to the baby's head, her brown eyes on the shorter blonde. "What's your problem?"

Juice stepped around Ellie, putting himself between her and Dasha. "Calm down. She just wanted to see him. I didn't think it'd be that big of deal since he's sleeping. Sorry."

"_Calm down?_" She scoffed. "She had the chance to be in his life, to watch him grow up and learn things. I don't wait either you around _my_ child unless myself or Happy are around to supervise. You two dumped him, took off out of town because you weren't ready to be parents so I don't see why you're so eager to see him now." She turned on her heel and moved towards the door. "Learn some respect and maybe I'll let you hold him one day."

Ellie watched Dasha disappear out of the hall before looking back at Juice and frowning. "I regret leaving him behind so much right now Juice." She hugged him and sighed. "She's never going to let me see him and I can't really blame her."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey." Happy kissed his wife's head before sitting down on the leather sofa next to her and sighing. "You didn't get any sleep in at all, did you?"

"I got a nap in and then Jagger started crying." Dasha shrugged as she smiled at the man beside her. "It's alright though. I'll sleep when I'm dead… Got a problem though. I went to check on him and Ellie and Juice were in the room, staring at him. Like they were whispering and got all quiet when I walked in. I don't trust them at all Happy. I also refuse to let them try to take him back. He's _ours_."

He nodded slowly, his dark eyes scanning the room until he found Ellie sitting in the corner talking to Opie. "Don't stress out about it. They can't come in and take him from us, they signed papers. He's legally ours, he's our son. Nothing and no one will come in our life and take him. They had the chance, they didn't want him, so they don't deserve a second chance with him. They can be Aunt and Uncle but nothing else."

"I trust you." She nodded as she rested her head against Happy and sighed. "I need a week of sleep. We should go out of town for a little bit when this lockdown is over and if you have time. I need a change of scenery."

"Wherever you wanna go." He kissed her temple and smiled. "We can see my Ma again. She'd love to see the boys again. She learned how to text, she texted me today."

"She texted me too. I sent her a picture of the boys and she called me to ask me how I did it." Dasha laughed softly. "I love that woman to death."

"One lesson at a time with that one. Her home nurse is cool, getting kind of pricey to keep her on." Happy rubbed his forehead and shrugged, his eyes still on Ellie and Opie as they walked towards him. " Ellie and Opie are headed this way be cool, alright?"

Dasha rolled her eyes, burying her face in Happy's neck. "I'm going to keep my cool." She murmured and kissed his neck. "You smell so good… Like cologne and gunpowder."

"That smells good to you?" He rubbed her shoulder and smirked. "Duly noted babe."

"I want you." She whispered into his ear before tugging playfully on his ear with her teeth, ignoring everyone around them. "So damn handsome."

Happy turned to face her and nodded. "Yeah? Let's go then." He squeezed her thigh and smirked. "I'm ready."

"Yeah." Dasha bit her lip and nodded as she cupped Happy's face, her thumb rubbing over his full lips. "Good because I am too…"

"You two just gonna ignore us and continue making out like a couple of high school kids?" Opie cleared his throat, finally getting the couple's attention. "Wanted to talk to you."

Happy grumbled, turning his head slightly to look at Opie and Ellie. "What's up? What do you wanna talk about? If it's about Jagger, just keep it sweet and to the point…"

"Ellie just wants to hold the kid. Can you at least give her that much Dasha?" Opie looked at the brunette and smiled. "Please… It can be here and now. With you both sitting there, watching it all happen."

Dasha nodded. "Since I'm in a slightly better mood now that my husband is home safe. I'll let her hold him… He's right there." She pointed to the covered bassinet before looking at Happy and rolling her eyes. "You remember how to pick him up and stuff? It's been almost two months since you've held him."

Ellie looked at the brunette and nodded. "I remember how to pick him up." She lifted Jagger out of his bassinet and cradled him in her arms, her blue eyes looking at him critically. "He's gotten so big." She looked at Dasha before looking up at her dad. "He's handsome…"

"Thank you. I take credit for it." Happy smirked as he felt Dasha smack his stomach. "Jagger is a good kid. It's a blessing to be raising him."

"Can I ask a question?" She looked up from Jagger and towards the couple. "Why'd you name him Jagger?"

"Because Happy wouldn't let me name him Jaeger." Dasha smirked. "We wanted him to have a name as unique as his older brother's so, we went with Jagger. Jagger Ryker Lowman. Or Jag for convenience."

Ellie nodded, passing the child to her father as she felt her eyes begin to well up. "Thanks for this… I can't hold him anymore. I'm sorry." She looked at Dasha before looking up at her dad and Jagger. "Sorry…"

Happy shook his head, watching the blonde walk off as Opie passed Jagger to Dasha. "Tell her it's alright. It's an emotional ordeal…" He shrugged before looking at Dasha. "Well, that wasn't what I expected to happen when she held him."

Dasha shook her head. "Same here. I thought she was going to sort of freak out. I think she just had a wave of guilt smack into her… We better have Lowen on standby just in case the girl gets some idea about trying to take our son away from us. I'm not above getting down and dirty with Ellie. Jagger is our son and he's going to be our son for the rest of his life."

**SOA**

"I'm not putting that in my book." Dasha shook her head and smirked as she read the blurb her dad and step mom had written down in her notebook. "You two are crazy! I'm not writing a page long dedication for the book. I'll mention you by name in the dedication. I have everyone else to thank too. Gotta thank the entire family for inspiration for the new book." She tugged on the ends of her hair and sighed as she watched Jagger try to use Gunnar's hand as a chew toy. "I'm starting to think that maybe Jag needs a pacifier or something. He's always going after everyone's fingers or Gunnar's hand. He's not teething because he's too young, he's not hungry either… He just likes to gum on something."

"He's a slobbering baby." Kozik shook his head as he picked up his grandson and let him began gumming his finger. "He's just trying to catch up to his big brother who's just getting teeth left and right."

She nodded. "Gunnar is a biter… He's broken skin with Happy multiple times already and he still hasn't learned his listen about fingers near Gun's mouth." She opened her laptop and sighed. "So, I'm thanking all of my family, there's going to be a mini dedication to the little boys and then I just need to take the picture for the back of the book before it goes to final press. I'm excited for another bestseller and a book tour."

"Do you still breastfeed Gunnar?" Delilah smiled at Dasha. "That can't be pleasant if you do."

"Oh no. Gun is my big boy. He gets a bottle and some yummy baby food. I am waiting for him to be a year so I can try him with even more yummy things." Dasha smiled. "Jagger doesn't latch so he only gets bottles. He's a difficult eater. I'm dreading him when he's older. I don't want him to be super picky. I'll understand if he hates broccoli though. I hate that shit too."

"Can you even talk?" Kozik looked at the little boy. "Come on, say Pops."

"Dada." Gunnar gave a crooked grin, reaching back for Kozik's thumb and biting it before giggling.

"See, he does that to his dad but with a smirk and not a grin and giggle." The brunette smirked and shook her head. "He's a very vocal little thing when he wants to be."

"He's going to look exactly like his dad. I'm sorry but the only thing he has of yours is the lips…" Kozik shook his head. "Gotta grow up faster and say Pops or something Gun. I need all my grandkids to be talking, walking, running in the next few years so I can teach you all how to clean up my house and what not."

Dasha popped her dad's arm. "Child labor is against the law dad!"

"Dasha Nicole." He shook his head. "I worked you and your sister when you were younger, you turned out to both have an amazing work ethic. Something I'm very proud of. You're sitting there, working on a book while being a mom to two boys under the age of one! I'm so fucking proud of you. You've overcome a lot."

"Thanks dad." She smiled and nodded. "Let's not get mushy and sentimental because I'm not ready for that at all right now." She shrugged her shoulders and rubbed Gunnar's head. "I love my boys so much though."

"So, how's it around here with Ellie being around again?" Delilah furrowed her brow as she rubbed Dasha's shoulder. "It has to be slightly nerve wracking."

"Oh it is." Dasha sighed. "It's like I keep expecting her and Juice to say they want him back but then I know that they aren't going to because they don't need a child. They're not ready for a child and Juice doesn't even love Ellie like that. He's just been doing everything for her because of the fact he knocked her up. If she wasn't so dependent on him, he'd have nothing to do with her. I'm just over the situation and I want her to go away for _good_."

"She won't do shit." Kozik shook his head. "We're not talking about a pair of shoes that she let you borrow. Jagger is a baby, the state is going to look and see who has the most stable household and it's not Ellie or Juice. They couldn't even get him back if they tried. No one in that girl's life is stable. Like you were the most stable thing and she just shit all over it."

Dasha nodded. "Yeah, I know. I feel sorry for her. I swore we were going to be close forever, raise the boys together. Dress them alike and all of that shit. Now, they're both mine and I'm going to dress them the same forever. My little baby boys."

"What's gonna happen when they start kindergarten? They're like five months apart, do they get to go to school and everything together?" Delilah smiled. "That'd be pretty nice if they can do that. They'll have each other."

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, they'd be in the same grade and whatever. I don't want them in the same class though. I don't want them to be dependent on each other. I want them to have other friends and not just link up. They're gonna be better together than they are apart but when they're apart I don't want them to be lost without the other. If that makes sense? Like I've _always_ only had Malia, while Malia had other friends and what not. So, when Malia left I was sorta lost and didn't know what to do with myself. I don't need that for them. I want them to know that regardless if they're at each other's sides or not they'll be able to thrive and be good. Did that make sense?" She laughed and shook her head. "It's hard to get my thoughts out in words sometimes."

"Yeah, it made sense. You want to raise two independent young men, that will be solid together as well on their own." Delilah nodded and smiled. "It's an amazing thing to want."

"Yeah." Dasha nodded. "I wouldn't mind if they turned out like him and Hap... Close as hell but can still function but when they see each other things get a little gay and you just can't help but smile at their little bromance."

Kozik rolled his eyes. "We're not a little gay… We're not gay at all."

"Whatever dad." She shook her head and smirked. "You two are super close. Same as you and Tig."

"No! Tig and I have a different friendship." He shook his head. "One that you'll never understand. That relationship is a true love/hate scenario."

She nodded. "Alright dad. Whatever you say. How about we focus on getting this dedication finished so my book can go to mass publication and I can bring in a hefty paycheck to spend on my babies." Dasha tapped on her notebook and smiled at her parents. "It's going to be the best dedication _ever_."

* * *

**So, I was checking my outline for this story. It's going to go to about chapter 45 maybe, then a epilogue. I'm still unsure about another final installment for Dasha/Hap but if I did one it'd flash ahead to the kids being in their teen years. So, let me know if that interests you and I'll see if I can work out an outline that I love for that idea.**

* * *

**.**


	35. Chapter 35 Old Man

**.  
**

* * *

**it's a short and easy filler chapter. enjoy it.  
**

* * *

Dasha sighed as she shifted in the leather seat, her eyes tired from the bright laptop screen that she had been staring at for the better part of her night. She was trying to make the deadline for her publisher, she wanted the edits and add-ons and had given her only three days to have them in her inbox. "Fuck." She grumbled, reaching for her lukewarm cup of coffee and taking a healthy swig. "Happy, are you awake?"

Happy nodded, his dark orbs on his wife. "I'm up… You need to go to sleep. It's unhealthy to work yourself this hard." He shook his head and yawned. "It's six in the morning, we have to head to my mom's. We're leaving here at nine."

"Or, I can stay up until then and sleep in the car on the way down." She closed her laptop and set it aside before snuggling into Happy's side. "I just want this book to be completely perfect. It's my second book and this could really make or break me as an author." She traced the tattoos on his chest and yawned. "I _need_ this to be perfect."

"It'll be amazing." He smirked down at her. "I know it will be. You're an amazing author."

"Thanks babe. You always know exactly what to say to me." She kissed his chest and smiled. "I hope I can sleep for at least two hours right now." She yawned again, not even doing anything to stifle it. "Naps are good."

He nodded, slowly rubbing her arm. "Naps are good, so take one. I'll see you in a few hours."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy looked over to his sleeping wife as he pulled into his mom's driveway, the four hour drive had seemed to flown by. There was no traffic, no crying babies, no Dasha talking and laughing with him. Instead he made the whole drive down, in silence. His thoughts filling up the car as he tried to keep himself entertained and awake. It was a feeling he wasn't used to, for his whole life, he had preferred silence but today he was going crazy with it. "Dasha, we're here… Wake up babe."

"Already?" Dasha shook her head and rubbed her eyes as she looked towards her husband and smiled. "That was fast babe… How fast were you driving?"

He chuckled. "There was no traffic… Got lucky. Everything was quiet. You were all fast asleep. Left me alone with all my thoughts."

"How was that?" She scratched the back of Happy's neck and smiled. "It must've been everything you've ever wanted on a car trip."

He shook his head. "It was torture actually. I kept willing you and them to wake up. I need some type of noise. I was thinking way too much. More than normal. It was weird because I usually love quiet."

"Aww baby." She scratch the back of his neck lightly and smiled. "I'll be wide awake on the ride back home… I promise." She leaned over and kissed him, a smile on her lips as she heard Jagger begin to whine. "Look at that, your silence is being shattered."

Happy laughed and shook his head. "Of course. I don't even mind that either." He opened the car door and got out. "Come on, let's go. Ma is waiting for us."

"Correction. She's waiting for the boys." Dasha got out of the car and smirked at her husband as she watched him take both of the boy's carriers out of the car. "Look at you, strong as an Ox." She grabbed their bags and sighed. "This house is too cute. I love it more every single time we visit."

He shook his head. "An Ox? Don't get any ideas, we're not gonna move to Bakersfield." He moved ahead of his wife and kicked on the screen door before jabbing at the doorbell. "Ma!"

"Well apparently I married a child." She laughed and shook her head as she watched the front door then screen door open. "Hello Marisela, how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. Come in, come in. Let me so those boys." Marisela smiled as Dasha handed her Gunnar. "Look at you, aren't you a big boy."

"He's happy and healthy." Happy pulled his mom into a tight hug. "You're just going to ignore me for the boys?"

"Yes!" She laughed and shook her head. "You had your turn, let me love on them both. Look at him, you're cute as a button too." She poked Jagger's cheek and smiled. "He's so precious, who could give him up without even thinking!"

"Don't let that smile trick you. He's a evil little thing." He looked down at Jagger and shrugged. "It's true kid… You flash that smile then cry for ten minutes straight. He gives Dasha hell sometimes."

"Leave him alone." Marisela smacked her son's arm before moving to her rocking chair and sitting down. "I need to get so much love from them both. Give him here too! I need baby Jag."

Happy sat down on the sofa, pulling Dasha onto his lap as he buried his face in her neck. "She's traded me in for my sons… It's a sad day, she didn't even give me lots of hugs either."

"It's okay my love." Dasha rubbed her husband's head and kissed his forehead. "She'll give you hugs when they babies go down for naptime."

"She better." He kissed her neck and smiled. "You smell so good."

"Thank you." She kissed him and smiled. "I'm wearing that perfume you got me for Christmas finally."

Happy nodded as he buried his face back in Dasha's hair. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." She smiled as she stood up and grabbed Happy's hand. "I wanna walk through the garden. Marisela you're good with the boys-" She shook her head. "They're all asleep."

"Come on then." Happy wrapped his arms around Dasha as she set up the baby monitors. "Let's take the walk…"

"You're in a good mood." She turned around in his arms and smiled up at him. "What's gotten into you babe?"

"I don't know. I just feel good today." He looked down at her and smiled. "Gonna give me shit for my mood?"

"_Never_. I love it so much." Dasha smiled and nodded. "It's perfect."

Happy nodded as they walked into his mom's garden. "It looks good this year. Better than a few years ago. She's been keeping active. Adding new flowers."

"Dude, your mom has a serious greenthumb. She should grow some weed." She smiled and nodded. "Extra income and medicinal properties."

"Have you been smoking again?" He smirked down at the brunette. "My Ma isn't selling weed dingbat."

"She could grow it and we could sell it for her. It's just a thought." She shrugged. "What? Don't like my entreprenurial mindset right now babe?"

He shook his head. "It's attractive but my Ma isn't growing or selling weed so you can flip it and make a profit."

"It was an idea." Dasha linked her fingers through Happy's and smiled. "I'm so ready to have some relaxation time the next few days here. It's going to be so fun and quiet."

He nodded as he pulled her onto his lap as he took a seat on the swing. "Let's have fun, enjoy it. Ma is going to want to hold those boys the whole time they're here."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Look at my little baby." Dasha smiled at Gunnar. "You gonna try to walk and get mama a bottle of water? No? Okay, then. We'll try again in a few years."

Happy shook his head. "Leave my kid alone, he ain't your butler."

"_Yet_." She smirked. "Gunnar is gonna be getting me what I ask for. He's gonna be a mama's boy, huh my chunky love bug?" She lifted the baby up and smiled when he started drooling at her. "Look at my handsome baby boy. You're so handsome, I can't wait to see you when you're sixteen and raising hell, just like I did when I was sixteen, minus the issues."

"No, no. He's gonna be like me. We're gonna need to buy him value boxes of condoms... No kids before he's out of high school." The man smiled. "My boy is gonna be super active."

"Hush! I don't need to know you stuck your dick in any woman with a pulse. I'm sold on the fact that you were a virgin until we met." She laughed and shook her head. "My son isn't going to be a little man slut like you either. He's gonna be a good boy, just like I was a good girl."

"Shit, you can groom Jagger to be like you. Gunnar is gonna be like me by default. He's gonna have some pregnancy scares with a few girls but he'll be alright." Happy smiled up at Jagger. "Tell your mama that you're gonna be like her and big brother is going to be like me."

"Their baby sister is going to be like me." Dasha smirked. "I'm getting me a baby Dasha whether you're up for it or not. I just want a little princess to go with my princes."

"Your mom has lost her damn mind. Another kid? What if it's another boy?" Happy looked to her as he saw his mom walk into the living room. "Ma, tell Dasha that she doesn't need another kid. She's trying to talk me into having a daughter!"

Marisela chuckled and shook her head. "I wouldn't mind meeting another grandbaby. I've been blessed with two in a short amount of time. I wouldn't mind seeing a little girl with the likeness of the two of you."

"Bam! Ma, you're the best!" The brunette grinned. "Babe, we're so gonna have a little girl together."

The man groaned and shook his head. "I'm too old for it! Ma! I'm your son! You should be on my side!"

"I'm sorry Happy but I think a little girl would be cute." She shrugged. "Give her what she wants while you can."

Dasha nodded. "Hell yeah babe… Gimme what I want. I want a sweet little brunette with big brown eyes and an evil scowl."

"Maybe." He shrugged. "We'll talk about it more. Alright?"

"Alright." She nodded. "Later." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Let's enjoy the babies while we wait for dinner to be done. Gonna try Gunnar with some."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Do you really want another kid?" Happy looked at his wife as she settled into bed. "I'm not the youngest guy babe. Two is sort of enough for me to handle."

Dasha looked at the man and shrugged. "No. I guess I just love the idea of having a daughter. I can't even have anymore kids anyway. Gunnar was a damn miracle. The whole process of getting pregnant and carrying him was a lot of energy and patience. Don't know if I can do it again… You know the heartbreak of being pregnant and miscarrying."

He crawled into bed and pulled her against him and kissed her temple. "Yeah, I know that heartbreak. We went through it too many damn times. I couldn't imagine going through that shit again either. We can always look into adoption… If you really want a kid and don't want to go through the lengthy pregnancy process."

"Let's not talk about this anymore. I'm over it." She turned her back to him and yawned. "I just want to focus on the wedding and the princes. I have visions for those two handsome devils in the other room. Thinking cute tuxedos for them."

"You're not making my sons look like tiny penguins. We're putting them in Levis, boots, and prospect kuttes." He cuddled up to her and pressed a kiss to her neck. "I think the showstopper of the day should be you in your dress."

"That's true but I'm still putting them in suits. Like knock yourself out with boots and Levis but my princes are going to look absolute royal." Dasha looked back and smiled. "You can change them into all of that after the ceremony."

"Alright because I'm going to." He nodded and kissed her head. "I love you Dasha. I'll still love you after you dress them like penguins too."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're stupid. I love you too babe."

"Good." Happy pulled her tightly against him. "Now go to sleep and have some sweet dreams. I won't be here when you wake up. I'll be up early for a run."

Dasha nodded. "I'll have some sweet dreams. Be careful on your run babe. I don't want anything happening to you, _old man_." She looked back at him and smirked before settling back into her comfortable pillows and yawning as the thoughts of a baby Dasha woke her right back up. "Goodnight."


	36. Chapter 36 Sex, Betrayal, Confession

**.**

* * *

**due to the lack of feedback on the last chapter I posted. this story is going to end at chapter 40. so, enjoy the rest of the ride because I know I enjoyed writing the last couple of chapters. I'll be pushing them out so by the end of this upcoming week, this story will be over.  
**

* * *

**.**

Gunnar. _Check_. Jagger. _Check._ Laptop, journal, diaper bag. _Check, check and check._ Dasha Lowman mentally checked off everything on her list. She was ready for the day, ready to take her sons over to her publisher's office and get some much needed work done. She knew she was cutting it short with the deadline but she also knew that at the end of the day, her sons were way more important to her than finishing off her second novel. She shook her head as she pulled on her favorite pair of Nikes and listened to the baby monitor. "You two are up to no good." She smiled at the sound of the babies babbling to one another. "I know you're plotting to give me hell so just stop."

"You know me so well." Happy moved into the bedroom and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist as he buried his face in her neck. "I missed you babe."

The brunette smiled and turned around in his arms. "It's been two days but the feeling is mutual. I missed you so much." She stood on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck as she was lifted off her feet. "I do have some bad news though. I gotta head to the office and get some shit done. I've been slacking and my publisher is on my ass right now about final edits."

He nodded as he kissed her roughly. "Don't even have a few moments to spare for your husband. I just need about thirty minutes and you're free to go handle your shit."

Dasha nodded. "I got some time to spare, just for you." She kissed his lips and smiled. "I'll give you this time to _handle your shit_."

"Good." He nodded as he laid her on the bed, quickly tugging her shoes, leggings and panties off her body. "Because I need you bad." He grabbed her by the back of her neck and pressed another rough kiss to her lips, smirking against them as he heard a soft moan escape her lips. "You want this as much as I do…"

"I do." She nodded, her fingers running over her swollen lips. "You know I can never get enough of you Hap." She moved to the edge of the bed and dropped her hands to the waistband of his jeans and pushed them down his legs. "I need you badly." She tugged his boxers down his legs and smiled when his cock sprang free. "You're really hard babe."

"Told you I need you bad…" Happy groaned as he felt Dasha's hands wrap around his cock. "Oh, so we're doing foreplay today? Thought you were only giving me thirty minutes to handle my shit babe?"

Dasha shrugged as she ran her thumb over the swollen head of Happy's cock. "I changed my mind because I need you more than I originally thought." She smirked up at him before swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock. "I love sucking your dick, remember?"

"I remember." He nodded as he grabbed her elbows and pulled her to her feet. "I also know you love when I take you from behind." He turned her around and pushed her forward onto the bed, watching her rise up on her hands and knees. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back towards the end of the bed, pushing into her with one easy motion. "Missed you so damn much."

Dasha gripped the sheets and moved back and forth, her movements matching Happy's perfectly as their bodies came together noisily. "Fuck babe, fuck, fuck fuck…." She bit her fist as she crossed her legs at the ankle, making herself tighten up around the man's cock. "So damn good, missed you and your dick."

He nodded as he landed a firm smack to her left ass cheek before repeating the motion to the right one. "What's got you so damn wet and honry baby? I love it but damn, you missed me and my dick this much?"

She nodded as she pushed back against him, taking him deeper inside of her. "Yeah, I missed you so damn much. I've been so damn horny the last two days babe." She looked back at him and let out a soft moan. "I think I'm hitting the high point in my sex drive."

He rolled his eyes as he palmed her ass, spreading her cheeks so he could watch his dick slide in and out of her. "You're gonna soak the bed babe…" He groaned as he ran his thumb over her puckered hole, smirking to himself when she shuddered and wiggled her ass. "You liked that huh babe?"

"Yeah." She nodded slowly as she felt him push his thumb into her as his pace picked up. "Feels so fucking good…" She moaned out, burying her face in the covers. "So fucking good Happy!"

He nodded as he gripped her hips roughly and pulled her tightly against his body, keeping his pace steady as he heard Dasha's breathing become labored, letting him know she was close to her orgasm. "You gonna cum for me baby?"

"Yeah." She reached underneath her and rubbed her clit as she moved her ass against Happy. "I'm gonna cum." She moaned out loudly as she felt herself start to tense up, her body growing warm as her eyes closed involuntarily. "So, damn good. So damn good." She murmured as she felt her walls start to contract.

Happy groaned as he continued to thrust, working through his wife's orgasm as he worked himself up to release his load. "Fuck babe." He groaned as he felt his legs and balls tense up before he begin spilling his seed. "Fucking needed that…" He gave one last pump before pulling out of the brunette completely.

She nodded as she rolled onto her back and watched Happy right his boxers and jeans. "You leaving me? Can't even cuddle?"

He shook his head as crawled on the bed and sprawled across his wife. "I was under the impression that you were gonna take a piss then leave me all alone."

She laughed and shook her head as she wrapped her legs around Happy and rubbed his head. "No, no. I'm not that much of a bitch." She shrugged. "I can cuddle with you for a little bit. I'll get my work handed in by midnight tonight. It's nothing. I'm not a stranger to hard work and working late."

He nodded and rolled over, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Good because I wasn't gonna let your pretty ass leave me without napping with me first." He smirked as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "The boys talked themselves to sleep, now it's time for us to do the same."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So simple summary of Follow Me Down?" Dasha read off the paper before looking up at Delilah and her sister Denise. "It's about three couples, each one sacrificing for the other. When one half of the couple goes down, their partner is right along with them. It's essentially about being at your partner's side through good or bad."

Delilah smiled and nodded as she watched Dasha light up when talking about her book, the plot, the characters, the inspiration she drew from everyone around her. "It's an amazing book. I had the chance to read it. I fell in love with the third couple, Emma and John."

"That couple is based off Juice and Ellie." Dasha smirked and shrugged. "The younger woman bringing her boyfriend down because of her selfishness. Causing misery for the both of them until he finds his voice."

"I think it'll hit home with a lot of people." Denise smiled at the brunette. "I'm happy that everything is completed and we can start production of this novel."

"Yay." Dasha smiled and nodded. "I'm excited for this one. It's my baby." She looked over at Jagger and Gunnar in their swings. "No offense to the two of you though. You guys are my little loves for real."

"Hap still not home yet?" Delilah looked at her step daughter before looking at her grandsons.

"He's home." She shrugged. "I wanted to bring them with me. He's tired and needed a hot shower, food and some sleep." Dasha pulled her hair back into a ponytail and yawned. "Plus, I love them, they're so handsome and they are best friends and brothers. You should have heard them earlier. They were just babbling on and on to each other until they both knocked out."

"Awww." Denise looked over at the baby boys and smiled. "Can I hold one of them?"

"Knock yourself out. Gunnar is his daddy, he's cuddly even though he sometimes will just glare at you." She smiled as she watched Denise pick up Gunnar and Delilah pick up Jagger. "They're so into all the cuddles and hugs… My little cuddlebugs."

The eldest blonde nodded as she looked down at Gunnar who was looking at her carefully. "He's so trying to figure out who I am and why I'm holding him." She chuckled as she smiled down at the baby. "You're a handsome little guy."

Dasha nodded as she stood up from her chair. "I'm gonna excuse myself and call Happy, let him know we'll be home soon. Right after his boys get some attention from their Grandma and Aunt." She smiled as she moved out of the office and into the hallway, pulling her phone from her pocket. She quickly dialed Happy's number and rested her head against the wall as she listened to it ring a few times.

"_Hey babe."_

"Hey Hap. I just wanted to let you know we finished up here and we'll be home after the blondes love on the boys."

"_Oh, my boys are into the blondes are they?" _

"Shut up… How was your sleep? Did you get enough of it?" She smiled to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"_It was good, needed. I'm watching TV and sipping a beer right now." _

"That's good. I could use a beer right now." She examined her nails before yawning. "If I get too sleepy, you wanna pick us up?"

"_Yeah, I'm on my way now." _

"I love you Hap."

"_I love you too Dasha."_

**SOA**

Happy shook his head as he watched his wife sit in the middle of their living room floor. Gunnar in front of her and Jagger on her lap as she talked and laughed with the boys. He couldn't help the smile from appearing on his face though, at the way the boys smiled back at their mother, as if they knew exactly what she was talking about. "They're so in love with their mama."

Dasha nodded as she looked towards her husband and smiled. "I'm so in love with the both of them. I wonder what they're trying to say to me. They're probably also talking shit about me to each other."

"I wouldn't put it past them." He chuckled as he moved to take a spot behind Dasha, pulling her onto his lap as he rested his chin on her shoulder, reaching out to poke at Jagger's forehead. "Look at his stupid ass grin."

She shook her head. "Leave my baby boy alone. He can't help that he has a goofy grin." She lifted Jagger onto her lap next to Gunnar. "Tell your daddy that your goofy grin is going to be what makes all the girls weak."

"Ok, remember that Jagger when your mom is freaking out about you having a girlfriend." Happy looked at his youngest son and smirked. "She's gonna be begging you not to smile as soon as a girl shows up to the doorstep asking for you."

"Shush." She rolled her eyes. "He's not getting a little girlfriend. _Ever_. Not until he's lived a long life, then he can find one in the retirement community he moves into with Gunnar."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that mama." Happy chuckled as he looked towards the door at the sound of the doorbell. "You expecting anyone?"

"Nope." She shook her head as she was slid off Happy's lap and back onto the floor. "Maybe it's my dad. You know how he loves to turn up without notice."

"Yeah, maybe." He stood up and moved towards the door and pulled it open slowly, eyeing the man on the other side carefully. "Can I help you?"

"Happy Lowman? Dasha Lowman?" The man passed Happy a manilla envelope. "You've been served." He turned and walked away.

"The fuck?" Happy looked down at the envelope before walking back to Dasha. "We just got fucking served." He passed her the envelope before taking both boys into his arms. "Open it up."

Dasha tore through the envelope, her eyes scanning over the paperwork inside quickly. "Fucking dumb ass bitches… Ellie and Opie are trying to take us to court for a custody hearing. She wants to take Jagger from us Happy. We can't let that shit happen. He's _ours_. We love him and he loves us too. I'm not letting him go without a fucking fight."

"I agree." Happy nodded as he pulled Dasha up to her feet and into a hug. "He's not going anywhere. We've had him for a while. He's acclimated to us. He is attached to us and we're not going to let either of them rip him from his family or his home. They better be prepared for a fucking fight."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ellie gnawed on her fingernails as she looked up at her dad. She had done it. They had done it. They had met with a lawyer and talked about regaining custody of Jagger back. _Julian_. She thought to herself. His name is _Julian_. Not Jagger. He was more of an Ortiz than a Lowman. She shook her head as she dropped her hand from her mouth and sighed. "Dasha is going to hate me forever for this."

Opie shrugged. "You want your kid back. They have to understand that."

"I know but you know they won't." She tapped on the table and furrowed her brow. "What will we even say in court about why I signed those papers? Say they forced me? I was in a bad place and they took advantage of me and my vulnerability?"

"Yeah, whatever it takes to get him back." He nodded as he sat down across from Ellie. "When the judge, lawyers and social workers find out that Dasha isn't exactly mentally stable, they're bound to take that seriously and want him with you. His real mom."

"Yeah." The blonde smiled. "No one is going to let a crazy woman be a mother to a child when his real mom is mentally sound." She nodded and smirked. "This case may be easier now that you've mentioned that."

"We've all witnessed her break down." Opie nodded. "She did set Happy's bike on fire. Then there was the Tacoma thing, we can reach out to the women up there for some help. This is going to work. We'll get Julian back. I promise you that much baby."

Ellie nodded and smiled. Her dad was on to something. As long as they could show to the court, how dangerous and explosive Dasha's outbursts can be, the judge would be more apt to rule in her favor. "We'll get him back. I love him and I'll fight for him forever."

**SOA**

Malia shifted Shei on her lap before setting her down to the floor and watched her toddle off. "Shei baby, be careful." She smiled at the little girl, who stopped to pick up a stuffed mermaid from the floor. "You gotta look where you're going baby girl."

"She's clumsy." Esai chuckled as he lifted his daughter up and kissed her forehead before setting her back down to her feet. "I was wondering if we could talk about some things Malia?" He dropped onto the sofa and pulled his wife's legs onto his lap and smiled at her. "I had some breakthroughs in therapy today. I just wanted to get everything out on the table. I remember some things from that shooting a while back…"

She nodded, her brow furrowing as she tried to figure out what exactly could Esai need to tell her about the shooting that had nearly cost her father his life. "Okay, go ahead. Just let me know what's wrong baby."

"I don't even know if we'll be together after I tell you what I remember…" He looked back at her and sighed. "I love you, the kids. You know that right?"

"I know you do." She scooted closer to him and studied his face carefully. Worry coursing through her body as she waited for him to tell her what he was holding back. "You can tell me anything. I'm not going to up and leave you Esai…"

"You say that now but after what I'm about to tell you. I know I won't have the three of you around ever again." Esai shook his head as he inhaled deeply, his hazel eyes meeting his wife's deep blue eyes. "I was the one who shot your dad… I'm sorry Malia, I didn't put it together until in therapy when the therapist really pushed for me to remember everything. It was all a fucking blur, I just remember shooting and aiming towards Jax and Happy but your dad, he pushed Jax out of the way and it just fucking happened and I'm sorry…"

Malia nodded slowly as she let everything sink into her mind. Her husband was the one who had put her dad in the hospital, fighting for his life. It all made sense now though, the way he was a little tense every single time they were near her dad. "I don't hate you… I'm not going to leave you either Esai." She shook her head as she pulled him into a hug and wiped away his tears. "You did what you needed to do to come back to me and your family. I'm not leaving you for that." She kissed his lips softly and sighed. "I'm your wife, I have your back…"

Esai pulled her tightly against him and kissed her head as a wave of relief rushed over him. "I love you so much." He mumbled against her forehead as he closed his eyes, so ecstatic with the news that he wasn't going to lose his wife and kids. "I'm so blessed to have you in my life Malia."

She smiled up at him and kissed his chin. "I'm an Alvarez, a wife of a Mayan. I'm just happy that you remembered and you can now get this shit off your chest. We just need to make sure that neither my dad or Dasha find out… They'd try to have your head on a spike." She trailed her fingers through his hair and sighed. "We have to protect this secret."


	37. Chapter 37 Court, Confrontation, Candids

**.**

* * *

**thank you for the feedback on the last chapter. It was appreciated and I loved reading what you had to say. so enjoy this update. a lot happens in it, that's for sure.  
**

* * *

**.**

Dasha kissed and hugged on Jagger as she watched Ellie glare at her from across the clubhouse. It had been a tense few hours but the brunette was going to do everything in her power to make sure that the blonde knew that she was all about Jagger. That no matter what Ellie and Opie had, they weren't going to rip her son from her arms or his happy home. As far as she was concerned, Ellie didn't deserve Jagger and sure as hell didn't want him until she saw him happy in the arms of a mom who truly wanted and loved him. "Jagger my dear. You're so damn handsome. Look at all that gorgeous black hair you're getting little man." She kissed him and smiled. "I love you so so much. Mama loves you so so much. I hope you can feel it baby boy."

"I think you're making Ellie jealous right now." Happy whispered into the brunette's ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "She can't stand it and sure as hell can't handle seeing him so happy with his mama."

"Good." The brunette nodded as she looked back and smiled at Happy. "This is my baby boy and I'm going to fight tooth and nail for him."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know but I got some shit I need to handle before we leave here today. Like why my own brother is trying to rip my son from our lives."

"Babe. I know he's your brother but kick his fucking ass for this shit. He's following Ellie blindly. He knows she's not ready to be a mom… If Jagger went back to her, he'd feel just like Ellie felt towards her dad a while back." Dasha sighed as she watched Happy take the baby from her and cradle him to his chest. "That's _our_ son."

Happy smiled as he looked at Jagger before placing him into the swing next to Gunnar's. "I like the way they instantly can sense each other. You see how Gunnar looked towards his little brother? That's an unbreakable bond. I'm not letting anyone fuck with it."

"He's getting way too big to be in that damn swing." She shook her head as she picked Gunnar up out of the swing and set him onto his feet. "Why don't you start showing off and walking around G? I think you'll love mingling with all these new people."

Gunnar fell to his butt and looked up at his dad, his chubby little arms up in the air as his hands opened and closed. "Dada!"

"Gunnar." Happy bent and picked up his son. "I'll tell your mama to leave you alone when you're being lazy in your swing."

"Excuse me? The little porker should wanna be out and walking around." Dasha shook her head. "He probably doesn't wanna be out because Jag is in the swing."

"Leave them alone." Happy swatted at his wife's hands. "They can be attached if they wanna be. It'll be beneficial in the long run."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ignoring Ellie was proving to be more difficult than Dasha had first realized. The blonde was everywhere she was and the looks she was shooting in her direction had the brunette getting more and more irritated as time continued. She cracked her knuckles before glancing back down at Jagger who was fast asleep in his pack n play with Gunnar. "Can you keep your eyes on them?" She looked at Kozik.

"What're you going to do?" Kozik looked at his daughter as she slowly stood up. "Don't give Ellie anything to take back to her lawyer."

She nodded. "I'm not going to do anything dad. I'm getting up to go pee." She smiled as she patted his cheek. "Just watch the babies and don't let her near my sons…"

"He won't be yours for much longer." Ellie mumbled as the brunette walked past her. "I promise you that."

Dasha looked at the younger woman and shrugged. "We'll see, won't we? Last I checked, I wanted Jagger while you dumped him with a letter and up and skipped town. I know the judge is going to love reading that letter. It'll probably seal your fate." She smirked.

The blonde's face fell before she regained her composure and crossed her arms. "Like the judge would give a _psycho_ custody of a kid. Once the judge finds out how mentally unstable you are, _Julian _will be mine again."

"Oh, that's very nice. Bringing in my mental health. You know there are records that show that I've been stable for over three years now correct? I'm not sure why you want to stoop to that fucking level but go ahead." Dasha shook her head. "I'll see you in court."

"We'll see how it holds up." Ellie smirked.

"Please, if I was so unstable, I wouldn't even have custody of my own biological child." The brunette shrugged as she backed away from the blonde. "You and your dad can do your worse but once you guys go to that fucking point, you can say goodbye to everyone around here. Because we all know the one thing that the club finds more important than their club business is family. Family is _everything_ to these men and what you and Opie are doing, isn't very family oriented of you Ellie. To think I was going to let you be apart of _Jagger's _life. We will see each other in court and when it's all said and done, Jagger Lowman will still be Jagger Lowman."

**SOA**

"I want to kill her Happy." Dasha shook her head as she looked over at Happy. "I can't believe she's really going to bring up the past when it has nothing to do with Jagger or the present. I love that little boy so much and it hurts that she's trying to rip him away from us."

"Relax." Happy shook his head as he pulled his wife into his arms and kissed the side of her neck. "We can't go into that courtroom with your amped up energy. Let her and Opie bring up the past and shit. We have a secret weapon that they won't be expecting. We have Juice on our side Dasha. He's going to give us what we need to shut those fuckers out."

"Good." She nodded. "Good. I'm just annoyed and irritated and nervous."

He laughed. "I can see that but just relax. We're going to get in there and handle what we need to handle with them. Then we're going to go home and I'm going to step out for a little bit and have some words with Opie. I've been putting this shit off so he couldn't use it against us but as soon as this shit is over. I'm giving him a piece of my mind."

She pulled him to her and buried her face in his chest. "Let this judge be somewhat competent." She grabbed Happy's hands and pulled him into the courthouse and towards the assigned courtroom. "Now you're the one who is looking nervous baby."

"I don't like being in court." He shook his head as he followed her into the courtroom. "It's never been in my favor until now."

"You'll be fine." She kissed him before taking their seats by their lawyer. "I'm so ready for this shit show to begin." She looked at the lawyer and smiled. "So, how is this actually going to go again?"

"Well, it's going to go back and forth. They're going to have to explain why they want Jagger back and why they feel that you and Happy are unfit to parent him. You're going to be talking about why you feel that she's unfit to take care of him. The judge is going to ask some questions, the lawyer will ask some questions. I just ask that you keep it together if they start bringing your mental health into the equation." He smiled. "Do you hear me Dasha?"

Dasha nodded. "I'm going to keep my shit together." She shrugged as she tapped on the table top and glanced up at Opie and Ellie who were looking very nervous. "I'm just so happy that Delilah and Denise volunteered to watch the boys while we're here."

"The judge just entered." Miles looked at Dasha and Happy. "We just want to keep our heads about this. No lashing out, no slandering. We state facts and our best fact we have is the letter that Ellie had left and Juice and his signed statement."

"I'm Judge Jones." The woman announced as she took a seat in front of the two tables. "We're here today to discuss reinstating parental rights to Ellie Winston and taking away parental rights from Happy and Dasha Lowman. I want to hear from Ellie first."

Ellie nodded as she cleared her throat. "I want my son back because I believe that I am a better fit to be his mom because he is biologically mine."

Judge Jones nodded. "What else? Just because you gave birth to him doesn't mean that he's better off with you. There is some reason why you left him with The Lowmans in the first place and voluntarily terminated your rights."

"Yeah, I was stressed out at the time and I wasn't thinking clearly. It was a rash decision and I've regretted it ever since." The blonde nodded. "I just want him back."

"Dasha, what do you have to say?" The judge turned her steely gaze onto the brunette. "You after all have been in Jagger's life for the last few months."

Dasha smiled at the woman. "I have to say that I'm so in love with Jagger. He's brought nothing but love and happiness into my family. He has a big brother that is super attached to him. He has a dad who dotes and loves on him. I am absolutely enthralled with him. He just has been nothing but a blessing to us and our family."

"So, when you invited Ellie and her son into your home, you welcomed them with open arms and love?" She looked at Dasha before turning to Happy. "What about you Mr. Lowman?"

"I never had a problem with the kid really besides her lack of common sense at some times." Happy spoke open and honestly. "I was a little in shock when we woke up to the sound of a baby crying and Ellie was nowhere to be found. Dasha instantly was confused and upset as to how a mom could abandon her child but she didn't miss a beat. She did everything she could to find Ellie and she asked Opie if he could take Jagger but he had declined so we adopted him. Made him a part of our family. Do you know how hard it is to be a mom to one child under one? Try being a mom to two children under the age of one. Dasha has done that effortlessly. She sits, talks, laughs, loves and just makes sure both of them are happy and healthy while taking care of herself and keeping her career going."

"I wasn't aware of the fact that you left your child in the middle of the night. Nor was I aware that your father declined to take his own grandson." Judge Jones shook her head as she looked over at Ellie and Opie. "Where did you go when you left him?"

"I took some time and went out of town. To find myself and to destress." Ellie nodded. "I wasn't gone too long. Only about two months."

"Two months?" The judge sighed. "Well, I don't think I have too many questions left. Do you have anything that will make your case look better Miss Winston?"

"I don't think Dasha should be able to keep _Julian_ because she has a past of bad mental healthy and violent outbursts." She looked at the judge before looking towards Dasha and flashing a brief smirk. "She's too unstable mentally to take care of a child."

"I object." Miles shook his head. "Ellie is bringing up incidents that have happened over three years ago. Dasha hasn't had an episode since her last, she isn't even on medication because she's got everything under control. If she were mentally unstable, then she wouldn't have custody of her eldest child Gunnar. If you need proof of her stability and her rehabilitation I have submitted documents from her doctor. The one that has been with Dasha since her last break and has watched Dasha recover flawlessly."

"But-." Opie began to object before he was abruptly cut off by the judge waving her hand.

Judge Jones looked between both pairs. "I've heard enough to make the ruling that Jagger is better off where he currently is. I think Miss Winston has a lot of growing up to do and I think Mr. Winston should grow up a bit himself instead of following his daughter into another case that is going to waste time. I expected more than what you provided. I thought you were going to prove to me that you were responsible, that you had a job, that you could properly care and provide for a child. All you did was prove that you care about yourself and that you are selfish. It was petty of you to bring up Dasha's past when it is just that. Her past. I rule in favor of Dasha and Happy, they will remain the legal parents of Jagger Lowman."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy sat at the clubhouse bar, nursing a beer that was slowly warming up to room temperature as he waited for Opie to show his face. The hearing had went exactly as he expected it to. He was keeping his youngest son. His wife was happy and the only thing he had to get off his chest was the anger he was harboring towards Opie who was proving to be as dumb as his teenaged daughter. "Opie." He rasped as soon as the man walked into the clubhouse. "We need to talk."

"You're drunk." Opie shook his head as he tried to sidestep the man. "You got what you wanted. You're keeping my grandson."

He scoffed. "You mean, the grandson you didn't want in your life until Ellie came back and decided she was ready to be a mom after running out on her responsibilities?"

"Drop it Hap." Opie tried to step around the man. "I don't have shit to say to you right now."

"I think you can man the fuck up and own up to the fact that you were right there with your daughter, scheming to bring Dasha down with her past. How fucked up in the head are the two of you? She didn't stoop low. She didn't drag your name through the mud. You weren't a father to your own child, remember? She straight up told you that you were never there for her." Happy shook his head as she looked the large man up and down. "To think I called you my brother all these damn years. Dasha was going to let the both of you in his life. She's not a bitch, she's not cold hearted. She was willing to bring us all together as a family and you guys spit in her face with that bullshit case. She didn't take him away from your daughter. Your daughter willingly gave him over to us because she knows he'll be loved and taken care of for the rest of his life."

Opie shook his head. "I was trying to be a dad to my kid. I'll admit it wasn't smart to stoop to that level. I just wanted to see my kid happy. That's what I fucking wanted."

"See, it feels good to be a fucking man." Happy shrugged. "You guys have really fucked shit up with Dasha. I don't think she'll ever allow you to be apart of his life now. Which is a real shame because somehow through this fucked up shit, Juice managed to regain a position as Jagger's uncle while you and Ellie lost your positions." He smirked as he took a step back. "Next time think twice when you try to fuck with my family. It won't get you anywhere in life."

**SOA**

"I can't believe I'm doing this shit." Happy shook his head as he looked around him. The whole family was surrounding him. His mother included as they prepared to take the first ever Alvarez, Kozik and Lowman family photo. He knew how much it meant to Dasha, Delilah and Malia but he was still annoyed with the theatrics of the whole set up. The women were matching, the kids were matching, the men were the only ones who weren't matching and that was because Esai opted to wear his kutte and Happy and Kozik wore theirs. "This is just a fucking mess."

"Oh! Uncle Hap said a bad word." Xavier shook his head as he looked up at his uncle and smiled. "You can't say that word."

The man rolled his eyes as he turned his nephew around and pushed him towards Malia and Esai. "Why don't you go bug your parents and let me say my bad words all alone."

"Hap." Dasha wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled. "Thanks for doing this. I know this isn't the funnest thing you could be doing with your time but it means the most to me. Look how happy your mom is. She's loving having her grandbabies with her right now."

He nodded as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Dasha. "You're right. It's fun, for you women." He smirked as he kissed her lips. "I'm not doing another one for at least sixteen years though. Mark my words."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." The brunette shook her head. "We just gotta get through the next twenty minutes and we'll be done. You can drink your beer and decompress while watching football with your boys."

"I hate you so much for this Dasha Nicole." Kozik grabbed his daughter and lifted her up. "Look at this shit… Delilah put me in a fucking button up and made me smile a weird smile. She said my normal smile is too goofy."

"She's not wrong about it dad." Malia patted her dad on his back and smirked. "You were looking a little awkward out there until she stepped in and fixed it."

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Great! My own children are against me! Leave my goofy smile alone." He faked a pout as he set Dasha back down on her feet. "These pictures better be so damn amazing because I don't want to have smiled like an idiot for nothing."

"Shush." Dasha shook her head. "I want all of you males in one picture together." She pushed Happy and Kozik towards the white backdrop before grabbing Esai's hand and pushing him towards the pair. "Sit the boys down in front of you guys. That's it." She smile widely. "Look at how handsome they all are. Esai, loosen up, you look like you're gonna pop a blood vessel in that pretty forehead of yours! That's perfect!"

"I can't believe we're really taking family portraits." Malia rested her chin on her sister's shoulder as she watched the photographer snap a few more pictures of the men. "I can't believe they're all getting along. It's nothing short of beautiful."

Dasha nodded and smiled. "Family is solid. No matter what we go through, how mad we get at each other, at the end of the day we hug it the fuck out and make it work. I mean look how much shit we've been through. Now we're standing here, stronger than ever as we go forward into the next chapter of life. I just can't wait to see what the world has in store for us next."


	38. Chapter 38 Birthday, Nap, Family

**.**

* * *

**thank you for the support on the last chapter. but like I promised, here's another update as we get closer to the end. :)  
**

* * *

**.**

Dasha woke up, a smile on her face as she rolled over and looked at Happy. "Babe, wake up. It's the big day! It's the big day!" She kicked off the blankets and hopped up on the bed jumping up and down. "Gunnar is one today! Our baby isn't a baby! He's on his way to being a big boy! I can't believe it, the last few months have flown by!"

Happy grabbed his wife's ankles and pulled her down onto the bed. "He's not even awake yet, calm your pretty ass down and let's sleep for a little bit longer. His party isn't until this afternoon anyway."

"I know but I'm too amped up." She looked down at him before pressing a kiss to his lips. "I just want this day to be a good one. I know it's mostly for the parents but I'm going to take lots of pictures so he can see how much of a blast his first birthday was. Can you see him at sixteen? Giving us hell?"

He nodded. "I can see him at sixteen, giving you hell. I'll beat his ass if he tries to do half the shit I did at sixteen. I was skipping school, smoking weed, having sex and just being an all around hooligan with my friends. I won't accept that shit from him or Jagger. They have to be better than what I was as a teen."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I'd kill him! I mean that isn't too bad. He could be a little asshole and bouncing from girl to girl. Now that's the type of shit I won't tolerate." She rolled over onto Happy and looked down at him. "I want you to know that you're going to so let me find a little baby Dasha to adopt because I still want a daughter babe."

"Give it a few years. You don't need another kid right now." Happy wrapped his arms tightly around Dasha and shook his head. "All you need right now is to focus on the two children you have and just wait for us to be blessed with another pregnancy or maybe you'll get lucky and a croweater will give you her daughter."

"You're right." She nodded. "No more babies." She rested her head on his chest and yawned. "I think I may just go back to sleep for a little while longer. Wake me up at least two hours before his party though. Alright baby?"

"I got it _little girl_." He trailed his fingers through her hair and smirked. "I love you Dasha."

"I love you too Happy." She murmured against his skin as she felt him pull the blanket over them. "I'll see you in a few hours."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"My baby boy, you're one today." Dasha smiled at Gunnar as she set him in his high chair. "You're so handsome." She trailed his fingers through his thick black hair and kissed his forehead. "My little miracle."

"Time flies." Malia smiled at her sister. "I feel like it was literally yesterday that you were going through all your weird worrisome pregnancy symptoms."

"That shit was terrible." She shook her head as she pulled her sister into a tight hug. "I am so happy that you guys made it to his little party. I know he's not even going to remember it but it means a lot that you're all here to help me and Happy celebrate having our baby boy in our lives for a whole year now."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world." The blonde smiled at her nephew. "Happy birthday Gun. You're a handsome little devil. Look at all that gorgeous black hair. He's just killing it."

Dasha chuckled and nodded. "Happy and dad took him for his first haircut while I was cuddling pillows and drooling all over the place." She shook her head. "It suits his chubby little face. I love it so much. He's perfection."

"Nonetheless, he's handsome." She lifted him out of his highchair and set him down on his feet. "There, go run free. Your mom has another outfit on hand. I know she does." Malia watched her nephew walk towards her daughter Shei. "Look at him, going straight for his cousins."

"He loves his Shei." Dasha watched Gunnar try to hand the other toddler his pacifier. "He's sharing too. He definitely didn't get that from me or his dad."

Malia laughed. "Nope. He had to have learned that somewhere else. Maybe from that sweet little lovable baby brother of his. Where is my Jagger?"

"He's over there." Dasha pointed to Delilah who was talking to her older sister Denise who was shaking the rattle to keep Jagger's attention. "Good luck getting him away from those two. They keep trying to keep my babies for real." She shrugged.

"Dasha." Happy's raspy voice caught the attention of both sisters. "They spelled your kid's name wrong on the cake and when I told them about it they caught an attitude… Good news is, I talked to the manager and we got a refund, the cake and a voucher for future use. All for free."

"He's so cheap." The brunette shook her head. "Let me guess, they spelled it with an _e _instead of an _a_?" She took the cake from her husband. "How dare they disrespect Gun like that. I hope you didn't make any of them cry."

He nodded as he set the cake down. "The manager fixed it for us though. So, when G looks back on his first birthday, the picture of his cake will have his name correctly spelled. He's Gunnar not a _gunner_."

"Finally on the same page." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "You're the best. Finally getting into the spirit of his first birthday extravaganza."

"_Extravaganza_?" Happy shook his head. "Babe, you just took that twelve steps too far. We're having his party in the clubhouse. That you managed to make look like an old school diner. That's pretty cool."

Dasha rolled her eyes. "Shhh, it's an extravaganza to him. Look at him, he's just in awe of everything and everyone. I think he may have a crush on Shei but I'm sure he'll grow out of that when they realize they're related in the future."

The man looked over at his son and shook his head at the sight of Gunnar babbling to Shei. "He's a mess. He's a damn mess." He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "She'll end up pushing him down and he'll be over it. Hopefully."

She laughed. "He's just not used to seeing another girl other than his mama. He's all in her hair, look at him!" She covered her face and shook her head. "Malia! Look at them! He's putting her to sleep right now!"

Malia laughed and nodded. "I think it's too cute. Look at them." She pulled her phone out and took a few pictures of the pair of cousins. "She loves having her hair played with."

"A woman after my own heart." Dasha smiled. "I love when Hap plays with me hair, I pass out then he passes out- Shit, if Gun is anything like Hap, he's gonna be passing out soon too." She shook her head as she moved towards her son and niece. "Gun you cannot fall asleep it's your birthday."

"Leave it be." Happy shook his head as he pulled his wife back away from their son. "It's _his_ birthday. He can fall asleep. He's tired, he's rubbing his eyes with his free hand and he'll be out soon babe. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She nodded. "There's plenty more birthdays in the future… I can let this one defeat me this time."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"This cake is pretty damn amazing." Dasha sighed as she took another bite of the vanilla cake before sitting down on the sofa, draping her hair off the arm of the plush microfiber sofa. "Today was an absolute failure. Well on my part. Gunnar had fun though. That's all that matters even if he didn't do anything but sleep through the whole thing."

Delilah shook her head and smiled at the younger woman. "It's not all bad. He woke up when we were cleaning up. We got to watch him make a mess of his cake. That was fun to watch."

"It was." The brunette nodded. "I just wanted it to be perfect but I think I was a little neurotic with that want. It's a first birthday party, those are mostly for the parents to celebrate anyway. He won't even know what a birthday is until he's like four."

"Exactly. You have the memories of today, even it was of him sleeping it away while all of us talked and enjoyed the party." The blonde smiled. "Don't be so hard on yourself about it. You have many more birthdays to celebrate with your son."

"Yes, I know." She sat up slowly and shook her head. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go throw up. I had way too much of that cake." She pointed to the coffee table. "Sugar never sits well with me when I over do it." She stood up and moved down the hall towards the bathroom, feeling Delilah right on her heels. "You don't have to come with me."

"Nonsense." Delilah followed the brunette into the bathroom, watching her drop to her knees. "You gotta lay off the sugar my dear." She pulled Dasha's hair back into a ponytail and rubbed her back. "I'll stay with you until Happy is home and you're feeling better. If I have to, I'll step out and get you something to settle your upset stomach."

The brunette nodded as she flushed the toilet and grabbed a towel. "I'm never eating half of a vanilla cake by myself again." She stood up slowly and moved towards the sink, looking at her reflection before turning on the water to rinse her mouth out. "Thanks, ya know. For being here for me. You've kinda been more of a mom to me in the last five minutes than my mom was in the last five years she was around."

"You are my daughter." Delilah pulled Dasha into a hug. "Now, let's get you in bed and I'm going to toss the rest of the cake out. You won't be tempted to eat it if it's not around."

Dasha nodded as she let Delilah steer her towards the master suite. "Whatever." She smirked at the woman before shimmying out of her jeans and crawling into bed. "I'm going to crash so hard when I come down from this sugar high." She patted the empty spot next to her. "Since you're my mom now and we've obviously worked through our previous problems, cuddle with me and I'll think about loving you forever."

The blonde smiled as she pulled the brunette against her. "You know, you are your father. You may look like your mom from what I've seen and what I've been told but your personality is all Herman's."

"Yeah, I know." She nodded and sighed. "The only thing I really got from Jennifer was the whole mental thing, the looks and the tendency to overcompensate for the whole being off my rocker thing."

"You're not off your rocker. You've had a few bad years, well a bad decade but you're good now Dasha." Delilah kissed the brunette's head and smiled. "You can stop trying to overcompensate and just be yourself, your true self from here on out."

"Ugh, you're right." Dasha mumbled. "I can't believe we went from wanting to kill each other… Well, it went from me trying to get rid of you to us laying in bed cuddling like a true mom and daughter. Time has really flew by. I'm glad you're part of my life. Now, if someone asks me about it, I'll most likely deny it."

"I'm fine with it just being between us and maybe Malia and Herman." Delilah nodded. "Now, get some rest."

**SOA**

Kozik laid on the sofa, his granddaughter Shei on his chest as they both gave their full attention to the TV. It was their Sunday routine for the past few months, breakfast, play time followed by lunch and then naptime, that consisted more of watching cartoons than actual napping. He shook his head and smiled to himself, listening to the soft giggles surface from the little girl. "That was funny huh?"

Shei nodded as she patted the man's face and smiled. "Yeah Pops! It's funny, you see the fish? Which one is your favorite?"

"The yellow one is my favorite." He nodded as he looked down at her. "I used to like the red one but I changed my mind."

"I like the pink one. She's so cute." She sat up on Kozik's chest and looked down at him.

"Not as cute as you!" Kozik started running his fingers up and down the toddler's sides. "You can't escape the tickle monster!"

"Pops! Stop! No tickles!" Shei shook her head as she tried to wriggle free of her grandpa's grasp. "No tickles! Daddy! Make the tickle monster stop!"

"No! Don't call your daddy!" He shook his head as he tossed her into the air and caught her. "He's no help against the tickle monster!"

"Daddy!" She tried one more time before giving up and sighing as she pushed her hair out of her face. "Pops! You can't tickle no more, okay?"

"Ok." He nodded as he sat up and situated Shei on his lap as Esai walked into the house. "Look, look. I see your daddy! He was too late to fight off the tickle monster!"

"Hey man. Thanks for watching her." Esai smiled at the older man before picking up his daughter and kissing her forehead. "Go play in your room Shei. I gotta talk to your Pops alone for a little bit."

"What's up man?" Kozik looked at his son-in-law. "You here to tell me that you knocked up my daughter again?"

Esai shook his head and smiled. "Nope. Malia has already made it clear that two is enough for her and I'm good with it. I have my son and I have my daughter… This though, what I have to talk about is more so related to the clubs and our history."

"Okay." He nodded. "What's on your mind?"

"You know how we had the war… Well it was sort of a war. There was the shoot out and you were shot and almost died." Esai rubbed his forehead and cleared his throat. "I was the one who shot you and almost took you away from your family."

Kozik nodded slowly as he let out a slow deliberate breath. "I know you did." He shrugged as he looked up at Esai. "I know you were the one who shot me. I just never said anything about it because you're married to my daughter and the last thing I needed was you winding up dead when you have two kids and a wife to take care of."

"You knew this entire time and you didn't tell your club?" Esai sat down on the coffee table and rubbed his hands up and down his face before looking back at Kozik. "Isn't that against club code?"

"Yeah but I don't care. It would've killed my daughter if you were killed." He shook his head. "I want you to know that I kept this shit a secret because you're family and we don't fuck family over. Plus, I know you weren't trying to kill me. You were just shooting to save your own life to go back to your wife and kids."

"Yeah." Esai nodded. "I just wanted to own up to what I did. Get this shit off my chest. I already told Malia about it." He shook his head. "She didn't freak out about it too much-"

Kozik cut off the younger man. "She didn't freak out about it because she's your wife. She loves you and at the end of the day, she would have cried if I had died but she would have died right along with you if you lost your life that day. She's going to always be by your side. That's the upside to a wife, no matter what you do, they'll be at your side. Through the good, bad and downright stupid."

"Shit, I just can't believe you've known this whole time." Esai shook his head. "Thanks for not telling Malia. Nothing but love right here between us."

"Don't even mention it. Like I said, it's family first. You've been family since my daughter first brought your dumbass around." Kozik smirked. "Family sticks together, no matter what shit is going on. Now if we can just engrain that into Malia and Dasha's brains. We'd be set for life." He relaxed into the sofa, smiling as Shei came running out of the hallway and straight to him. "Now, if you'll excuse us. Shei and I have some cartoons and naps to finish up. It is our lazy Sunday ritual. We'd like to keep it going."


	39. Chapter 39 Dasha, Happy & The Boys

**.**

* * *

**so, this is the final chapter. well, of the story. it's fluffy and I love that it ended with Dasha, Happy and their boys bonding and just being lovely. I really wish I could've continued this story for another 40 chapters but unfortunately it just didn't have the support it needed to succeed to that type of level. Thank you to all that have read and reviewed though. It was good while it lasted.  
**

* * *

**.**

"We've been together a while now." Dasha started as she looked at her husband. "A long ass while to be honest and I'm so excited that we're all married, have kids, are genuinely happy and can just shoot the shit with each other. Wow, ok. This sounds like I'm gonna break up with you but I'm totally not breaking up with you." She shook her head and slid a book across the diner table to Happy. "Go ahead, open it up and look at the dedication page and then flash me one of your handsome lopsided smirks."

Happy opened up the book and flipped to the dedication page. "To Happy, my husband, my best friend, my rock, the father of my children but most importantly my muse. For without your love and support, none of what I have accomplished would've been possible had I never met you. You've pushed me to be better, you've made me want to be better… You're the reason why I now believe in soulmates." He nodded before looking up at the brunette, a smile spreading across his face. "I wasn't expecting that."

She smiled and nodded. "I know. I got a little mushy. It was a last minute edit and it just felt so damn right." She grabbed the book and flipped it over, tapping on the back cover. "Our first picture together ever. Fetus Dasha and Happy. I thought I was cool. Look at my arms, hardly any ink!"

"I love it." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'm proud of you babe. You've made me a better me too. I mean look at us. We got two kids, we're married. That was never in my master plan until I met you, outside of that Walmart in Tacoma."

Dasha laughed and nodded. "Hey, that was my first night in town too. We drove for hours to make it from Texas to Washington and all I wanted was new clothes to change into after I took a very long and hot shower. I never thought in a million years I'd meet the love of my life at Walmart."

"I never thought the orchid and silver haired vixen would end up taming me and making an honest man out of me." He smirked at her. "Yeah, I remember what hair color you had the first time we met. How could I forget it? Tiny little thing, wild hair color, gorgeous smiled and that voice? Well, I knew I had to have you."

"Oh you had me alright. Left me marked up the first time I brought you home, followed by tipping off my dad because suddenly I smelled like leather and cigarettes and not my usual vanilla and rose." She chuckled as she grabbed his hands and rubbed her thumbs over his. "Our time together has only made us stronger. I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned over the table and kissed her. "I was marking you up because you said you were into it. You corrupted me and took my innocence."

She scoffed. "I did not take your innocence. I was the innocent one!"

"Says the girl who put up a stripper pole in our bedroom and walked around most of the time in skimpy lingerie and heels." He shook his head. "Not that I minded seeing you pretty much naked all of the time."

The brunette trailed her fingers through her hair and smirked. "Maybe I'll have to pull the pole out of the garage and set it back up. I do miss our little roleplaying adventures."

"_Little girl._" He moved his hand up her thigh and smirked. "Don't you play with me right now." He shook his head as he cut his eyes towards the bathroom. "Unless you're not about the whole sex in public thing anymore."

"I'll meet you there." She smiled as she stood up and adjusted her dress slightly before walking into the bathroom and checking the stalls before slipping into the largest one and waiting.

"You're such a slut." Happy mumbled as he slipped into the stall with Dasha and smirked down at her. "We're really spending our day being horned up sluts with each other?"

"Pretty much." She nodded as she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him towards her. "I think we deserve it. The boys are with my parents and you don't have any club business to worry about. There's nothing wrong with us taking it back to day one with sex in public bathrooms."

He nodded as his hands landed on her ass as he pushed her up against the wall, his mouth trailing kisses up and down her neck. "See, I knew I kept you around for a reason."

"I thought you kept me around because I won you over with my sunny disposition and Miss America attitude." Dasha ran her nails up and down the back of Happy's neck, keeping his mouth against her neck. "I did miss this, the making out like teenagers."

He chuckled as he pushed his hands up the skirt of her dress. "I think someone is in here with us." He whispered against her skin as he moved his left hand to her mound. "You think you can keep quiet?" He moved his thumb up and down the fabric, pulling back to watch his wife bite on her bottom lip to keep quiet.

"Um, hello?" The voice inquired before knocking on the stall door. "Hello?"

Dasha shook her head. "Yeah? Can I help you?"

"You're aware that men aren't allowed in the _women's _restroom?" The woman shook her head. "I'm going to call security."

The brunette scoffed before pulling away from Happy and opening the stall door to look at the woman. "First of all, you're interrupting a slutty moment between my husband and myself. Secondly, you should pull the stick from your ass and thirdly, you're a grown woman, why are you gonna run and tattle?"

Happy stepped between the women and shook his head. "We were just leaving but she's right, it's not cool to be a fucking tattle tale." He glared at the woman as he grabbed Dasha's hand and lead her out of the bathroom. "Man, bitch was a cockblock."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_I want to be in bed with her. I'm not talking about fucking then passing out. No. She's better than that. I'm talking about just laying next to her. Rolling over and finding my way to her body. Holding her tight protecting her from any bad dreams she has. Finding her hand in mine like an uncontrollable attraction even in our sleep. Kissing her forehead as she lays her head on my chest. Feeling her heart beat as she's soundly asleep in my arms. Intertwining our bodies in our unconscious states. Just being connected like one. I just want to be in bed with her."_

**.**

"Why are you staring at me?" Dasha covered her face as she looked at Happy. "I look a mess right now."

"That's nothing new." Happy smirked as he pulled the brunette closer to him, pinning her to the bed with a heavy arm. "I'm just all about looking at you when we lay together. It's been that way since we first spent the night together. You fell asleep while we were talking and I watched you toss and turn until you found your way to me, then I knocked out."

She shook her head and laughed. "Well, shit. Thanks for letting me know how you really about my appearance after a mid-afternoon nap." She draped her leg over his body and smiled. "I just love being lazy and laying in bed with you after naps. It's the best thing ever."

He chuckled as he pushed her bangs out of her face and kissed her lips softly. "You know I think you look gorgeous. Dried drool and all babe."

"Hap!" She smacked his chest playfully as she wiped at her face. "I don't feel any dried drool on my face!"

"You're gullible." He shrugged. "You're gorgeous though, so it's alright. When do you wanna plug back into reality?"

"Never." She shook her head as she snuggled up closer to him. "I just want to lay here the rest of the day with you and enjoy the quiet before Jag and Gun come home talking shit about us in their baby babble. Ugh, so rude, they talk shit right in front of us too."

Happy nodded slowly as he rubbed a hand up and down Dasha's back. "We can lay here the rest of the day together. It's the perfect plan. You know I love just being next to you. You relax me babe."

"I know. I remember you coming into the house. Always using that damn bedroom window like you were a fucking burglar. You'd just strip down and crawl into bed with me and we'd lay there and just be completely silent. Listening to each other breathing." She sighed. "I don't know how we worked out so well but I'm glad that we did."

"It was easier just going through the window. I didn't have to look at Malia and her little judgemental looks. "He shook his head. "We worked because we were the perfect match up, regardless of the age difference."

"What age difference?" She scoffed as she moved to lay directly on top of him, her ear above his heart. "You're not even out of your forties yet babe. You got a few more years." She trailed her nails over his tattoos on his arm and smiled. "I never get tired of looking at all of your ink. I love it all."

"I think that was a nice way of you saying that I'm almost old." He chuckled. "Thanks for that babe. It's appreciated but at least I can still fuck like a champ. Bad hips and all."

Dasha shook her head. "Your hips aren't bad. You fuck like a man half your age but shut up about it. No one likes bragger."

"I was trying to be modest. I did have some stamina issues though, because you're like the fucking energizer bunny and can just go at it. Over and over again." Happy rubbed Dasha's lower back and smiled. "I'm getting it back though, now that you're slowing down."

She nodded her head as she smirked. "I'm sorry but sometimes I just like to cum back to back to back to back." She shrugged as she kissed his neck. "Don't blame me for being obsessed with you and your dick. That's all your fucking fault."

He laughed and shook his head. "You're a fucking mess baby. Take your pretty ass back to sleep or something." He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "We gotta get our energy up, when the boys come back, we won't be sleeping unless it's on their time again."

**SOA**

"Let's see, we got Jagger all set." Dasha held up her son before looking down at Gunnar. "You hear that Gun? Your baby brother is all ready. Look at these cute little work boots he has on. Aren't they perfect. You don't care? Alright. You're like your father when it comes to clothes and shoes. You don't give a damn."

Happy rolled his eyes as he picked up Gunnar and tossed him into the air. "Tell your mama that we don't care what shoes we wear as long as they don't fuck us up when we're riding our Harley."

"Um, _excuse me_?" The brunette narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Harley? No, no. My son is going to be a cage driving citizen."

"Our sons are gonna be Sons." He shrugged. "It's in the cards. I'm a Son, they'll grow up around the club. They'll want to be Sons unless they find something different they want to do with their life."

Dasha sighed, realizing her husband had a point. The boys were going to grow up around the club. They weren't going to be spared that life like she and her younger sister had been. They had a dad in the club and they had a grandpa in the club. "Fine, fine. You're right. They're gonna be Sons. Lucky me. I'll have two more to worry about when you guys go do runs and shit like that."

Happy wrapped an arm around the short brunette and kissed her temple. "It's not the end of the world. They may not even end up wanting to prospect babe." He nodded as he tied Gunnar's shoelaces. "I don't get why you didn't get them the shoes with the velcro straps. They're little, they don't need laces."

She shrugged. "They didn't have the work boots with velcro in stock in their sizes. So I had to get laces but they look so cute. Like little lumberjacks with their flannels and boots. I love them so much. I like dressing them up. I only have until they're four to do this shit Happy. After that, they're going to be wanting to dress themselves and that's not going to be no fun."

"You're such a girl." He shook his head as he set his son to his feet. "Can he even walk with shoes on?"

"We're about to find out." She watched Gunnar sit down on the floor and start to tugging on his laces. "He's just like 'I'm over these things. I don't want them on.'"

"Gotta learn to walk in 'em sometime kid." He helped Gunnar back to his feet and smirked. "You can walk kid. I promise you that, just gotta try. What's with the outfits anyway?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to get them into cute outfits. Well, cuter than usual." Dasha set Jagger down and smiled. "They're only seven months apart. I still can't get over that shit. They're really Irish Cousins." She smirked as she sat down on the floor next to Jagger. "I know you just wanna crawl around baby, I'm gonna let you today. You just gotta promise that the only thing you put in your mouth is your paci or your teether, maybe your fist."

"I think we should stop calling them Irish Cousins and focus on them being just brothers." Happy laid on the floor and patted his chest, watching Jagger try to crawl towards him. "He's so just lazy as hell. He doesn't even want to put any effort into coming this way." He looked at Dasha before feeling Gunnar drop onto his chest. "At least one son loves me enough to come cuddle with me."

"He's so over this shit." She looked at Jagger who had rolled onto his back, his hands trying to reach his feet. "He's trying to figure the shoe thing out too. I love them too death. So curious and loving. I want them like this forever babe!"

"No you don't." He shook his head. "As soon as they get sick again at the same time, you'll be crying in the shower again because you can't stand seeing both of your baby boys being completely miserable and stuffed up."

"They're little tan noses turned red and it was a sad fucking sight." Dasha shook her head as she trailed her fingers over Gunnar's black hair and smiled. "He's such a handsome little boy. I swear, if you won't give me a little Dasha, can you at least consider giving me another baby Happy?"

Happy looked at the brunette and nodded. "If it'll make you feel better and stop bugging me about shit. When the boys are 3 or 4, I will knock you up again. Does that sound like a plan? Will you stop bugging me about it now? Will this ease the fucking baby fever you've caught since that little fucker moved in with us?" He pointed to Jagger and smiled. "Huh?"

She nodded and smiled. "Don't call him a fucker. He's our son. But, yes it makes me happy to know that in a few years I'll get a baby again. Ya know, if God allows it." She grabbed Happy's hand and pressed a kiss to it. "I love you babe. You're so good to me, I swear to fucking God babe."

He smirked as he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "I love you." He kissed her lips softly and smiled. "I really do love you. I'm fucking insane for agreeing to another baby but what the hell. We can make it happen. It can work out a third time for us."

She nodded as she took Gunnar off Happy's chest and placed him on the floor next to Jagger before laying on top of Happy. "You are a _bit_ insane for agreeing to knock me up again but I love you for it nonetheless. You're my King and I can't wait to bless to you another child babe. I'm still holding out on the hopes that we end up pregnant and with a daughter." She kissed his nose and smiled. "I love you so much."

Happy nodded as he slid Dasha off him and into the crook his arm before he grabbed Gunnar and Jagger and pulled them onto his chest. Settling into the cushy carpet before sighing. "I love you so damn much." He rubbed his wife's back and smiled. "This is everything in my life right now. I never thought I wanted all of this but I'm glad that you came into my life and changed my mind. I can't even picture myself without any of this." He smiled at his sons. "You three are the best things to ever happen to me…" He hugged them to him tightly and closed his eyes. "Not to sound like your mom anything but we're together forever…"

Dasha smiled. "I just realized something. You followed me down then up, then down again but we've been doing nothing but going up." She laced her fingers through his and kissed his cheek. "Together forever. You're stuck with us Happy. Just so you know that." She chuckled as she watched Jagger crawl onto her chest and snuggle up with her. "Let him know my loves, we're not going anywhere."


	40. Epilogue

**_._**

* * *

_I don't know, I was toying around with the idea of the kids being teenagers and just being reckless. so I guess this is more of a glimpse into Dasha and Happy being parents of three lovely teenagers. Yeah, I said it __**three. **__So just enjoy this mini excerpt and once again, thanks for being on this journey with the gang. I'm blessed to have had some loyal readers and reviewers. so thank you so much. :) _

* * *

**_._**

**Epilogue**

"Dad!" Nova shouted as she ran into the house, her brothers and their friends on her heels as she tried her best to avoid an assault. "Daddy! They're doing it again! Make it stop!"

"Oh quit being a baby!" Gunnar aimed his water gun at his sister's head and pressed the trigger, hitting her while eliciting a scream from her. "It's just water! Lighten up and have some fun with us sis!"

"Daddy!" The brunette ran into her dad's studio, knowing it was the only safe place in the whole house for her to be. "You couldn't have saved me?" She looked at the man sitting at his desk and shook his head. "Those shitheads are playing with the super soakers again."

Happy looked up at his daughter and shrugged. "You know what? It's just water Nova Rey, it's not going to kill you." He smirked as she shot him a glare that did nothing but remind him of himself. "Put that glare away, it doesn't work on me. Why don't you pull up a chair and draw if you don't want to be out there having fun with your brothers and their friends."

She huffed as she took the chair next to him, resting her face on the cool metal surface of the table before sighing. "I swear to God dad, those two and their friends just make it a sport to pick on me because I'm the youngest." She picked up the pencil and her sketchbook before sitting up straight and opening up the book to a blank page. "At least you're still on my side and won't squirt me with wat-" She was cut off when she felt a splash on her face.

"Sorry baby!" He chuckled as he squirted his daughter a few more times. "I can't resist a good competition and it is boys versus girls!"

Nova huffed as she wiped her face on her shirt before smiling and shaking her head. "Fuck. That wasn't even fair!"

"Watch your language sis." Gunnar walked into the studio and smirked at the brunette. "Dad is always going to be on our side because we outnumber you girls in the house." He aimed the water pistol at his sister one last time only to feel himself be blasted in the face.

"No one messes with my baby girl." Dasha kept her gun trained on her eldest child. "If you're going to include her in this damn game, the least you can do is give her a damn pistol."

"Finally someone is on my side!" Nova hugged her mom tightly. "Daddy ambushed me! He lured me in with a false sense of security and bam, he got me!"

She shook her head as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Baby, you gotta make sure you look out for him. He's a boy! He can't be trusted during these games. Even if he is your dad. He's gonna side with the boys every time."

"Blah." The teen rolled her eyes as she picked up her sketchbook. "Can't you ground him? He got my book soaked! Look at it dad, it'll never be the same."

"A little Dasha you said… She'll be cute you said… Easy to deal with and live with you said." Happy pulled his daughter into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I love you too baby. I'll get your book dried off, if it doesn't dry right, I'll make you a new one. Alright?"

"The favoritism is showing!" Jagger crossed his arms and shook his head as he watched his dad placate Nova. "G and I knew you liked her more than us!"

"What's it to ya?" He winked at his boys. "She's my princess and needs to be taken care of. We take care of our Queen and our Princess, remember that?"

Gunnar rolled his eyes as he pulled his little sister to him. "You're so not the favorite. Dad just pretends you are because he doesn't wanna hurt your feelings and tell you that he just wanted boys."

"You're so mean!" Nova pushed at his chest and shook her head. "Don't be jealous because I get all his love. He's _mine_. You guys should just be happy that I share him with you. You two might've been here first but I'm his real pride and joy."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Nova." Gunnar and Jagger spoke at the same time.

"Why don't you guys go wipe up any mess and get dried off, then we can go to your aunt's for dinner." Dasha smiled at her children. "I swear those three are so dramatic. I don't even know where they get it from."

Happy held up his hands and shrugged. "You were the one who believed that adding a third kid was a great idea." He shook his head and smirked as he pulled Dasha to him and kissed her lips softly. "Our daughter is going to wreck my nerves one of these days though."

"Leave her alone… You heard what the doctor said, she's got a mild case of OCD, you three keep giving her shit about it and it'll get worse." She wrapped her arms around Happy's neck and kissed his chin. "I know you wanna be all Mr. Tough Love but I want you to know that you can't just push her and try to make her better. Shit doesn't work like that babe. It's in her head. You can't scare it out of her like you did with her fear of earthworms. Be patient and it could get better on it's own. She has already gotten better with her little rituals and the ways she copes with it on a daily basis."

"I know but it kills me, she's fourteen…" He shook his head as he rested his chin on Dasha's head. "I just want her to be able to do _everything_ she wants without it getting in her way."

"I know baby, I know but you just gotta support her and it'll get better." Dasha smiled up at him. "Now, let's get ready for the family dinner. Let's see if she can get through dinner alright. Remember, baby steps with her my love."

Happy nodded slowly. "Yeah, baby steps." He kissed his wife and smiled. "I'm working on it. Not being so tough on her."

"Good, now go get dressed and let's go." The brunette moved away from her husband. "It's rude to keep the guests waiting."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy sighed and shook his head as he watched his daughter count her steps under her breath as she made the walk from the car to the front door of Malia and Esai's home. He didn't mind her counting steps but it was the way that she did it that made him baffled. Two steps forward, one back until her number was an odd number. Never even but it had to be odd and she seemed like she could calculate it perfectly every damn time. "I don't like that at all Dasha."

"Hap, leave it." Dasha pinched her husband's side. "She's not the worst case of OCD. The doctor said so. Just leave it alone and let her do her thing."

"There." Nova smiled as she looked back at her parents. "23 steps from the car to the front door, just like always." She nodded before feeling her brothers directly behind her. "Personal space please."

Jagger exchanged a look with Gunnar before they both took a step back. "So, what's it like Nova?" He reached out and tugged on the brunette's hair. "To always have to do that?"

She shrugged. "It's hell." She mumbled as the front door opened slowly to reveal her grandpa. "Pops!"

"Nova!" Kozik stepped out of the house and pulled his granddaughter into a tight hug. "Long time no see baby girl."

"I didn't know you were going to be here!" Nova kissed the man's cheek and smiled as she was set back down on her feet. "I missed you." She trailed her fingers through her hair as he led her towards the living room where the rest of the family was sitting.

"Look at you." Malia moved to her niece and pulled her into a hug. "You look gorgeous, you cut your hair?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just a little bit." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I like it this length. It's long enough."

"It looks great on you baby." The blonde smiled. "You kids can just stay in here and talk or whatever but the adults are gonna go out back and start grilling and drinking." She winked at her sister. "Come on, Delilah and Esai are already back there. We gotta catch up anyway."

"Lead the way." Dasha hugged her sister. "It's been a few weeks since we last saw each other?"

"I know." Malia draped an arm over her sister's shoulders. "I'm glad you guys are here though. We missed you. Shei missed Nova too much. How's she doing these days?"

The brunette smiled. "She's better. It isn't as serious as we really thought. The poor baby just has mild OCD but she's dealing with it. The doctor said it's normal for a young woman her age to develop it out of the blue. It could have been a slow build, something we hadn't really noticed before. Like how super clean she is. We just assumed she got that trait from her dad all these years but it was actually OCD." She sighed. "Her poor dad is having a more difficult time with the diagnosis than she is."

Happy nodded. "She just looks miserable when it hits her and I wanna take it away but there isn't shit you can do. It just makes me helpless and useless sometimes that I can't just take away her anxiety and frustration. All I can do is tell her I love her and be there until the episode passes."

"I just keep telling him that he has to be thankful it isn't something worse." Dasha shrugged. "If this is all she has to go through, then it's going to be a damn walk in the park." She grabbed a beer from the cooler and popped the top before taking a seat on Happy's lap. "She's got the support system. So, we just gotta move forward."

"She's young, it could potentially go away." Kozik smiled at his daughter. "You're putting on a brave front but I know you're worried to death about her being the way you were at her age but it won't be like that Dasha Nicole."

She scoffed. "My middle name isn't Nicole." She shook her head as she kicked at her dad's leg. "Let's change the subject. How have your kids been?"

"Let's see, Xavier managed to become some type of enforcer for the Mayans and earn that God awful _los asesinos de dios _patch." Malia scrunched up her face as she shook her head. "It's making his dad and grandpa Marcus proud but ya know how us moms are. We worry."

Dasha nodded slowly. "I know how that is. I got Gunnar and Jagger making big plans to prospect for the club together." She shrugged. "I may be worried about it but I'll support them through it all because they're my babies."

"I can't wait until they're eighteen." Happy smiled. "Adding two more Lowmans into the club roster. Yes, please."

Malia shook her head and smiled. "Look at you, smiling like a damn fool Hap." She rolled her eyes. "Shei will be leaving soon. She's gotten into Berkeley. She'll be close but still far enough way to have some independence that she's seeking."

"I'm not looking forward to that shit. I don't want my babygirl to leave me." Esai shook his head, looking up at the sliding doors at the sound of yelling. "What the fuck?"

Happy shook his head, lifting Dasha off his lap as he rushed towards the house and stalked inside, coming upon Gunnar and Xavier staring each other down. "What the fuck happened? Spill it right now!" He shouted as he moved to stand between his son and nephew.

Gunnar shook his head slowly as he continued to grit his teeth and glare at his older cousin. "Xavier is putting his nose where it shouldn't fucking be. Shei and Nova got into it because Shei called Nova _crazy_."

"I came to the fucking defense of my sister just like you and Jagger came to the defense of yours." Xavier looked at Gunnar and shook his head. "You watch your fucking self when you talk to my sister."

Jagger shook his head. "Your fucking sister shouldn't call our sister crazy because she's not crazy!" He shoved at Xavier. "All Shei could've done was keep her fucking mouth shut and not call Nova crazy. She made her fucking cry! That shit is not cool! We're supposed to be family and support each other but Shei wants to be fucked up and slap Nova in the face by calling her crazy? That shit doesn't sit well with us."

"You called my kid crazy?" Dasha looked at her niece Shei before she moved to her daughter. "Wow, ok. I think it's time for us to go."

"Dasha wait." Malia looked at her older sister before turning her icy gaze on her daughter. "Shei, you're not even going to speak on this shit? Apologize to your cousin!"

Shei crossed her arms and shrugged. "No."

"Fuck you." Nova spat at Shei. "You're supposed to be my best friend Shei! I told you about shit because you're usually understanding but fuck you."

Dasha sighed as she pushed her daughter towards Happy. "Let's go. We'll talk later Malia. I just gotta get her home." The brunette walked towards her sons and grabbed the front of their shirts. "Let's go, let's go right now." She pushed them towards the front door. "I'm proud of you for sticking up for your sisters." She patted their backs.

"Fucking insensitive bitch." Gunnar growled as he followed his mom out to the car. "What kind of person calls someone crazy over something that Nova has no fucking control over? She's not crazy Ma. She's special."

"I know baby." She patted her son's cheek. "Get in the car and love on your sister. She's going to need it."

Happy shut the back door of his SUV before pulling his wife into a tight hug. "Shei was the last person I thought would be mean to the kid. They were like sisters. You and Malia… Half of me wants to throttle the girl and the other half wants me to be happy that our children aren't as ignorant and close minded as Shei. Like what the fuck just happened in there Dasha?"

Dasha nodded as she hugged her husband tightly. "A new war just started… That's what happened." She shook her head as she buried her face in Happy's shirt. Her mind on the wellbeing of her daughter. Being called crazy was one thing but being called crazy by a family member was a whole different wound to heal. "She'll be alright, with time."


End file.
